Her Mark on the World
by SweetWench918
Summary: I wanted to do a story with Alistair and Belyssa Cousland meeting as children so they would grow up knowing each other and develop their relationship from there. Will have smut later.
1. Prologue

And so is the Golden City blackened

With each step you take in my hall

Marvel at perfection for it is fleeting

You have brought sin to Heaven and

doom upon us all the world.

Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

The Chantry says that when the Tevinter Mages invaded the Makers Golden City, they ruined his city with their vanity and the Maker sent them back to the world twisted and making them the first darkspawn. What the chantry did not know is the Golden City was not destroyed; however the Maker needs help for he has been locked in battle with an evil force determined on destroying all he holds dear. So in his city the Maker fights while the one person he trusts works to find a way to free him.

In the northern coast land at the Castle of Highever, she was born and on this day the stars shinned brightly against the night sky, the Mages across Thedas would swear they heard songs of joy throughout the Fade.

Teyrna Eleanor Cousland sat upon the bed she shared with her husband, tired from giving birth of their newest child.

"My darling, how do you feel?" asked Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever.

"I am tired; but I am well, she was not an easy birth. By the Maker, she took her time to coming into this world."

"Have you looked at her yet?"

"Not yet, I wanted to check on my beautiful wife first."

"Hah, more likely you are afraid to hold her, like you were when her brother was born." Eleanor smiles at her husband, and he as the grace to be embarrassed at her words.

"She is much smaller than Fergus was when he was born."

"Tis true Fergus was a much larger babe; however that does not mean you get out of holding her, my dear husband." Eleanor was laughing and Bryce sat down on the bed next to his wife as Eleanor places their baby girl into his arms.

"She has your blue eyes and dark hair Bryce." Eleanor looks into her husband's eyes.

"Though hers remind me of brightest sapphire that can be found in the mines of Orzammar and she has your smile my love." Bryce is looking down at his daughter studying her tiny features.

"What you do wish to name her, Bryce?"

"I named Fergus so you I think it is only fair that you get to name our little girl."

"Belyssa Jae Cousland"

Bryce kisses his wife's forehead tenderly and says

"That name is as beautiful as she and you my darling."

At that moment Belyssa Jae opened her eyes and smiled brightly at her parents.

"She will make her mark on the world."


	2. Getting Cold

On their way to the Arl of Redcliffe's estate to celebrate the birth of his son Connor; the Cousland family made a stop along the Imperial Highway, Belyssa Jae Cousland was showing signs of restlessness in the carriage so the Teyrn and Teyrna thought she could use was sometime to stretch her legs.

"Papa, do you feel cold?"

"No, Pup It is a nice warm day."

No Papa, it feels cold here."

Bryce and his wife's eye meet, hers mirroring her concern at their daughter's words.

"Don't worry about it Pup, it is probably the shade from the trees making you feel cold. I would not worry about it."

"Alright Papa."

_Bryce thought that there was doubt in her voice just then. _Belyssa was stepping forward and backward in front of some bushes. She had just walked past the bushes.

"Bryce do you think she may be a mage?" ask Eleanor

"I do not know my love, we will have to wait and see."

Bryce had just noticed Belyssa moved passed the bushes. Belyssa had not wondered off too far when she heard her father say.

"Pup, don't wonder too far ahead."

"Yes Papa"

_Bryce did not think she sounded far, as he thought about his youngest child. She was bright for a seven year old, and she did always seem to be in the right place when it came to getting into trouble. He worried about her uncanny ability to pick thoughts from people, she seemed to be able to read a person's mind, she was pretty accurate and this shocked and frightened people. Both he and Eleanor explained that she should not do this, though it seemed on occasion Belyssa was not able to control herself at times. She was quite good at getting some of the staff to do her bidding especially when it came to hiding from both Nan and Brother Aldous when she wants to watch her brother fight, but then again resisting her charm was even difficult for him too. Those big innocent blue eyes of hers could melt the most hardened of men. Bryce's thoughts were interrupted by a conversion between his wife and oldest child and one of the squires._

"The Teyrn says that to Milady as if he expects her to heed his words." said Squire Gilmore

"More than likely Father is hoping my sister will obey him, I think." replies Fergus Cousland

"Perhaps the two of you could stop wondering and make sure Belyssa does not wander off or gets hurt." Eleanor tells them both giving them "that" look.

"Yes Mother"

"Yes Your Ladyship"

As they walk to where they last saw Belyssa.

"See what you did, now I am in trouble too."

"Me!, She is your sister!"

"Do not remind me!"

"FERGUS!"

"We are going, Mother."

Belyssa was not far from where Fergus stood, when she heard the exchange of words she began to run further into the woods. _Find me now, brother,_ she thought to herself. She is still getting that cold feeling as she continues forward. She began to hear a song being softly in her head. _ That sounds like the song Nan sings, she thought._

_No, my child your Nan never sung this song to you, I do._

Belyssa gasped and looked around, not seeing anyone she said.

"Hello, where are you? Who are you?"

_I am sorry; I did not mean to frighten you. Where and who I am is not important right now. You need to come away from this area and go back to your brother._

"No!"

Belyssa stomped her foot in defiance to the voice and continued to walk in the direction "The Voice" told her not to go. That cold feeling got stronger and she hears some twigs snap it sounded like swords clanging. Belyssa always fascinated with fighting, she knows that sound after spending so much time watching her brother and the soldiers practice. Curious she went in the direction of the fighting.

_Child __you need __come away from there._ "The Voice" warned again.

"Why?"

She found the answer to her own question when she came around some rocks. She sees two people fighting—well one of them is a man the other is a monster she has never seen before. Belyssa screams at the top of her lungs.

"PAPA!"

The monster and the man stopped for a moment and turned to see her, the monster grins or she thinks it is a smile it as no face just a skull with eyes. The monster turns and begins to run at her, Belyssa screams again and turns to run, determined not to put her family in any danger she runs in the opposite direction from where they all are. Fergus and Squire Gilmore look at each other at the sound of Belyssa screams and they take off running in the direction they think it came from. Her parents also hear Belyssa, Bryce took some soldiers with him heading in the directions of his daughter's screams, he tells Eleanor to wait with remaining soldiers inside the carriage.

As Belyssa ran she could hear the monster behind her, she kept running blindly until she trips and falls to the ground. She looks down to see what tripped over and it looks like a small sword not far there is a man lying on the ground face down. Hearing the monster getting closer she picks up the sword and decides she will face this monster. She isn't sure what happened next only that she manages a maneuver she has seen on the practice field as she shoves the sword up and into the monsters chest as hard as she can, screaming loudly while she does so. When she realizes the monster is falling towards her she screams again and scrambles out of the way as the monster lands on the ground pushing the small sword further into its body. Fearing it may still be alive; she picks up at fallen tree branch and begins hitting the monster in the head.

_While Gelric is amazed he was still alive as he slowly __wakes__, he wonde__r__s__ when his head would s__top pounding and screaming. _He finally opens his eyes and slowly sits up, and starts to look around he notices a little girl swinging a tree branch onto a genlocks skull and she _is _screaming he also notices that there is a dagger sticking out of its back. _Wait that is my dagger sticking out of its back, I do not remember doing that._ The girl looks up from her bashing the Genlock to look at him for moment (_amazing blue eyes) _then went back to bashing the Genlock. _Single-minded child, make sure your current o__pponent is dead before moving on to the next, easy way to avoid getting back-stabbed!_

All of a sudden two kids with swords break through the foliage.

"Bliss, by the Maker what were you screaming about?" Fergus asks.

"Milord what is that thing she is hitting?" Squire Gilmore asks.

"What?"

Fergus turns his gaze down at what Gilmore is pointing at.

"Maker's Breath, Bliss get away from that monster!"

"Don't worry I killed it, I think!"

"You did what!"

"I killed it."

_I must be crazy thinks Gelric, but he looks around none of his brothers are here and those boys just arrived so this girl must have killed it—Amazing._

"Eewww, there is black stuff around my feet!"

Gelric snaps out of and quickly goes to the girl; he picks her up and puts her down a safe distance away from the genlock.

"Hey, who are you and get your hands off my sister, NOW!"

Gelric ignores the question and asks "Are you hurt, Bliss?"

"No, and you can't call me Bliss only my brother can. My name is Belyssa Jae Cousland that is my brother Gus I mean Fergus and Squire Gilmore or Rory to his friends." Belyssa points to each boy explaining who they are.

"Oh Maker, Bliss. Who are you, Milord?"

Rory stifles some a few snickers. Just then Gelric notices the Commander and another man with soldiers enters the area.

"Pup, Fergus" The Teyrn yells as he survey's the area and his eyes settle on the genlock.

"What in the Maker's name what happened here?"

_He must be their Father._

"I killed it, Papa." _Well doesn't she sound __smug?_

"What, Pup?"

"Commander are you alright?"

"I am fine, you?"

"My ego will never recover, my head will someday."

"Fine, care to me explain what happened?"

"The child said it correctly I believe, when I woke, I found her hitting the genlock in the head with the tree branch and my dagger sticking out of its back."

"I see." The Commander then turns to the Bryce and says

"Perhaps we should walk back to road and talk there." Bryce nods in agreement. Belyssa starts to walk to her father; Gelric grabs her arm to stop her.

"Let me go!" Belyssa stomps on Gelric boot.

"Hey! Ouch Milady!" Gelric shouts

Bryce turns to see his daughter struggling with the other man. The Commander stops him.

"Milord we need to make sure she is alright with no cuts and none of the darkspawn blood is on her."

"He is not a Lord; he is the Teyrn of Highever, Bryce Cousland our father!" Fergus informs everyone.

"My apologies."

Bryce nods, "Apologies are not needed, Commander. Thank you for assistance. Can we check my daughter here, if her mother hears Pup screams again, she will attack us all I fear."

"Gelric bring the Lady Cousland here."

I am trying Commander; however, I now see firsthand why she was able to kill the genlock. Ouch!

And she bites in addition to all her foot stomping and kicking!"

"Pup, stop that right now. These men are trying to help you!" Bryce shouts at his daughter

Belyssa lets go of Gelric hands, but not before she leaves a very good teeth impression on his arm and hand. "Yes, Papa!" She then give Gelric her best "Eleanor Cousland" glare, reminding Bryce of how much she is like her mother and he can't help but smile at his daughter. "Now you got me into more trouble." Belyssa adds her best pout to her glare at Gelric.

Gelric looks to the Commander pleading for help. Duncan walks over to where they are standing, as a few more other armed men come into the area and nod at the Commander. Duncan then kneels down in front of Belyssa.

"Milady please do not bite, kick or stomp on my feet. We need to see if you were injured from your encounter with the darkspawn."

"Darkspawn?"

"The creature you killed is a darkspawn, more specifically a Genlock."

"A Genlock?"

"Yes"

"Who are you?"

"I am Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens here in Ferelden. We are sworn to fight the darkspawn."

"I am Belyssa Jae Cousland." Belyssa then introduces her brother and Squire Gilmore to Duncan. He nods and begins to look over her for any visible cuts.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am making sure you are unhurt." Duncan then turns the Teyrn.

"We need to remover her clothing."

"WHAT! NO Papa!"

"I am sorry; however, we must your clothing is beyond repair."

"My clothing or the blood of the Genlock is really that bad?"

"The blood."

"Why?"

"Do you not see it that is black that is not good."

"I think you are not telling me everything."

Duncan smiles at Belyssa's cleverness.

"What is the Commander doing?" one of the other Wardens asks

"I think he is smiling" answers Gelric

Duncan closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose; he then looks to the Teyrn.

"Pup, do as the Commander asks."

"Alright Papa, however everyone but you and Duncan must turn around."

"Fair enough." answers Duncan

Fergus rolls his eyes as he turns, followed by a smirking Rory. The other Warden looks amused at her request and continue to look on.

"I said, TURN AROUND NOW!"

"Brothers I would do as she asks-this girl kicks, bites and stomps on feet not to mention she DID just kill that Genlock." Gelric makes a dramatic show of turning around and the other Wardens follow suit. Remarkably Belyssa has no major injuries, just some minor cuts and bruises from running in the woods. Duncan nods to the Teyrn and suggests that he should burn his daughters clothing and give her bath now in the nearby stream.

Bryce sends Squire Gilmore and the soldiers back to his wife so they can inform her that all is well and he will explain everything later. An Elven Warden gives Bryce what is needed to tend to his daughter in addition to giving him a tunic he can dress his daughter in. While he quietly cleaning his daughter, she asks "Papa, I am sorry I did not mean to go further into the woods. Am I in trouble?"

"Yes Pup you are, let's just get back to your mother for now." Belyssa nods and then ran to catch-up to her brother; she tugs on Fergus' pant leg until he stops and looks down at her. Belyssa looks up at her brother with tears beginning to form in her blue eyes.

"I am sorry Gus, I did not mean to...-

Fergus kneels down in front of his sister and in an angrier voice than he originally intended, (but he was very angry at his sister) and lost his temper as he spoke to her. "Well you did Bliss. First you wonder off after Father told you not do so and then we all hear you screaming loudly in the woods to finally find you standing in a pool of black DARKSPAWN BLOOD!" When Fergus finished yelling, his face was red and his hands shaking in anger as he stared at his sister.

"Like you care, you are just mad that Mother made you look for me I heard what you said to Rory. You would have liked it better if that sword was sticking out of my BACK!" Belyssa screamed right back at her brother, her face flushed with emotion and blue eyes sparkling. She then looks around to run and hide but refuses to give her brother the satisfaction so she turns and leaps into Duncan's arms and cries on his shoulder. The hardened Commander of the Grey has no experience with children and now he has a crying little girl in his arms. Around him he can hear the soft concealed snickering behind his back from his Wardens.

Bryce was not so surprised by the children outbursts, considering what happened. He was surprised that his youngest ran into Duncan's arms until he realizes that Duncan was the only person that had been kind to her recently. Fergus looks at his Father still in shock from his sister words.

"Father, I don't-"

"Not, now Fergus, We are all tense, let's just get back to your Mother. She must be twisted into knots waiting for our return."

"Milady come with me." Rory tries to get Belyssa away from Duncan.

"No, you feel the same way my brother does."

"Milady, I do not feel that way and neither does Milord Cousland."

"I do not believe you!"

"I will stay with Duncan, even though he feels cold."

"Cold? What do you mean?" Duncan asks Belyssa.

"You and the other Wardens are not warm like Papa or even my brother and Rory. Why is that?"

All Wardens look at each other and to Duncan. Alarmed at the reactions, Bryce walks over and takes his daughter out of Duncan's arms.

"No Papa, I want Duncan. You hate me like, Fergus."

"No Pup, we don't hate you my "Darling Daughter" we love you very much and you gave us a really big scare. We thought we might lose you forever and our hearts would break if that happened. That is why your brother and I are upset with you. You scared us greatly and nobody likes to be frightened. As I said before you are my "Darling Daughter" and Fergus is my "Little Solider" and thought of never seeing your smiling faces would break mine and your Mothers hearts."

"I do not understand, Papa."

"In time Pup you will." Bryce kisses his daughters forehead.

"Now what did you mean when you said, Duncan feels different?"

"I do not know, it is just a feeling in here, Papa." Belyssa points to his chest.

"How did you find me?" Duncan asked

"I was not looking for you; I was trying to find the sun-

"The sun?" Gelric asked

"Yes the sun."

"Are you sure?" Gelric continued

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"

"By all means, Milady." Duncan interjected

_Bryce groaned, she is her mother's child._

"I was just on the other side of the bushes feeling cold (glaring Gelric), then I heard my brother and Rory talking."

_Bryce thought Oh Maker! Fergus you stepped into this time with your sister. She is very much like your mother; it may take months for Belyssa to forgive you._

"After that, I ran off and then I found you fighting the Genlock (Belyssa said the darkspawn name slowly to pronounce it correctly) when it looked at me and I screamed and it starting chasing me, I turned to run to you Papa but I thought it would hurt you and Mother so I ran in this area instead to take it away from you. I tripped over a small sword and him (pointing at Gelric) the Genlock was close so I picked up the small sword to fight it."

"Where would a little girl learn to fight?" Gelric asked

Bryce was shaking his head as he watched is daughter give Gelric one her Mother's icier stares.

"I watch the soldiers practice every day, I did what they did."

"So, that I understand you Milady." Duncan was now speaking.

"You had not disobeyed your Father and wandered off, until you heard your brother's complaining (looking pointedly at Fergus) and his words hurt your feelings so you then let your curiosity get the better of you and then you found me fighting the Genlock. While running away you lead it away from your family to protect them."

Belyssa nods in agreement and then says

"What is curiosity?"

Duncan chuckles and replies

"It means going where you should not, Milady."

"Oh!" Belyssa's eyes going wide and she frowns.

"Sod it!"

"Belyssa Jae Cousland!"

"Sorry Papa, I just remembered I wanted to keep the small sword I used to kill the Genlock."

"That is called a dagger, not a small sword which is why you were able to lift it."

"How does a dagger could do so much damage?" asked Fergus

"It has special runes on it to harm darkspawn." answered Gelric.

"Wow, I did not know there was magic like that, so Papa instead of a sword for my birthday, can I have a dagger?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! young lady."

"Oh Mama!"


	3. Fathers and Sons

While the Teyrn's soldiers regrouped, everything was explained to the Teyrna. Duncan offered to ride with them to Redcliffe, surprising the other wardens. Since, Belyssa was showing signs of exhaustion it was easy to convince her to stay in the carriage with the rest of the family.

Talnor a Dalish Elf recruited some years ago. Watched Belyssa until she was safely in the carriage, he then finally spoke.

"Duncan there is something different about that child."

"The question is what."

"You do not believe that story about looking for the "Sun" do you?" Gelric interjected.

"I believe she was looking for something, but not the "Sun"."

"Did you notice the change in the Teyrn when she mentioned we feel different. They are hiding something."

"Possibly; however, protecting the child yes."

"I think she sensed or heard the darkspawn." said Talnor

"A person let alone a child that has never gone thru the Joining? No way." said Gelric

"I know of one person." said Duncan remembering his time in the Deep Roads with King Maric, Fiona and the other wardens that never made it back out. "However, we were surrounded at the time by thousands of them."

"All I know there is something about the Lady Cousland. I would like to know what is." said Talnor

"As do I." stated Duncan

"I doubt the Teyrn is going to allow you to be alone with his daughter." said Gelric

"I am pretty sure that the Lady Cousland may have an entirely different opinion." responds Duncan

* * *

In the Cousland carriage, Fergus is trying to talk to his sister.

"Bliss, please listen. I am sorry."

"No! I do not believe you. Leave me alone."

"Stop this now, both of you!" snapped Eleanor

"Yes Mother" both children replied.

"Pup, how did you really find Duncan?" Bryce was hoping to distract his daughter and get to the bottom of what really happened.

"I am sorry I lied to the Wardens, Papa. The voice said not to tell them about what I felt."

"The Voice?"

"I don't know why I was so cold. The Voice tried to stop me from walking further into the woods, by singing to me to distract me from finding Duncan and the Genlock. She did tell me she sings to me at night to help me fall asleep."

"I thought Nan sung to you?" Eleanor questioned

"I did as well, but the Voice said it is her."

"Does this voice have a name?" asked Bryce

"She hasn't told me; today was first time she spoke to me. Papa, is this bad?"

"I don't know Pup, but I do not want you talking about this "Voice" to people."

"Duncan wants to know what is going on, he knows I am hiding something."

"Don't worry Pup. I will take care of it."

"OK Papa."

Belyssa yawned and then closed her eyes and was asleep within moments.

"Father, I did not mean what I said to Rory. I just got angry that I was getting into trouble when I was not doing anything wrong. She follows me everywhere I go. I have to watch her all the time I never get to be alone." Fergus eyes are beginning to shine with unshed tears. Bryce sympathizes with his son; however, there is more to his children's recent outburst.

"Fergus, your Mother and I never realized that asking you to watch over your sister was such a burden on you."

"It isn't, well sometimes it is." Fergus looks down staring at the carriage floor.

"Sweetheart what happened between you and your sister, you never fight and now that is all you the both of you have been doing for the past few weeks. Belyssa looks up to her big brother "Gus" (using Belyssa's nickname for him), as much as it frightens me if she had not watched you and the other soldiers practice, she might have died today." said Eleanor

Fergus looks up at his parents with tears streaming down his face, surprising both his parents.

"If I wasn't being an arse earlier, Bliss would never have run off in the first place. I know how much you love her."

Bryce taps the carriage and he and Fergus get out, so they can talk privately.

"Fergus, what happened between you and your sister?

"I started a few weeks before we left for Redcliffe, I thought I managed to give Bliss the slip and met one of my friends."

Fergus would not look his father in the eye. Bryce had a very suspicious feeling; since he too was once a 14 year old boy. "Go on."

"I do not know how father; however, Bliss got away from Nan and found me with my friend. I did not know she was there until she said my name, by that point my friend and I were done. I begged her not to tell you and Mother. I had to agree to give her knife for her birthday. When you came to my room later that night yelled and punished me I knew she told you what happened."

Fergus finished his tale, Bryce was correct he really did not want to know this.

"I caught Bliss asking Rory all sorts of questions about what she saw, he tried to distract her but it did not work in the end he blackmailed her to get her to stop bothering him." Bryce was stunned that he stopped walking so quickly that one of the guards walked into him.

"Sorry Teyrn." Bryce was about to speak again, when Squire Gilmore jogged up.

"Excuse me Teyrn, Her Ladyship says we are nearing a village and wanted to know if you want to seek lodging for the night or do you wish to camp?"

"Tell the Teyrna we will seek lodging at the village after today's events a good night's sleep will be welcomed, also invite the Wardens as well. When you are done join Fergus and I, has Pup awakened?"

"Yes Teyrn and no she is still sleeping." Bryce nodded; he then requested horses for himself, Fergus and Squire Gilmore. Once they were out of earshot Bryce spoke to his son first. "Fergus am I to understand that Pup walked in on you while you were having an intimate moment with one of the castle maids?"

"It wasn't a castle maid but yes Father she did."

"Do I want to know who?"

"It matters not, they are gone now."

"It was one of the Orlesians that were our guest?"

"Yes Father."

"I see and just how far did it go before you noticed your sister?"

"To completion, she saw everything."

"By Andraste's burning body, Fergus why did you not close the damn door?"

"I did Father, she picked the lock."

"What? How did she do that?"

"I think one of the older guards taught her how." answered Rory

Bryce and Fergus both looked at Squire Gilmore.

"That is what I told her I would tell if she continued to ask me about sex."

"How I am I going to explain this to your Mother."

"Do you have to, Father?"

"I am not sure how to keep this from her, especially when your sister starts asking her questions about sex."

"Oh Maker!"

"Exactly, Fergus I believe I remember the day all this happened."

"Oh"

"Yes the night I came to punish you for your behavior. You asked me why you were in trouble and I said you should figure it out, correct?"

"Yes, Father."

"Well it is clear you did not, instead your guilt and embarrassment from Pup watching you have sex made you jump to the wrong conclusion."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I had no idea what happened between you and Pup, I was angry because you were to join me and my men to inspect Northwest section of the estate for signs of poachers and by the look on your face you never remembered, so I guess you had a great first time. Pup kept her promise to you so much that she refused to tell me your Mother or even Nan why you were yelling at her. She did say (_"Papa I promised I would no__t tell and a Cousland keeps their word.") _So you were wrong when you assumed Pup tattled on you in addition to what she heard you say earlier which caused her to place her life in danger you have hurt her deeply." The tears rolling down his sons face tore at the Teyrn's heart yet he needed his son to learn a lesson so he did not comfort him right away. He let Fergus suffer a little while longer before he reached over to stop his son's horse and held him close. "Fergus I love you, Pup and your Mother very much and I want no harm to come to any of you." Bryce laid a kiss on his son's forehead and waited for the sobs to subside.

"Father, how do I get Bliss to forgive me?"

"Getting a woman's forgiveness is something men have been wanting an answer to for centuries."


	4. Castle Redcliffe

Castle Redcliffe is on the coast off Lake Calenhad with its village just below. The Cousland's and The Grey Wardens arrived with no further encounters. They were greeted in the courtyard by Arl Eamon, he explained that Lady Isolde was in the family quarters caring for Connor and she would greet them later. The Arl's Seneschal showed them to their rooms, the children would be sharing a room while the Teyrn and Teyrna would stay in the room next door. There were other noble families visiting as well along with their children.

Fergus and Belyssa were no longer bickering; however, there was still some tension between them. Fergus was trying to be kind to his sister and she was doing her best to ignore her older brother. Bryce decided he would try talking his daughter hoping her to influence her to forgive her brother.

"Pup, how long do you plan on staying angry at Fergus?"

"I do not know, Papa. He hurt my heart."

"I know; however you are not completely blameless in this either Pup."

Belyssa's eyes widened and in a small voice she said

"You know what happened, Papa?"

"Yes I do, and had you not followed your brother and then picked the lock to spy on him this would not have happened young lady."

"He stopped wanting to play with me and I can't call him Gus either, all he wants to do is look at girls and spend time with Rory."

Belyssa's eyes began to fill with tears; Bryce picked up his little girl and placed her on his lap.

"So you spy on Fergus, Pup that is not right. You know this."

"I know" says Belyssa as she looks down. Bryce lifts her chin with his finger to look into his daughter's eyes.

"Fergus is growing up and at this time in his life his interests are changing that does not mean he does not love you anymore. Why not ask Fergus to make time for you and give him the distance he wants to pursue his interests."

"You mean girls."

"Well yes, your interest will change too as you get older." Bryce was not looking forward when this would happen to his daughter.

"I will think about it, Papa."

Belyssa gave her father a hug and he gave her a kiss on the forehead before setting her back down again. Belyssa went outside, she saw Fergus with some of the other noble children. However, she decided to head towards the stables and look for Duncan. She noticed another little boy away from the other children; he had dark blond hair and was raking a stall in the stables.

Alistair didn't know why he decided to clean his room this morning; he was almost done when voice behind him says.

"Hello"

"Huh" Turning around he sees a small child with dark curly hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen looking at him. They were wearing pants and tunic made of a finer cloth than his clothing. He sort of lost his train of thought when they smiled at him.

_It's is a girl?_

"Who are you?"

_An idio__t,_ "Hello, I am Alistair."

He held out his hand for Belyssa, she in turn shook it.

"I am Belyssa Jae Cousland, my family is visiting. Please to meet you. What are you doing?"

"I am cleaning my room."

"Your room?" Alistair nodded and pointed at the stall in the stables. "You live in there?" Belyssa looked in a saw a there was a small toy golem and crate with some dingy clothes made from a rough fabric.

"Yes, with all my worldly possessions. It is not bad; when it's cold I use the hay as a blanket."

Belyssa felt sorry for him. "I am looking for Duncan; he is the Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Can you help me?"

"I would be happy to, Milady." Alistair then bowed awkwardly at her.

"Just call me Belyssa and no bowing, please."

"As you wish, he might be staying in the soldier's barracks they are this way." He pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"How long have you been at Redcliffe?"

"All my life."

"In the stables?"

"Only for the past few years."

"And before that?"

"I lived in the kennels and before I that I can't remember."

Belyssa felt even sadder for him, she never thought that having a bed or even a blanket would be something a child would not have, though Alistair doesn't seem to care about his treatment at all. When they turned the corner she saw Duncan and the other Wardens practicing with the Arl's soldiers. Belyssa squealed with delight and ran over to the practice area. Alistair was surprised that a girl seemed to like fighting, he knew that Lady Isolde hated it and the other girls in the village didn't seem to have a use for it either, not be left behind he too ran to catch up with Belyssa. She was sitting on a bale of hay when he found her; she smiled at him as he walked over to join her. Belyssa was pointing at a tall man with tanned skin and dark hair in pony tail.

"There is Duncan."

Duncan was fighting one soldiers of Redcliffe while the other Wardens and guards looked on. Some of the other soldiers noticed Alistair sitting with Belyssa and waved a greeting to him.

"So you do have some friends."

"Yes, were you worried about me?"

"Yes."

Alistair blinked with surprise; no ever seem to care if he had any friends. All soldiers at Redcliffe made sure he has food and clothing he felt they started training him because they could not think of anything else to do with him.

"Thank you, Milady"

Belyssa makes a frustrated sound, grabs his hand and looks him in the eye.

"Alistair, I told you to call me Belyssa!"

"I did not mean to offend you M- I mean Belyssa. I am not used to just using given names, sorry."

"I am not offended, I just want to be your friend and friends use given names."

_She just made a weird noise, I have never met a girl who does that, then again I have never met a girl wearing boys clothes either. I think she is crazy, nice but crazy._

Belyssa had already turned to continue watching the Duncan fight she was still holding his hand though. When Duncan was done, she called to him the other person he was fighting walked over as well.

"Good-day Milady" said Duncan

"Will you please call me Belyssa?"

"I will only do so when we are not in the presence of the other nobles."

Belyssa nodded and then turned to Alistair.

"This is my friend Alistair" introducing him.

"Alistair this is Duncan."

"Well met" they said in unison the other fighter looked down at Alistair.

"If you like Alistair we can get some practice in?"

"That would be great, Ser Donall."

"You fight?" said Belyssa in awe.

"When Ser Donall can spare the time between his other duties. Do you?"

"No, Mother wants me to be a lady. Can I watch?"

"Sure" Belyssa claps her hands in delight, Alistair smiles and goes to retrieve a practice sword and shield, none of the other armour there fits him. _She is so different_, he thinks to himself. On his way back to the field he waved at Belyssa, she waves back.

Duncan sits down beside Belyssa to watch Alistair as well. _He is not bad, with some good training he could be a very good warrior when he grows up. Fiona you would be proud of him, he has his father easy going nature along with his looks but your eye__s. I do not think you and Maric would approve of his treatment however._

Out of nowhere Belyssa looks at Duncan and asks.

"Who is Fiona?"

Duncan's eyes narrow has glances down at her. _Did I say that out loud he wonders?_

Belyssa becomes frighten at the look on Duncan's face and moves back on the hay bale but she moved too far and falls off landing hard on the ground, startled she cries out in pain.

Alistair heard Belyssa cry out, so he looks over to where she is and see her on the ground with Duncan looming over her. Next thing he knew she is screaming at him.

"BLOCK ALISTAIR!"

Luckily he has youth on his side and was able to dodge the blow coming at from Ser Donall.

"Nice recovery Alistair; however, if it wasn't for young girls scream you would not have noticed me attacking you, leaving yourself wide open. While being aware of your surroundings is good you cannot lose focus of the enemy in front of you." says Ser Donall

The next thing Alistair saw was Belyssa jumping from the fence onto Ser Donall's shoulders and soundly boxing his ears. He blinked in amazement. _What in the Maker __is __this crazy girl doing?_ Ser Donall yells and went to pull her off him but she was too quick for him and leaped down stomping on his foot and kicking his other leg before she ran to stand in front Alistair.

"Bad form Ser Knight!"

Ser Donall was incensed, _who is this little chit to chastise him__. H__e is going to put a damn good fright in her._ _I will teach__ her __a lesson;__ she should stick to playing with dolls __and not with swords. _He began to charge at her. Alistair is stunned; Ser Donall is going to hurt Belyssa. He drops his sword and grabs Belyssa by her waist to pull her behind his shield and leaps to one side making Ser Donall miss them both.

"Alistair stop, I am not afraid!" shouts Belyssa

"That's because you are crazy!"

"I am NOT!" Belyssa picks up a rock and throws at Ser Donall head.

"Oh MAKER!"

"ENOUGH!"

Shouts Duncan as he catches the rock Belyssa just threw and stands between them and Ser Donall.

"I have never seen one child get into the size of trouble she can this often." says Gelric.

"The young lady has not been any trouble since the encounter a week ago. Maybe she waits and the does something big to make up for lost time." another Warden replies.

"Either way watching the Commander handle her is amusing." says Gelric, this gets the other Wardens to chuckle.

"If you are finished commenting, take a look around to make sure no one witnessed what just happened." said Duncan has he glares at his Wardens.

The Wardens disperse to carry out their Commander's orders. He then turns to Ser Donall.

"Ser Do-

"That little chit needs to be soundly spanked for her actions I am Knight of Redcliffe crowned by King Maric, and she attacked me!"

"Come near me foul Knight of Redcliffe and I will do more than box your ears the next time."

"When I tell the Arl of your behavior and you will get the switch for sure and I will be the one wielding it!"

"When I tell my father of this, you will be stripped of your Knighthood!"

_Alistair could not believe__ his ears, she just threatened __Ser Donall and she did not even flinch when he mentioned a beating. Maybe he hit her in the head with his shield when he intervened earlier. _Ser Donall started advancing on them again, Alistair got in front of Belyssa.

"You dare to threaten me. You think your unimportant Bann of a father is more powerful than the Arl of Redcliffe?"

"My father is no Bann."

"So how can he have to power to do anything?"

"Her father is Bryce Cousland the Teyrn of Highever and this little chit that is what you called her is Belyssa Jae Cousland his youngest child." says Duncan.

Alistair did not think he could handle any more surprises today. He did not know what a Teyrn was but by the look on Ser Donall's face it must outrank an Arl.

"Well that took the wind out him." Gelric commented.

Duncan turned to glare at Gelric, which really did not wipe the grin off is face.

"All clear Commander, Talnor will signal if someone comes near."

Duncan nods and motions toward the hay bales.

"Let's sit down and have a talk."

Ser Donall looked like he was just punched in the gut and quietly walks over and sits down. Both Belyssa and Alistair sit together each still glaring at the two adults.

"Alistair, I am sorry of my cry distracted you."

"No harm done, are you alright? What made you cry out in the first place?"

"I asked Duncan a question I should not have, he became so angry it scared me and then I fell off the hay bale startling myself. Looks like I will never make it as a warrior."

"You leaped onto one of the best Knights at Redcliffe boxing his ears, stood your ground when he wanted to pummel you and in the tried to throw a rock at his head. I think there might be some bravery in those actions."

"More like foolish, if you ask me." says Duncan.

"This is coming from the man that ran up a High Dragon's back and rode it, well I guess he would know about foolish then, huh." they overheard Gelric comment to the Wardens.

"WOW!" the children say in unison.

"GELRIC!"

"Sorry Commander, making myself scarce now!" says Gelric with the huge smile on his face.

Duncan grunts and looks at Belyssa, "Did you really have to save him a week ago?"

"Hey, I heard that." Belyssa giggles at Duncan's question.

"Save him?" asks Alistair

"The Lady Cousland killed a darkspawn about a week ago, a Genlock to be more precise. That is how we met. Belyssa I apologize for my reaction to your inquiry, you caught me by surprise I was not angry at you. Why did you attack Ser Donall?"

"He could have easily have tapped Alistair in his chest or even his head to get his lesson across, instead he came at him with a full charge and he would have tripped on the rock on the ground there (she pointed so everyone could see it) and his sword would have ended up in Alistair's chest. He is far too important to die because Ser Donall just wanted feel impressed with his own teaching skills."

"Thank you for being worried about me; however, it is not that I want to die I am nobody."

Belyssa stood up and started pacing back and forth she paused looked at Alistair, placed her hands on her little hips. "You are my friend, which makes you important to me!"

"I think Belyssa you may now understand what your father was trying to explain to you last week." says Duncan

The realization of how close she came to losing her new friend puts her own brush with death much clearer from her families' perspective and her eyes grow wide and she says "Oh!"

Duncan address Ser Donall, "Ser Donall I think we should not mention this to either the Teyrn or the Arl."

Ser Donall looks over at Alistair and nods in agreement. "I agree, the Arlessa would use this to cause more trouble for Alistair."

"Why would Alistair get into trouble, I am the one who attacked you." questions Belyssa

"The Arlessa hates me."

Belyssa looks to Ser Donall and he nods in agreement. "The Lady Isolde has made it clear of her dislike of Alistair and when the staff is caught being kind to him they are punished, since she does not like fighting she never comes to the barracks so the soldiers and knights try to look after him. I try to teach him when I have the time. Milady there is no way you could know for sure that would I trip and injure Alistair."

"Actually yes I did, I can't explain it further. Duncan I need your help with my father."

"What do you need my assistance with?"

"I need you to convince my father to allow me to learn how to fight."

"Why do you wish to learn?"

"I am going to need this skill later."

_Yup, this girl is crazy, no can know their future and how could she possibly know she will need to fight. Alistair looks at Belyssa and then to Duncan who is actually considering her request. _

Duncan looks at Belyssa his mind quickly turning; _this could be the way I can found more about her_. He didn't understand how she could be possibly know her future but he did know that Ferelden would be facing a Blight in the future according to what King Maric has told him and the Grey Warden do whatever is necessary to defeat the Blight_. _

"Alright, I will speak with your Father; though if you get your single-minded nature from him I am not sure I can convince him."

"Oh no, I get that from Mother, Papa says so all the time." she answers him very seriously. Duncan chuckles at her response. "Also Duncan, I would tell Papa I asked you to do talk to him; he does not like to be lied too."

Duncan nods, "Well no time like the present, then"

_Alistair could not believe he agreed to it, did that rock hit him in the head. Why in the Maker's name would you agree to something like __this?_

"Alistair, can I stop by later?"

"Sure, if I am not at the Barrack I will be in the stables. See you later, Bel"

"What did you call me?"

"Uh Bel, are you mad?"

"No, I like it. See you later."

Alistair nods and Belyssa heads off in the direction Duncan went.

"Something tells me that life in Highever is never dull with that young girl."

"Probably."

"Let's get some food."

"Ok" They both headed inside the Barracks.


	5. Brother's and Sister's

Belyssa walked back in the direction she last saw Fergus, he was still in the same spot she last saw him talking to Nathaniel Howe and some other boy.

"Orlesian?" "Cousland you need to come to Denerim and have at it with one the "Knife-eared Whores." Belyssa had overheard the other boys comment and wandered what a "Knife-eared Whore" was; she walked over to her brother and gave him a hug. Fergus had seen is sister walking towards him and prayed that she didn't just hear Vaughn's comment. When she hugged him he was surprised to say the least, she has barely been civil to him for the past week, not to look a gift-horse in the mouth he decided to follow her lead.

"Hello brother."

"What happened to Gus, Bliss?'

"I thought-"

"I have missed you saying it." Fergus smiles at his sister. She smiles back up at him.

"Ok, Hello Gus"

"Gus is it. That is new." says the unknown boy.

"Not really, she has been calling me that for that for as long as I have known her."

"So who is this lovely Ferelden flower?" asks the boy

"_She is my sister,_ Belyssa Jae Cousland. Bliss this is Vaughn Kendall, Arl Urien's son."

"The Arl of Denerim?"

"Yes, Milady Cousland. It is a pleasure to meet you." Vaughn begins to size up the young Cousland; she has some promise nice face and pretty hair and captivating blue eyes. He puts forth his hand, Belyssa having been taught to behave she gives him her hand, Vaughn makes a grand bow to impress her and gives her a kiss on the top of her hand. Belyssa fights the urge to pull her hand away, and tries to hide the cold shiver that runs thru her.

"And you, Lord Kendall." At this point social graces be damned and she tries to pull her and back.

"Please Milady call me Vaughn."

"Thank you." He still has not released her hand from his. Fergus places his hand on top of Vaughn's and he reluctantly lets go after receiving a nasty look from her brother.

"Stop it, Vaughn"

"I didn't mean to offend, she is beautiful blooming rose."

"Let it go, Vaughn." interjects Nathaniel Howe.

Belyssa is unsure of what is going on between the boys, but she is grateful that Fergus is here.

"Gus, what is a "Knife-eared Whore?" Fergus groans and closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, he then hears his sister giggling.

"You look like Papa." Fergus opens one eye to look down at his sister as he dryly comments.

"Thanks"

"Lady Cousland, I apologize for Lord Kendall's comment, a "Knife-ear" refers to the elven folk and "Whore" is a person who engages in a lot intimate activity." Nathaniel having a sister as well understood Fergus's dilemma having to explain this to his own sister.

"Intimate activity", Belyssa repeats Nate's comment, she then looks up at her brother and says.

"Gus, is that wh-"

"Yes Bliss, now please do not ask _me_ anymore questions take them to Mother."

"OK"

"She does not know?" Vaughn says incredulously. Again Fergus pinches the bridge of his nose, which of course sends his sister into another fit of giggles. He gives Vaughn a withering look.

"Vaughn, she is seven years old, why would she have any knowledge of such things."

"But Gus I want to know!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Belyssa Jae Cousland. You are far too young to be asking about or doing anything intimate!"

"But-"

"NO!"

"Are you pulling rank?"

"Yes, I am enacting my BIG brother, rights on this subject, got it LITTLE sister!" Belyssa tries to give Fergus her best pout but he stands resolute and shakes his head no at her again. She then sighs.

"Alright" she says sullenly.

"Good and thank you."

"You're not very welcome, Gus."

"I can live with that, Bliss." He then looks at Vaughn, "I swear if I hear you have told her anything I will break all your teeth, got it."

"Alright Cousland, you don't have to get all touchy, I didn't mean to start a fight." says Vaughn backing away from Fergus a little.

"When you have a little sister, I hope the same thing happens to you." says Fergus still glaring at Vaughn. Belyssa is amazed at her brother's behavior he has never threatened anyone before let alone for her, she decided to change the subject hoping to distract Fergus from possibly breaking all of Vaughn teeth, though a part of her would like to see this happen.

"Lord Kendall, why would you use such a mean word about the Elven people?"

"They are nobody and they are there for my amusement and that is what I use them for." He then hastily looks at Fergus,

"She asked me."

Before his sister could ask another question that would certainly lead him to major acts of violence towards Vaughn, Fergus decides to distract his sister he looks down at her again and notices she is very dirty with some new cuts and scrapes and while cuts and scrapes are not new for his sister how she would find the time get some at Redcliffe had him wondering just what was she doing. "Bliss, what were you doing before you came over?"

"I was playing." she tries to look very innocent all of a sudden. Fergus raises an eyebrow at her and kneels down in front of her.

"Really, because you are awfully dirty. Is that all you were doing?" Belyssa looks at Nathaniel who seems to be fighting a huge urge to fall down laughing at the moment at whom she is not sure then glances at Vaughn who happens to staring at her with and odd look in his eye. Belyssa leans forward and whispers in her brother's ear.

"I promised not to tell, I could get a friend in trouble." Fergus nods he knew better than to push his sister for more information knowing full well she will not break a promise. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I am alright."

"Just really dirty." Belyssa giggles again at him and then nods in agreement.

"Well let's see about getting you cleaned up before Mother sees you."

"Can I ride back to the castle?"

"Sure" He ruffles' her hair then turns around for her. She climbs on his back and once her arms are locked around his neck he bounces her a couple of time to make sure she has a good grip. He gets a few more giggles out of her.

"Cousland, are you little too old for that?" asks Vaughn

"No, besides it makes her happy."

"It was a pleasure to have met you Milady Cousland."

"And you, Lord Kendall. Bye Nate"

"Thanks for your help Nate." They then head back to the castle; Fergus was able to get them to their room without running into either of their parents once inside their room he started a bath for Belyssa and even turned around when she got in. He did turn and look at her when she made a hissing sound.

"The cuts on my knees burn and I have few others I did not know about."

"Wash up and I will see about getting some healing salve to help with cuts, I would wash your hair too."

"You sound like Mama."

"Do I need to check behind your ears when I get back young lady?" Fergus says doing is best impression of their mother. Belyssa starts laughing at him as he leaves the room. When he returned she was all cleaned up and sitting on the bed reading a book, she puts the book down as he comes into the room.

"What are you reading about?"

"One of Brother Aldous' lessons." Fergus nods he comes over to her bed and pulls out the chair from the desk. Belyssa rolls up her nightgown so Fergus can apply the healing salve onto her cuts, most of them are on her legs.

"Fergus, that Lord Kendall is creepy I am not sure I like him."

"I am glad you don't. Stay away from him and whatever you do never be alone with him."

"Alright. Look I am sorry I have been so mean to you lately."

"No, Bliss I am sorry I was such an arse to you, I completely forgot about having to ride with Father so when he came and yelled at me that night I thought you told him. I should have known better you would never break your word. I did not mean to hurt your feelings in the woods. I was scared out of mind when I heard your scream."

"I should not have run away like that, I just wanted to get back at you for what you said to Rory. When I spied on you I really did not see much I closed my eyes when I realized you were naked but I was too afraid you might hear me so I waited until you were done, that was long time too."

Fergus blushed at his sister words_._ "Papa says you are growing up and you now have an interest in girls and doing other things. He also says the same thing will happen to me. Though I don't know why I would like girls like you do."

Fergus starts laughing at his sister comment. "Father did not mean you will like girl's silly. He meant you will like boys."_ I am not looking forward to that. I do not think either Father or I could handle it_. "And yes my interests are changing but not my love for you, I am sorry if you ever doubted that I love you."

"Boys? I do not think so I really do not like this growing up thing."

"Well if you don't then Mother will always check behind your ears." Belyssa giggles at her brother.

"You are silly, I love you Gus."

"I love you too, Bliss." They hugged and then Fergus kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

_Castle Redcliffe Practice Field…_

"Nice foot work, Milady."

"Thank you Talnor; but please call me Belyssa."

"Of course, Milady"

"Have it your way, then."

"As you wish, Milady."

Alistair could not help it he started laughing as he listened to the exchange between Bel and her Grey Warden instructor, they have been having the same argument for the past three weeks since he began to train her, and he thinks she has given up on getting Talnor to call her by her name or at the very least she will try to come up with a new tactic to get her way. This is how he has spent the past few weeks watching Bel train and getting some practice in himself when the opportunity arose and when they were not practicing they would play together or Belyssa was getting him cheese. He couldn't not believe it when Bel told him her father agreed to start her training he remembers when she told him.

_It was easy Alistair; I reminded them on how Mama used to fight with Queen Rowan during the Orlesian occupation so why can't I learn. The want me to work on evasion and ranged combat for now and will add more ones as my skills improve, they think I am too small for up close combat. I really want to fight up close, though._

He is still not crazy about her fighting and especially up close, he knows she may have the heart of a warrior; but she is looks fragile when you look at her. He was going to miss her, her family was leaving in a few days he had gotten used to seeing her every day and she was the only other kid that has spent time with him.

"I have some news."

"Oh, and what would that be Milady."

"Don't you dare!" Alistair just started laughing at her.

"Just kidding, Bel. What do you have to tell me?"

"My training is done until we get back to Highever. Can I spend my free time with you?"

"Of course, I would be hurt if you didn't."

They spent the last few days running around Redcliffe, she even convinced him to sneak down to the village. Duncan was the one who caught them that time and of course she nixed some cheese for him as well. On the morning of Bel's departure Alistair watched her carriage leave Redcliffe he could see her dark head sticking out waving at him as he waved back until he could no longer see her. He headed back to his stall in the stables feeling very alone, wondering how he was going to get used not having her around anymore. There he found a bundle on his hay bed; he opened the bundle to find a ring the band itself had the same design that was on the carriage Bel was in, there was also a note.

_Alistair_

_I have greatly enjoyed your company these past few weeks and now I will miss you just as greatly. I am giving you my ring so you will not forget me. Ser Donall has agreed to pass my letters onto you. Stay safe and be well._

_Bel_

Alistair was touched and put the ring on his small finger, the note in his pocket. He then decided to get some food at the Barracks when he arrived; Ser Donall informed him that the Arl wished to speak with him. _I hope I am not__ in trouble for all the cheese Bel took for me, _thought Alistair has he headed to the Arl's study.


	6. AshWarriorsandMabari

The beautiful weather brought more people to the Funalis Tourney at the Dragons Peak Bannorn this year, Belyssa wanted to take a look at the merchants to find a gift for Fergus. He could not come to the tourney this year he was married last month and her parents decided to give him and Oriana time alone together.

_The past month and the next three interrupted her training between the wedding and this tourney, she would not see her brother again until the Santalia celebration in Denerim. Though my lessons with Brother Aldous are not interrupted at all in fact I now have to learn about Antiva, since that is where Oriana is from. _Her thoughts a were now interrupted .

"Ho Cousin!" Belyssa turns to greet her cousin Alfstana.

"How are things, Ana?"

"All is well, how was the wedding?"

Belyssa made a face, "They made me wear a dress!"

Alfstana starts laughing in between her fits she manages to speak. "I wish I could have seen that."

"I did it for Gus and he bought me this really nice bow."

"You such the little blackmailer, I swear you have him and your father wrapped around your finger."

"Hah, if that was true I would be able to get out of trouble a lot easier."

"The way it follows you, I doubt it."

"Very funny, will you be entering the tourney?"

"No, father says I am still to young. How about you?"

"I am younger than you, though Papa said he would think about me entering the Archery Tourney."

"Same here."

"Do you want to walk around?"

"Sure"

Both girls walked around the merchant area, Belyssa didn't see anything interesting for Fergus she decided she would take a look again later. They continued to walk around then Belyssa heard dogs barking and wanted to go see the Mabari Hounds. There was a man standing near the kennels he did not look like the rest of the soldiers. As they walked up to the strange man Belyssa speaks to him.

"Who are you?"

"A man." replied the stranger

"You deserved that cousin." said Alfstana

"Fine, why do you look different from the Banns soldiers?"

"Because I am not one of his soldiers."

"Other than being a man, what are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions, little girl. Aren't you afraid of me?"

"No"

"Sir, I would just answer her questions, she might go away then."

"You are not helping, Ana." The man chuckles.

"I am an Ash Warrior, and no I can't explain that now I must attend to the hounds."

"Can I see the hounds?"

"If it stops all the questions, yes."

"It only bring out new ones, I hope you understand this."

"I am not liking you now, cousin."

"Just follow and stay quiet." said the Ash Warrior. They followed the Ash Warrior around the kennels, as they were walking Belyssa heard soft cries she looked around didn't see any other children. The Ash Warrior let them see the Mabari; however he would not let them pet any of the hounds. As they were nearing the end of the kennels Belyssa heard the soft cries again, she still didn't see anyone nearby. When the Ash Warrior made a right to leave the kennels, she went left to see if she could find the crying child, instead she found another a pen with large hound she stopped to look at the hound.

"I thought I said to follow me?" said the Ash Warrior

"I think this hound is hurt."

"I doubt that."

"I heard someone crying, I thought it was a child but they stopped when I came upon this pen."

"So you think it is Ladana?" Belyssa squats down in front of the pen and to speak with the hound.

"Hello Ladana" Ladana just stares back at her for a moment and then her tail thumps.

"Get back from there." the Ash Warrior grabs Belyssa by the arm and starts to drag away from the pen, Ladana begins barking and growling at him. Belyssa pulls herself out of his grasp.

"You are upsetting her! Stop it!"

"I am the Kennel Master, you do not tell me about my hounds!"

"Bronto Balls! There is something wrong with her. Can't you just check her?"

"Enough, out of my kennels, NOW!"

"NO!" The Ash Warrior grabs Belyssa's arm and began to drag her away from the pen again, this time she stomps on his foot and when that did not work she bit him.

"Ouch, you Brat!" Belyssa uses the opportunity to run back to Ladana's pen where she is barking and growling very loudly, Belyssa climbed into the pen with Ladana. Alfstana ran to get her father and Uncle, she found them near the tourney field.

"Uncle Bryce, Father!"

"Alfstana, Darling" they said in unison

"She is in trouble."

"What! How?" asked Bryce

"We were looking at the Mabari hounds of the Ash Warriors, she is insisting one of them is hurt and the kennel master refused to listen to her. When he grabbed her to pull away she bit him and ran into the pen with barking hound."

"Oh Maker!" said Irmin (Alfstana's father)

"Where is the Clayne Chief?" asked Bryce

"I think with His Majesty." answered Irmin

"Please get him, I will go deal with my daughter." Bryce found his daughter yelling at the kennel master and sure enough she was in the pen with a hound that looked like it could eat his daughter in one bite. _Maker, how does she get into trouble so easily?_

"Pup, what are you doing in there?"

"He will not listen, Papa."

"I will not listen, little girl it is you that has the hearing problem."

"Well my hearing is quite good, so someone care to tell me what happened?"

"You are not the only one who wants answer, King Maric." Bryce looked over at his King and their was a shorter man beside him.

"Chief Mathias"

"Care to explain what is going on here, Luc Tar?"

"This bra-"

"While I know my daughter can be difficult, do not call her a brat, but by her name Belyssa Jae." says Bryce

"My apologies, Luc Tar then explained the events leading up to this moment when he was done all heads turn to Belyssa. She stared right back at each of them.

"She does not scare easily, Bryce." says King Maric

"This is one of those days I wish she did, Your Majesty." Bryce answered dryly.

"Papa!" Belyssa looks at her father it took her a few moments to realize how her father address the man standing beside the Clayne Chief. She turns and looks King Maric in the eye and curtsies.

"Your Majesty"

King Maric chuckles, _it has been awhile since someone has curtsied to him covered in mud; however he could not remember anyone ever standing in a Mabari Pen with a very large and angry hound. She has the same spirit Rowan did when we were battling the Orlesians, thinking of her makes King Maric sad for a brief moment._

"I didn't mean to sadden you, Your Majesty." Maric blinked with surprise and looks down at Belyssa.

"Lady Cousland can we hear your side of the story?"

"I don't really look like a lady inside this pen. Though if you talk to Mother, I never really look like a Lady most days." Belyssa begins to tell her side of the even; however Ladana's barking makes it difficult to be heard.

"Ladana, stop barking, these people are here to help you." To everyone surprise the hounds stops barking and lays down on the ground by Belyssa's feet. Belyssa then continues on with her tale. Chief Mathias looks at Luc Tar.

"So why did you not just check the hound?"

"At the word of some child, I know my hounds."

"Pup, why did you climb in the pen you could have come to me for help?"

"Ladana began barking when he tried to take me away, so I thought if I stayed she would calm down, but he kept yelling and she kept barking. I knew Ana would get you and Uncle Irmin."

"Luc Tar, check the hound so we can end the argument now." Luc Tar shakes his head and walks over to the pen as he does so, Ladana stands and grabs Belyssa by the back of her tunic to pull her into the back of the pen. Bryce takes a step forward only to be stopped by King Maric.

"She thinks you mean to harm the child so she mistrusts you now, stand aside and I will check her."

Chief Mathias entered the pen and walked over to her and the hound, Ladana let go of Belyssa. Bryce let out the breath he had been holding. The Chief began to examine the Ladana.

"Chief, why didn't Ladana's person come to her aide?"

"Her person died a few years ago and Ladana has not imprinted on anyone new, she is from an old line of Mabari she watches over the other hounds now." The Chief continued to examine Ladana while talking to Belyssa when he neared the lower part of the hounds stomach she began to whine and became agitated, he looked over at Luc Tar.

"Ready some poultices and thread."

"Why?"

"Because the child is correct, the hound is heavy with a litter and she has some infections from other wounds." Luc Tar sighed and looked over at her.

"I am sorry child, I let my pride come before my hounds. You have shamed me this day."

"Help to save Ladana." Luc Tar turned to look at her father.

"Your Grace you have an amazing daughter, she has taught me an important lesson today."

"Thank you, Luc Tar."

"Papa can I stay until they have finished working on Ladana?"

"Only if the Chief and Luc Tar say is alright."

"You can help me clean her wounds." says Chief Mathias.

"Thank you."

"When you are finished you are to clean up and come back to our tents, Pup."

"Yes Papa. I am in a lot of trouble Ladana." says Belyssa says looking down at the hound. Maric started laughing startling everyone.

"Lady Cousland, did you know you would be in trouble."

"Yes King Maric."

"Yet you still climbed into the pen to save the hound?" Belyssa nods in answer to Maric's question.

"How brave of you."

"Or foolish depending on who you ask."

"Don't worry Lady Cousland all bravery is a combination of foolishness and luck."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to face my parents, Your Majesty." Maric laughed again.

"True enough; however, the same can be said about my own mother, and Queen Rowan , I remember many times not wanting to face either after I too did something very foolish."

"I would love to hear stories about them."

"I would happy to share them with you one day."

"Thank you King Maric."

"That is most kind of you, King Maric." says Bryce

"What can I say, I am a sucker for beautiful women with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes who are covered in mud." Bryce chuckles at the Kings comment.

"Pup, I will be waiting for you." Bryce left to find he wife and explain their daughter's latest adventure. _I now know why she keeps saying no more children, I did not think we can handle another Pup._ Belyssa then turns her attention to Ladana and begins to softly sing to her.

"Guten Abend, gute Nacht,  
mit Rosen bedacht,  
mit Näglein besteckt,  
schlüpf unter die Deck:  
Morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt,  
morgen früh, wenn Gott will,  
wirst du wieder geweckt.

"What language is that?"

"Ancient Alamarri."

"Lady Cousland, how about when we are alone you call me Maric?"

"It would be an honor; however, you must then do the same and call me Belyssa."

"Sounds fair enough, I leave you to it." Maric left the stables. Luc Tar and Chief Mathias treat Ladana's wounds they gave her some sort of brew and some special treats to help her when they are done, Belyssa sings another verse to the Ladana and then gets up to leave. Ladana lets out a low whine.

"I will check on you tomorrow. Chief Mathias is there some place I can clean up?"

"Yes M'lady."

The Chief brings to Belyssa to an area where she could clean up, there is now way to really clean all the mud on her closes so she decides to just cut off the dirty parts of her tunic and pants. Belyssa finishes cleaning up as best as she can until she can take a bath, thanks the Chief and heads back to her family's tents.

"What are you wearing, Pup?"

"My clothes were to dirty too completely clean so I cut off the dirty parts."

"Please bathe and put on some other clothing then join your Mother and I for dinner."

"Yes Papa." Once Belyssa is bathed and changed she joins her parents and her Uncle Irmin is visiting them too, as she enters their tent she sees the look her mother is giving and inwardly sighs, _I am never going to make her proud of me._

"Hello Darling, I hear from your father and Uncle that you had an interesting afternoon."

"Yes that is me, always getting into some sort of trouble."

"You don't have anything else to say?"

"What do you want me to say, Mother? That I am sorry because I am not, I was able to help Ladana and hopefully her pups. So just tell me what my punishment is, please."

"Watch your tone with me young lady!" Eleanor's voice going dreadfully low indicating she was becoming very angry at this moment. Belyssa did not seem to notice the change in her mother's voice or just didn't care when she looked up glaring at her mother equally angry. All of sudden all the jests and jokes ever said to remind her of how she never acts like a lady, always wanting to wear pants and tunics never wanting wear any of the nice dresses her mother is always trying to put her in, the comments about her hair being messy, how she is never to going to find a husband if she always looks like boy. She knows her mother is disappointed in her and feels she has failed somehow gets Belyssa just as angry. Both Bryce and Irmin share a look they both know this not going to end well, Eleanor has yet to realize just how much she and her daughter are like in personality. Irmin remembers how is younger sister used to be and she was not all the different from her daughter's behavior except his sister only fought Orlesians and did not get into trouble as often as Belyssa.

"Lady, Me? Are you feeling well Mother, and hear I thought I was the exact opposite that. That is what you tell everyone isn't it?" Eleanor was incensed, _what is her daughter talking about._

"That is it, you are not allowed to compete in the Archery Tourney tomorrow!"

"Fine, is that all, Mother?" Eleanor walks over to her daughter she is inwardly shaking in anger at her daughter's attitude.

"I am not going to warn you again Belyssa, watch that tone with me!"

"Or what, you are going interrupt my lessons with Talnor? Oh wait, you all ready have."

"You need to learn, there is more to life than just fighting."

"You need to learn there is more to life than me getting a husband some day." Eleanor slaps her daughter so hard that her Belyssa's head rocks back and Eleanor's own hand hurts from the impact. Bryce is shocked at both his daughter's and wife's behavior as he rushes forward. Belyssa just looks up at her mother she has made no sound at all when her mother slapped her.

"Well I guess that what you planned to do." Eleanor raises her hand to strike her daughter again only to be stopped by her husband as he grabs her arm.

"Darling, stop it. Pup go to your tent now!" Belyssa turns and leaves her parents tent without another word. Eleanor looks at her husband and the realization that she just struck their daughter hits her.

"Oh Bryce, what have I done." Tears are glistening in her eyes.

"I saw that coming, sister." Irmin says with a smirk on his face. Eleanor glares at her brother.

"This is not funny, Irmin."

"I did not say it was, but you two are more alike than you care to admit or have you forgotten in your old age?" Bryce winces at the term his brother-in-law used toward his wife. Eleanor stiffens at her brothers comment.

"Keep it up brother and I will slap you next."

"See my point exactly, my niece is just like you sister. Why in the world are you forcing her be someone she is not, in time she will start acting a like a lady you want her to be, then she will struggle to find balance between the two." Irmin look sympathizes with his sister, his own daughter has shown she is more capable of replacing him as Bann than Irminric and that knowledge saddens him.

"That is just it. I do not want her to struggle as I did when she gets older. You have no idea how hard that was for me." Bryce remembers his wife fighting to find balance between Battle Maiden she was and the woman who is now Teyrna. They had met during the Orlesian occupation he fell in love with his wife's fiery spirit and now he loves her even more.

"Darling that is not your choice to make it is Belyssa's. She is smart and strong, she will be fine."

"Oh Bryce, she must hate me now."

"Well since she is just like you, I think she is hurt and confused. However, she will be fine with time. I will go talk to her."

"How is it you and Fergus can handle her so much better than I?"

"It's because we have lots practice handling you, Darling." Bryce says laughing at his wife.

"You dear husband, you must sleep some time." Bryce visibly winces at this his wife words. Irmin laughs loudly at his sister ominous words to his brother-in-law knowing she is all bark with no bite, he knows how deeply she loves Bryce. Irmin now winces from just receiving a sound punch in the arm from his little sister. Bryce softly chuckles to himself after watching his wife hit her older brother, their relationship is not all that different from his own children. He finds his daughter in her tent she trying to compose a letter to Fergus, but all he can see written down so far is, "Why does she hate me?"

"Pup, your mother doesn't hate you."

"I think the imprint of her hand on my cheek, tells a different story."

"Pup, what you said to you mother was very disrespectful."

"And that warrants a slap in the face?"

"Oh it definitely warrants some sort of discipline. I personally would not have slapped you; however, your mother has the same temperament you do and this time you pushed her too far."

"You always take her side."

"No Pup, I try to take the side of reason. I do my best not choose between any of you and let me tell you that is not an easy line to walk." Belyssa makes an unpleasant snort.

"Young Lady!"

"That is the point, Papa. I am not a young Lady." Bryce picks up his daughter and sits down in a chair placing her in his lap.

"You two are not all that different, Pup."

"Oh, yes we are!"

"No you are not. Remember I met your mother during the occupation and she was force to be reckoned with; beautiful and deadly in the same moment not many men could best her with a bow. While many men found her beautiful they were just as frightened of her fighting skills."

"You were not."

"Yes I was Pup, there is something very scary about a women who can hit you anywhere she wants with an arrow over 100 feet. Belyssa starts giggling at her father's comment.

"I can't imagine you being afraid of Mama." Bryce is surprised that she is using that name for her mother.

"I was not so much frightened as I was apprehensive of your mother's skill with a bow and because of that I respected her skill as warrior and treated her that way. I did my best not to treat her differently because she was a woman and eventually she relaxed in my presence and we were able to get to know each other and that grew into love. Know this Pup, she had a hard time after the war learning the art of being a Lady. She desperately wanted to prove that she had the grace to be my Teyrna, capable of handling the household and dealing with the other nobles of Fereldan. While some nobles may say they admire a women who fights, behind your back they will mock you. Your mother does not want you to struggle like she did to prove yourself to anyone, she wants you to be able to have the skill not just to fight but the grace of gentle woman when it is needed and she wants you to be able to use either skill with ease."

"That does not sound easy, Papa."

"That's because it is not. As for landing a husband I was lucky that the other noblemen did not see your mother for the rare and wonderful women she is, so I was able swoop in and marry her before they realized what I already knew. As I said before there are not many men who can handle a wife that can knock you on your arse." Belyssa giggles again at her father comment and then sighs.

"Why such a sigh, Pup?"

"I just thought about Alistair, he did not seem to mind me wanting to fight."

"Your friend from Redcliffe?"

"Yes" Bryce was glad that his daughter could not see his face just then, he was remembering when he had returned from a trip to Orlais and was greeted with the news of his daughter being ill. It seems she had stopped showing interest in anything including eating. Eleanor and Fergus were twisted into knots, and had no idea what was wrong with her; she wasn't speaking either all she did was cry. The three of them had to force her to eat. Nan had found a crumpled note from some knight at Redcliffe telling his daughter this Alistair was sent away and he did not know where. Bryce did not even remember seeing a little boy other than the Arl's son and the other noble children during his time a Redcliffe, it matter little all he knew was he had to do whatever it took to get his Pup back. So he promised Belyssa he would send out soldiers to find Alistair for her; but she had to get better so that she was completely healthy when they found him. That goodness it worked it took few months before Belyssa was back to the her old self, he had hoped she had forgotten about this boy. Bryce recalled his soldiers about two years ago after finding no sign of him, he just doesn't have the heart to tell her the truth, since he is afraid that his daughter might get that depressed again. Belyssa looked up at her father.

"Still no word, Papa?"

"No, Pup there a lot of monasteries in Ferelden."

"I know and that is if he is still here in Ferelden."

"Exactly."

"I want to finish writing to Fergus before I go to bed?"

"Don't you want diner?"

"I am not very hungry."

"Now Pup, you know how I feel about you not eating. I will send someone with a tray of food, and I want it eaten."

"Yes Papa."

"That's my girl." Bryce put his daughter back in her chair and gave her a kiss on the forehead and left her tent. Belyssa finished her letter to her brother placed it in a metal cylinder and walked outside her tent. Just a few feet outside her tent she blew a small whistle and a short time later a bird with dark feathers and bluish bill landed on the perch outside her tent. While the family was in Antiva they were all gifted with a Falco, Belyssa's was know as a "Lavoratore Notturno" translated "Nighthawk", like the famous Mabari of Fereldan the Falco was magically enhanced too though they were primarily used for long distance communication they could if needed to fight as well they usually had one owner; however if raised with a family they could in time talk with every member.

"Sinai deliver this to Fergus. Thank you" She gave Sinai a treat and then let the bird walk up her arm before swinging her arm in the air and Sinai took off for Highever. As Belyssa was about to walk back into her tent

"What's this I hear about having to stay and watch you eat again?" says Squire Gilmore has he walks up with tray of food.

"Oh, I made the mistake of the telling Papa I was not hungry and I think he got scared."

"That was scary time for us all."

"I am sorry about that."

"It is in the past; however, I have been instructed to sit with you while you eat everything on this tray."

"By Andraste's Knickers! I am not that hungry!"

"Still smarting over the Teyrna slapping you?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Are you kidding everyone knows about it, there were two servants in the tent when she slapped you, startled them so bad they dropped a pitcher of mulled wine. In the ruckus no one noticed thankfully and they got it cleaned up quickly; however, when that was done they just about told all the other servants."

"Great." Belyssa says as they entered her tent and she sits down at the table and begins to eat the food Rory places before her. Rory lets out a soft chuckle as he watches her eat.

"I would not worry about it."

"Easy for you to say"

"It is done now, there really isn't anything you can do to change it so why worry?"

"I guess you have a point." Belyssa ate the rest of her food surprised that she really was hungrier than she originally thought, she was just about finished when she noticed Rory smiling at her.

"Just shut up."

"I did not say anything."

"You do not have to."

"Fair enough." Once she ate the last bite and cleaned herself up, Rory got up to take the finished tray back to her parents as proof that their daughter ate everything on it.

"Good Night Milady"

"Good Night Rory." Once Rory was gone Belyssa got herself ready for bed, as she was falling asleep she thought about Alistair once more and whispered.

"I will find you, Alistair."

Belyssa finished her breakfast alone this morning, she did not want to see either of her parents when she is done she went to check on Ladana she found Luc Tar in the pen with her.

"Good Morning, Luc Tar"

"M'lady"

"How is Ladana doing?"

"The infection in wounds are better; however I am still not sure if she or pups will make it. She is very sick we do not know long she had the infection."

"She is going to die?" Belyssa asks she is trying to fight back her tears. Luc Tar looks at her and Ladana get up to walk over to Belyssa nudges her hand, Belyssa pets her.

"I am sorry I did not find you sooner." Ladana's wags her tail and she licks Belyssa's hand.

"She does not blame you and you should not blame yourself. Death is a part of life whether we want it to or not."

"But maybe-"

"No, You can't live your life second guessing your choices. You came to Ladana's aid when she needed you."

"But it doesn't matter, she will still die." Belyssa is started sobbing.

"Does not matter, of course it matters you showed me I had become a stubborn man unwilling to learn and now you have given Ladana pups a chance at life regardless of what would happens to her. What you did matters a great deal; just because you may not get the results you want does not mean that what you do in life has no meaning." Belyssa took a deep breath to stop the tears trying to break through and nods at Luc Tar words she then hugs Ladana.

"Thank you Luc Tar." He nods at her as they both leave the kennels. Belyssa starts walking, thinking about her fight with her mother, her fathers words, Ladana and Alistair she had no clue as to where she is going she just keeps walking in the end she ends up in front of pond she sits down beside a large rock and starts crying feeling all alone.

"_You are not alone child you are just feeling sorry for yourself."_

"Where have you been?"

"_Oh, here and there."_

"What is your name, calling you "The Voice" gets strange looks from my family."

"_You can call me Lissa."_

"Pleasure to meet you."

"_Why are you talking out loud?"_

"How else am I to talk?"

"_Use your thoughts, I am not there in front of you."_

"_I have been meaning to ask you that, just where are you?"_

"_Yes talk to me like that, and I really can't explain that to you now."_

"_This is creepy and why not."_

"_Perhaps, though if anyone happens across they will not see you talking to yourself. I do not think you are ready for the explanation or more importantly I am not ready to give it you. I will one day."_

"_You have a point there. That is not really fair. You seem to know all about me and I know nothing about you."_

"_You know more about me than you think; anyway I just wanted to let you know you are not alone, I will always be here and besides your family loves you very much. Please know that everything happens for a reason."_

"_I don't think I like the sound of that."_ Belyssa could hear Lissa chuckling softly at her statement.

"_Do not worry you will be alright."_ Then Lissa is gone again leaving Belyssa to her private thoughts.


	7. FriendsReunited

Alistair was finally finished with his latest round of scrubbing the pots at the monastery and he decided to go down to the pond for a well deserved swim. When he arrived he notice a body on the ground near a rock. _Odd, no one has ever been down here before._ He walked over to see if the person was alright. When he got closer he realized it was a child like him, well he really is not a child anymore but a young man at least that is how he felt about it. Besides the child is a really nice short bow -_must have been specially made they are usually not that small-_along with the quiver.

"Excuse me are you alright?" No answer. He walked a litter closer.

"Hello?" Still no answer, but the child turns over and make a soft sound. Alistair gets closer and realizes that is a girl wearing boys clothes, there is only one person he has ever met that did that—No it can't be _HER_, must be another crazy girl. _Besides you are mad at HER, remember!_ This girls hair is dark like_ HERs_ too! He has not thought about _HER_ in years - _will that is not exactly true but he is not going to admit it even to himself- _he wonders if _SHE_ ever wrote to him like _SHE_ promised, probably not _SHE _betrayed him just like the Arl and his father did. All of the sudden the girl cries out, Alistair bends down and begins to shake the girl.

"Are you ok?"

Belyssa's eyes open she stayed still trying to listen to the sounds around her oddly there are no sounds. _Weird there is always sound. _She sat up and looked around the area looked the like the pond she fell asleep at and yet it did not. _Where am I?_ She got up and picked up her short bow and loosely held an arrow at the ready she then began to walk back to the celebration. As Belyssa was walking she could feel someone watching her, she would turn around and no one would be there after a while she had enough and her temper got the better of her she turned and said.

"I know you are there, so come out already?"

"Alright" a man wearing a robe with hood up came out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?"

"For you to die, so my plans can succeed." With that hooded figure produced a ugly ax in its hand and started to run at her. Belyssa was about to scream when she heard

"WAKE UP CHILD!"

"Lissa?" The next thing Belyssa knew there was someone touching her, confused she lifted her leg to kick the person touching her.

"What the—Hey whats wrong with you?"

_It's a boy!_ He had fallen back to avoid the blow to the head and was starting to rise when Belyssa rolled away and drew her bow to fire.

"Whoa, I thought you were hurt, when you did not answer me."

"Answer you?"

"Yes, I came down here for a swim and saw you lying on the ground beside the rock. I called out to you when you didn't answer I came closer to see if you where hurt but you were sleeping then you cried out I tried waking you."

_I was asleep then where was I?_ Belyssa looked at the boy in front of her short dark blond hair and dressed well enough armed with the same weapon style Fergus uses.

"Did you come to the tourney with your family?"

"No, I live in the monastery I came here for a swim."

"A monastery?"

"Yes"

"Maybe you can help, I have friend that I have trying to find for a very long time if I tell you his name can you tell me if he is at the monastery with you?"

"Put the bow down and I will."

"What, oh I am sorry. His name is Alistair from Redcliffe." Alistair blinked in surprise did he just hear

this young girl correctly, she said his name. He took a better look at the girl in front of him, she was

taller than Bel was and while her hair was the same color it appeared much shorter than he

remembered he took a step closer to her to look at her eyes the were the same remarkable blue Bel's _Wait she said she had been looking for him, how?_

"Bel?" Her eyes narrowed and she came closer to get better look at him. His hair was a little darker in color than Alistair's yet his eyes seemed different too colder than she remembered then the boy held up is hand and she saw it there on his small finger ….. her ring.

"Alistair! It really is you. I found you at last." Belyssa cried out happily, she ran over and hugged him tightly.

"More like I found you." Alistair looked down at her when she lifted her head up there were tears in her

eyes.

"I have been so worried about you.!"

"Not all that worried." Alistair said harshly, Belyssa let go of him and looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"You being worried about me, I have been at this monastery for nearly three years. You must not have looked very hard."

"That is not true." Belyssa was shocked and trying to control her temper. _What is wrong with him, he so angry._

"I sent you a letter after I returned home about two months later it was returned to me unopened and with a note from Ser Donall telling me you were no longer at Redcliffe and he did not know where you were sent. I was so worried I became sick, Papa made me tell him what was wrong and he promised to find out what happened. At the Landsmeet that year I saw Ser Donall and threatened to tell Papa what he called me if he did not tell me where you were. All he could say was that you were sent to a monastery but not which one. When Papa tried to find out from the Arl they got into a huge argument that King Maric had to intervene. So Papa then decided to send out soldiers to all the monasteries in Fereldan to find you." _Alistair could not believe what he just heard from Bel, she has her father looking for him all these years and she has never forgotten him, amazing. No he wanted to stay angry at her, the Arl and his Father it helped him cope with what he was forced to become now._

"Well isn't nice to have a _FATHER _give you whatever you want." said Alistair with a sneer.

"He did it to help you."

"No! He did it for his spoiled little girl, so he wouldn't have to hear your whining."

"That is cruel thing to say. What has happened to you?" Belyssa was on the verge of crying.

"I was sent away, because I am inconvenient a possible threat so better to hide me away and make sure I can never be problem." Alistair started yelling at Belyssa now, his hands shaking in anger.

"Inconvenient, a threat to who?"

"It does not matter."

"It does to me!" Belyssa too started yelling back at him.

"BULLSHIT!" Alistair yelled.

"ALISTAIR!" Belyssa shouted at him.

"WHAT?" he shouted back at her.

"I have been so worried about for so long." Belyssa was trying to plead with him.

"Not so worried that you didn't stop living your life." again Alistair said with a sneer.

"A person can't stop that unless they are dead and even then life goes on without them. For days after I received Ser Donall's letter I did not want to do my lessons with Brother Aldous and Talnor or even spend time with my brother Gus. I even stopped eating too, all I did was cry because I lost my only friend. That was when Papa made me talk to him and he promised to find you, he said a real friend would want me go on living that they wouldn't want me crying all the time and not taking care of myself and when the day came that we would meet again we could share stories of what had happened to us. I guess Papa was wrong about you. Goodbye Alistair, I hope your life gets better. Belyssa was fighting real hard to not let Alistair see her tears when she turned and left him at the pond they started rolling down her face and she walked off into the woods so she could cry alone. _She wasn't going to let him see how badly he hurt her._ _I thought he would be happy to see me again and know I hadn't forgotten him. _

Alistair stood there stunned at Bel's words to him. _Did she really miss him all these years they only __spent about a month together at Redcliffe, I wonder what would have happened to her if father did not intervene._ Alistair then heard a voice,

* * *

Someplace else...

The hardened warrior looked into the shimmering water of the fountain in front of him. He watched the young boy and girl standing next to the pond the girl had her bow trained on the young boy they seemed to be talking curious as to what was being said he activated the device. Some time ago he and his companion retrieved it from a demon. He heard the boy say some pretty hurtful words to the young girl, she then said some heartfelt words back at the boy and then walked away crying. He could not take it anymore knowing full well that he should not do what he was about to he couldn't stop himself. _Touch the device and think about the person you want to talk to and pray to the Maker that they do not hit themselves in the head with a very large rock to get the voices out of their head._ He then took a deep breath and then spoke to the young boy...

* * *

"_She would have died you idiot!"_

"What?, Alistair turns around to see you just spoke to him but see no one.

"_Are you going to let your pride lose your only friend. She almost died out of grief for you someone she only knew for a month and in all these years she has not stopped thinking about you, praying to the Maker each night hoping to find you the next day for three years and this how you treat once her prayers are answered?"_

"Who are you, where are you?" Alistair keeps looking around to find the source of this voice and he still see no one. Even as the words are being said he knows they are true, he has treated Bel horribly she had nothing to do with him being forced to become a Templar. She just wanted to find her friend, just like the time they met and she attacked Ser Donall at the possibility of him being hurt—he has been an arse to her.

"_Go after her and apologize, you two need each other. Never mind where I am, she is more important."_

"Right!" Alistair broke into a run following in the direction Bel walked off he did not have go very far

when he found her sitting under a tree crying.

"_You did that to her broke her poor little heart, this is what it means to be bastard to someone."_

"You have made your point." Alistair comments fully understanding the voice's words to him. Upon hearing Alistair voice Belyssa looks up to see him standing not far from her.

"What, you want to make yourself feel better by watching me." Belyssa says between her sobs.

"NO!"

"Then why are you here, Alistair?" Belyssa watches Alistair walk over to her as he bends down before her.

"I came to apologize. I was an arse before to you and you did nothing to deserve that. I have been angry for a long time and I took it all out on you. I am so sorry Bel, I hope you can forgive me for my stupidity." Alistair pulled out an small piece of cloth and handed it to her, Belyssa took it and began to wipe the tears from her face as she asked Alistair.

"Who are you mad at?"

"The Arl, his wife and my Father."

"Your Father?"

"Yes, look Bel I really do not want to talk about that right now, ok?"

"Ok." When Belyssa was done wiping her face Alistair stood and held out his hand to help her stand up. Once pulled up he then hugged her and Belyssa hugged him back.

"I am sorry Alistair." Alistair stepped back to look at her.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For not finding you sooner then maybe you would not have become so bitter."

* * *

_Fountain Room..._

He watched as the boy ran after the young girl, he then admonished him when they found the young girl crying under a nearby tree. Once he was certain all was well between the children he let go of the device and turned to leave when he notices his companion standing in the doorway with her arms folded and her beautiful brow arched looking at him.

* * *

_Back at the Pond..._

"That is really sweet, but this isn't your fault it was my choice to hold on to my anger." Belyssa nodded and then took a good look at her friend she noticed he was a lot taller now and his hair was no longer bound in fact it was much shorter.

"You cut your hair. Why?"

"I didn't do it they did it at the monastery, I never really brushed anyway."

"It looks nice and you are much taller too."

"Thank you. What are you doing in this area of Ferelden?"

My brother was married last month and when we arrived home from Antiva my parents thought they would give them some time alone at Highever as a wedding present. We were on way to Denerim when Papa decided to change plans to attend the Tourney, originally he was going to allow me compete in the Archery Tourney; however, plans changed." Alistair noticed the change in Bel's voice and how her body language changed.

"Why did the plans change?" Belyssa told Alistair the events of the previous day and her fight with her Mother that night she included her conversation with Luc Tar in regards to Ladana.

"I just go and kick when you are down. I am so sorry."

"You did not know what happened to me yesterday, while your words hurt I understand while you feel the way you do. I forgive you Alistair." Alistair was stunned Bel just forgave him so easily, while he still clung to his feelings, maybe he need to forgive too so he can accept his new fate. Wanting to change the subject Alistair asks Bel.

"How long will you be in Denerim?"

"Til the end of the year, Fergus and Oriana will join us for the Santalia celebration in three months."

"You don't seem excited about all of this."

"Since I would not be around for a while Talnor was sent on some assignment for the Wardens and I have not heard from him at all; usually he sends me letters reminding me to practice as well written quizzes every so often and this trip nothing it is odd."

"There is nothing you can do about it so I would not worry over much just keep practicing so you will be ready when he comes back. You should also get back to your family."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Belyssa looks up at Alistair and her big blue eyes start well with tears. Alistair tries to not to meet her gaze,_ Please don't cry again I can't take it._

"Come with you?"

"Yes, you have to meet my parents I do not think they completely believe you are real."

"Oh, I would love too Bel; but, I need to get back to the monastery."

"Please!" Belyssa gives Alistair her best pout, hoping to sway him. Alistair nervously shifts from one foot to the other before answering her.

"I just got finished with a punishment if I am not back for evening prayers I think my punishment will be worse this time."

"I will bring them to you then." Belyssa answers brightly.

"I guess that could work."

"Good, see you later."

* * *

_The Warrior and Companion..._

"Uh, Hello Love how long have you been standing there."

"Long enough, I was looking for you to tell what happened but apparently you already know." She gestured toward the fountain in the room. "You know we are_ not _supposed to mess with that."

"I know, but when you look so distressed I had to see what was happening for myself and then I could not stop myself from interfering, he was being unreasonable with his anger towards her. I can't lose you!"

"One would think that after all this time you would be tired of me by now." The warrior walked over to his companion and wrapped his arms around her and lowers his head to kiss her before his lips touch hers he whispers "Never". When he releases her from kiss she gasps.

"When my kisses no longer get that reaction then I will let you go."

"You didn't do that."

"What!"

"The children are being attacked.!" They both run over to to the fountain as another person enters the room.

"He is making a move on the children!"

"We know! The man and woman said in unison. The Lady also walks over to watch event unfold.

* * *

_At the pond..._

"Sure." At the moment a Bere burst through the woods it stopped and looked at the children then charged at Belyssa.


	8. Bere's, Boars and Woves

Alistair noticed that bere did not look like a normal bere, it had spikes sticking out of its back and while he could understand it going after Bel instead of him thinking she would be easier to kill he still thought its actions odd. _Now is the chance to see if his training has stuck, _with that thought he grimly drew his sword and shield and position himself between Bel and the charging bere. Belyssa had a different opinion on the situation, she came around to his shield side and knocked her bow and fired.

"Damn it! Bel you are supposed be behind me it is headed straight for you." Alistair yelled at her

"Do you want my arrow to go through you first?" Belyssa let out two more arrows at the bere.

"They would not have too if you just hide behind me and let me kill it." Alistair countered.

"Have you met me? I am a good shot with a bow."

"Fine, just stay out of reach of its claws and teeth." Alistair grudgingly agreed to Bel fighting along side him.

"Ok" The bere continued straight for her, Belyssa was able get off six shots before she had to jump out of the way of the bere's claws. Alistair maneuvered himself to the right of bere ramming it with his shield he then began to hack at is side hoping it would leave Bel alone and come for him instead. At this point Bel was reduced to just dodging the bere's claws by jumping from side to side. Alistair took stock his surroundings earlier and asked Bel a question.

"Bel can you climb a tree?" Stunned Belyssa stopped where she was and look over at him in disbelief. Alistair realized she had stopped moving and yelled at her.

"Damn it, Bel pay attention!" Belyssa moved but not before a tip of the bere's claw caught her on the side of her head.

"Shit! Yes, I can climb a tree?"

"Fine, then do it. You can't draw your bow and dodge at the same time from up high you can do more damage."

"Ok." Belyssa got an idea and as she put her bow on her back, she then drew her knife and when the bere prepared to rear up again she jumped up onto the bere's shoulder using her knife to hold on from that point she jumped onto the tree branch, the bere was able to claw her leg as well. She screamed in pain but continued to climb up, once there she backed up to the trunk of the tree and then pulled out her bow and knocked her arrows and stared to fire again. Alistair took advantage of the bere rearing up to run just under it and forced the full length his sword into the bere's chest as he did so he called to Bel.

"Bel!"

"I am alright, pay attention to the bere!" Belyssa looked down horrified to see Alistair directly under the bear.

"I learned that lesson already." Belyssa couldn't help but let a small chuckle at his comment, remembering the day they met. She continued to watch as Alistair pulled his sword out of the bere and jumped back to block the bere's claws coming at him, she let loose several more arrows aiming for the bere's hide, their efforts were finally rewarded when the bear bere let out a huge cry and dropped to the ground and didn't rise again. Belyssa looked down at Alistair and the bere began to climb down the injury to leg made what would normally be quiet simple a little difficult. Alistair had begun to wiped his blade off when glanced over at Belyssa.

"Bel, wait I will catch you." He walked over to stand directly underneath her.

"No, thank you." She was already hanging from the tree branch her feet dangling in the wind.

"Come on Bel."

"No, I don't like falling from high places." She stated shaking her head at him.

"You have got to be kidding." Alistair was shocked there was something she was afraid of.

"I am not, besides I might hurt you. I will land on the bere instead." Before Alistair could protest Belyssa swung herself and let go aiming for the bears side.

"Ouch! I thought that bere's are soft?" Belyssa stated as she rubbed her side.

"I think they are soft after they are turned into rugs." Alistair became concerned as he watched rub her side.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned her.

"Bruised probably, I will be ok. How are you doing?" Belyssa looked at him trying to if he had an visible injuries.

"You are little more than bruised." Alistair walked over to take a look at the gash on the side of her head and the one her leg.

"Let me tend to those wounds and then we will head back to the Tournament area." Alistair then used the water in his water-skin to wet the extra shirt he brought for his swim, he cut it into separate cloths and began to clean her wounds and wrapped them in two strips of cloth.

"You're coming back with me?" Belyssa asked while she allowed Alistair to tend to her wounds.

"Yes, you did not think that I would let walk back on your own after this encounter?" Alistair looked down at from tending to her head wound.

"You said that you get into trouble if you missed evening prayers."

"True and I will, but I can't let you walk back on your own, other animals may be attracted to the sent of blood on us. Do you know where we are now, I am not sure." Belyssa looked around and she did not recognize the area.

_Go straight and then turn left after 50 paces you will be back on the path to the Tournament._ said Lissa to Belyssa.

_Thank you._ Belyssa then retold Lissa's instructions to Alistair has she collected her undamaged arrows and they headed off following her instructions. She also noticed a cut on Alistair's arm.

"How bad does the cut on your arm hurt?"

"What?" Alistair looked at has him arm to see what Bel was talking about he then felt the pain of the wound.

"I didn't notice the pain until you mentioned it." he said dryly

"Sorry."

"Do you know how far we are from the Castle?" Alistair was trying to distract his mind from the pain he felt.

"Not really."

"Ok, just be careful I wasn't joking about the blood on us attracting other animals."

"Well aren't you full of good news." Alistair chucked at Bel's comment he noticed she was limping from her leg injury as well as her holding onto her side as she walks.

"Do you want to rest for moment?"

"No, I am alright. I would rather rest once we reach my parents. So I can get yelled at once for getting into trouble again."

"You didn't do anything wrong, the bere came looking for you."

"True, but I left the Castle area without at least taking Rory with me. So I am going to get in trouble for that and the fact that I could have been seriously hurt if you had not been there is only to going to get them even angrier at me." Alistair did not know why but he really wanted to know who Rory was.

"Rory?"

"My father's squire, I have known him since I was five I think, consider him another older brother but he can't really tell me what do like Gus."

"He serves has your personal bodyguard?" Belyssa was about to respond when Alistair raised his arm to silence her, he seemed to hear something so he armed himself and Belyssa followed his lead and readied her bow they also turned back to back so they could see from all angles. On Belyssa's side a wild boar burst through the bushes and charged straight at her, she fires off some arrows and then shouts.

"BOAR!" shouted Belyssa

"I've got one on this side too." responded Alistair as he began to attack the boar that came at him.

Belyssa drew her knife to attack, she had to step to one side do this and the boar took advantage as it rams into her knocking her down. Alistair felt her move away from him then saw her land just a few feet from him with a boar on top of her. He decides to abandon the boar attacking him to assist Bel, while he knows this a really bad idea but he does it anyway. He begins to back away from his boar in the meantime Belyssa is keeping her boar at bay by using her unprotected arm and stabbing it with her knife in her other hand. The boar attacking Alistair takes advantage of his retreat and charges at him knocking he on top of the boar attacking Belyssa with the added weight coming down on top of her she screams in pain.

"Shit! Sorry Bel! Using his sword arm he braces himself to stand up again he then uses his shield to push the boar off him so he can stand again. Belyssa struggles to but get out from underneath the boar attacking her, besides the added weight of Alistair and his boar causing her pain their fall did manage to shove her knife further into her attacking boar and killing it. She checked her bow to see if the fall damaged it thankfully it is undamaged so she steps back and begin to shoot at Alistair's boar, they managed to kill that boar as well after some time. They both clean off their weapons and Belyssa collects her unbroken arrows and they head off again in the direction of the Castle. They did try clean off the blood on themselves, but they were not very successful.

"There is too much blood to wipe off." Belyssa stated as she tried to wring out the blood from her hair. Alistair noticed why he originally thought her hair was shorter she had it braided and twisted behind her head hiding its actual length.

"I know, how much farther is the castle?"

_It is about half a league. Lissa told Belyssa._ She repeated what Lissa just told her to Alistair. Alistair noticed that Bel's breathing was very ragged .

"How are you doing?"

"The real thing is very different from practicing, I guess I am not as conditioned as thought I was." Belyssa did not want to worry Alistair by telling him she was having trouble breathing and the cut in her leg and head were burning now. Alistair did not look any better in her opinion after some time they were able to see the Pennants of from the Castle turrets and knew they were getting closer at this point Belyssa thought it would be a good time to give Alistair some bad news.

"I think now would be a good time to mention that we need to be careful wolves have been spotted near here. I know that traps have been laid out; however, I do not know where they are."

"First a bere then boars and now wolves, got it." The area around them was quiet like Belyssa's dream earlier she starts to look around her she does not see anything but has an odd feeling.

"Alistair it is way too quiet."

"And here I was hoping that all the animals would have heard of daring our defeat of the bere and boars and scurried away from our presence." Alistair sarcastically comments.

"You really have an odd sense of humor."

"I do try." Just then they heard more rustling sounds coming at them, they both arm themselves again only this time Belyssa recognizes this animal as she emerges.

"Ladana?"

"Ladana, isn't that hound you told me about?"

"Yes, you are supposed to be in the kennel, what are you doing here?" Ladana, let out a bark as Belyssa petted her head.

"I think she has been looking for you. I thought you said that the Kennel Master and Clayne Chief took take of her wounds." said Alistair. Belyssa looked the hound over, she notices some new injuries on her as well.

"They did, I think these are new ones. Where did you get theses new wounds from Ladana?" in answer to Belyssa's question two wolves came out from behind the bushes. Ladana let out a growl and charges one of the wolves. Alistair looks down at Bel and dryly says.

"You just had to ask that question, Bel." Alistair and Belyssa again position themselves to attack the remaining wolf. As before Alistair tries to take the brunt of the attacks from the wolf as Belyssa fires from her bow after a while she announces.

"I am almost out of arrows.

"Lets hope it goes down soon." Eventually the wolf dies they both look over to where Ladana is battling the other wolf and things are not looking to good for her. The wolf charges at the hound knocking her back; but she manages to get tangle with it and they both roll into the bushes then they hear a yelps of what can only be pain from Ladana. Belyssa starts to run for the bushes as she yells

"NO!" Alistair grabs her arm to stop her from running blindly into the bushes.

"I will go first to see what happened, Ok." Belyssa nods. Alistair lets go of her arm and follows the animals into the bushes. Belyssa then hears Alistair yell, she then runs forward to the bushes when she hears Alistair voice again.

"NO BEL! Don't follow, it is a trap. We are in a pit with stakes on the bottom, I have a stake through my leg, the wolf looks dead and Ladana is badly hurt she has two stakes through her. Go get help, the castle isn't far."

"I will be right back!"

"Not going anywhere."


	9. A King and his Son

Belyssa starts to run toward the castle, her breathing is getting rougher she stops and leans against a tree when she is done coughing she notices blood on her hand running her tongue along her teeth she realize the blood is in her mouth, she spits it out and wonders to herself, _This can't be good._ As she gets closer to the castle she notices some group of people walking towards the tourney.

_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, at least you are not in a stuffy room listening to a project proposal or Loghain commenting about how the only good Orlesian is a dead one._ King Maric was telling himself.

"HELP!, PLEASE STOP!" Maric and his soldiers stop and turns to see who is screaming when he sees a child covered in blood running towards him.

"Your Majesty!" one of his guards begins to speak. Maric holds up hand to stall whatever the guard was about to say.

"This does not bode well." Maric states has he jogs over to meet the screaming child as he gets closer he recognizes..."Lady Cousland?"

"Your Majesty, I need your help he is hurt, him and Ladana their were wolves. Please come." Belyssa starts babbling the moment she sees King Maric, she begins to tug on his sleeve.

"Wait, what happened?" Maric can't understand what Belyssa is trying to tell him as she starts to lead somewhere.

"He is hurt. There was a bere at first then two boars and finally we fought wolves. They both fell into a pit and he is hurt. It's all my fault. Please come." Belyssa is panting trying to pull King Maric to Alistair and Ladana's direction.

"Wait! Stop, what are you talking about." King Maric stands up and stops letting Belyssa pull him forward. She turns and looks King Maric in the in eyes and stomps her foot at him and with her hands on her little hips she says...

"SOD IT!" There isn't time ALISTAIR is hurt and so is Ladana we have to hurry. Damn it." If she wasn't covered in blood King Maric would find her stance very amusing at this moment. _Wait did she just say Alistair? Please Maker not my son, you can't take him from me again!_ Maric closes his eyes and tries to calm his now racing heart, he takes a breath looks down at Belyssa and says.

"Alistair?"

"Yes, we met at Redcliffe a few years ago. He is hurt. Please can I explain later, there may be more wolves out there. I had to leave him alone with Ladana in the pit." Belyssa is yelling and crying now as she explains to Maric.

_Damn you Maker, I will not let you have my son!_ Maric stands and gives his soldiers orders to get Belyssa's father, as well the Clayne Chief and the Kennel Master and most importantly the Mages.

"Do not scare the Teyrn, especially if his wife is with him. Tell him I am in need of his counsel and once you are good distance from the Teyrna tell him what has transpired." He instructs his soldiers to leave markings on the trees so they can be found easily in the wood. In the pit Alistair looks over at the hound Bel was so worried about she does not look so good at all she as two stakes through her hind and front legs as well as several cuts and bites on her.

"Please don't die hound, Belyssa's heart will break and I can't watch her cry." Alistair pleads with the Mabari the hounds lets out a low whine. _I thought so, I guess I need to prepare myself . _Alistair starts to fall asleep when he hears.

"Alistair?"

"Bel?"

"Yes, I brought help. He is down there." Alistair hears a deep voice.

"What in the Maker name, is a trap like this doing so close the castle?" _Who ever that voice belongs to he sounds very angry._

"Alistair, how is Ladana doing?"

"Not good Bel, she has a wooden stake through her hind leg and another in front leg as well several cuts from the wolf, he is dead by the way."

"Did he just say stake?" Alistair's unknown voice asks.

"Yes Ser, the bottom of this pit has several stakes sticking out." Alistair then hears a string of curses coming from the unknown man. He speaks to him again.

"Can you see any stakes near you?"

"I can't see that well, there was light coming down where the animals are." Alistair can't hear what is being said but he hears some other voices now. Maric looks around him and spots a fallen tree branch. He instructs one of the guards to get the branch and then to lower in down into the pit to see how deep it is. Thankfully it is only about five feet. Luc Tar and the Clayne Chief arrive.

"I do not think the hound will survive these injuries, it's on the other side of the pit with a stake through her front and hind leg about five feet down. Be careful jumping in, we have no idea how far apart stakes are in there." Luc Tar climbs down to inspect her injuries and gets her free of the stakes the hound howls loudly as he pulls the them free. Alistair gulps and begins to sweat knowing he will be next.

"Where are those Mages damn it."

"They are on the way, there were some major injuries at the Tourney."

"Just sodden great. I am going down."

"Do you think that is wise Yo-"

"Yes, I do." Maric can't take it anymore he_ must _see_ his _son. _Alistair wanders who can command so many people at once, it must Bel's father. He must really love Bel to come down here to be with me, __Alistair thinks._

"Can I come down?" Alistair hears Bel's voice again then he hears her coughing and spitting.

"That's BLOOD! Why didn't you say you were hurt?"

"I just have a cut on my head and leg, I hurt my side when jumped down on the bere. I am ok."

"Jumped down on a bere, Maker child you really do get into trouble and you are not ok. No climbing down into this pit either. Where is the Teryn?" No one answered the angry voice._ Wait he said "Where is the Teryn?" i__f that is not Bel's Father then who it is wonders Alistair. Pl__ease do not let it be HIM!_

"I am coming down now." _Well I guess I am about to find out._ Alistair heard the thud of feet landing and someone mumbling about "Stupid Fool", "Using Stakes" as they are knocked aside. The voice comes over to him bends down and wipes the sweat from his brow and whispers.

"I am here son, I will have you out soon." _Son, Oh Maker not him!_

"King Maric is Alistair OK?" Shouts Bel, confirming Alistair's worst fear.

"He has probably looked better."

"One can hope."

"Hey!" Belyssa starts to giggle then it is followed by more coughing and spitting.

"Young lady you are to go sit down and wait for your Father!"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Belyssa walks over to where the Chief and Luc Tar are working on Ladana, she kneels and cradles the hounds head in her lap.

"Why did you leave the kennels?" she asks Ladana through her tears. In the pit Alistair opens his eyes to see his father before him.

"I tell Bel to get help and out of all the people in Ferelden she finds my fucking father the bloody King of Ferelden."

"I would have preferred to see you again under better circumstances too son."

"Would you stop saying that word, like it is important to you." Alistair said in a loud whisper to his father.

"What word would that be?"

"Son, damn it."

"That is who you are to me. You are my son."

"You say that like it matters to you, when we both know it has never had any meaning to you. Besides, Bel doesn't know you are my father."

"Embarrassed to have me as a father, I take it." Maric was trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"I would say the same to you when comes to having two sons." Alistair felt tears beginning to form in eyes he blinked them back.

"This conversation is not getting us anywhere right now. Can you tell me what happened to the two of you, Lady Cousland was not very coherent when she found me."

"I fell." Alistair stated sarcastically. Maric took a deep breath before speaking again and remembered that Alistair's Mother would have answered the same way.

"Here I thought the Lady Cousland would have pushed you in." Maric said his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Not like I didn't deserve it." mutters Alistair.

"What?"

"Nothing." Alistair glares at his father after a short time he asks as he remembers the anger in father's voice about the stakes earlier.

"Why are you here?"

"Down here with you or at Dragon's Peak?"

"Down here?"

"I was heading over to watch the Tourney, when I was stopped by Belyssa's pleas for help. I tried to sort out what she was saying, but I wasn't getting very far until she mentioned you. I asked her about you, praying it was some other boy with the same name as you; however, she said she met you at Redcliffe and I knew it really was you. Why exactly are you not at Redcliffe?"

"You expect me to believe you came here to_ help me_?"What do you mean why I am not at Redcliffe, I have not lived there for past three years after the Arl sent me to the Chantry don't act like you don't know?"

_The Chantry?, what in the Makers name did you do to my son Eamon._ "I came because a young girl covered in blood asked for my help. I jumped down into this pit because of you Alistair and I have know idea why the Arl sent you to the Chantry or that he was planning on it." Alistair eyes narrowed as he looked at his father.

"How could you not know I am to become a Templar so I could become addicted to Lyrium and not threaten Calian for the throne, as if I want to be King someday."

"DAMN THE MAN!" Maric shouted, his cry brought some of soldiers over to the edge of the pit to see if the King was alright after reassuring his men he was fine he then turned his attention to his son again. "Alistair, I know will you not believe me but I never asked or wanted you placed in the Chantry. I asked Eamon to raise you because your mother wanted you to have a life outside of being known as my bastard son and we had hoped your life would be better that way."

"You are right I don't believe you and you failed being known as a bastard is how the other initiates know me, they just do not know who the father is. Can we change the subject for now, I don't want Bel to hear us." Alistair closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath to calm himself. "It started when a strange looking bere tried to attack Bel then we were set upon by boars and lastly when Ladana found us we were attacked by wolves." Maric looked into his sons eyes and notices how much like Fiona's they were. _Darling I have failed you, he thought how odd it was that their son is to become a Mage Hunter. I wonder what how he would feel knowing his mother is a Mage and a Grey Warden._

"What do you mean a "strange looking" bere?"

"Just that, it had spikes coming out of its back and oddly it was only interested in attacking Bel. I was better armed and hurting it more than she was but no matter how hard I struck it would only attack her. Finally I had to get her to climb a tree to get away from its claws." Alistair also told his father about the boars and the wolves and he ended up in the pit with the animals. Maric wants to keep Alistair talking so he will stay alert and will not go into shock. He knows when the time comes to take that stake out will cause his son a lot of pain.

"Chief she is dying, we need to get the pups out of her before she dies or will lose them too." said Luc Tar.

"NO!" Belyssa starts screaming loudly.

"I am so sorry child. The fight and the fall have injured so badly we can't save her so now all we can do is try to save the pups."

Maric thinks about what his son told him about the bere, he takes a good look at Alistair and he does not look good. The stake is slowing down the blood flow from his wound he also notices that he has some other cuts, scrapes and bruises on him then he saw dried blood on his arm as well.

"What is that blood from?"

"What, oh that is from the bere he slashed at my arm when I was getting out of way after stabbing it in its chest."

"You stood underneath the bere?"

"Yeah, after Bel did this really scary move by driving her knife into its shoulder as reared up using it is movement to help her climb the tree. I took advantage and ran underneath it and stabbed it in the chest as it came back down I moved to get behind my shield but it scratched me as I getting the shield up."

"By the Maker, I do not even think either me or Belyssa' s parents managed to accomplish what you just described when we were your age." He then took a step back and yelled to his men. "Where are the bloody Healers?"

"They are coming, King Maric." Maric looked down at his son and asked.

"How does your leg feel?"

"Like I have a stake through it."

"Well I see you have my sense of humor or is this cheerfulness just for me?" Alistair didn't want to admit but he did enjoy talking with his father. It was nice to see that maybe he cared. He is not sure if he can believe what his father said about him becoming a Templar.

"Why would I do anything special for you? Until today we have only seen each other once and then you barely spoke to me. I don't know you at all."

"Well that is going to change?"

"What it is?"

"You not knowing me or your brother for that matter."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want to acknowledge that you are my son and I-"

"No!"

"No?"

"Look that is really nice, but we both know you are talking from guilt about not be there and finding me in this pit. You can't stop me from becoming a Templar and if you tried the Grand Cleric will want to know why I am so special to you and then she will make you pay for it and she will like having the power of over you. As King you can't let anyone have power over you." _Maric was stunned at his son words and the the wisdom in them for someone so young, not even Calian has shown this much wisdom and he is 22 years old._

"We can talk more about this later."

Luc Tar did not wait any longer and he began to prepare to cut the pups out of Ladana. When he began to cut into her Belyssa starting screaming at him

"NO! STOP!" When Alistair hears her scream it tears at his heart again and he starts moving.

"What in the Maker's name are you doing? Maric shouts at him.

"Bel's is screaming, I have to help!"

"No, you will hurt yourself further."

"I don't care!"

"Well, I do. Damn it."

"That is your problem." Maric puts his hands on Alistair should to hold him down.

"Get off me!"

"That stake is stopping you from bleeding further. How do you think Belyssa will feel if you die too?"

"She is the only friend I have, please help her." Maric look at him for a while and then nods.

"I will try." He walks over to other side of the pit kicking more stakes out of his way.

"Belyssa, you have to calm down and stop screaming it is scaring Alistair!" King Maric tells her between her sobs Belyssa says

"Alistair?" Maric notices there is a lot of blood on her tunic there still more on the side of her mouth.

"Yes, your screams are upsetting him. Help Luc Tar with the pups."

"No, child stay stay with Ladana, hold her head and you can tell her how the pups are doing?" She is still sobbing but she nods in agreement. Just then a mage enters the area, Belyssa look at the Mage and points to the pit.

"Your Majesty a Mage has arrived."

"Just one!"

"There are more on the way Your Majesty we had some major injuries at the Tourney."

"Fine, the young lad fell and a stake went through his leg, he has other cuts and bruises as well."

"We need to remove the stake."

"I am aware of that; however, it was stopping him from losing more blood. I can pick him and bring him over to you." While Maric and Alistair had been in the pit the soldiers where collapsing a side of the pit and created a hill so Maric can just walk back with Alistair in his arms. Alistair closes his eyes to stop the tears from rolling down his face he knows just how much this is going to hurt after witnessing the hounds reaction. He then feels his father's hand on his shoulder as Maric squats down in front of him. He thought he heard anguish in his father voice when he speaks.

"Alistair, I am going to lift you off the stake and hopefully it will hurt less. Take a deep breath."

"Can you put me down near Bel so she can see me and maybe that will keep her from crying some more. I really can't take those big tears of hers."

"Alright" When Maric lifts his son, Alistair screams in agony and it tears at Maric heart he brings him over near Belyssa and the hound by the time Maric lays him down on the ground and Alistair has passed out from the pain. When Belyssa sees Alistair's unconscious body in the King's arms she became hysterical and started screaming his name she tried to stand up when she did stand her legs were wobbly as she tried to walk over to Alistair she started coughing up more blood and then fell to the ground. Bryce arrived to see his daughter fall.

"PUP, MAKER NO!"


	10. Man Woman and Child

In the Fade...

"Hurry, we have to find her before he does."

"I know love. I can hear her crying." The man stops closes his eyes to concentrate on the sound. "This way." The man and woman start running toward the crying child as they turn the corner they spot a hooded figure headed straight for the crying child.

"Darling, you get her and I will distract him."

"Are you mad?"

"I can't touch her remember."

"Shit." The woman smiles at him.

"Exactly, and you will have to trust me."

"I trust you with my life and I don't like you fighting without me at your side."

"Worrisome Old Man is what you are turning into."

"Revenge will be mine, love. I will make you eat those words."

"Promises, Promises. If I need I will call for you."

"Ok, for the record I oppose this plan." The two adults separate, the woman heads to intercept the hooded figure as the man goes about getting the crying child. The hooded figure was only concentrating on the child that he does not notice the woman silently running towards him, she draws her weapons as she slowly approaches him. The hooded figure's attention completely on the crying child the woman is able to get very close to him before he can sense her presence when he finally sensed her and turned to confront the woman she had her weapons ready and slid her dagger into his abdomen and pivoted to cut his arm at the elbow. Howling in agony the hooded figure fell back and evaporated before her eyes as she was about to go for the killing blow.

The man reaches the crying child as he kneels down in front of her he very softly says.

"Hello" Belyssa look up at him thru her tears. _Blue eyes, I could of sworn they would be green and her hair is a different color too. What does this mean._

"This is not a safe place to be, what are you doing here?"

"It's all my fault, I killed them." said Belyssa

"Killed who?" the man asks.

"Alistair and Ladana along with her pups."

"It isn't safe for you here you need to go home."

"I am not going back!"

"You can't stay here!"

"Why?"

"What part of "it isn't safe" didn't you understand?" the man answered sarcastically

"I don't care?" Belyssa retorted

"For the love of the Make you are stubborn."

"I am not!"

"I know you better thank you think, E-!"

"E!" My name starts with a "B" for Belyssa Jae!"

"What?"

"You heard me my name is Belyssa Jae Cousland!" The man heard a gasp from behind him, he looked over his shoulder to look at his companion. Belyssa did the same thing, she saw the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, she had long hair that was a combination of red and gold with green eyes the woman was also wearing leather pants and leather top that left he stomach bare she also had a sword and dagger strapped to her back and several other smaller knives in pockets on her leather pants.

"She is refusing to leave, stubborn child that she is." Belyssa got so mad she hit the man in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" The woman laughed this time.

"We will take her back with us." said the woman

"Is that wise?" the man asked

"No, but we can't leave her here." The man nodded and turned back to face Belyssa, he held his arms open and from some strange reason Belyssa stood and walked right into them. _Odd she thought I only let Papa and Gus hold me this way not even Rory carries me._ Once in the mans arms, Belyssa started crying again about Alistair and Ladana. The man looked to his companion for advice.

"Comfort her." and so he held Belyssa close for a few moments until the worst of the her tears subsided.

"You would have made a wonderful father." said his companion.

"Don't love, I do not regret our time here. If I was not such an idiot maybe this would not have happened."

"It would have happened to others maybe even her." answered his companion as she inclined her head at Belyssa. "Besides, I do not regret our time here either. I was just wondering "what if." Lets get back, she will not be pleased at all."

"That is alright, I am not very pleased myself either. He possessed that Bere turning it into a Bereskarn, luckily it was young Bere and not very strong or things may have turned out very differently.

"Well I wounded him badly so he needs to take time to recover and hopefully he will not be up to any mischief for quite some time." The man walked to a strange looking device and maneuvered the pieces than press some sort of handle then everything changed now the three of them was standing in front of another device in a room that seemed to be part of a large house. Belyssa did not understand anything the man and woman were talking about then it occurred to her.

"What are your names?"

"Names?" said the man as he and woman looked at one another.

"Yes, you do have a name don't you?" asked Belyssa

"Yes my husband's name is "Red" and my name is "Elle", pleased to me you." said the woman. Red as it were looked over that Elle and mouthed Red, she answered with a nonchalant shrug.

"Belyssa Jae Cousland, pleased to meet you as well."

"Belyssa that is different name, not Ferelden assuredly." said Red

"Yes it is, Mama said she was going to name me Elyssa but during my birth she thought she heard bells ringing so instead she named me Belyssa. Jae was my grandmothers surname. Above Belyssa head both Red and Elle looked at each other. Belyssa also noticed that Elle's hair kept changing color or maybe it was the lighting in the room she was not sure. They entered another room with a big fountain and there was another woman in the room, she frowns when she sees Belyssa in the arms of Red. Before she can speak Red does.

"She refuses to leave and we were far to exposed to stay there and argue with her." The Lady nods in response.

"She must go back."

"I will not." Red gives the Lady that "I told you so look." The Lady looks at Belyssa and states.

"If you do not go back you will die and your family will be devastated."

"I can't go back, I killed them it is all my fault." The Lady took Belyssa from Reds arms at that moment Elle falls to the floor. Red runs over to her and gathers her up in his arms She tenderly touches his face. "If she does not go back I will cease to be, we are connected because of what he did. I can sense myself changing slowly becoming more like her, I have her memories and my own it is getting a little harder to know the difference and look at my eyes and hair the color is changing." she whispered in Red's ear finally. Red fought back the tears in his eyes.

"I will not lose you again, I love you." Belyssa looked over at Red and Elle she had know idea what they were talking about. The Lady looked down at her and said. "Your friend is not dead, child he is sleeping." The lady waves her arm and in the fountain Belyssa sees King Maric sitting in a chair beside the bed Alistair is in, he is not moving.

"He is not moving, he is dead." The Lady looks over to the warrior and his love.

"You must wake him! Red looks confused. "How?"

"Go to him and speak with him. I know you did before." said the Lady

"If I did not they would be dead." Red inclined his head at Belyssa and Elle.

"I understood, why you spoke to him. I fear the only way to save them both is prove that the boy lives."

Red picked up Elle and put down on a the couch he then kissed her deeply and murmured his love for again before walking over to the fountain and the device he used earlier.

* * *

In Denerim …..

Alistair looks around the room he is in, the book case look weird to him, wait I am in the fade in the distance he can hear a crying.

"Bel" Alistair looks around the room and he does not see her. Then all off sudden someone is standing in front of him.

"Alistair you have to wake up!" Alistair looks and sees his father standing in front of him, exasperated he says

"Honestly, you have been around for what an hour and now you are trying to tell me what to do." Red looked at him a little bewildered for a moment and then he laughed as he asked

"Wait you think I am your father?"

"Who the bloody else could you be, not my half brother." Red decided to have a little fun.

"While I could be Calian or even Maric of just a combination of them both this is the fade of course."

"You have a point there, and I take it you are not going to tell me who you really are. So what do you want, I have to find a friend of mine."

"You are correct and if the friend you need to find is Belyssa that is why I am here she is in danger."

"Oh Maker, what did she do now?"

"She died!"

"What!" panic gripped Alistair's heart

"Well maybe that is a little extreme, she is dying to be more precise. She collapsed after Maric removed you from the pit. By the time he brought you over to where she was with the hound you passed out and she thought you dead when she tried to walk over to you is when she fell. The mage that was supposed to attend to you went to care for her and he was able to bring her back; but she was badly injured in the battle so they have been working on her for two days, right now she is in the fade and believes you are dead. I need you to wake up go to her room and talk to her so she knows you are alive otherwise she will indeed die."

Alistair walked over to where Red was standing and punched him the face. "All you had to say was you needed my help with Bel instead of scaring me." Red looked down at Alistair _Well isn't that interesting he already cares for her I bet he doesn't even know what he if feeling probably thinks it is only friendship or a mild childhood crush._

"You're right I should have but I am in a hurry I do not know how much time she has left." said Red

Alistair nodded. "I will wake up but how will I know if my words are getting thru to her."

"I let you know, but please don't speak out loud to me just think the thoughts in your head."

"My head, wait were you the voice I heard in the woods telling me to go after Bel when we had that fight."

"We don't have time to talk, wake-up." _When did he get so clever thought Red_. Alistair nodded again and then closed his eyes to wake up where ever he was and the first thing he asked.

"Where is Bel?"

"Thank the Maker!" he heard his father say he looks down and see he his holding his hand.

"Where is Bel?" Alistair asks he father again.

"I will not lie to you she was badly injured for more than you were, her ribs were broken and pierced her lungs in addition there were bone fragments traveling thru her body. The mages have been working on her for two days now, she as stopped breathing twice that I know of her family is with in her room. Alistair tried not to keep his face passive and as well keeping his voice calm after hearing what is father said. He then he began to move so he can get out of bed.

"What are you doing." asked Maric

"I have to see her and talk to her." Seeing the look in his sons eyes Maric bends down to lift him.

"I can walk." and pushed his father's hand away.

"Oh, let's see you do that." Alistair tried to stand up and cries out in pain as he start to fall down Maric catches him.

"When we realized that Belyssa's injuries were worse than yours, they just closed the wound and made sure there was no damage to your leg so you would be able to walk again so they could attend to her.

"Fine, help me walk, don't carry me." Maric nods and helps Alistair get ready when they walk into Bel's room Alistair sees her family for the first time, when he turns he is gaze to the bed is struck by how small Bel looks in the bed then all of sudden he hears.

_Staring at her is not going to bring her back._ Alistair was startled by the voice in his head he almost fell down, if Maric wasn't help him he would have. Maric looked at him and almost slipped when he asked

"So-, Are you alright." Alistair nodded and gave him are a hard look.

_Keep it together Alistair, now is not the time to argue with him, Belyssa needs you._

_I know, how is she?_

_She is being very stubborn, damn child._

_Don't be so mean, she is probably afraid. How would you feel is this happened to you._

_Look it is not just her life at stake, so move it along._ Alistair walked over to the bed and sat down as he began to speak to Belyssa.

"Bel, I am right here. I didn't die. You need to wake up." Alistair took a hold of her hand.

In the room with the fountain woman holding Belyssa walked over to where the warrior was standing.

"Look child see your family and your friend is right there at your bedside. Belyssa looked at the water and saw her parents and Gus as well King Maric and in a chair beside her bed and holding her hand was Alistair. Then she heard his voice.

"Alistair" Belyssa looked over at Red his eyes were on her. "He is not dead, go back home." Belyssa looked again into the fountain and then all around her, she did not know what was real or not at the moment. In the fountain she looked at her parents faces, her father was holding her mother who seem to be crying and there was Gus he was supposed to be in Highever with Oriana, yet there he was with hand on their father's shoulder; wait, what I am doing in a bed I was last in the woods at Dragon's Peak.

"That is lie, I was at Dragon's Peak not home in bed." Red let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to look at her.

"You _were_ at Dragon's Peak when you first went unconscious, your parents had the mages working on you as they rode to Denerim so they can care for you better there than in a tent. It has been two days since you fell at Dragon's Peak."

"Two days?" Belyssa looked again into the fountain that would explain why Gus was present he must rode straight to Denerim with out stopping at all to get there so quickly, but why not Oriana. Red decided to talk to Alistair again.

_She is isn't sure if what she sees is real, talking to her again._

"Bel remember at the pond what you said to me, you still need to tell me about your adventures while we were separated. I want to hear about them. " Alistair held his breath hoping this would work. Red was watching her, she was still trying to figure out what was real. Red tries to help Alistair

"Did you say something like that to your friend?"

"Yes"

"Then why do you doubt him, does your friend lie to you often."

"Don't call him a liar, you cad." Red's eyes narrowed.

"Then why do you doubt his words, the only thing I can is that you do not believe him or is that you lied to him when you said those words." Red is hoping this tactic will work.

_Alistair, I am trying to upset her and it is working. Do you know of something else that might get her angry?_

_Yes, I do and if it works she is going to get pretty angry at me too._ Red smiled at that statement.

_At least she will be alive to get angry at you._

_Point taken, ok here it goes._ Alistair takes a look over that Bel's family and says to them.

"Please do get to angry with Bel when I mention this." They just give him a very confused look. Alistair also looks up at his father and asks.

"Can Knighthood really be taken away?" Maric looks down at him clearly confused but before he can answer his son, Alistair takes a deep breath and speaks to Belyssa again.

"Bel, remember the day we met at Redcliffe you walked in on me my cleaning out my stall and we went looking for the Grey Wardens. Remember what happened with Ser Donall." Belyssa as shocked at what she heard, _he can't tell my parents are going to be angry with me and in front of the King._ She looked panicked at Red.

"Looks like your friend has a pretty big secret to his about share." Red stated as he was watching Belyssa

"He can't, it will get him into to trouble. Why would he do that." Belyssa questioned Red

"Maybe to prove to you that what you see in the fountain is real, the only way to stop him is go back before he says anything else." Belyssa bit her bottom lip completely confused _What are you thinking Alistair you can get into so much trouble._ _I have to help him._ With only that thought in mind, Belyssa leaps from the woman arms and reaches for the fountain hoping to get to Alistair before he says anything else.

Alistair takes another deep breath before continuing, "Remember Bel how you lea-" Before he could finish his sentence

"ALISTAIR STOP!" Bel screamed at him. Alistair's eyes flew up to her face and he smiled at her. He then heard a startled cry has he and Bel were pulled into a hug and both kissed on the forehead and cheek. When they finally pulled back Bel's mother said

"Thank you"

* * *

In the Fountain Room...

Red placed the device down and walked over to where Elle was. He brushed her hair from her face.

"So why don't we make it official and you marry me?" Elle smiled at Red

"Are you asking finally?" Red gives her a shy smile and looks embarrassed

"Long time over due, I am sorry I never asked you sooner. I love you Elyssa." Red looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." Elyssa looked over at the Lady by the fountain. "So you can you marry us."

The Lady smiled at them both and nodded.

"It's about time you two."


	11. Questions and Answers Sort of

It had been two weeks since the incident at Dragon's Peak the rumors flying about were most amusing to the Couslands they ranged from the Dalish kidnapping and torturing Belyssa until the King rescued her, to her running away and being dragged back by her parents. The Cousland themselves explained that their youngest child become lost and ended up wondering to far from the Castle and befriended a very kind chantry boy who helped to return her to the Castle unfortunately they encountered wild animals along the way and they both became injured. Only the immediate family along with King knew what really happened. As it happened King Maric was again visiting with the Teyrn and Fergus when their meeting was interrupted by one of the servants.

"Your Grace" one of the servants said as they ran into the room.

"Yes Miles?" answered Bryce

"She did it again." Miles answered.

"Maker's Breath!" Exclaimed Fergus. King Maric looked quite confused, he could only guess that were discussing Belyssa but what could the child have done since she was recovering from her wounds.

Bryce just smiled at his son commented and nodded at the Miles before speaking. "Are they both awake?"

"No, they are both sleeping." Bryce thought for a moment.

"Then leave them be, either you or Nan stay in the room with them." if Miles was surprised by the Teyrn's comment it did not show.

"Nan is with them now, I will let her know that you wish her to stay with them." Bryce nodded again and dismissed Miles. King Maric was now very curious he assumed the other person was his son they were talking about.

"Is there something wrong, Bryce?" questioned King Maric.

"That depends on what you think about my sister sneaking into that boy's room at every turn." answered Fergus. _Maric had to work very hard not to let is anger show at Fergus over calling his son "That Boy"._

"Fergus stop it. Alistair is Pup's friend, one she has not seen in three years and once they are reunited they are both injured so badly she thought him dead because of her, she keeps going to his room to reassure herself that he is indeed alive and well. Other than possibly chaining her to her bed I can't stop her."

"That would at least stop her from sneaking into_ his _room, why is _he_ still here shouldn't _he_ be returned to the chantry?" countered Fergus. Bryce sighed at his sons comments he also noticed that King Maric was somewhat irate at his sons comments. King Maric however while trying to keep his voice even asks a question.

"Why are they in separate rooms? I mean now with them both out of danger why not let them share a room?" _Fergus just stares at his King, he can't believe his ears have his sister share a room with him !_ Before his son can comment Bryce looks at the King and knows that is not just some innocent comment after traveling with Maric during the occupation and watching just how concerned he was over some boy he began to wonder.

"That maybe the answer to the problem, I will need to speak with Eleanor first. Fergus do you know where your mother is?"

"I believe both she and Oriana went shopping father." King Maric then remembers

"Lord Fergus, congratulations on your marriage. I apologize for not mentioning it before, I would love to meet your wife." Fergus gets an odd look in his eyes at the mention of his wife. He nods at King Maric.

"I will go look for them in the market place father, I think I know what shop they were planning to see." Bryce smiles at his son once Fergus takes his leave does Bryce then turn to King Maric.

"Alright Maric, why does this boy Alistair mean so much to you?" King Maric winces at his friends comment.

"Can't hide from you can I?" Maric smiles.

"Not to sound rude Maric but my only concern is my daughter, she has become quite attached to him. He seems a kind boy but he is very uncomfortable around me and I think Fergus has frightened him." Maric lets out a sigh, _I am going to have trust someone else with this knowledge and I have yet to tell Loghain though how he feels about Orlesians I can only imagine what he will say when I tell him my son's mother is an Orlesian Mage and a Grey Warden besides mentioning she is an Elf_.

"I am not really sure how to begin but yes I do have a great interest in Alistair's welfare." answered King Maric. Bryce just looks at his King and he can see he is struggling with something.

"Maric, I would never ask for more than you can give. As I said before my first concern is my daughter, as for Fergus he is the feels the same way. As long as Alistair does not present any danger to her he is welcome in my home, but I do not know how long that will be before the chantry asks for him back."

"I have already spoken with the Grand Cleric, he can stay here for a time without fear of reprisal on either your family or on Alistair it seems she is quite proud of what he did trying to save Belyssa." It is now Bryce's turn to let out sigh of relief.

"Bryce I will explain all to you in time I j-"

"No Maric as I have said before you do not owe me anything. You are my King as well as my friend and I am happy to serve you for now lets just concentrate on making sure the children heal properly. Now I am grieved from Alistair's comments to you on the Bere that attacked my daughter I had my men retrieve the body of the bere I understand what he meant by "Odd looking" at the moment it is in one of my warehouses at the docks I have requested a friend to take look at it before we dispose of the body. If you have the time Maric are you welcomed to join us, he should be arriving soon."

Fergus left the family estate to look for his mother and wife, Oriana arrived about a week ago the fact that she took her damn time arriving from Highever was not lost on Fergus, he knew she was angry at his abrupt leaving for Denerim the fact that is sister's life was endanger did little to better her mood or his for that matter, while they ended up in a lover's embrace when she arrived he felt that the encounter had more to do with the fact the she was raised to give in to his wants and not for any other reason; also, Bliss did not miss the fact that Oriana was not present when she awoke and asked if she was well. Fergus stopped one of the guards in Denerim and asked if their was a good armourer in the city after receiving instructions to the location of the armourer he then headed to the Gnawed Noble Tavern hoping to find his mother and wife there and they were there having tea. He approached them giving his wife a kiss then speaking to his mother as he settled in close to his wife.

"Greetings ladies how does your shopping fare and why are you not accompanied by our guards?" Fergus noticed that neither his mother or wife brought any guards with them, _are all the women in this family daft._ Upon hearing her sons comment Eleanor gave him a hard look before answering.

"We are safe, why would we need guards?" Fergus rolled his eyes and he did not alter the anger in his voice when responding to his mother.

"Bliss was safe at Dragon's Peak and I do not think we need to discuss what happened to _her_. Fergus held up his hand to stall his mother before continuing on. "Mother, while there may not be wild animals within the city walls there are cutpurses, and bandits who would not hesitate to attack you both. I will not have anymore of the women I love coming to harm by their own ignorance." the look in her sons eyes stopped Eleanor from chastising him further; although, Oriana decided to speak.

"I did not know you cared husband it is not as if you bothered to voice your feelings about my welfare before." Fergus closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Eleanor was struck on how much he looked like Bryce just then. Fergus turned to face his wife when he spoke this time.

"Oriana I love you! I know you are angry at my leaving Highever when I received Father's letter; but, Bliss_ is_ my sister I had to come to Denerim, you made it clear that were not willing to travel quickly so I came ahead."

"She is fine, I do not see why you had to rush off." stated Oriana. Fergus looked at his mother briefly and then she spoke to her daughter-in-law.

"In fact Oriana, Belyssa was not fine when we first arrived at Denerim. She had indeed died in the woods upon Bryce's arrival (_he was still having bad dreams over that_) had it not been for the mage we would be receiving guests as we mourned my daughter instead being out shopping right now. Thankfully Fergus arrived ahead of us and made sure that a room was prepared for Belyssa when we arrived along with a variety of potions and poultices to assist the mages and even then Belyssa was unconscious for two days it was not until her friend Alistair came to her room and threatened to tell some secret did she finally awake and has been doing much better each day." Oriana was stunned at this news. _ I wish would not have to feel that she needed to compete with Belyssa for the attention of her husband._

"I apologize I had know idea of how ill she was." Oriana said contritely. Eleanor Cousland watched her daughter-in-law and she was unsure if Oriana was in fact sincere in her declaration. If Fergus thought the same thing about his wife he gave no indication of it to his mother at the moment. Fergus told them both he had a stop to make before returning to the estate as left he gave them both a kiss and left some of his guards with them. Later that evening before super Bryce spoke to his wife about the King's suggestion on what do about Belyssa continuing to go into Alistair's room. She seemed to agree with him that would not cause them any harm to allow them to share a room for awhile as they recovered. Tonight's dinner would be the first time both children would be allowed to join them. Duncan and King Maric went to inspect the Bere also suggested that the children especially Belyssa may be getting restless and allowing her out of her room could help with that. Even though they had guests with them for dinner, it was still a rather informal affair Alistair managed to walk without assistance to dinner, his leg was doing better though the healer was not sure if he could still fight as a Templar needed to only time would tell the healer stated. Belyssa on the other hand was arguing with her brother as she approached the stairs

"Gus, I don't need you hovering over me like Nan and Mother. I can do this all by myself thank you very much." Fergus snorted at his little sisters comment.

"You have barely been on your feet for almost two weeks, Bliss." he retorted

"I have not, I have been getting into Alistair's room by walking. Did you think I crawled on my belly to get there, geez." at this Alistair started to chuckle softly. Fergus just harrumphed at his sisters comment he then began to sputter at what she said next to him and so did Alistair for that matter. "Besides Gus aren't you supposed to be having wild newly married sex with Oriana at all times of the day. Why are you bothering me?" When they reached the dinning hall both Fergus and Alistair were blushing furiously while Belyssa was smiling smugly between them upon seeing the condition they were in Eleanor could not help but question why.

"What is the matter with the three of you?" Before either Fergus or Alistair could stop her Belyssa answered her mother's inquiry.

"I was asking Gus, why is he bothering me instead of having sex with Oriana, Mama" answered Belyssa blue eyes sparkling with mischievousness. Fergus muttered something about annoying little minx as he walked over to kiss his wife. Oriana was looking rather oddly at her sister-in-law at the moment, while the other men in the room were openly grinning at Fergus, Alistair on the other hand sputtered Belyssa's name at her. Finally Bryce spoke

"Pup behave that is not question you ask your brother as you well know stop trying to embarrass him."

"Yes Papa." Belyssa looked around the room and she noticed that King Maric was in attendance. She excitedly ran over to him, and tugged on his leg until he bent down to greet her, she then gave him a huge hug and kiss on his cheek and now it was his turn to be embarrassed he then questioned her.

"What did I do to earn such a precious gift, young lady?" Belyssa smiled at him and stated

"For coming to Alistair's aide when I asked, Your Majesty I am grateful for your help. I wish we could have gotten to save Ladana too." Belyssa finished sadly. Maric gave Belyssa a kiss on the forehead there was soft cough behind her when she turned she saw Duncan standing there, she did for a moment look beyond him searching of Talnor but he was not there.

"Greetings M'lady, I heard you had quite an adventure." said Duncan. Belyssa smiled at him before answering him.

"That we did Duncan. Where is Talnor?" Belyssa was looking at him expectantly Duncan was unsure on how to answer her after hearing how badly she handled the prospect of losing Alistair and the hound he thought it best at this point to lie to her.

"He was re-assigned to another post, once you have completely healed I will have a new instructor for you." Belyssa was sadden at the news Duncan gave her but she had strong feeling there was more to it and voiced that concern.

"Don't lie to me Duncan, I know you are not telling me something." Duncan sighed _Damn that girl, she is far to clever sometimes._ At her comment both Bryce and King Maric look over at them. "I am sorry, but after what you have been through I did not want to cause you more pain. Yes something has happened to Talnor, he is not dead but he was injured badly and was taken to _Weisshaupt_ I am not sure if he will be returning to Ferelden." Belyssa studied Duncan for a moment then nodded and then turned to go sit down for dinner, she took her a seat beside Alistair and directly across from her brother. Upon her sitting down Alistair squeezed her hand and offered his compassion at the news of her mentor. Once everyone was seated they began to eat there was a lot of conversation going on at the dinner table. Bryce decided now was good time to inform the children of their new sleeping arrangements.

"Pup, Alistair since it has become apparent that I can not separate the two of you _(Alistair started to protest but Bryce held up is hand to stop him)_ as of tonight you two will be sharing a room. Nan will also be staying in the room as well to make sure you actually go to bed at night."_ giving his daughter a pointed look she in turn gazed innocently back at him._ Alistair I have been informed that the Chantry has stated you can stay here until you are fully healed; however, they are concerned for your education I have assured them your lessons will be continued, Brother Aldous will instruct both you and Pup. I believe they will be sending a Templar to also train you in other Chantry matters, your lessons will begin tomorrow _(both children groaned at that news)_. Fergus spoke up at this time,

"Father how long will the lesson be during the day?"

"I am unsure, why Fergus?" Fergus looked over at his sister.

"I wanted to take Bliss out tomorrow, if that would be alright?" Belyssa noticed that Oriana did not seem happy about this news, while she is happy to spend some time with her brother she has felt rather guilty that their time alone together was interrupted by her becoming injured she also noticed that Oriana had yet to come see her since she arrived.

"Gus, where were taking us?" asked Belyssa

"Us?"

"Yes, Oriana and I. You were not planning on leaving her alone at the estate?" Oriana looked up at Belyssa at this point.

"Uh, where I wanted to take you is not some place Oriana would like to go." Fergus could not see the face his wife made just then; however Belyssa saw it clearly and out of nowhere the portion of food that was on Belyssa's spoon landed on Fergus.

"Sod it Bliss!" yelled Fergus as he began to wipe it away. Unperturbed by he brother's comment or their parents reactions Belyssa also said.

"Gus, while you are the best older brother in all of Thedas, you are without a doubt a horrible husband. I am more than happy to go anywhere with you, but since you have spent the past to two weeks pestering me worse than Nan, Papa and Mama combined. I think you need to spend sometime pestering Ria with sex and when she becomes tired of you can then spend a day with me." Oriana gave her a smiled and she then asked.

"Ria?" Belyssa in turn smiled back at her.

"Do you like it, everyone in the family has a short name, you need one too." Oriana was shocked at this news.

"Yes I do and thank you. I have no problem with you and Fergus spending some time together tomorrow when your lessons are done, I will spend the morning with him." this time the smile on Oriana's face actually reached her eyes. _Fergus closed his eyes and sent a prayer to the Maker wondering how much trouble they would now cause for him together._ Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by his mother's question to his little sister.

"Young lady, why you are making so many statements about sex?" Eleanor asked.

"It is not like I have any knowledge of such things, I am not allowed to know about it. Though it does make Gus blush rather nicely when I bring it up." answered Belyssa rather smugly.

"What do you mean you not allowed to know about it?" asked Bryce

"Gus said I was not allowed to have any knowledge on the subject then he threatened to punch all of Lord Kendall's teeth out." explained Belyssa at that statement King Maric choked on his food and Alistair made a point not to look up his face was quiet red at the moment. Duncan was openly grinning at the table along with Eleanor, all eyes did turn to Fergus at this moment he too was having trouble swallowing his food with a little help from Oriana he was able to regain his composure and then briefly explained the incident his sister was referring to. "This was three years ago, I did not realize Bliss was still obeying that statement." Fergus finished.

"I always listen to my _older_ brother" Belyssa stated rather sweetly. Fergus snorted at her comment as their parents just laughed.

"Both of you behave" their mother chided them. Alistair looked at Belyssa and asked.

"That is when we met? she nodded and added.

"It was the same day in fact after we watched Duncan practice_."_ hearing his sisters response to Alistair reminded Fergus he had a question for her.

"Bliss what exactly happened between you and Ser Donall that you did not want Alistair to say the day you woke up?"

"You asked me that question three years ago if you can't remember I am not going to tell just for you to forget again." Alistair decided that he was going to concentrate on his food and let Bel handle this one.

Bryce decided he was also curious about what happened as well. "Now Pup I know you never told me what happened."

"You are right Papa I have not and I am not going to either. I gave my word and I will stick to it, if you wish to punish me then fine I will accept that." Belyssa answered taking the time to look her father directly in the eye as she spoke Bryce noticed that not once did they stray to Alistair who was doing his best not to speak up. King Maric was watching with growing interest in the conversation, he did know what happened with Ser Donall since he cornered Duncan and got the information from him.

"I am sorry this is all my fault." said Alistair all of sudden. Everyone looked at him but it was Belyssa who spoke.

"It is alright." she looked at him curiously she had been wanting to ask him that for a few days; however, they had either been asleep or have not been left alone long enough to talk.

"Alistair do not worry Pup is not in any trouble I was curious. We have learned that when she gives her word to someone she keeps it regardless of the trouble it may cause." Bryce said looking pointedly at both his children, thankfully both of them looked embarassed. "Though why did you pick that story to share?"

"Bel didn't believe the other things I said so I tried something else." answered Alistair, it was easy to tell from that response the adults had other questions as well Fergus chimed in this time.

"How did you know Bliss didn't believe you?"

"He- Hey!" at this point Belyssa punched Alistair under the table and gave him a look. "Well, I Uh Hmm just guessed since Bel did not wake up." Alistair tried to sound casual. He was not sure if they believed him at this point, so his father came to the rescue.

"Well it is good to see that you have your spirit back, Lady Cousland." King Maric smiled.

"My spirit?" Belyssa asked clearly confused.

"Yes, that spark of your personality that makes you who you are. While you were unconscious it was clear to see you were suffering a great deal. I am glad that you are getting back to your old self. All of us were very worried about you."

"Look at Father, his hair went white with worry." said Fergus smiling at her. Bryce tried look stern when he responded to his sons comment.

"Fergus I hope your children are just like you and your sister." While Eleanor and King Maric and Duncan were laughing at the comment, Oriana looked mortified by it. The rest of evening continued on with the same banter. Alistair felt as if he was intruding as he watched all the Couslands interact. After dinner he wondered off away from Bel and her mother and ended up not for from a conversation that Bel's father and brother were having with his father and Duncan.

"Fergus while you went to locate your mother and Oriana we went over to the docks to take a look at Bere that attacked the children along with Duncan and he gave us some rather startling news. The Bere that attacked was infected with Darkspawn taint that animal is called a Bereskarn." said Bryce

"Bereskarn, do we have a blight on our hands?" Both Duncan and King Maric answered this question at the same time.

"NO!" King Maric looked abashed when Duncan looked at him but he said nothing further.

"What concerns me is what Alistair told the King in regards to the Bere." said Bryce

"Oh, what did he say?" asked Fergus.

"Why don't we let the lad speak for himself." said King Maric then all the men turned to see Alistair standing not far from them, he was blushing at being discovered.

"I-I didn't mean to listen, I just trying to find an out of the way place." Alistair stammered.

"Alistair, have we made you feel unwelcome?" questioned Bryce

"No Ser, I just did not want to intrude on the ladies discussion so I was trying to find a some place quiet to sit, is all." Alistair explained. Bryce and Fergus chuckled at his comment and Bryce stated.

"Something tells me that Pup does not want be there either, she might be cross at you for leaving her alone, but I did want to speak with you lets retire to my study so we are not disturbed?" Bryce then led all of them to his study he offered all the adults a stiffer drink and had one of the servants bring something for Alistair.

"Now Alistair can you tell us what happened in the woods with Pup." Alistair felt nervous with all them looking at him, then he felt a hand on his shoulder when looked up he saw it was father, and for the first time he was actually happy that he was here with him he then took a deep breath and began to explain. He mentioned that he found Bel asleep beside a rock at the pond and how when she woke she tried to kick him. Fergus started chuckling at that, Alistair did gloss over their argument when he started to mention the Bere is when they started asking him all sorts of questions, what direction did it come from and he really couldn't remember he was about to answer another question when the door to study burst open and Bel came in.

"Papa, what have you done with Alistair?" Belyssa asked

"I haven't done anything to him, he is sitting right there." Bryce mildly answered.

"What, Oh. Are you alright? Papa and Fergus did not frighten you?" Belyssa asked her little face full of concern.

"What? No, they wanted to know about the Bere?" responded Alistair. None of the adults explained that this conversation was to be kept quiet, Fergus groaned when Alistair responded. Belyssa's eyes narrowed and then asked her father.

"Why do you wanted to know about the Bere?" Bryce regarded his daughter and silently cursing himself for not telling Alistair to keep the conversation a secret but he also didn't think his daughter would come looking for the young boy so quickly.

"Well Pup, Alistair mentioned to King Maric that Bere seemed to be after you, and I wanted to know what he meant by that." Bryce decided to go with the direct approach Belyssa seemed to think about this and looked at Alistair and then her father again.

"I do not know, Papa. I did not realize it was after me for any other reason that I looked like the easier target which I was if Alistair had not been there I do not think I would have survived." Belyssa thought about it a little more and out of nowhere she started crying. "I am so sorry, Papa, Fergus I didn't mean to get hurt and scare you." Bryce bent down and picked up is daughter and let her cry on his shoulder. King Maric tapped Alistair on the shoulder and they along with Duncan left the other three to be alone. King Maric asked Duncan to wait for him and he then walked Alistair up stairs to the room he would be sharing with Bel once inside and they knew they were alone did King Maric speak.

"Son, I need to go back to the Palace and take care of some things I would like to see you tomorrow afternoon while Belyssa is with her brother if that would be alright there are some things I would like to talk to you about."

"Alright." Maric smiled at his son and gave him kiss on the forehead before leaving him. Alistair used this time to get ready for bed thankfully the bath in this room had curtains around it so he didn't have to worry about Bel seeing him unclothed. Maric returned downstairs and left with Duncan, he did ask Eleanor if he could come back tomorrow she smiled and nodded at his request. Once they left the estate Maric's guard followed from a distance Duncan asked.

"Are you going to tell me how _you_ know that the Blight as not begun?" Maric sighed and eyes grew distant as he spoke.

"Remember when I told you a blight was coming?"

"Yes."

"Before I was King someone told me a Blight would come to Ferelden."

"And you believe them?"

"Yes, they told me other things as well that have also come true. I have no reason to not believe this."

"Did they tell you when, cause that would really help." Maric chuckled

"No friend they did not although they did say that I would not be here to lead Ferelden when it came so I guess you should really start worrying after I die."

"Maric, I don't know what to say."

"There really isn't much to say about it. What I am curious about is this Bereskarn and what it has to do with Lady Cousland and Alistair. He and Lady Cousland are hiding something about her waking up it was all very strange when he woke all he asked about was her and kept saying he had to talk to her in order for her to wake up and she hit him during dinner when her brother started asking questions. He is also being transferred to the Denerim Chantry after his birthday. A Templar Duncan can you imagine what Fiona is going to say when I write her?" Maric finished and shook his head in disbelief.

"I think I am going to be glad that I am here in Denerim when she reads your letter." responded Duncan starting to chuckle. "Honestly Maric he is better off there than he was at Redcliffe."

"What does that mean?" Maric asked his voice sharp. Duncan stopped and looked at his friend.

"Maybe we should go somewhere and talk. I know I said I would look in on him and until the last time I saw him I thought all was well. Know this it was I who suggested to the Arl to send Alistair away and before you hit me let me explain lets go to the Warden Compound at least there I know we will not be interrupted or spied upon." Maric nodded but inside he was seething. _Duncan is right about me wanting to punch him._ Upon arriving the Warden's they saw on the way to Duncan's office gave him odd looks when they realized the man with him was the King; however they reach the office without incident once a bottle of whiskey is in place on the table and each had a drink in hand did Duncan explain the conditions in which Alistair was living in three years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Duncan." Maric asked when Duncan finished his tale.

"What would have you done Maric bring him to Denerim, acknowledge him as your son. That would have brought him into the life Fiona did not want him to have. At least at the Chantry he will be given and education and training and a chance to have the life Fiona wanted for him. Lady Isolde was making his life miserable at Redcliffe and Eamon was allowing it to happen, I suggested to Eamon that he find a more suitable place for Alistair other than his stable."

"He is miserable at the Chantry, I spoke with the Revered Mother at Dragons Peak; she said while he is an extremely good student and fighter, his sense of humor sets her teeth on edge. Did you know he has been punished to scrub the pots at the Chantry almost every week since he arrived." Maric stated. "When Lady Cousland came running out of the woods covered in blood and told me of Alistair my heart stopped. I jumped into the pit to be with him I could see how angry he was in his eyes and it is all directed at me. He told me that Eamon told him is mother was a serving girl at the castle and she died at his birth. I told him I wanted him to come live at the Palace with me and Calian. He refused, he said that even if I could convince the Grand Cleric to allow him to leave the Chantry I would be forced to explain why he was so special and she would have a hold on me wringing out all sort of concessions and that as King I can't allow anyone to have dominion over me that would undermine my power as King. Damn it!, not even Calian has shown that much wisdom, Ever! It is like giving him up all over again." there tears brimming in Maric eyes as he spoke he then took a long drink of his whiskey. Duncan regarded him for moment before speaking.

"Maric, I know how hard it was for both you and Fiona to give him up. This could be your chance to get to know each other, give him time. I promise you that when Alistair is ready to take his vows to become a Templar I will see him and if he still does not want that I will bring him into the Wardens."

"A Warden? Do really think Fiona is going to be happy about that." Maric asked

"No less happier at her son hunting Mages." answered Duncan dryly.

"You have a point there. I am not going to mention the Warden part to her just yet and neither should you."

"Alright, let me know when your letter is ready and I will have it delivered to her."

"I am going to tell Bryce the truth about Alistair."

"Do you think that is wise."

"Alistair is still very angry at Eamon. Bryce Cousland is a good man and because of Alistair's friendship with Lady Cousland I think he should know. Those two seem to have a small crush on each other more than likely they will grow out of it as they both age."

"Did you ever tell Loghain about Alistair?"

"No, I don't think I can. He would see Alistair's existence as a betrayal to Rowan and he would have a seizure if he knew that Fiona was Orlesian."

"Not to mention she is an Elven Mage and Grey Warden." said Duncan smiling.

"Thank you for telling me everything, we will talk to you further about the Bereskarn." with that Maric left Duncan and headed back to the Palace upon his arrival he went to his study and met with his secretary instructing him to clear his afternoon appointments for the following day, wrote responses to the messages left by the other nobles for him during the day rescheduling many of them for next morning. Once he finished at his study he then went to his room to write a letter to Fiona after much struggling on how to write the news of their son he completed the letter affixed the Theirin seal upon it and readied himself for bed.


	12. Conversations

While Belyssa and Alistair waited for Brother Aldous, Belyssa decided to take this time alone with him to ask him a burning question. "Alistair, just how did you know I needed your help when I was unconscious?

"I was sleeping, I realized I was in the fade and I could hear you crying but I did not see you then some man showed up _(Alistair pointedly left out the part of the man looking like his father) _saying that you would die if I didn't help you. Please believe me!" Belyssa looked at him for a moment, and thought _the Fade what is that?_

"What is the Fade?"

"It is a dream-like realm usually accessed only by mages; but, non-mages can sometimes go there in our sleep." Alistair explained, he was mildly surprised he remembered his lessons.

"Oh, I see maybe that is where I was when I met Red and Elle and that Lady." Belyssa was seemed to be talking to herself at the moment but Alistair still questioned her.

"Who are those people?"

"I remember waking up in a strange place and these two people Red and Elle found me and brought me back to some house this is where I met the Lady, she never told her name." Belyssa then explained to Alistair what she did remember of her being in the fade with these people. She even mentioned seeing him sitting by her bed at the estate and she could hear him talking to her. _Alistair didn't know what to think, this is not what the Chantry teaches about the Fade._

"This really strange, at the Chantry we are taught that the Fade is an evil place where Demons wait to ensnare mages and make them into Abominations. Regardless of the reason, a demon always attempts to possess a mage when it encounters one—by force or by making some kind of deal depending on the strength of the mage. Should the demon get the upper hand, the result is an unholy union known as an abomination. We were never told that people live there." again Alistair is surprised on how he is able to explain all this to Bel.

"Does this mean I am an abomination?" Bel said in a small voice

"NO! You would no longer look like you but a very ugly and tainted creature." Alistair responded angrily surprising Bel by the look he saw on her face. "Sorry, Bel I didn't mean to frighten you." Bel nodded at him, she began to wonder about the dream she had right before she awoke at the pond that day and the voice in her head. _Maybe I am and we just can't tell, she wondered._ Alistair was watching the faces Bel was making as she thought, _she is afraid of something?_

"Bel, I know something is bothering you if want to talk about it I am here to listen." Alistair reached out to squeeze her small hand with his larger one; this was how Fergus found them as he entered the Salon in search of his sister.

"What is going on here?" he demanded angrily, frightening both children as he spoke

"Nothing, I was just- Alistair stammered

"I know what you were just doing!" said Fergus. Belyssa was so angry she jumped out of her seat to confront her brother in defense of Alistair.

"Fergus, stop it. I was upset and Alistair was letting me know he wanted to help me. How dare you yell at him you are not the Teyrn in this family—yet! Honestly Fergus what is wrong with you lately?" Belyssa looks at her brother curiously _Fergus in turn just looked at his sister he too didn't know what was wrong with him all he did know is for some reason he did not trust that boy around his little sister._

"Nothing Bliss, I will be back later to get you."

"Alistair did you want to come along with us?" Fergus could not believe his ears, Bliss just invited that boy. He waited and counted to calm himself. Alistair looked over at Fergus and he could see by his stance he did not want him to come along and thankfully he did not have too.

"No, thank you for the invitation, King Maric is stopping by this afternoon to talk to me about something." Alistair noticed that Fergus seemed to relax when he declined Bel's offer. He really did not understand why Fergus was so hostile to him; Bel always said he was a pretty mellow person.

Fergus went in search of his father to discuss getting that boy way from his sister, he found his father in the study along with a Templar.

"You are much earlier than originally planned Ser Mikhail, this will disrupt the children schedule." heard his father talking to the Templar.

"One can't stall the teachings of the Chantry, Your Grace." replied Ser Mikhail. _Oh boy, a fanatic great thought Fergus._ Fergus also noticed his father doing that pinching of his nose a clear sign he was becoming annoyed.

"No one is trying to delay Alistair's Chantry education; however, you are interrupting my daughter's! I will allow it for today since you already here; though, tomorrow you are to come in the afternoon as originally agreed upon by the Grand Cleric and me." Bryce stated in cool tones.

"Where is the boy now?" asked Ser Mikhail. Fergus answered that question as he walked in.

"They are in the Salon; I will have a servant fetch him for you." Ser Mikhail nodded and asked if he could send Alistair to the training ground outside. Once that was taken care of did Fergus start in on about Alistair to his father.

"Father that boy needs to go!" Fergus demanded and was in even more angry when he noticed the look on his father face.

"First of all son, stop addressing him as "That Boy" and call him Alistair. Second his will be going back to the Chantry after his birthday. What _is_ your problem with him?"

"My problem is I just caught him holding Bliss's hand in the Salon they were having a very _cozy_ talk." Bryce's eyebrow was now raised at his son's comment, _so that is what all this about you are jealous._ Bryce could not help the smile that appeared on his face followed by some chuckling; he had to force himself to stop when he noticed Fergus scowl deepens.

"I am sorry Fergus; I never thought you would become jealous of one your sister's friendships or is that the friendship is with a boy?" Fergus was startled by this, _me jealous never, _when he began to protest his father held up his hand to stop him.

"Pup, is ten and she has not shown an interest in boys, thank the Maker. She only sees him as a friend so what else can be causing you to behave this way towards him? Don't get me wrong I am very glad you left Highever so quickly and that you made all the preparations for your sister's care that made things much easier on your mother and I. Yet, by doing that you managed to upset your wife, so much so she now resents Pup. And I know that was not your intention. I also seem to remember not too long ago you wanted some space from Pup and she gave it to you rather reluctantly at first. Honestly other than Rory and your cousins Alfstana and Irminric she really does not have many friends, but now she has_ her_ Alistair back she is not chasing after you anymore."

"Or perhaps I am concerned that this Alistair is trying to take advantage of Pup's good heart and your kindness." countered Fergus. Bryce looked at his son for a moment before answering.

"I doubt that, he is far too uncomfortable around all of us save Pup. Nan and a couple of the other servant's complaining that he has been cleaning his clothes, along with making his bed and offering to clean in the kitchen, he even got Pup to help. I received the report about him from the Revered Mother at Dragons Peak, in its said he was shunned by other boys and sent to scrub the pots so much that the servants were beginning to think he was part of the staff, does this sound like someone with some ulterior motive or do you doubt me too?" Fergus thought about what his father said to him,_ maybe there is some in truth his words, since waking up Bliss hasn't wanted his company all that much and it hurt._

"You could be right father I have been Bliss's brother all my life. I have no idea _how_ to be Oriana's husband." Fergus sunk into the chair in front his father's desk. Bryce sympathized with his son's dilemma, which is why he and Eleanor wanted to give them time alone at Highever.

"Look Fergus may I suggest that you and Oriana go back to Highever and take the time to actually talk to her so you can resolve any problems coming to Pup's aide may have caused. You can come back closer to Satinalia that would give about two months alone. I am sure Pup will understand, I know she feels really guilty at interrupting your time alone with Oriana." Fergus looks over at his father has thought about his suggestion _maybe that__ could work._

"You may have a point, Father. I will talk to Oriana and ask her what she wants to do. Now I did want to talk to you about Bliss's training." When they finished discussing Bliss's training, Fergus left to find his wife so he could talk to her as well.

* * *

Since, the Templar assigned by the Chantry to instruct Alistair came earlier than expected, Brother Aldous' lesson were delayed by a day and now Belyssa was in the Salon with her mother and now she was very bored as she watched her mother stab at some cloth when she asked.

"Mama, why are stabbing that cloth?" Eleanor started laughing at her daughters question once she regained her composure was she able to answer.

"Darling, I am not stabbing the cloth, what I am doing is called sewing to be more precise I am doing Embroidery. Come look I am making a pattern in the cloth by placing stitches in certain places. Belyssa walked over to get a better look at what her mother was doing once she looked she could see a beautiful pattern.

"What is the pattern you are making?"

"It's the Highever Coat of Arms and the Chantry's. I am making a shirt for Alistair and placing this heraldry on the cuffs and collar."

"Oh, can you teach me how to do that?" Eleanor was shocked at her daughter's request she has never shown an interest in the womanly arts.

"I would love to Darling, though you will also need to learn how to sew so that Embroidery will be easier for you to learn. We will meet when Alistair is at his Chantry lessons once the schedule is ironed out by your father."

"Thank you Mama. May I go practice my archery?" Eleanor had an idea.

"How about I join you, it has been sometime since I shot my bow." Belyssa squealed with her usual delight at her mother's suggestion. So both women went out to the training area to shoot, this surprised all the guards they knew that the Teyrna was well known for her skill with a bow during the Occupation but it had been many years since they saw her shoot as they gathered to watch. If they expected to see her skill diminished they were very disappointed as they watched her hit the target each time. She also gave some instruction to her daughter who was also proving to be skilled archer, the Teyrna remembered a game her instructor had created as a challenge when she was young; she began to call out place on the dummy for her daughter to shoot at this was done randomly to increase speed and accuracy. Belyssa didn't always hit the indented target; however, she was doing better than her mother thought she would. After about an hour of this one of the maids came to retrieve the Teyrna reminding her she had an invitation at the Palace meeting with Anora (Prince Cailan's betrothed) and some of the other Nobles to discuss this year's Satinalia celebration, much to her daughter's disappointment. The Teyrna left giving her daughter an assignment to finish while she was gone; the guards that remained continued to watch the young Cousland till she was done. Belyssa was on her way back inside when she spotted Alistair with his Templar instructor on the other side of the training area, she detoured in that direction. This is where Fergus found his sister, she was arguing with Alistair's Templar as her approached.

"Just why can't I fight him?" Belyssa asked her hands on her hips. Ser Mikhail sighed as he looked down at this little girl in front of him; he also sent a prayer to the Maker asking for patience as well.

"My job, little girl is to instruct Alistair and _ONLY _him! Belyssa then stomped on his foot.

"Templar or not, don't you call me "Little Girl!" shouted Belyssa. At this point Fergus ran over to get his sister; he noticed the Templar was raising his hand as if to strike her. Before he got there Alistair got between them both catching Ser Mikhail's arm as he brought it down.

"I would not if I where you attempt to hit the Teyrn's Daughter, like you do the children at the Chantry!" said Alistair has he glared up at him.

"Teyrn's Daughter, who _her_?" responded Ser Mikhail shaking his head in disbelief. Fergus reached them at this point his face livid in anger.

"Ser Mikhail! Just what in the Maker's Name do you think you doing?" demanded Fergus; he checked over his sister to see if she was hurt. "Are you alright, Bliss?"

"I am fine, Gus." she said still glaring at the Templar. Fergus pulled his sister away from the Templar's reach.

"This litt-" Ser Mikhail started to speak.

"Her name is Lady Cousland to you and I am Lord Cousland and yes Teyrn Cousland is our father." Fergus spoke to him in a cool tone to convey his anger.

"I had no idea, she does not dress in the manner of a noble child." stated Ser Mikhail trying to make excuses for his behavior.

"She does behave as one, regardless of her appearance and you have not behaved has a Knight or Templar despite what your dress may convey." retorted Fergus "Bliss let's leave them to it, we have an appointment to keep." As they turned to leave Alistair asked Belyssa.

"What is it with you and Knights, Bel?" grinning at her.

"Shut it, Alistair!" Fergus was looking at his sister as they left.

"You are never going to tell what happened with Ser Donall are you?"

"No!" Fergus sighed; he had only three guards accompany them to their appointment.

"Exactly where are we going?" asked Belyssa

"It is a surprise; I am just hoping he will actually agree to the job. I didn't really tell him it was for you." Belyssa was about to question Fergus, but he stopped walking and pointed at the sign above her head.

"This is an Armoury?" clearly startled at this.

"Yes it is, let's go inside." Fergus opened the door for her as they entered the were greeted by a jovial man.

"Welcome to Wade's Emporium, we have the finest Armour in all of Denerim. Wade is a Master Armourer! I am Herren." said the man behind the counter.

"Greetings, I spoke with you yesterday about a special set of armour I wanted made?" said Fergus

"Yes, yes. I remember you mentioned that you needed something special." said Herren

"Yes, the armour needs to fit her." answers Fergus as he points down at his sister. Herren looked down at Belyssa and then back up at Fergus.

"You have got to be joking!" said Herren in shock. Another man appeared from behind a wall clearly annoyed at Herren's shout.

"Herren, what is all the shouting about?" said the man.

"They want Armour made to fit this child, Wade!" Both Fergus and Belyssa turned to look at Wade.

"I do not make toys!" said Wade in a huff. Fergus looked at his sister, _this is not going well, wait what did the other people say about Wade. Oh Yes he as an ego._ This gave Fergus an idea.

"I guess you were right, Bliss. He won't do it we will just have to go to the armourer in Orzammar that King Maric mentioned at dinner last night, let's go." said Fergus.

"Wait, what did you say." asked Wade. Fergus looked at him and a in bored tone responded.

"I told my sister that she will have to wait until we are home and go to the armourer the King told me about. See we had a bet, the King and I, I mentioned I wanted to have a set of armour made for my sister (Fergus pointed at Belyssa) and told him I could find an armourer here in while my family was in Denerim. He told me I was daft that only the armourers in Orzammar could make me what I wanted. I guess he was right, after all. I see his point now; in Orzammar they actually start training their people young so making armour for a child comes easier to them." Fergus didn't dare look down at his sister he was not sure if he could keep a straight face. Wade thought for a moment he looked down at the young girl beside the man.

"Just how fancy does this set need to be?" he questioned.

"Not fancy, at all she would be using primarily for training, I guess she _could _use a nicer to set as well you know to show off to all her friends." Fergus said slyly

"I am assuming it would need to be of leather, since she is such a small thing heavier armour would weigh her down?" Wade was talking to himself rather than to Fergus.

"No, I think the training set should be heavier. Maybe it could have the ability to add weights to it with time; it also has to be adjustable so we are not buying new armour for every few weeks. Updating the armour once a year should be enough. She needs this quickly, her training restarts soon." stated Fergus.

"You can't rush greatness, by dear boy. Though for her size is should not take long, let me measure her and I give you better idea of how long it would take." Wade stated beckoning Belyssa to come to him. Belyssa looked up at her brother and he nodded so she walked over to Wade and allowed herself to be measured. Once Wade was done he took a look round his shop to see if he had everything he would need.

"Do you have a color, preference?" asked Wade. Fergus looked down at his sister and then stated.

"Blue and Gold and what is the cost?" Waded nodded he had those dyes in stock.

"Alright it will be done in two days and 40 silver." Herren's mouth dropped in awe.

"Wade, you can't be serious?" Herren exclaimed. Wade rolled eyes at Herren's statement.

"Herren this is my shop and I decide what work I will do. I will show this non-believer my skill as an armourer. Wade finished glaring at Fergus. Fergus did his best to look down at this armourer before responding

"We shall see Master Wade. Here is one gold piece if the work exceeds my expectations I will give you another." with that Fergus and Belyssa left the shop once they were a good distance they were away both started laughing.

"Gus did King Maric say those things to you?" asked Belyssa once she stopped laughing.

"Not at all, I made it all up. What I did hear about Master Wade is that he is a very good at what he does but he sees himself as an artist and has a huge ego so I played to it to get what I wanted from him. Fergus was smiling down at his sister. "Now let's go to find ourselves a weapons smith." Getting the weapons smith to make two sets of daggers again a heavier blunted set for training and another to be worn with her nicer armour was much easier than Fergus originally thought with both major tasks completed Fergus then took his sister to a pastry shop for some treats that they were now about to eat at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. Belyssa looked up at her brother her eyes looking pensive, Fergus noticed that Bliss did not look as delighted as he thought she would be from having armour and weapons specially made for her.

"Ok, little sister what is wrong? I thought you would love my surprise today."

"What? I do love your gifts, Gus. It is just, well I was thinking about what that Ser Mikhail said about me earlier. Do I really not look like a nobleman's daughter especially someone as important as Papa." Her little face full of worry and doubt; Fergus was stunned he has never known his sister to listen to what other people thought of her, while it is true she does not dress as the other nobleman daughter's he doubted very much that their father was bothered by this. Fergus knew he could coddle his sister and tell all is fine instead he told what he really thought about it.

"Well, you do wear a lot of my old clothes and they do not fit you well at all and not to mention your hair does always look a mess. Don't give me that look, I am being honest with you would you rather I lie and say all is fine; I personally don't not care what is said about you since I know you; though, it would seem to me that you are starting to care. Does this have to do with your argument with mother the night before you were hurt? If I were you I would talk to mother she may be able to help in addition to that she is still feeling very guilty about what happened between so you she may not even try to force a dress upon you, ok." Belyssa looked up at her brother and smiled they enjoyed the rest of their time together until one of the Kings guards walked up to them.

* * *

When King Maric came to the Cousland Estate, he found his son arguing with a Templar.

"Ser Mikhail, I don't care if Bel didn't look like the daughter of Teyrn you ever attempt to lay a hand on her again and I will slice you in two or die trying do you understand me. Just because the older initiates as well the other Knight's get away with hitting us younger ones does not mean you can use that behavior on any child who gains your disfavor and for the record Bel can fight and she did battle _beside_ me and not behind me when we fought all those animals." Alistair didn't know what happened to him but after he saw Ser Mikhail try to hit Bel he lost his temper with man. _Maric was shocked this Templar tried to hit Belyssa and his son is now threatening him, Dear Maker._ _Everyone he spoke to at the Dragon Peak Chantry said that Alistair was a solitary boy with no real friends the only times he did speak he always saying something that got him trouble with either Sisters or the Revered Mother, Belyssa what have you done to my son._

"Don't take that tone with me boy, soon you will be back at the Chantry and it is _I_ who will be overseeing you along with all the other bastards sent to the us." answered Ser Mikhail. _That is it, I have had enough, thought Maric, I am King and I will not allow anyone to abuse my people._

"Ser Mikhail, since when did the Maker claim it was alright to threaten children." asked King Maric as he approached.

"Your Majesty, both this boy and that little Gir-"

"Lord Cousland told you to call her Lady Cousland!" yelled Alistair

"Enough, guards go tell the Grand Cleric I need her at the Cousland Estate. Alistair do you know where Fergus took his sister? As for you Ser Mikhail you can return to the Chantry."

"Bel mentioned wanting him to take her to the some Noble Tavern." Maric nodded and sent another guard to question Fergus and his sister as to what happened earlier with the Templar. King Maric and Alistair took residence in the Teyrn's study.

"I think you have been around Lady Cousland far too long, now trouble is following you around." said King Maric dryly.

"That Ser Mikhail is an arse, father." answered Alistair. Maric head snapped back at his son so quickly he thought he may have done himself harm. _I don' think he realized what he just called me. Maric decided to let the matter drop for now._

The words escaped Alistair's lips before he could stop them_, did I just say "father" maybe he is right about Bel affecting me. Well, I can't take back now, I wonder if he realizes that he is grinning like a fool._

"So while we wait for the Grand Cleric to come there are some things I wanted to talk to you about."

"You said that yesterday, you know."

Maric sighed, _why does he have to be such a pain in the arse sometimes._ "Fine, I wanted to let you know that you have been transferred to the Denerim Chantry you will move in there after your birthday."

"Since when do you know my birthday?"

"It is 1st day of Wintermarch, right?" Maric smiled when he saw the look of surprise in Alistair's eyes.

"You don't how sorry I was that I couldn't be there the day you were born. (_Then again, I didn't know Fiona was pregnant when she left for Weisshaupt, after the Architect got away.)_ I am guessing you never received the gifts I sent to you while you were at Redcliffe? By the look on your face, that would be a no then." Alistair had to blink back the tears starting to form in his eyes, _why does he have to be so damn nice._

"What else did you want to tell me?" Alistair thought his voice sounded strange to his own ears.

"What do you think of Bryce Cousland, he thinks you are uncomfortable around him and Fergus?"

"I haven't really spoken to him as for Bel's brother he does not seem to like me very much. Why?"

"I am thinking of telling Bryce you are my son." Maric studied Alistair to see his reaction. Alistair felt his heart pounding.

"Do you think that is wise, look what happened with the Arl and what about Bel?"

"I will leave you to tell Lady Cousland. I am only telling Bryce, he is a fair man and knows there is a history between us but he is not prying; I can trust him. As for Eamon I thought with him being Cailan's uncle I could trust him too; however, I didn't know what type of women Isolde is. Are you really going to have me apologizing at every turn for your past, I know I screwed this up. Let me try to make this right Alistair.

"I don't want your apologies." Alistair said angrily

"What do you want?" Maric stated in a neutral tone

"I want to hate you and Calian for the rest of my life!" as hurtful as it was hear Alistair say that to him, Maric didn't hear the same conviction in his voice that was there three weeks ago.

"But now I am confused, after watching Bel and her family...Why couldn't you just be the uncaring arse I always thought you were?" Alistair finished wiping tears from his eyes. Maric walked over to him and bent down and gathered his son into his arms and let him cry after a time Alistair got a hold of his emotions and wiped is face with his sleeve.

"Alistair if I had my way I would never have given you to Eamon. Your mother wanted you to have a life that didn't peg you as my bastard so I honored her wishes. While I may disagree with your choice to stay in Chantry I still want be here for you. I know this is not going to be easy for either us but I want to try. I can't speak for your brother, I still have not told him about you. I know it's wrong and I am being selfish I just want time with you before I have to share you with Cailan." Alistair looked into his father eyes and finally nodded.

"You can tell Bel's father and only him not the rest of the family especially Bel, she is the only person that just sees me as Alistair. I know her family is humoring her by allowing me to stay here – I guess she really is a spoiled little nobleman's daughter." Alistair said chuckling a little.

"Alright, though you do need to tell Belyssa the truth at some point if she ever finds out from someone else I think she will be very hurt. Also it seems that Bann Sighard and the Grand Cleric want to honor you for rescuing Belyssa."

"Why, does no one believe that she had hand in saving her own life? She is really good with a bow, her blades skill are not as good." Alistair said sounding frustrated. Maric chuckled at his comment.

"I am not surprised she is skilled with a bow considering how skilled her mother is. That woman used hit her target anywhere she wanted at over 100 feet." When he noticed the look of confusion on Alistair's face did Maric explain how Belyssa's mother used to be a part of Queen Rowan's Archery Unit and that she used to delight in pointing the holes in the armour of Loghain's "Night Elves" by shooting her arrows at them while they were still wearing them.

"So she gets her personality from her Mother then, which is far scarier than Bel being like her Father." said Alistair. Maric chuckled.

"No, son she has the best and worst of the both them, I think."

"Sod it!"

"Exactly, Lady Cousland will be a menace when she grows up."

"Have we met the same girl, she is a menace!" Alistair stated dryly, this had them both laughing.

* * *

_I decided to cut this chapter short after I noticed just how long it had become._


	13. Revelations

Once the King Maric's guard left Belyssa and her brother did she ask him. "Gus, why do you hate Alistair so much?" Fergus looked at his sister, she was biting her lower lip with worry waiting for his answer.

"I do not hate him, Bliss." Fergus had to chuckle at the look on her face just then. "Really, I don't hate him. I just talked to father about this after I walked in on you two in the Salon, he thinks I am jealous of Alistair. I did not think so at first but there maybe some truth to his words." Fergus was waiting for his sister's response.

"Jealous of what. Alistair is my friend and you're my big brother." Belyssa looked confused.

"Jealous of you wanting his company over mine." Fergus looked down when finished his statement. Belyssa moved from her seat to walk over to her brother and her little fingers touched his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Gus, you are my big brother and I love you. I haven't seen Alistair in three long years. When he stumbled onto to me at the pond in Dragons Peak, he was so angry, we had a fight." Fergus eyes darkened with anger. "No Gus, he felt abandoned and alone by what Arl Eamon did and that turned to anger. I know he has to go back to the Chantry, before he does I want him to _know_ that there is someone who does care. I am sorry if you felt left out. I thought were angry with me for coming between you and Oriana, she will not even talk to me when we are in the same room." _Sod it, Oriana, Bliss is just a child._

"Bliss, Oriana is jealous you." said Fergus. Belyssa looked quite surprised by this. "You have been my sister your whole life and she my wife of what four months. You get hurt and I was heading to the stables ready to leave before talking to her. Rory had to remind I was married and then I really didn't give her an option to stay at Highever, I told her to follow me there. So to get back at me, she took her time traveling to Denerim. We will be going back to Highever in a few days, don't worry we will come back for Satinalia. I know how to be your big brother, I need to learn how to be Oriana's husband now. Do you understand?" Belyssa looked at her brother, she could see this was tearing him up feeling that he has to choose between her and Oriana.

"This another one of those growing up things again, isn't it?" she said smiling at him. Fergus let out a chuckle.

"I think so for the both us this time." Fergus said ruffling her hair as he spoke. "Bliss, I do have some questions, what was going in the Salon between you and Alistair?" Belyssa bowed her down again, Fergus lifted her chin so he could see her face. She would not meet his eyes. "Bliss, tell me!" Belyssa sighed and then told him about her conversation with Alistair earlier and she also told him about her conversation with the "Voice" and how this time she learned its name and the weird dream she had about the hooded figure wanting her dead.

"When you saw Alistair holding my hand, I was thinking that I am an abomination." she finished

"You can't be, you have never shown any signs of magic. If you like I can talk to father about this if you are so worried." Belyssa smiled at him. Then she heard another voice in her head

_Mama, Mama_

Belyssa looked at him again, she heard it for the second time _Mama, where are you?_ Belyssa bent down to look under the table and chairs and still didn't see anything, _it's the demons._ She looked at her brother again his face full of worry.

"Did you hear that, Gus?" Fergus looked confused.

"Hear what?"

"I hear a voice asking for his Mama." Fergus looked alarmed, she has not mentioned the voice in three years.

"The one you heard that time in the woods?" asked Fergus

"Not Lissa." clearly startled by this discovery.

_Why does she wait to drop these things in my lap._ Belyssa started walking away from him, _I guess she trying to find this new voice, Oh Maker what are you doing to my sister._ She was now on her hands and knees crawling on the ground, the adults in the Tavern found the site amusing, Fergus just chuckled along with them as he followed her along with the guards. All of sudden she stopped at a door, he did hear a scraping sound coming from the other side of the door.

_Mama, Mama.!_

_Who are you. _asked Belyssa

"By the Maker that is not helping!" Belyssa stood up and banged on the door. The door began to open and she heard a voice

"Damn Hound!" Belyssa was startled by the door actually opening the person on the other side that she fell back and then felt something leaping onto lap.

_Mama, Mama!_, it was licking her face, she started giggling.

Fergus let out startled "Oh Maker!" Behind her and the guards started laughing at the site before them.

"It figures you would be the one! I am glad you are doing better." said Luc Tar. He bent down and lifted the hound from her chest as Fergus bent down and helped her to stand up.

"Hello Luc Tar, what are you doing Denerim?"_ Luc Tar, oh that is the Kennel Master father mentioned Fergus realized. Don't tell me that hound as imprinted on her, oh Maker, Mother is going to have a fit I am glad to be going back home._

"Getting ready to come to your home, but it seems he found you first." Luc Tar said smiling down at her.

"I didn't you know you knew how to smile Luc Tar"

"Cheeky child, keep it up and I will take him back." at the little hound started growling at him. Luc Tar looked down at the hound still smiling. "Going to stop me, pup." He put the hound on the ground and it bounded straight for Belyssa leaping into arms.

_Mama, Mama._ Belyssa started giggling again as the hound went back to licking her on the face now.

"Ok, stop with the licking and why in the Maker's name are you calling me your Mama. I am not a Mabari despite Papa's claims." said Belyssa in between her giggling. Luc Tar raised an eye brow at Fergus, who just shrugged as he explained.

"All of sudden she hear a voice in her head said saying "Mama" and she stared looking for the source, we having lunch at one of the tables." Luc Tar nodded.

"That explained why he has been so much trouble for the past half hour. Honestly I think these two are made for another. He has been a nothing but trouble from the day he was born and she was nothing but trouble from the moment I met her."

"Hey, we are in the room you know." said Belyssa indignantly followed by a whine from the hound only to punctuate her remark. Luc Tar and Fergus just looked at one another and smiled.

"Sorry, I am Fergus. The little trouble maker's older brother." Fergus stated introducing himself to Luc Tar and eliciting another "Hey" out of his sister.

"Ok Trouble, you need to stop with the licking now and behave." to her surprise the hound obeyed. This had Fergus doing the "Nose Pinching" their father was so fond of.

"Yup, I am glad I will be going home soon now. I take it the hound is imprinted onto her?" looking at Luc Tar as he spoke, he was met by a quick nod from Luc Tar confirming his fears.

"Imprinted?" asked Belyssa

"It means you are this hounds person. It seems appropriate considering his mother." said Luc Tar

"What does that have to do with this." asked Belyssa

"Oh that, right you passed out. The hound is the was last of pups we retrieved from Ladana and he was the smallest as well; though, by the size of the paws of his will he grow to a pretty large hound. He has been very sick since his birth once we began to get closer to Denerim did his health start to show some improvement. I was hoping you were the person he needed and you were the one he has been pining for."

"Ladana?" Belyssa said looking into the hounds liquid brown eyes with he little tail wagging in the air at her.

_Trouble, Mama._

"No, you are not in trouble. Your name is Trouble Cousland!" All the men in the room just looked at one another and in unison shook their heads and began to laugh. Belyssa looked very confused, when Fergus regained his composure did he finally speak.

"Trouble Cousland? Are you sure, Bliss?" Luc Tar snorted informing them she can't change the name once given. Belyssa did her customary stomping of her left foot with her hands at her side glaring at them both.

"Yes, I am sure. Everyone is always saying that trouble follows me about, well now that will be true!" she exclaimed, this of course made them all laugh again. Once he stopped laughing Fergus gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. Luc Tar offered to go back with them to explain what happened to their parents.

* * *

The guard sent to find Bel and her brother returned and confirmed his account of what happened earlier did Alistair excuse himself so he could clean up and get ready for dinner, he also noticed as he was headed upstairs that the Grand Cleric along with Bel's father were entering the estate, he was glad to not be available for the moment.

"May the blessing of the Maker be upon you, Grand Cleric. Greetings Bryce, sorry I sort of took over your study." King Maric was about to rise from behind the desk when Bryce motioned for him to stay where he was.

"Your Majesty, I was surprised to receive your summons and to the Cousland Estate no less." said the Grand Cleric, she look annoyed. Inwardly Maric winced slightly but it quickly passed since he _was_ annoyed.

"I do apologize for the way my request was received. I was very angry when I first sent my guards to find you along with Fergus and Belyssa Cousland." responded Maric sounding very much like a king then. Bryce noticed the change in Maric from his normally pleasant personality to the guarded yet I am no mood for games King.

"King Maric, is there something wrong with Belyssa? I thought she was spending the afternoon with Fergus?" asked Bryce

"As I far as I know that is whom she with, there was incident earlier involving Lady Cousland and a Templar Ser Mikhail and this led to one between Alistair and Ser Mikhail." said King Maric.

"I am well of aware of it. Ser Mikhail said that Lady Cousland was very rude and disrespectful to him." Bryce began to protest, when King Maric stalled him.

"Did he also tell you that he attempted to strike Lady Cousland in addition to threatening Alistair!" The Grand Cleric's eyes widened in response. _I didn't think he did, thought Maric._

"I sent one of my guards to question both Lady and Lord Cousland for he too witnessed Ser Mikhail attempting to hit her yet before he could reach her Alistair stepped in and stopped Ser Mikhail from making the whole incident much worse. I will have my guard give you a recount of what they told him." Once the guard had recount of what was said by both Belyssa and Fergus did Maric begin to tell the Grand Cleric of what he witness when he arrived.

"I think Grand Cleric that perhaps a different Templar is sent tomorrow." said King Maric. The Grand Cleric nodded in a agreement.

"Is Alistair available to me to speak with Your Majesty?" The Grand Cleric asked.

"I think he is in room." replied King Maric. Bryce offered to get Alistair for her, both the King and The Teyrn left while she waited for Alistair.

"Your Excellency?" she heard behind her when she turned a young boy was kneeling before her.

"Alistair, I take it?"

"Yes, Your Excellency."

"While it is good to see you have manners there is no reason to be so formal, you may call Grand Cleric Rosemary." _That is mouthful compared to "Your _Excellency_", thought Alistair._ "I wanted to talk to you about your heroic deed at Dragon's Peak, first I wanted to thank for you rescuing Lady Cousland. I also wanted to offer you a boon of your choice, and no that does mean you can request to leave the Chantry for that matter where would you go, child."_ Of course I can't leave, you spent so much time on my education and training not going to give that up now are we, snickered Alistair. He was quite proud that she didn't see that snicker._ "So what is it you would like?"

"May I think on it, Grand Cleric Rosemary?" she nodded and then rose to leave, Alistair went on bended knee. As she walked past him, she patted him on the and said.

"May Maker be with you."

"May he be with us all." he responded. Once she was gone did he breathe a sigh of relief he then left the the study in search of his father. Alistair found him on the Salon with Bel's mother and sister-in-law, his father looked over at him and smiled. Bryce noticed that Alistair had a disturbed look on his face.

"Alistair how was your talk with the Grand Cleric?" asked his father. Alistair tried to not to sneer but he just couldn't help himself with along with what came out of his mouth.

"I prefer the pit, than having to talk to the almighty holiness, Ser." this comment elicited a gasps from the women, while his father gave him a quelling look oddly Bryce started to laugh, shocking everyone in the room.

"I appreciate your candor on the subject."

"I do not think it is wise to encourage such heresy." said Oriana rather primly.

"He did not speak against Andraste or The Maker, just the Grand Cleric. I can tell you that after spending time with her, she can set The Maker's nerves on end." said King Maric. Oriana backed down once he spoke. "What did she ask of you?"

"She wanted to praise me for rescuing Bel, I didn't bother letting her in on the fact that Bel did fight beside me, not many seem to believe that Bel very capable with her bow. Her knife work needs major attention considering she likes close combat, regardless of her size. As for Grand Cleric Rosemary she wants to grant a boon of my choice provided my choice is not to leave the Chantry." Alistair tried to hide the bitterness in his voice for the sake of his father, but he knew he did a very poor job of it. Maric just nodded at the news. Oriana on the other hand made a comment about Bel.

"Lady Cousland, knows how to use a weapons?" Bryce answered this question.

"All noblewoman are taught how to fight, Oriana. As Alistair said Belyssa has been learning archery and I have been told that she seems to have to inherited Eleanor's skill with a bow; though, I feel his assessment that she needs to learn blade work as well is correct."

"Considering how frightening Eleanor is with her bow skill, I think Lady Cousland will be even more deadly if she can master both Bow and Blade. I think, I will work very hard not upset her when she is armed." said King Maric. Everyone but Oriana found this comment amusing.

"Uh, you are aware that Bel is always armed she carries a knife in her boot." said Alistair, everyone just looked at him in surprise. "Ok, I am guessing that was a no. It was a good thing to, other wise that boar would have run her through before I could get to her, it was my fault she was so badly hurt." he finished his was hung low. Eleanor called him to her, Bryce brought over a chair for Alistair to sit down so he could explain once he was done he looked up at Eleanor she could see tears forming behind his eyes as he said.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't help her more." Eleanor looked up at Bryce then back at Alistair, this was the most he spoken to anyone other than Pup or King Maric. She just wrapped her arms around him and holding him when she said.

"Alistair you are also the one who did your best to keep her safe in the woods and you brought her back to us when we thought we were losing her. You have no reason to feel guilty, please dry your eyes if my daughter sees you this state I think she will never forgive Bryce or I." Alistair pulled back to see Eleanor smiling at him when looked up he also saw Bryce doing the same thing. _Wow, so this is what it means to have a family._ Luckily Alistair was able to wipe his face by the time Bel and Fergus returned with a huge surprise for everyone. She ran into the room shouting,

"Papa!" Everyone started talking at once when they realized that she had a Mabari puppy in her arms. Maric had to use his king voice to to silence them all, then nodded at Bryce.

"Fergus, you were supposed get her armour and weapons not a Mabari War Hound!" Bryce said angrily. Fergus muttered an "I told you" to Luc Tar as he laughed; however, it was Bel who answered their father.

"Gus, didn't give me the hound. Trouble found me all by himself." said smiling at her father. Oriana spoke again.

"Trouble always finds you, sister dear." Belyssa stopped her mouth open staring at Oriana. Fergus just walked over to his wife and gave a huge kiss in front of everyone, when he was done she was blushing. Luc Tar took this moment to get everyone's attention once that was done did he explain that he was the one who brought Trouble to Denerim hoping that Belyssa's was who the hound needed and the fact that the hound was the last of Ladana's pups. When Luc Tar finished it was Fergus that commented.

"See Father, I had nothing to with this." he had managed to lift Oriana out the chair and sat down then pulled her into his lap. Belyssa was happy to see her brother have a truly happy smile on his face, she also had Trouble's constant, Mama in her head at the moment as well _this is going to get really annoying she thought._

"Trouble, you must stop. I keep hearing him in my head. Is that normal?" Luc Tar explained that this was how hounds spoke to the people he imprinted on. He also added that Trouble was just excited for now it would stop after a time he even added the with some practice she will be able to communicate the same way to Trouble. He did not know that she was already capable of that after talking with Lissa.

"Can you please explain what is it with the "Trouble" comments." asked Eleanor at this Fergus and Luc Tar could not stop laughing. Belyssa gave them a sour look before answering her mother.

"I named him Trouble Cousland, Mama." she then explained her reasoning behind the name to them as well and again she was greeted with laughter including Alistair. "It is not funny."

"Yes it is Bel. You just don't want to see it." he said still chuckling a little.

"Papa can I take Trouble into the gardens?" Bryce nodded. Luc Tar left stating he would be back the next day to check on the hound before leaving to join his clayne. King Maric asked to speak with Bryce alone so they both left for the study, while Eleanor went to the kitchens to check on the dinner preparations.

* * *

Bryce was looking into the gardens watching his daughter and Alistair chasing after the hound giggling, when King Maric cleared is throat.

"Bryce about what we discussed yesterday, pertaining to Alistair." Bryce turned and was about to speak but Maric held up his hand to stop him. "If I don't get this out now, I may lose my nerve." Maric swallowed again and took another deep breath. "Alistair is my son."

"What? How? When?" exclaimed Bryce

"Bryce, come now with two children of your own I think you know how. As for when about thirteen years ago, remembered when I disappeared for a time." Bryce nodded

"When Loghain claimed that you were kidnapped by the Orlesian's and was calling us to arms again?" Maric let out a bitter laugh as he nodded.

"Yes. I was not kidnapped by Orlesian's I willingly accompanied a group of Orlesian Warden's into the deep roads. They needed a guide to the Ortan Thaig, Loghain and I were the only two living people left that knew of its location and he refused to assist them for the shear fact they were Orlesian."

"There were others?"

"Rowan and Katriel was with us, but well you know." said Maric his voice filled with sadness. Bryce thought about what his king was telling him, _wait at minute if he was with Wardens does that mean?_ Bryce looked at Maric realizing what his King just admitted to.

"Maric, are you telling me the boys mother is a Warden?" Maric's too was looking out into the garden watching his son play, when he nodded at Bryce's question.

"She is, no he does not know nor does he know she is alive. He thinks I had a dalliance with one Eamon's maids at Redcliffe and that she died at his birth. It seems that a maid died during child birth along with her son had just died when I asked Eamon to care for him. Eamon came up with that story should Alistair ever ask about it." Maric then explained that how Alistair ended up in the Chantry, Bryce remembered that time since that was when Belyssa became so grief stricken about his disappearance. Bryce thought his King sounds to far away just then and his heart went to his friends pain. Maric glossed over what happened with Alistair's mother.

"When they left to go back to Orlais, she was already pregnant and neither of us knew it at the time. She was allowed to return to Ferelden so she could give me Alistair, once that was done she went to live in Weisshaupt. Duncan is the only other person that knows the truth about Alistair." Maric took another a breath and further explained.

"When I left with the Wardens for the Deep Roads I wanted to die myself, you must remember I was not ruling the Kingdom very well and I had this thought that Calian would be better off without me. I was still mourning Rowan our love wasn't a storybook, but we came to an understanding and I did love her. You see there is more, Bryce. The Warden she is an Elven Mage." Bryce let out a whistle of surprise when Maric finished.

"Maric, I don't know what to to say. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the whole story. Wait, does this mean that Loghain doesn't know?"

"Correct, I have not told him in all these years. You know how he too loved Rowan, he would see it as a betrayal of her memory, how dare I find love again after knowing Rowan's. It is worse than that Fiona is Orlesian, she was being abused by some nobleman when she came into her power and killed him for repeatedly raping her."

"By the Maker, how horrible of a life she lived to be abused and then taken to the Circle and finally becoming a Warden." Maric smiled amazed at the compassion Bryce could have for people at times.

"She didn't like living in the Circle, but she was happy to be a Warden even though that was not an easy life, to her it was like being free. Which is what she wanted for Alistair for him to have a chance at normal life not beholden the to blood of his parents."

"Do you still see his mother then?"

"I have just not often. I have seen her twice when Alistair was three and six. She is on her way Denerim now and should be here before the Landsmeet. I am going to arrange for her to see Alistair, she has not seen him since he was babe. Alistair had made a request that you not share this information with anyone else, he does not want your daughter to know. He claims that she is the only person that treats him as just as she sees him." Bryce nodded.

"I will keep your secret Maric, and if you like I can keep in contact with the Grand Cleric as to his progress so she does not become suspicious of you." Maric clasped Bryce's shoulder

"Thank you my friend. I want to say goodbye to Alistair. Calian and I are going on a hunt together, I will tell him when we are far from prying eyes and ears about his brother." Bryce nodded as he watched his King take his leave.

* * *

Belyssa and Alistair found a bench in the gardens near some flowers, they watched Trouble run around the area, Belyssa called Trouble over to them after awhile.

"Trouble come here." the hound obeyed. She then took Alistair's hand in her and held it out for the hound. "Trouble this is Alistair he is my friend, and I give you my leave to talk with him as well." Trouble sniffed Alistair's hand while he kept very still after a few moments, he began to lick it making Alistair start laughing.

"Bel, Do you come to Denerim every year?"

"Not normally, but I was going to ask if I could start coming when they come for the Landsmeet so I can visit with you. Why? You want to keep Trouble with you?" Big tears forming in her eyes. _Alistair took a breath, why does she always have to do that?_

"Not exactly. The Grand Cleric in all her holy wisdom has offered me a boon for saving you and don't hit me no one wants to believe you fought beside me the whole time." He quickly added, still seeing her confused look Alistair shouldered on with his explanation. "I was thinking I could ask to spend time with you and Trouble while you are here in Denerim. That is if your parents allow me to stay here."

"I can ask Papa. Is that what you really want?"

"Her Holiness made it clear that I couldn't ask to leave the Chantry. Unlike a lot of the other boys at the chantry, I don't have a home to go to for holidays and you are my only friend so I just sort of thought to ask for this. If you don't want me to stay with-." Before he could finish Belyssa leaned closer to him placing her hands on his face turning it to look in his eyes.

"I am honored that you would choose spending time with me as your boon." The next thing that Alistair knew was the pressure of her lips on his, and he then felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then he heard a soft cough behind them when he pulled away he saw his father looking at them.


	14. Bandits and Templar's

_Just to explain, about eight years have passed since the last chapter. _

* * *

_Mama, Pay attention! That is the hundredth time you have gone off the road! _complained Trouble. Belyssa blinked and looked down.

"How can I go off the road when you there to yell anytime I come close to its edge!" she responded surly.

_Ha! Where is your head I swear the closer we get to Denerim the more it seems we left your brain in Orlais._ he continued to complain.

_Belyssa choose to ignore her hounds comments, why do you ask that is simple I am to be paraded about so some fool can use me to get more power and prestige for himself! _ She was originally to spend time in Antiva with Oriana's family; however that did not workout very well, since they had an issue with her always practicing her fighting skills and then there was that incident with one of the Antivan Princes. Though he seemed more upset that she actually attacked him herself rather than sending an assassin after him at some later date. She really didn't get the point of that one. So her father had her go to Orlais's University to study, that was much more fun. Eleanor loved all letters from would be suitors for Belyssa. Belyssa had refused everyone of them, and then of course there was the fact that each one in question seemed be attacked by either Trouble or Sin'ai though her father knew better and commanded her to stop having her pets attack her would be suitors. So now with her 18th birthday around the corner, she was being presented to all the noble's at this years Satinalia Celebration. _Why do I feel like it was more akin to being a lure on a fishing line._ _I am going to make sure that I look like the daughter of a Teyrn! _

_You are doing it again!_

_Just in case you forgot we are also to trying to find out which group of bandits has been attacking our caravans! So pretending not to pay attention to the road will make us look like an easy target is good!_

_If you were pretending I might agree with you._

_Stuff it, Trouble._

_Mama, what is really wrong?_

_I just have a few things on my mind and it is distracting I will be happier when we reach Denerim._

_You could have gone home to Highever instead of immediately getting back on the road again at Harper's Ford._

_I did not want to be fussed at by mother. Sin'ai how far are the rest of the men?_

_No too far._

_Alright keep a sharp look out, we are near the area the other caravan's have been attacked._

All of a sudden an arrow whizzed passed her ear. _Sin'ai we are being attacked, give the signal!_ At the same time she was leaping off the wagon and started to charge the bandits that raced towards her and her small group of soldiers she actually had with the caravan. They were quickly surrounded, this is more than her spies had told her about. _This doesn't look good at all, Trouble. Sin'ai where are the rest of the men, we are seriously outnumbered over here!_

_They are coming as fast as they can, it seems they knew we were here as soon as I gave the signal more bandits came out of the woods the men are fighting at the moment._

_Just bloody great!_

_Pay attention to killing and less blabbering! _chastised Trouble

_Killing! Who?_ she asked

_The bandits, this isn't a training exercise these men are out for your death!_

_They could have a family! _

_And you don't! If you can't kill your enemy then you should be at home wearing a dress and dreaming of your Prince Charming!_ chastised Trouble again. While Belyssa as fighting off one the bandits she overheard one of them saying:

"OY!, don't hurt her to badly she is the one we want. Remember boss said we could play with her later, nothing to rough we just need to show her that mens work isn't for her." said one the bandits.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Belyssa shouted at the bandit her question was met with very nasty grin,

"Well I guess it wont hurt to tell you since we have taken care of the men you had following you, you are our target not the cargo in your wagons. Oh, don't get me wrong we are going to take the cargo as payment, but first we get play with you first and when we are done you will be free to go, we just need to teach you a lesson." that was the last words he said, as Belyssa chopped is head off.

"I was never a good student." she said a little to cocky.

_That's it, Mama!_ praised Trouble.

* * *

_I have to stop thinking about that young girl, she gave us no choice in the matter. This will be my sworn duty as a Templar, he had to remind himself for the hundredth time, since leaving the Circle of Magi. For the love of the Maker, what is making that clanging sound! It was getting on his nerves so badly that he took his helmet off for relief, but he still heard the sound. _He looked around and saw a bird circling above not to far away from where they were curious he jogged over and looked down. He saw men engaged in battle, then he recognized the heraldry on some the men's shields "Bel!"Without even thinking about it he headed down to the him he heard the Knight-Lieutenant Irminric call to him.

"Alistair, what are you doing? Don't break formation!" he turned to look at Irminric and pointed in the direction he was headed and said.

"Cousland Soldiers!" Alistair ran down to the men who looked wounded and then demanded

"What is going on here?" one of the Guards looked at him

"The Lady set a trap to catch the bandits but they were ready for us. She is outnumbered with the caravan and the other men just around the bend." It took Alistair a moment for the guards words to sink in_ "The Lady"._ He said

"Lady Cousland?" the guard nodded. "Where?"

"Down the road, just follow the sound of battle." Alistair didn't bother to stay to hear whatever else the guard had to say. As he got closer he could hear the battle going on, he took a moment and then he spotted a woman and a Mabari facing off several bandits their backs facing the wagon, he charged off in towards them.

_Trouble please tell me that is not you and Bel I see in front of me right now._

_Alistair?_

_Yes_

_The bandits want her, not the cargo!_

_Tell her I am on my way to you both. How is she holding up?_

_She has some minor cuts, we are outnumbered. Watch it, she is throwing a bomb._ Alistair was about to ask what type of bomb but the display of fire answered his question. It also seemed to take out a couple of the bandits in the process. They are outnumbered 3 to 1, what was she thinking. Where the two bandits fell two more took their place.

_I am almost upon you!_ When he was finally within swords length he began cutting down any bandits that stood between him and Bel, he could hear the rest of the Templar's Initiates coming into the fray as well with the additional fighters the battle it did not take much longer to cut down the bandits, once he was close enough to Bel she glanced over and yelled.

"Stop killing all of them!"

"Are you crazy?" he demanded

"I need some of them alive to question you fool!" she sounded exasperated

"You are bloody welcome!" she either pretended not hear what he just said or she really didn't hear him it seemed she had taken off at a run tucking blades into her belt as she headed into the woods. He raced after her along with Trouble, next thing he saw was her letting loose several arrows rather quickly, she started running again he followed not far behind now as she came to her destination, it was another bandit she pinned him down and them proceeded to punch him in the face until he was knocked out, she then kicked the bandit in his balls, Alistair winced at this.

"Bel he is unconscious, can we not kick him while he is down?" Alistair asked plaintively

"Why do you care so much?" she demanded

"It is a sacred unsaid sympathy all men have for one another, ok. He countered.

"Just help me tie him up." she said angrily. _What is going with her, I don't see her for two years run to her rescue again and this is the gratitude I get_. He noticed as she took out a potion her hands were shaking she then began to drink from it making a face as she did, when she was done she offered him some he refused.

"I am unharmed. Give me something to tie him up with." she handed him a couple of extra bow strings, once that was done he lifted the man onto his shoulder and carried him back to the caravan. Belyssa followed him, he could hear her stomping behind him.

_Hey, Trouble want to me tell what is wrong with your Mama?_

_I had to argue with her to kill the bandits when they first attacked, it wasn't until one them mentioned that were after her. He also mentioned they were supposed to teach her a lesson as well, thats when she started to fight like it wasn't a training exercise. _

_What kind of lesson? Alistair wasn't sure he wanted answer._

_I think they were going to force themselves upon her._

_What are you talking about?_

_I think he wanted to mate with her._

"Makers Breath!" exclaimed Alistair, then he got really angry and wanted to hit something.

_Where is this bandit?_

_She took off his head with one swipe._

_With her blade!_

_You know of another way?_

"When did you get a sense of humor, Trouble." Alistair said out loud. From behind him Belyssa yelled at her hound

"Damn it, Trouble! What did you say this time?" Trouble let out a low whine and glanced at Alistair as he trotted off ahead of them both. When they reached the clearing he saw the Cousland soldiers moving the dead bodies of the bandits to one side of the road and the others where checking on the wounded. Knight-Lieutenant Irminric was standing in the middle of the fray looking rather pissed off, _shit I am going to get it now, thought Alistair._ Alistair had brought the unconscious bandit over to the wagon and dumped him to the ground. The next thing he heard with Irminric yelling at Bel as they were walking back to the wagon.

"What in an Andraste's Name, did you think you were doing?" He had stomped over to where she was towering over her. Belyssa's eyes narrowed she looked at her cousin, in very cool tones she answered.

"Enjoying the weather." she glared up at her cousin as she brushed past him walking up to her Captain.

"Captain, how are my men? Where there any other survivors from the bandits?"

"Nothing fatal some scrapes and a few broken bones. I have been waiting to see if you were in need of healing before handing out any potions." pointing at Alistair "He seems to have the only one. They were ready for us."

"That bandit is mine!" Belyssa declared uncharacteristically louder than she intended, this elicited a few snickers from the men and her Captain just raised an eyebrow at her. "For the love of the Maker you know what I meant, I want him on a pole hanging like the deers we bring back from our hunts inside the wagon in nothing but his small clothes." This of course brought on more jeers from her men, she just shook her head at them. "As for the bandits I want to go through their items, hopefully we can get a clue as to who they work for." She was about to set off in the direction of the dead bodies when Irminric grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Our conversation is not done!" said Irminric. Belyssa nodded

"I want to thank you for your timely arrival." Alistair spun around to look at her when she spoke, _Thank us, there is definitely something off with her._

"Did you take a blow to your damned empty head? Just what do you think you were doing being so far ahead of the bulk of your men! Why are you here alone, where is Fergus. You are not capable of doing this alone!" yelled Irminric as this point Alistair was headed to them to intercede but he was to late, before he could take a step in their direction Bel hauled off and punched Irminric rendering him unconscious. _She hits pretty hard __she is 2 and 0 in that department_, the Knight-Captain stood and began to walk over at this point, Alistair stepped in before things get really out of hand.

"Knight-Captain Wallis, Lady Cousland was not hitting the Lieutenant per say. His captain was about to speak, but Alistair rushed on. "She was hitting her cousin, the Knight-Lieutenant Irminric and Bann Alfstana are her cousins from the Teyrna Cousland's side of the family." Alistair was hoping that if he dropped enough noble names his Knight-Captain would back down, it seemed to have worked, the Knight-Captain looked over at Bel and he then spoke.

"Lady Cousland, while I understand the familial bond you share with the Knight-Lieutenant, can you not knock him out in front of his unit the next time you wish to hit him?" he said with a smile on his face. Belyssa eyes narrowed at him too, _Oh Shit! thought Alistair_; however she didn't saying anything rude in response.

"Knight-Captain, I will try to keep that in mind. Please send any of your wounded to my Captain so he can give them a health potion if they are in need. Captain please give out the necessary potions to the men, I am fine. I think we should make camp so the wounded may rest and we can deal with the bodies of the bandits." she then continued to the bodies of the bandits and began to loots the bodies.

_Trouble, I am sorry for yelling at you earlier, please forgive me._ Belyssa was sorting when, Trouble found her and licked her face, she gave him a treat that was in her pouch. It took some time to go thru all the bandits belongings, some her scouts found their camp and brought back everything for now it was stowed in one of the wagons to go thru when they reached Denerim, she was tired now and wanted to clean off all this blood, but she still needed to question the prisoner too. So she sighed and gave the captain instructions to give the gems and coins to the the injured men based the severity of their wounds as she headed off to the wagon where the prisoner was being held, she checked in on him but he was still out cold. _She sighed, I guess it is going to have to wait until the morning,_ so she informed her Captain that she was going to the stream to clean off. Belyssa had just finished dressing when she started thinking again about the bandits she killed and how close she came to being hurt in manner that healing potions could not fix soon tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks she began to sing. Alistair was walking up to her when he heard her, _I remember this, it is a verse from the song she sang to me in Father's private gardens at the Palace after his services were held. _

"Warm tears sting my eyes, As all of these sweet memories flood back to me. Reminiscing now the sun will set beyond the cruel mountain range I'll still be here (it's dark now without your light). Begging your heart to beat  
(sweet defiled angel, open your eyes) My existence is not the same (believe in me) Without you here... (believe that I love you)"

She was so wrapped up in what she was doing she didn't hear is approach until he finally spoke.

"Excuse me Milady, I was wondering if you could help me. I am looking for a friend of mine she has pitch black hair, the bluest eyes I have ever seen along with a dazzling smile and an infectious laugh. You see, I have not seen her in two years. I thought I helped save her life today but I must have been wrong because she didn't look at me once, not even a "Hello, How are you doing?" said Alistair behind her, at first she jumped because he surprised her, she then collapsed into his chest and started crying stunned he just held her and let her cry after a time did he speak again.

"I was trying to make you smile, not cry Bel." he pulled away from so he could lift her face and look into her eyes. _I really hate seeing those tears of hers._ Belyssa took a deep breath and let out before she spoke,

"I have never killed another person before. I mean darkspawn are evil and should be destroyed, when we hunt I kill animals for food only, well except at Dragons Peak. I didn't want to kill them just render them unconscious; when, that one bandit started talking about wanting to …." she could not finish her sentence and had begun to bite her bottom lip.

_So that is whats been bothering her!_ He walked her over to a near by rock and sat down with her before he started speak.

"I know how you feel, we were coming from a harrowing at the Circle. The girl she didn't make it we had to put her down quickly." Belyssa lift her head up to look at him,

"I am so sorry, Alistair.

"Thank you, but it is not your fault. I took no joy from having to kill the girl, my point is that sometimes we are faced with situations that demand us to commit actions we would rather not. You are going to have to steel your heart otherwise it will eat you at until it drives you mad with despair."

"Those men could have family depending on them."

"What about you Bel, don't you have a family? They love you too and those men didn't give a damn about that, in fact didn't they want you well enough for "Sport" later" said Alistair angrily at her.

"Sport? Trouble must of have told what that bandit said. That doesn't mean I have the right to kill them!"

"Yes it does, it was kill or be killed or worse if you can't handle taking a life then maybe you shouldn't be out here leading these men and be home waiting for someone to sweep you off your feet!"

"How dare-" Alistair cut her off

"Don't you get all mighty noble on me, Bel. Those bandits were out to kill your men and they were planning on raping you! You had a good plan yet you were still in a great deal of danger. I am not saying you have to enjoy taking a life, but you are going to have come to terms that sometimes it must be done.!" Alistair was standing in front of her now, in the moonlight she could see he how angry he was, she hung her head down.

"You are right, I am sorry." she started crying again. Alistair was on his knees again drawing into his embrace and he let her cry on is shoulder, after a time he asked her question.

"Bel you are the daughter of the oldest noble family in Ferelden and you can have anything you want in life, why are you doing this?"

"When I asked Duncan to convince my father to let me learn how to fight, I thought I would be using those skills against the Darkspawn and not people. I can't explain why I felt that way. Thank you Alistair for coming to my rescue again."

"Like I said before it was a good plan and you would not have needed my assistance, had the bandits not been ready for you." he said sheepishly

"I don't think my parents are going to think my plan was very sound, considering what will be happening in a couple of months." she said as she went to retrieve her armour and weapons, he helped her gather them and carried some of her gear for her back to the campsite.

"What will that be?"

"I am being presented at this years Satinalia Celebration."

"Presented?"

"That I am to be considered of marrying age, should any nobleman wish to court me." she visibly shuttered as spoke. "Speaking of which I want you to be my escort for the celebration."

"Doesn't that sort of hinder the courtship process?"

"Well that is one way of looking at; however, I see it more like keeping Trouble out of trouble."

"What does your hound have to with it?"

"Well, it seems that he kept biting all my would be suitors in Orlais." she answered sweetly.

"Maker's Breath Woman, you are truly mean."

"He did it, not me."

"Oh, you mean to tell me that you didn't ask him?"

"I didn't, though he always managed to get extra pork bits in his food after each deed." They both just started laughing. When they reached the campsite, she noticed that her cousin was awake he just glared at her and Alistair as they walked into view.

"He is going to be angry at me for sometime, wouldn't be surprised if writes father as soon as you get back to Denerim."

"You did hit him, you know."

"He called me empty headed and started yelling at me in front of my men!"

"Milady, the prisoner is awake and he is not happy at his state of dress either! said her Captain.

"The poor dear, please tell me you opened a flap for the cool night air? Is Trouble with him now?"

"Yes to both, in fact your hound is directly underneath him."

"See meeeeaaaaan!" Belyssa just started chuckling at Alistair's comment as she headed off to the talk to the prisoner, Alistair and her Captain stood outside the wagon as she questioned him. She was able to get that when the job was done they were supposed meet someone at less than favorable establishment, she got a description of person. The bandit offered to find out more information for in exchange she was not to involve the Denerim Guard. She also told him if his information was good she would hire him in the future. They made arrangements to meet within two days after arriving in the City so he could update her with any information. Upon leaving the wagon, she had the guard give him some clothes to wear but still didn't give him socks or shoes just ensure he didn't try to get away, she also left Trouble there to watch over him. Alistair was still holding her things, when she offered to take them back he just shook his head and walked her over to her tent and placed them inside for her then they went to get some food and sat down by the fire when did Alistair speak.

"You are not going to travel through out Denerim alone, I will accompany you where you go." The other Templars that were within earshot were decidedly listening to the the conversation. Irminric decided to intervene,

"Absolutely Not!" Alistair felt Belyssa stiffen at her cousins words. "We are in Kingsway and Alistair can't come to your family estate until Harvestmere." he continued.

"Actually there is no start date to the agreement made with The Grand Cleric, would you rather she travel about alone?" countered Alistair

"See, I can have Alistair whenever I want. He just needs to return after his birthday!" Belyssa exclaimed. Alistair's ears were burning when Bel finished her tirade. _I don't think she realizes how that sounded, he noticed in the firelight that she too was blushing furiously as well and he just started laughing._ The other Templar's sat there mouth agape at what was said. Belyssa looked over at Alistair, he then answered the her unspoken question.

"While it is nice to be wanted, they have no idea what we are talking about." she just giggled at his response, she then yawned and stood up to take her leave he stood with her and walked her over to her tent once there she wished him well.

"Good night Alistair. You made me feel much better earlier." she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek before walking into her tent she could hear the other Templar's begin to question Alistair as to what was going on, he just stated that they are friends and he spends time with her family when they come to Denerim and left to go to sleep as well. Later that night Alistair was awakened by screams within the encampment, he rushed out his tent and realized the screams were coming form Bel's tent he reached her tent the just before her Captain did. She was having a nightmare, screaming "Stop" and "No". He gathered her into his arms and began to stroke her hair, murmuring in her ear telling her she was safe and no one would harm her, her screams turned into a whimpering sound. He wrapped the blankets around her when he realized she was only wearing her small clothes he then picked her up and placed her in his lap and held her that way until she fell asleep again. Her Captain entered the tent after Alistair and watched him soothe and comfort her, he did ask her Captain to send a guard to the prisoner so that Trouble could come into her tent. Once Trouble entered, he was placed back onto her bed roll and left the tent to go back to sleep himself though he was no longer able to.

* * *

_The verses of the song used is from Suteki da Ne, performed by _S_acridia Darque these are not a translation of this song but completely new lyrics. I heard the song on You Tube and fell in love with them._


	15. Fights

_I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for their reviews, the really keep me going._

_Thank you_

_SweetWench_

* * *

They arrived in Denerim without further trouble from the bandits, just before entering the city gates did Belyssa give her prisoner some socks, shoes for his release reminding him that he better be at the meeting place in two days. Alistair didn't give her an option of going to the family Estate alone and had her stop at the Chantry so they could inform the Grand Cleric as to what happened.

"Greetings Grand Cleric" she said sweetly she took a knee before her. The Grand Cleric looked up, she did not recognize the young woman before her.

"I am Lady Cousland Your Holiness, I wanted to greet you and also inform you that once again Ser Alistair came to my rescue on the road to Denerim a few days ago along with the other Templars in the unit he accompanied." The Grand Cleric eyes widened slightly but pass that she gave no other sign of surprise.

"He seems to be there when you need him most Lady Cousland."

"Every girl needs a Knight in Shining Armour, I do hope that the Maker and Andraste do not become offended by it. I have no desire to interfere with his sworn duties." Belyssa stated demurely. The Grand Cleric nodded and seemed pacified with her words.

"Well, thank you for coming to tell me yourself Lady Cousland. I suppose that he will be leaving shortly to take up residence at your family estate until after his birthday?" Belyssa nodded. "You are aware that he will be taking his final vows and will be a full Templar after that, so these visits will more than likely come to an end." Belyssa kept her voice steady when she responded as well as her face impassive

"I am aware, we all must grow up at some point and fulfill our duties." with that she stood up ready to take her leave of the Grand Cleric.

"Go with the Maker, child."

"Thank you Grand Cleric." Belyssa kept her face impassive as she sought out Alistair in the barracks. She came across him arguing with one of the other initiates.

"We heard about you coming out of her tent in the middle of the night, you have tell me about it I saw she has a really nice body." said the curly haired Templar. Alistair had grabbed the him by the front of his tunic and had him up against a wall when he answered him.

"I don't know where you got your information, but don't you ever try to ruin Lady Cousland's honor again or I will cut you in two!" Alistair said angrily.

"Alistair, are you ready?" Belyssa asked mildly, Alistair turned his head to see her standing not far from him, he let go the other initiate and took a step back. "Do you have everything you need?" He turned and nodded at her.

"Lets get out of here." he said gruffly. They both left the Chantry, he had changed out the normal armour all Templar's wear and was wearing a tunic and pants he was still armed. By the time they had completed all the deliveries that needed to made and had the other cargo brought to the her warehouse it was early evening.

"I sent a letter to Father telling him what happened and how you rescued me again. I have no doubt that my family will be arriving soon now. I am sorry about that I wanted some time alone with you before they got here." said Belyssa

"Why?" confused she looked at him.

"Why, what?" she asked.

"Did you want to spend some time alone with me?"

"We haven't seen each other in two years, I have missed you. I know what will happen when you go back to the Chantry this time. This is probably going to be the last time you can spend time with me in Denerim, The Grand Cleric told me before I saw you in the hall." she sounded sad to him.

"Nosy Old Bat!" he grumbled

"Alistair!" Belyssa said indignantly, though she could not hold that look for to long before she started laughing. Alistair began to laugh as well, though he sobered faster than she did.

"Bel, I'm sorry. I have been wanting to tell you that I am due to take my final vows soon. I just didn't know how and I had a feeling that Old Bat was going to put and end to my yearly visits with you. She never liked them in first place. What was in those crates we delivered?"

"My brilliant idea, you remember my families garden?" Alistair nodded. "Well it is a tradition that when a Cousland girl reaches womanhood, we are given a special scented oil specifically designed for us. While in Orlais, mother had mine created, well she had one started on for me. The other girls loved the idea so I started making some oils for them it became to much for me to with all my other responsibilities, so I went into business with someone those crates are scented soaps and oils to sell. I have employed the elves in our Alienage, they make most of the products."

"How long have the your families caravans been getting attacked?"

"See that is the strange part, only my caravan's are being attacked. Father isn't a merchant, he has backed other merchants and we have extensive business dealings in Antiva."

"I would have thought Orlais."

"Everyone makes that assumption, but it is not so. Father only goes to Orlais at the request of King Calian and in the past for King Maric, so we know many Orlesian nobles; however, all of our business is with Antiva. How did people think Gus met his wife? I have to speak with father, but if I can't figure out why this happening I may only sell in Antiva. I think they attacked mine, knowing I would travel with a caravan eventually, that bandit said I was the target my cargo was to be their payment. Someone wants to teach me a lesson at "Playing the Man" whatever that means. Lets get back to the estate, I expect to have a letter from father when we arrive."

There wasn't a letter from her father yet, so each went to their rooms to clean up. Belyssa asked if he minded having dinner at the Gnawed Noble Tavern he was happy to. Alistair was already done and was pacing in the main hall when he looked up and saw Belyssa coming down the stairs, he felt his heart stop. _She is beautiful_, she was wearing a form fitting leather pants along with a tunic made of a very light fabric the sleeves of it were billowing as she came down, on top of the tunic she had a jerkin made of leather that looked as if it was painted on her they way it showed every curve she had it looked like she could not breath the laces seem so tight, once she reached the bottom of the stairs did he realize the he could see the mounds of what must be very large breast resting just below the top of her tunic and the leather jerkin, her hair was was loose tucked behind her ears he also noticed that its length was down to the middle of her back.

"Ready to go?" Alistair just nodded, he was having trouble finding his voice They left with some guard at Belyssa's Captain's insistence.

"Alistair are you well, you do not look so good?" Belyssa asked as he held out chair for her when they were sitting down for dinner, from behind he did hear.

"He is stunned by the beauty in front of him." said a very amused King Calian. Belyssa turned to she her King as she stood up only to drop to down to curtsey for him.

"Lady Cousland, please rise. Greetings Ser Alistair, I hear the Kingdom owes you a great debt again. Thank you for coming to Lady Cousland's rescue."

"I had help." croaked Alistair finally finding his voice again. The King was accompanied by some other men, one of them rushed past Alistair and straight to Belyssa grabbing her hands in his as he spoke to her.

"Lady Cousland, I heard about what befell you on the road. Have you recovered from your injuries?" the young noble asked. It was Alistair who spoke as he glared at the man in front of him.

"She was never injured, do you think I would allow her to out if she was?" he demanded, the young noble turned to look at Alistair with venom in his eyes.

"Who are you to either allow or not allow the Lady Cousland to anything?" Belyssa pulled her hand out from the young nobleman's as she spoke.

"I am sure my father has given Alistair certain instructions when it comes to my well being. Alistair, this is Thomas Howe, The Arl of Amaranthine's youngest son." Alistair was polite enough to hold out his hand for Thomas, who grudgingly took it as they shook Alistair felt the young man try to squeeze his hand to cause pain, but, it didn't work Alistair just stood there looking at him blankly for a few moments until Thomas let go.

"Your Majesty, what has the Cousland's done that you honor me with your presence?" smiling sweetly at Calain.

"Just has I mentioned earlier, I heard about what happened to your families caravan on the road and how Ser Alistair came to your aide again. I wanted make sure you alright I was under the impression you had been injured as like Thomas mentioned."

"I do not understand I made no mention of the attack to the city guard at our arrival so who you told you?" asked Belyssa

"I guess someone in the caravan, must of told them, isn't that how you knew Thomas?" Alistair and Belyssa shared a look. Belyssa looked at the other noblemen that was with the King when she spotted one in particular she took a step closer to Alistair. He noticed the change in her and looked in the direction she had, he saw a tall man not as broad in the shoulders as he the noble had brown hair and eyes the look he was giving was Belyssa seemed to set his teeth on edge. The noblemen did then speak to Belyssa

"Greetings Lady, I am glad to _see_ you are unharmed. Where is Cousland?" Belyssa inclined her head

"Gus will be arriving later with the rest of my family, Lord Kendall."

"I apologize for my rudeness, would anyone care for a drink?"

"Thank you Lady Cousland; however, we must decline. We were on way to an appointment. I just wanted to stop by and convey my concern for your well being." said King Calain. Alistair didn't like the way his brother sounded just then but now is not the time to question him. Alistair and Bel enjoyed their dinner and filled each other in on what has happened to them in the past two years, she had tickets to play that was being performed in Palace district that night all in all they had a pleasant evening. After Bel went to her room, Alistair was awake in his room lying on the bed trying his best not think about her and the smell of her he was not being very successful at it either, until the exhaustion of the day took its toll and he fell asleep.

* * *

The time in between meeting the bandit at the Pearl was spent with them sparing against each other, she lent Alistair a set of splintmail armour. It was a few hours before their meeting and she was getting restless.

"Bel, you have to calm down. How many men are we bringing with us to the Pearl?" asked Alistair, when she looked at him puzzled he sighed. "We are not going there alone, it could be a trap and that bandit knows what you look like." before she could answer her Captain did.

"The will be ten men at the Pearl, Alistair." Belyssa rounded on her Captain

"I gave you no order to do that." she said her temper starting to show.

"Your father did." he answered mildly

"What?"

"A message from the Teyrn arrived today, instructing me not to let you out of sight, until he arrives." Belyssa howled in anger as she through her glass at the wall.

"When did you plan on _telling_ me?" she yelled

"I believe I just did." said the Captain

"You are _my_ Captain, how dare you keep secrets from me!" she shouted.

"No, I serve the Teyrn. I am aware that you are very skilled with your blades and bow; however, _my_ duty is to protect you, even if that means from yourself you take a far to cavalier attitude on your well being Lady Cousland. Do I _need _to remind you of Orlais?" this time although her Captain did not raise his voice you could hear the steel in it Belyssa backed down when he was done, Alistair had few questions though.

"What happened in Orlais?" looking at Belyssa.

"Nothing worth repeating." answered Belyssa , Alistair looked over at her Captain and he just shook his in the negative slightly so Belyssa did not see it move, wisely Alistair let the matter drop but not before promising himself he was going to get answer. They then proceeded to to the Pearl, the Captain informed them that the men were already at the Pearl and will only act if needed. Things did not go well at the Pearl at all. Alistair was grateful that The Teyrn had given the Captain instructions regarding Bel, the extra men were very helpful and they were able to stop another attempt on Bel unfortunately they were all injured in the fight, the bandit that she had captured on the road was dying Alistair was able to get one word "Bear" out of him. Bel took a horrible blows to her face and torso, Sanga the proprietor offered Alistair a room so he could tend to Bel's wounds, he was having a hard time stopping the flow of blood, when Sanga led another man into the room,

"He can help, but you need to leave him alone with her." said Sanga.

"NO!, this the second attempt on her life in two days. She is the daughter of Teyrn Cousland and he will not only have my hide but yours as well for if something else happens to her." he answered his voice full of worry. Alistair took a look at the man with her his head was covered Alistair felt the sensation of magic coming from him, _an apostate_? Looking at the man Alistair said, "Look I know you are a mage, may Andraste forgive me but just heal her and I will tell no one that you are here you have my word"

"Not that word of a Templar has much worth; but, I can't let her pain continue." so the mage came into the room and began to work on Bel. Alistair said nothing further to the mage, he knelt beside the bed holding Bels hand as the mage went to work, it took him several hours, when he was done there wasn't even a faint scar on her face or torso. Alistair was amazed, he had never seen anything like it before as he thanked the mage.

"You have amazing skill, thank you for the help." he told the mage.

"My time at the Circle taught me something." the mage responded.

"Wait, you are the mage that escaped. I heard the Templars saying you were headed to the Waking Sea Bannorn, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to know my trick worked this time. Don't be to upset; but, I am not telling you how I managed that." Bel began to stir as the mage was speaking, she then croaked out

"Alistair?" as she tried to sit up, her hand flew to her face it felt smooth to the touch. "Bel, thank the Maker you are ok this mage healed you. I have sent for the guard this time as well as more of your soldiers. I don't know if they have another trap set for you once we leave." she nodded at Alistair's words, she then looked at the other man in the room. "I thank you, Ser."

"You may call me Anders, dear lady." he then took her hand and kissed her palm, this elicited a giggle from her and a groan from Alistair.

"Well thank you Anders. Please know that I, Lady Belyssa Jae Cousland is in your debt." as she tried disengage her hand from his.

"If we were alone I know just how I would ask to be repaid." he smiled at her his eyes twinkling with mischief, this got a comment out of Alistair.

"Well you are not alone and need I remind you that she is the daughter of the Teyrn of Highever." he said surly.

"This is Alistair, protector of my virtue and reminder to all of my status." Belyssa stated dryly. Alistair was about to protest but he was silenced by Belyssa's finger landing on his lips, before he could stop himself he captured her finger in is mouth and licked with his tongue causing her to pull out her finger very quickly. Anders gave no indication that he witnessed what happened between them as he gave them instructions for Belyssa to follow for the next few days.

"I can't stay, Guards, Soldiers and Templars to avoid; though, I do have this to add your wounds Lady were not intended to kill, but to mar your beauty which is a far worse crime. This sounds personal to me." with that Anders left the room. Alistair and Bel just looked at each for moment both still blushing at the incident with her finger. A few moments after Anders departed did the Cousland Soldiers appear along with Fergus. As a thank you for Sanga's assistance, Belyssa told her she would be sending some of her scented oils and soaps for Sanga and her craftsmen and women Alistair and Fergus just shook their heads at this. Fergus didn't bother to get between the argument that started the moment Alistair picked up his sister from the bed as he carried her out of the Pearl which continued until they reached the family estate where their father awaited them. Once inside the Estate did Alistair finally place Belyssa in a chair, Bryce raised an eyebrow at his son who in turn shrugged his shoulders in answer.

"Father, Fergus when did you arrive?" asked Belyssa

"About the same time the message came from Alistair as to what happened at the Pearl; however, he also mentioned you were badly wounded." said Bryce

"Sanga keeps a healer on her staff." said Alistair, he continued "Though the healer also said the the wounds inflicted on Bel were meant to leave scars not to kill her."

"That is very disturbing. Who have you spurned now, Pup?" asked Bryce, she was about to leap out the chair when Alistair's hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up at him and he shook is head no sighing she responded to her father's question.

"I have not spurned anyone as you well know. Once word spread that Trouble would let no man near me they stopped bothering me in Orlais. As for here the only other men I have seen is Thomas Howe, Spaughn and King Calain." Neither Bryce or Fergus commented on exchange between Alistair and Belyssa just then.

"Spaughn?" asked Bryce

"She means Vaughn Kendall, Father." answered Fergus who was now doing the "Cousland Nose Pinch" Alistair had to work hard not to laugh just then watching Fergus, he also noticed just how much Fergus did look like his father just then. "Little Sister, must you call him that?"

"That is the nicest thing I can say about him; besides, was it not you who told me never to be alone with him." she countered.

"Where were you and who was with you then you saw them?" Bryce continued, at this point Alistair answered his question.

"We were having dinner at the Gnawed Noble Tavern and that was two day ago." Belyssa suddenly remember something.

"Alistair, remember what the King said?" Alistair nodded as he told the other men in the room about the encounter. "I asked Captain Kylon if a report was made by someone in the caravan and he said there had not been."

"Which then begs the question, how did Thomas know?" mused Belyssa

"I guess we could ask the Bears." said Alistair

"Wait, what did you say?" said Fergus

"Sorry, I didn't mention it before. The bandit we had as prisoner before he died he mentioned Bears. Why?" Alistair looked confused.

"Two Bears Rampant is the Device of the Howe's, it should be two rats hiding under rock." said Belyssa her voice dripping with undisguised hate.

"Pup, I know you dislike the Howe's but we have no proof and the word of the dying bandit isn't worth much." said Bryce

"That is not true, I do not hate all them just "The Weasel". Thomas has always given me the creeps, I like Nate and Delilah. Considering what the bandits said to me, it does not make sense." She told them about her conversation with the bandits that attacked the caravan. Alistair pulled out a bottle and handed it to her as she spoke, she shook her head no at him. He then uncharacteristically threatened her.

"As of today this is what the fourth or fifth time your life has been in danger since I met you. You will drink the contents of this bottle as instructed by the healer or so help me I will lock you in your room until I leave this estate in four months!" Belyssa opened her mouth twice to speak but no words came out she then just took the bottle from him and swallowed its contents when done she stuck her tongue out him. _Maker help him, the thoughts that entered his mind as he watched her little tongue dart out and back in made him close his eyes and thank the Andraste's that he was still wearing armour._ _Now I understand why Fergus always says he either wants to spank her lock her in a room._ There was muffled laughter coming from Fergus just then while Bryce just coughed as they both looked him, Alistair felt the heat rise in his face. "I need to get some air." as he walked out of the study.

"Looks like he has grown up a bit. I don't think you can push him around anymore, Little Sister." said Fergus as he carried his sister to her room he was met with harrumph from Belyssa.

* * *

_I didn't think he could be angry at me for this long thought Belyssa, she was sitting in the garden just past her father's study._ It has been two days since she saw the back Alistair's head as he left the study, Fergus carried her to her room and he had been the one caring for her. When she would give him a hard time, did he threaten her by saying "Do I need get Alistair?" rather smugly. This morning Fergus told she as per the healer's instructions she was finally allowed to out of her room, so she retreated to the gardens as soon as she was done eating breakfast, when she did not see Alistair there, she heard a footstep behind her, when she turned hoping to see Alistair it was Thomas Howe instead.

_Trouble tell Alistair I need him NOW! Thomas Howe is the gardens with me and I am alone!_

Alistair was in the training area, sparring with Fergus that morning they had just finished and were both panting.

"You are a lot stronger than I remember." said Fergus.

"I have spent all my free time sparring at the Chantry well between having to scrub the pots. Do you have an idea how heavy those things are, there a lot of mouths to feed in the Chantry." said Alistair smiling at him.

"So you do plan on seeing my sister today or are the both of you going waste these next few months sulking?"

"I have not been sulking." said Alistair indignantly

"You keep telling yourself that and you just might believe it." Fergus retorted. "Look I appreciate what you said to her, it made her listen for a change I also have to confess that when she wanted to rebel I threatened her by saying I was going to get you; but, she has been miserable these past two days as well. I don't know what going between you, and I am not asking either."

"We are just friends the same as always, Fergus." said Alistair, Fergus snorted.

"There is more to it than that." he countered.

"Leave this alone, Fergus." Alistair dipped a cloth in the water barrel and began to wipe his face, he then looked up and took off running towards the Estate.

* * *

"Lady Cousland it is good see you again." said Thomas

"Greetings Thomas, what are you doing here?" she said.

"I wanted see how you doing, if you have fully recovered from your ordeal?" he answered he also sat down beside her as he begun to lean in close.

"That was a week ago, I am fine. I was just enjoying the smells of the garden before getting ready for an appointment." she continued evenly.

"I can accompany you wherever you are headed." he offered as he took her hand in his. "You have the most beautiful eyes, Belyssa." The way he said her name made her skin crawl, it reminded of the feeling she had when a bug crawled on her arm as child.

"Thank you; however, I must decline your offer." she refused to take her eyes off him, next she heard someone yelling as they entered the gardens.

"BEL!" Alistair shouted as he rounded the tree to see Belyssa sitting at the edge of the bench with Thomas Howe sitting very close to her and holding her hand.

"Alistair, there you are." she hoped she sounded normal as she responded to him, he moved quickly to her side as he approached she managed to use him surprising Thomas the get her hand away from him.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I was sparring with Fergus." he said, he then to turned to Thomas. "It is Thomas, right we met a couple of days ago at the Gnawed Noble Tavern. It is good to see you again."

Thomas was giving him a look of pure hatred when he spoke. "What are you doing here, in the Cousland Estate?" he demanded, before either Alistair or Belyssa could respond, Fergus spoke from behind him.

"Alistair is welcomed in our home." Thomas backed down at the sound of Fergus' voice, Belyssa took the reprieve to her advantage to get up from the bench and walked to her brother flanked by Alistair the whole time.

"Fergus, I was unaware that you were in Denerim." Thomas stood up at this point.

"Father and I arrived two days ago. Did you know there was another attempt to harm my sister?" giving Thomas a direct look.

"No, I was not aware. I came to inquire on her well being from the attack she suffered on the road." he responded.

"Yes, Father is considering not presenting her at the Satinalia Celebration rather make a match for her in either Antiva or Kirkwall." Belyssa looked sharply at Fergus as he continued. "If we can't find the culprit we have no way to guarantee her safety." Thomas just nodded, he followed that by taking is leave of them. The three of them were entering the study when Belyssa exploded on her brother.

"Fergus, just what in the Makers name are you talking about!" Bryce was sitting at his desk .

"PUP, FERGUS! What is going on here?" Fergus was not given a moment to explain when his sister began to yell at their father.

"How dare you, Father! It was bad enough thinking that I was to be paraded in front of all the noble sons of Ferelden as if I am nothing more than a lure on a fishing line, but now I am to be traded to Antiva or Kirkwall to whomever makes you the best offer!" Belyssa's face was red with anger her hands shaking.

"You will not speak to me in this manner, Young Lady!" Bryce yelled back at his daughter. Fergus tried to intervene,

"Sister wait, Father didn't say-" Belyssa cut him off.

"Oh so what you made the suggestion!" she yelled again

"No, please calm down." pleaded Fergus

"This my life both of you are playing with, Damn it." Belyssa continued to yell.

"That is it, young lady you are confined to your room until you can speak to me with respect.!" shouted Bryce. Belyssa stopped in her tirade to glare at her father before stomping out of the room, the all heard the door to her room slam once she was inside. Sighing Bryce looked at his son and Alistair before he could ask what was going on Fergus quickly explained what happened in the garden with Lord Howe.

"I am sorry. I thought she would realize it was just a ruse. I never thought she would react this way." Fergus finished his eyes full of worry and regret.

"I would have agreed with you Fergus, she should know that I never force anyone upon her. The fact is I can't even if I were so inclined only she can choose whom she wants. I do not understand whats gotten into her." replied Bryce, Alistair snorted when both Fergus and Bryce just stared at him he just shook his head and said a little annoyed at them both.

"Can neither of you tell Bel is scared."

"Scared? I didn't think she knew that word." said Fergus, Alistair just shook he head again at him.

"What is Pup scared of?" asked Bryce

"Unbelievable, is not tradition that you (pointing at Bryce) decide whom she will marry? The reason Trouble bit all those would be suitors in Orlais is because each one them saw her as the "Barbarian Princess" to be tamed. Didn't she ever tell you that?" said Alistair slightly disgusted, both Bryce and Fergus shook their head no to his question.

"I have no intention of forcing her to marry anyone she does not care for, she knows that." said Bryce

"Apparently not." Did you ever tell her that?" countered Alistair.

"I did not think I had too." Bryce replied

"Well you do. I am going to see if I can calm her down and explain what you were trying to do Fergus." Alistair left them both and went upstairs to speak with Bel, he reached her room he ran back down cursing, both Bryce and Fergus came out to of the study to find out what was wrong.

"She is gone." he said flatly

* * *

_I am going to be away for over a week, if I can I will post another chapter before I go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	16. The Warden and Queen Anora

"Excuse me Warden Gelric, there is a very angry women demanding that you come out so she can kick your arse. Her words not mine." said one of the servants as they walked into the common area where all the Wardens were having lunch.

"Damn it Gelric, who did you despoil now?" said Duncan angrily, before Gelric could answer on of the Wardens did for him.

"He didn't despoil anyone, he paid for it last night."

"You are not helping, Rogers. I have no idea but I intend to find out." with that Gelric rose and headed out the the entryway to meet the woman. The Wardens could hear some whispering but then everything when silent again, so the remaining wardens when back to eating. It was not long after that when a soldier came into the room panting as he spoke.

"That angry woman _is_ kicking his arse out there!" All the wardens got up and ran outside to the practice area to see what was going on, they were greeted by Gelric being knocked on the ground and a woman standing over him, she was taking of her helmet as she walked over to Gelric who was slowly rising to his feet. Shaking his head at her, another warden a women was raising her staff to cast a spell when Duncan grabbed her hand.

"Fiona stop, Gelric helped train that woman if it is who I think it is. So it is his own fault that she knows all his tricks." said Duncan, Fiona looked at her friend and noticed he was smiling as they watched the two spar.

"You want her for a recruit?" she questioned, Duncan nodded in response.

"I can't, not without upsetting her father. She is the daughter of Bryce Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever. You might want to talk with her though."

"Why would I want to talk to some snooty noble?" Fiona scoffed

"Because of your son." Fiona was so shocked she did not pay attention to what she said next.

"Which one?" Fiona's words had not sunk in yet when Duncan answered

"Alistair. Wait did you just say which one?" said Duncan shocked.

"You heard me, don't make me say it again." replied Fiona

"Maker's Breath! When?"

"Three years after Alistair was born and yes he too is Maric's. I had him living a village not far from Weisshaupt. There I began to teach him when he came into his powers, he didn't know I am his mother, just a kind elven apostate. Ironically I was here in Ferelden meeting Alistair, when the Templars took Nic, one of the other children in the village tried to drown a cat and his temper got the better of him. I never told Maric about him, he was so upset over Alistair I just couldn't do that to him again." said Fiona sighing

"Nic?" A younger brother and a mage interesting when you think that Alistair is to be a Templar." Duncan continued

"Short for Kelnic and yes. Can I explain this much later, like never." asked Fiona, Duncan just chuckled at engulfed in her in hug. He realized that she combined the names Kell and Nicolas', they were Wardens that went down into deep roads along with King Maric they never made back out.

"Something is odd, whenever she is in Denerim Alistair is with her. I am going to send a message to the Cousland Estate letting them know she is here." Duncan walked off to his office to compose the note.

* * *

Where could she have gone. Can't Trouble find her?" asked Fergus

"Alright Trouble, how long are you not going to speak to me." Alistair asked Bel's hound

"Alistair what are you doing he only communicates with, Pup" interjected Bryce, Alistair was ignoring the Teyrn as he stared at the hound, eventually Trouble let out a low whine and spoke to him.

_She told me not tell. Mama was so angry, I have never seen her so angry before she said she just wanted to get away and think I told her not go. She would not listen._

"Where did she go?" asked Alistair still looking at Trouble

_Mama said you would make me tell so she didn't tell me. She climbed out of the window onto the roof so I wouldn't be able to track her either._

"Alistair I just said he will not answer." said Bryce again. Alistair looked up at Bryce as he just heard him.

"Trouble doesn't know. Apparently Bel thought he would tell me so she climbed out the window and left via the roof tops so he would not be able to track her either." Bryce and Fergus looked at him surprised.

"Are you telling me that Pup's hound actually spoke to you? Directly?" said Bryce

"Yes, he has been talking to me for years. Is there a problem?" asked Alistair

"As far as I know imprinted hounds only communicate and obey one person." said Fergus this time.

"Well, I would not say he obeys me; however, he will talk to me. Fergus didn't you think it was odd when I ran off before when Thomas Howe was with Bel.?" asked Alistair

"I did find it odd." answered Fergus

"Trouble told me that Thomas Howe was with Bel and that she was alone and unarmed." explained Alistair

"Fascinating as this is, it does not tell my where in the Makers name my daughter is." stated Bryce,

"What do you mean you don't know where my daughter is?" said Eleanor Cousland as she and Oriana entered the study. Bryce and Fergus groaned and they did the "Cousland Nose Pinch" in unison. Just then a servant came to give Bryce a message, once he opened it and sighed in relief. "It seems that Pup is at the Warden Compound, kicking her mentors arse. At least that is how Duncan explains it." said Bryce

"I will go get her." offered Alistair, it was not so much as an offer than a declaration has he turned and left the Cousland's.

"So husband do you wish to explain how none of you knew where, my sister was?" said Oriana . Both Bryce and Fergus smiled at there wives and then both sighed as began to explain what was happening in the past few days.

* * *

Belyssa was panting after her latest bout, sweat was starting to fall between her shoulder blades her opponent was smirking at her. She took a moment and looked at her mentor and he nodded at her silent question so she took a moment and began to remove some items from her armour several items in fact she then turned smiled right back at her opponent and started to charge at him, he lifted his sword to strike her before he could connect she shifted her weight and moved very quickly to his backside and had a dagger against his neck below his helmet before he could complete his swing. Her opponent yielded with a soft chuckle and declared he need a break, so Belyssa looked to Gelric.

"So old man are you rested and ready for another match?" The Wardens watching started hooting with laughter and jeers at him, he just nodded and walked over to her as and the began to circle each other. This is how Alistair found her in the practice area as he entered Duncan and another Warden came to over to greet him he nodded at Duncan.

"Hail Duncan, how long has she been fighting?" inclining his head at Belyssa.

"For almost two hours I believe." answered the woman besides Duncan. Alistair looked over her she was and elf and then he got that prickly feeling down is spine again she is a mage. _Didn't father introduce to me an Elven Mage some years ago._

"I am sorry, I feel as if I should know you. Did we meet when I was younger?" asked Alistair, for a brief moment he saw a depth of sadness in her eyes.

"We did I was visiting from Weisshaupt and King Maric introduced us. I am Fiona." she answered

"Greetings, I am Alistair." he responded. Someone was approaching him as he continued to watch Belyssa fighting it took him a few moments to realize that it was not a Warden.

"King Calian!" he said.

"Hello Alistair and just Calian, please. So what brings you here." asked the King.

"I have come to get "Her Noble Pain in the Arse." pointing at Belyssa he answered. Calian lifted at an eye brow at his brother's comment. "Can we talk somewhere private?" asked Alistair. Duncan offered them his office, once there did Alistair explain what was going on to his brother and the families suspicions in regards to Thomas Howe. He also gave him a brief accounting of her argument with her father and brother. Calian let out a low whistle when Alistair finished.

"You have no hard evidence?" asked Calain

"Afraid not, though I think Fergus' plan was good one, he just didn't realize how Bel would react to it."

"So now you agree with my family sending me away!" said Belyssa angrily at Alistair, he did not hear her approach.

"No and before you start screaming again why don't you try listening. What Fergus said was a ruse in the hopes it would stop Thomas. Your brother's thought that if Thomas believed that you would not be presented then he could not ask to court you and it might stop the attacks. I think the idiot was hoping to be your Knight in Shining Armour and you would melt into his embrace in gratitude." Alistair quickly explained

"You mean it? They are not sending me away?" Belyssa said in a small voice she then arched her brow at Alistair and commented. "I see you_ have _been reading the books I sent you." she stated, Alistair blushed at her last statement and made sure not to look at his brother before he spoke.

"I think they should lock you up in the highest tower just to keep their own sanity." he declared "What made you leave the Estate unprotected." Belyssa glared at him her blue eyes looking very intense

"Maybe I am tired of being coddled, when I come here and fight the Wardens they really try to kick my arse and I them. I have to get better I do not have a choice. You have no idea what is it like to be a female warrior, having men stare at you knowing they are stronger and they can if they really tried force their cock into you no matter how hard you fight against it. Never again will I let a man think he can get away with using a woman's worst fear against her-To have that kind of power over me!" she finished her tirade, looking at both men in the room.

"If you like when we next spar I will not hold back." Alistair offered, this got him a punch in the nose and then she stormed off again, he looked at his brother who was grinning broadly at him. "At least she didn't knock me out." he then said lamely.

"Smooth brother, I can see the chantry has definitely taught you how to charm the ladies." said Calian

"Shut it!" Alistair muttered at him. "I need to find her and apologize." Alistair left the room. Calian followed _deciding this apology was worth seeing._

"Lets see you not hold back this time." is all she said to Alistair. He borrowed a helmet and faced her. _She seemed faster than before_, he thought. After several passes he questioned her on it, she just told him she took off the weights she normally wore in her armour.

"Talk about holding back, Bel. I didn't know you used weights." he said, she just shrugged at him and they started up again. They were drawing a crowd around them now, Duncan came out from the sleeping area to stand beside King Calian.

"How long have they been at it?" he asked

"I would say about two hours now, ever since my brother said he held back when they spar. She actually punched him in the nose, drew blood then she challenged him." responded Calian smiling the whole time. "I would say they are about to pass out soon, Alistair's armour is not light and she has been fighting for what almost four hours now?" Calain was correct in his assessment of them both not long after Alistair made a move with his shield knocking Belyssa down and she in turn swept her legs into his knees bring him down not far from her and neither them rose again, both lay panting on the ground. King Calian walked over at this point and declared it a draw as he assisted them both up. Fiona had been watching in the background walked over and to cast a rejuvenation spell on them, Alistair thanked her he then looked at Belyssa who no longer looked like she was willing to take on army all by herself.

"I know you didn't use any of your Templar abilities. Why?" her voice had an edge to it.

"I thought you wanted to fight just using sword skills, honestly. Next time I can use them if you want?" he said carefully

"I do." she replied.

"Actually I would like to face you using your Templar skills, Alistair." said Fiona

"Now?" said Alistair looking at little apprehensive, she chuckled in response shaking her head in the negative as she spoke.

"I think you have had enough damage done to you today, how about in next few days." said Fiona, then Alistair turned to Belyssa to speak.

"Your Mother and Oriana arrived right before I came to get you. As I left both your father and brother were trying to explain how they lost you." he told her, Belyssa nodded as she gathered her gear and the headed back to the Estate. When they arrived back at the Estate, she quickly ran to her room before her mother came out of the the study, mumbling something about wanting to get clean. Alistair went to his room to clean up as well about twenty minutes later, both Alistair and Belyssa exited their rooms and joined everyone in the study.

"Darling, you have grown so much since I last saw you." stated Eleanor, Belyssa actually blushed at her mother's praise. "I believe your brother has something to say to you." she continued, before he could Belyssa walked over to her father and knelt down before him.

"Father, I am sorry for my behavior earlier. I should have trusted you." Belyssa's head was down as she spoke to him. Bryce lifted his daughter up by her shoulders then lifted her head to look her in the eye.

"Pup, it has come to my attention that I just made assumptions about what is expected of you. I am the one who is sorry, I should have explained to you that I would never force you to marry anyone you did not want to. I know this not customary so there was no way for you to know this." Bryce then hugged his daughter, Belyssa on the other hand let out a soft whimper and cried softly on his shoulder for a moment. Fergus walked up to her and he too gave a her hug.

"I am sorry, Bliss. I didn't think about how you would react." Fergus kissed her on the forehead. The family had a very nice evening, the next few days were filled with the start of many dressmaker appointments for both Belyssa and Alistair, when that was completed they both went over to the Warden Compound to practice. Alistair was getting a lot of practice with his Templar abilities fighting Fiona. Today however Belyssa had received a message requesting her presence by Queen Anora, she had no clue as to why the Queen wished to see her after they finished with the Warden's both Alistair and Belyssa went back to the Estate to clean up before going to the Palace. Her father insisted that Alistair, Trouble and three more guards accompany her. There had not been any more attacks on her in the past few weeks; however, he still did not want to take a chance since they never found the culprit. When they arrived to Queen Anora's rooms she left the three guards and Alistair at the door so only she and Trouble entered. Belyssa was a little surprised to find her mother and Oriana in attendance along with some to of the other noble ladies including her cousin Bann Alfstana. They were in turn a little surprised to she what she was wearing, she had on high heeled black boots along with her customary black leather pants, what brought the look of surprise was her tunic, she had become fond of a lighter weight linen underneath a tight fitting leather jerkin she was also armed with her daggers and bow her hair was braided and rolled up exactly the same way her mother wore her hair. She walked in and curtsied to the Queen.

"How may I serve thee, Queen Anora." said Belyssa,

"Rise Lady Cousland, and thank you coming so quickly." said Queen Anora, Belyssa eyes flicked over to her mother and Oriana they both had smile on their faces and eyes twinkling with mild mischief. Queen Anora made the request for her presence several hours ago while she and Alistair where at the Compound sparring with the Wardens. As Belyssa walked over to greet her mother and Oriana did she say

"I apologize for my tardiness, Your Majesty. We were sparing." said Belyssa demurely.

It seemed that Lady Habren, Arl Bryland's daughter, decided to question her

"What were you doing?" asked Lady Habren

"Trying to kick Alistair's arse." replied Belyssa, this brought about some gasps from the other ladies present, her mother gave a that look she was used to as a child in response she shrugged back.

"You mean you were fighting?" said Lady Delilah Howe.

"That is usually how it is done, Delilah." Belyssa replied, her cousin began to laugh at her comment. King Calian walked in the room with Loghain and Alistair at that moment as he spoke.

"I would say that she is an impressive warrior. You should be very proud of your daughter Teyrna." said King Calian. Belyssa looked past Calian to glance at Alistair, he shrugged at her and tipped his head toward Calian. "I know Alistair is acting as bodyguard for you so I thought he should be at your side Lady Cousland."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." said Belyssa

"Lady Cousland, we were discussing this years Satinalia Celebration we have decided that each of the ladies being presented will dance with all available nobles and you will be given a dance card at the start of celebration." Queen Anora explained.

"No Thank You, Your Majesty." Belyssa stated, again she was greeted with gasps. _That is getting very __annoying._

"This is tradition." said Queen Anora smiling tightly at her.

"If it is a tradition, why did you just say you and the other ladies decided this. It would seem that tradition needs no further discussion." countered Belyssa. Loghain chuckled softly, Belyssa's gaze went to him her eyes narrowed, trying her best to hide her anger. He must of have sensed it, because he too looked at her for a moment before turning his gaze to his daughter.

"We are doing this so you can meet and get to know the other noblemen." Queen Anora said there was a hint of annoyance her voice.

"I thought that was the point of the courtship part and the celebration was to let them see my wares so to speak." Belyssa said dryly, her mother gave a very stern look. "I appreciate what you are trying to do Queen Anora; however, I have an escort for the Celebration and it would be rude of me not to be available to dance with him." Queen Anora was trying her best to control her anger, at Belyssa as she continued.

"Why is it I was not informed of this." offered Queen Anora

"A lot as has happened since I arrived back into Ferelden. I do not think Father had a chance to inform Mother yet. He did not know of your plans. Normally these decisions are made by him and he always looks out for me."

"Are you saying that I would not?" demanded Queen Anora

"I am saying that you and King Calian have a kingdom to worry for, while I am my father's main concern, caring for one is much easier than many." stated Belyssa

"Wisely said, Lady Cousland. We will defer to the Teyrn's wishes in this matter."

"Thank you King Calian." Belyssa gave him a small curtsy "With your leave my Lieges." Belyssa then gave a curtsy to Anora and Calian, from his point of view Calian looked down in her tunic. He also noticed his brother giving me a hard stare. Once they were outside the Palace walls did Alistair ask

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but I didn't like it." responded Belyssa.


	17. Satinalia

The Satinalia Celebration was only a few weeks away when Belyssa realized just how much she will miss having Alistair around, she was even more surprised at her reaction one day while they were shopping.

"Hail Lady Cousland" Belyssa and Alistair were just leaving the weapon smith when she turned to see who had called to her.

"Hail Habren and Delilah" said Belyssa. Habren made a face Belyssa knew she hated it when people did not use her title. "What brings you out to the market?"

"We were looking to see if we could find a nice piece of jewelry to compliment our dresses." answered Delilah. Belyssa noticed that Habren was eying Alistair, he seemed completely oblivious.

"Greetings M'lord" said Habren. Alistair blinked and looked over to her.

"Greetings M'lady." he replied

"Alistair, this is Lady Habren Bryland she is the daughter of Arl Bryland and this is Lady Delilah Howe." Belyssa told him. He nodded and then it occurred to him.

"As in Lord Thomas Howe?" he asked

"Yes he is my brother, you know Thomas?" asked Delilah, Habren pouted.

"I met him a few weeks ago at the Gnawed Noble Tavern." he answered

"What family do you come from?" asked Habren

"Excuse me?" asked Alistair

"Habren that is rude of you. Alistair saved my life at Dragon's Peak when I was ten." explained Belyssa.

"I thought that was some commoner." Habren continued

"You have a problem with that?" said Alistair clearly irritated. "I will be over there." Alistair pointed to where she would meet him.

"Habren, must you always be such a snob." said Delilah

"He is not of noble birth Habren. He will be a Templar soon." explained Belyssa

"Pity, he is cute. I was looking forward to dancing with him at the Celebration." said Habren pouting. Belyssa turned to look over at Alistair walking away as her eyes went straight to his narrow waist and arse, blushing slightly she looked over at Habren and Delilah who were also staring at him like a predator ready to pounce. _How dare they look at my Alistair that way!_

"Stop that now both you!" she chided them. "He is a man not a piece of meat. Honestly one would think you two are looking forward to being paraded about at the Celebration!" she finished exasperated.

"That is because we are." said Habren. "I am looking forward to dancing with Lord Vaughn, he promised me a "Special walk" in the gardens." when she finished she was almost breathless.

"A Special Walk?" asked Belyssa. Habren rolled her eyes at her.

"You know, a tryst in the gardens." she explained.

"A tryst? Maker's Breath Habren! Why would you give that so easily?" asked Belyssa

"You say that like it would be my first time." stated Habren

"Have you no respect for yourself to give your body so freely." said Belyssa stated becoming outraged.

"Andraste's Flaming Knickers, stop being such a prude. You know better than us how good it is." continued Habren.

"I most certainly do not!" exclaimed Belyssa. "How dare you question my honor thus."

"All that time in Antiva and Orlais you have never?" asked Delilah

"Are you joking? I tried to slice one of the Antivan Prince's in two for overstepping himself and in Orlais my hound made it quite clear hands off." Belyssa explained stomping her foot at the same time. Habren and Delilah both backed up a little afraid she would draw her weapons on them.

"Well I just assumed that when out from under your parents grip you would have a little fun. I guess what the other noblemen say about you is true then." said Habren

"What would that be?" asked Belyssa

"That your eyes are so blue because your more frigid than the Frost mountains of Orzammar." said Habren, she gave Belyssa a look of malice. Belyssa in turn slapped her so hard she fell to the ground, before she do anymore damage Alistair was there grabbing her as he pulled away from the ladies, he dragged her off into an unoccupied area before letting her go.

"What in the Maker's name were you doing?" he demanded of her.

"Trying to rip that bloody cow in two, that's what." she replied angrily. She tried to push past him but he grabbed her wrist again this time she struggled with him; however, Alistair is much stronger than her and he was able to pin her against the wall of the building.

"Stop it. You are going to hurt yourself." he said trying to calm her down.

"Not if you let go of me!" she retorted

"I will let go if you promise not to move from this spot until you are calm." he countered

"Fine!" with that Alistair let go of her, she began to rub her wrists as she looked at them she noticed there was a bruise beginning to develop one of them when she looked up again at Alistair he looked stricken when he saw the bruise as well.

"I am sorry, I was not trying to hurt you. I just wanted to stop you from doing something you might regret." he explained his voice going soft.

"It was my fault as well if I didn't fight you, there would be no bruise. I will say it happened at practice." she replied as she smiled up at him, he nodded in response.

"So what did the "Cow" say to you." he asked seriously, she was looking into his eyes when she noticed just how much they looked like liquid amber, she began to feel the heat of a blush on her face so she turned her head away from him.

"Nothing important." she mumbled

"I doubt that. I know you, remember." he said turning her head so she would be looking into his eyes. This time she felt a weird sensation in her stomach.

"It was about sex." she said, it was now Alistair's turn to blush. "Do you want me to explain it to you, now?" she continued

"No, you cruel woman. Lets get you back home." he said while shaking his head at her. The days went by quickly, Belyssa's birthday was a small celebration with her family even her cousin Irminric attended and they settled their differences with each other. She received a variety of gifts: a new set of armour, her mother gave her old bow while her brother had new blades made for her.

She was in the gardens they had just gotten back from the Gnawed Noble Tavern. She and Alistair went there after dinner to along with her cousins and some other nobles for a few drinks. Trouble had run off to find some offending rabbit while Belyssa decided to lay down on the grass to look up at the stars. That was how Alistair found her, they had both changed into more comfortable clothing, she was wearing what she called a Caftan this was a loose fitting pair of pantloons and tunic that she had become very fond. Alistair sat down beside her and dropped a small box onto her stomach.

"Here." he said, Belyssa sat up and began to open the box inside she found a pair off beautifully crafted small hair combs, the design was of a rose with vines done in gold, she gasped.

"I tried to describe "Highever's Night Blooming Cherry Blossoms, but shop keeper looked at me funny so I just had him do a Rose instead." he stammered.

"They are beautiful. I love them." with that she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Your welcome." he said as he pulled her away from him.

"I will wear them tomorrow at the Celebration." she declared.

"You don't have to do that." he said quickly.

"I want to." she replied.

After she and Alistair spent the better part of the day sparring with the Grey Wardens, they returned to the Estate where both Oriana and Eleanor dragged Belyssa off complaining there was not enough to time to get ready for the Celebration. Alistair turned to see both Bryce and Fergus watching their wives take Belyssa away, he then said.

"I thought the Celebration does not begin until dark?" Both Bryce and Fergus laughed at him, it was Bryce who replied dryly

"Yes and that is only 6 hours away, clearly not enough time to have all three of them to soak as well have their hair and faces painted properly."

"Please tell me you are joking. Bel does not wear face powders." said Alistair

"No we are not joking, luckily both Mother and Oriana had their massages already and since they are married they will not need as much time to prepare. Please tell me that my sister didn't hurt herself with the Wardens?" said Fergus

"No, she was careful. She muttered something about the Teyrna skinning her if she came home with a visible bruise." replied Alistair. Both Bryce and Fergus chuckled and then Bryce spoke

"Well we should go bathe and relax while we have the chance it is going to be a very long night." Alistair was surprised but he did go to his room and clean up and decided a nap would be good, he was awakened by a servant two hours before they had to be at the Palace, to his embarrassment the servant had him take another quick bath with one of Bel's scented soaps and the servant also informed him he had to shave and gave his hair a quick trim by the time that was all done he had about an hour to eat with Bryce and Fergus before having to back to his room to dress. The women were eating in Belyssa's room and would not allow any of the men to eat while wearing their finery for the evening. Once dressed the men were waiting in the area of the house, they were not allowed to sit or drink until they arrived and were presented before the King and Queen this was the Teyrna instructions and they each obeyed. Alistair was pacing back and forth in the main hall when Fergus said

"Alistair I would stop that if I were you, you're going to work up a sweat and then Mother is going to be very cross with you."

"How you be so calm?" Alistair asked

"Practice, lots of practice. The women only get to dress up for Satinalia and with this being Pup's first one, they are going overboard." answered Bryce, they then heard a giggle from the stairs the men turned to see each Cousland lady descend one by one for their grand entry, both the Teyrna and Oriana looked lovely. Though, Alistair could not understand how it took them all day to prepare then he heard Bryce whisper "Beautiful" and he looked up to see Belyssa descend the stairs she was wearing a cerulean blue and gold dress, the bodice had gold embroidery encasing her ample bosom the rest of the dress had varying blue hues of a light fabric that flowed as she walked. The dress also was short compared to Ferelden standards it ended at her calves making Alistair wonder if the rest of legs was a shapely as they. She also was wearing sleeves that was the same color as her bodice with matching gold embroidery yet they were not attached to the rest of dress they only went up to her upper arm which left her neck and shoulders bare. She did have a gold necklace with a sapphire pendant along with matching earrings the sides of her hair was swept up with the gold combs he had given her while the rest of her hair was curled and cascaded down her back. When she was standing in front of him did he notice that her lips and eye lids had color on them as well it was very light, he thought she didn't need it with her beautiful face.

"Pup, you look amazing!" said Bryce

"Not even Andraste herself could match you tonight." whispered Alistair, making Belyssa blush which only enhanced her light make-up.

"Thank you Father. Alistair you look very handsome in your finery as well." said Belyssa. She noticed as she descended that he was wearing black hosen with a Cotehardie was also black with a diamond pattern of gold embroidery with small pearls stitched into them as well the gold made his normally liquid amber eyes look more golden tonight she thought.

"Well, lets be on your way. You can't be late to your presentation Darling." said Eleanor since there was six of them traveling Bryce had ordered two extra carriages and made sure they were surrounded by his soldiers as well, once at the Palace Belyssa and Alistair were shuffled off to anteroom that had the other noble ladies and their escorts waiting at her mother insistence Belyssa wore a cloak so no one would see her dress until she was before the King and Queen. The presentations did not take very long and soon they were ushering Belyssa and Alistair to the great doors of the ball room, she took of her cloak and handed it to Nan who had been waiting for them just outside. Belyssa gave both their names to the herald as she squared her shoulders.

"Ready to walk into the den of lions?" she asked Alistair. He chuckled and noticed that she had this scared look in her eyes as she spoke.

"I will not let you fall." he replied, she nodded as their names were being said they both walked in once the were in front of the King and Queen did Belyssa perform her curtsey and Alistair bowed. Calian motioned them to stand up and then he and Anora kissed her cheeks she then turned and gave the audience a curtsey. Then the music began as Alistair led her onto the dance floor for her very first dance, her next dance was with her father followed by one with Fergus. She was now talking with some other nobles when they were approached by Arl Howe, Teyrn Loghain along with King Calian and Anora.

"Lady Cousland you are back in Ferelden now, don't you think your style of clothing shouldn't be Orlesian?" said Arl Howe with his usual sneer. Belyssa hatred of the man grew in that moment.

"Any foothold the Orlesians have is a bad one." said Teyrn Loghain, her feelings for Loghain didn't get any better after he spoke either. She could barely contain her dislike for either of them when she responded.

"The only one I see wearing Orlesian is you Teyrn Loghain in your armour, my attire is Antivan."she was glaring at them both and she made them both aware how angry she was as well. King Calian decided to diffuse the situation.

"Well you know us men we were never good at fashion, Lady Cousland." he flashed a charming smile his comment did little to lighten her mood.

"Well I know how true that is." said Queen Anora attempting to assist her husband, she looked at Belyssa and then asked. "Are you ready to perform?"

"Perform, Your Majesty?" Belyssa looked very confused.

"All the Ladies being presented are going show some talent they have in a short while. You must of have missed that meeting." said Anora a little too sweetly.

"I will be ready when the time comes, Queen Anora." Belyssa then excused herself from everyone and started to walk away she didn't get very far when someone touched her elbow turning to see who it was she discovered Thomas Howe was the culprit.

"Lady Cousland, I am sorry for what father said. Can I make it up with a dance perchance?" Belyssa could not think of way to decline so she nodded and then they entered the dance floor. He held her closer than she was comfortable with as they danced. When the song ended she was rescued by an angry looking Alistair she thanked Thomas as she left with him.

"Why were dancing with him?" he asked her.

"I was trying to get away from his father and Loghain when he approached and asked me for a dance, I didn't see way out. Where were you?" said Belyssa

"I had to speak with someone, your brother was supposed to be watching you." Alistair replied.

"I think Oriana distracted him." said Belyssa. "I have to show some talent of mine in front everybody tonight." she continued.

"Talent?" said Alistair with his eyebrow raised at her he then smiled. "Do you plan on throwing your knives at the "Cow"?" he said with a smirk on his face. "Hey, Ouch. I bruise easily." Belyssa just punched him in the arm.

"That would be fun but alas nay. I will sing." she said.

"Not the one you sang to me when Maric died?" he asked

"No, I was originally thinking of a rather naughty one; but, I don't think my parents would live down the shame of it so I will sing a love song instead. she replied. When Belyssa was called she walked up and began to sing. She shocked everyone in the room with her perfect pitch she sang an old Starkhaven love song called "Wild Mountain Thyme" when she finished everyone applauded her and Queen Anora just tipped her head at her and she did the same before rejoining her family. Warden Gelric led her onto the dance floor for a couple of dances then she danced with Lord Oswyn. Belyssa noticed that Alistair was having a conversation with her father and the Grand Cleric he didn't look very happy either. She found herself admiring how good he looked in his fine clothing almost as if he belonged here in the Palace among the nobility yet she knew it would never be. The days left for them to spend together were ticking away the thought of never seeing him again made her heart ache worse than it did when she was younger she didn't understand this feeling she had for her dear friend while wiping away the tears that started falling down her cheeks a voice behind her caught her attention.

"You seem to be the talk of the evening, Lady Cousland." said a nobleman, he noticed then the tears rolling down her face he pulled out a kerchief from his doublet and handed it to her. "Those tears mar your beauty, come dance with me."

"You are Lord Dairren, correct?" replied Belyssa as she wiped her tears away and they began to dance.

"I am, we last saw each other right before you left for Antiva." Dairren replied

"It is good to see again Lord Dairren." said Belyssa

"Just a moment ago you didn't know who I was." queried Dairren

"I was not sure it was you, as you just said we have not seen each other for two years. I apologize for offending you" Belyssa began to step away from him, but Dairren hold tighten around her. "Lord Dairren?" she then asked.

"Maybe we should start over Lady Cousland. I mistook your statement." he said smiling at her. At that point King Calian walked over requesting a dance with her.

"Another time Lord Dairren." said Belyssa

"So Lady Cousland, have you met your future husband this night? asked King Calian

"Not very likely, Your Majesty." answered Belyssa.

"This is finest Ferelden has to offer, Lady Cousland. Surely there must someone." he continued with his query

"I have barely spent any real time talking to any of them other than some polite conversation while dancing and even then I have only danced with Lords Thomas, Oswyn, Darrien and Warden Gelric aside from Fergus, Father and Alistair who is quiet the dancer I must say." she explained

"Alistair can dance?" he seemed surprised

"Mother and Oriana have been teaching him these past few months, he has a good aptitude already considering his grace when we spar." Calian noticed a wistfulness in her voice as she spoke of his brother she also seemed to watching Alistair as she spoke, when he glanced at him he realized that his brother was watching them. They finally approached Alistair, Belyssa teased him. "For an escort you seem to be spending more time with my Father." she said smiling.

"Every time I turn my head you are in the arms of another man." he grumbled at her, a little hurt by his words her smile faded a little. King Calian gave his brother admonishing look before he chided him.

"Alistair, that was cruel of you. To leave a beauty such as Lady Cousland alone is crime surely, don't blame her when the other men take advantage of it."

"I am sorry forgive me Bel." said Alistair looking contrite. Belyssa smiled at him she then turned to King Calian.

"Your Majesty would you mind if Alistair and I take a walk in King Maric's garden, I am in need of some fresh air." she asked.

"Had enough of us stuffy nobles, I take it?" Calian said smiling as he nodded consent. Belyssa nodded back in response before Alistair led her away.

"You do realize that you are a stuffy noble." whispered in her ear as they walked away which sent a shiver down her spine.

"An accident of birth not a life choice." she responded primly, this had him chuckling. As they were let into the gardens Alistair looked around and noticed they were all alone, he became nervous all of sudden.

"Do you think this wise, being alone with me in the gardens?" he asked.

"Do you plan on ravishing me against a tree?" she asked very seriously

"What? No!" Alistair stammered as he ran his hand through his hair just then.

"Shame." she continued and began to laugh at him.

"Belyssa!" he exclaimed, this made her stop.

"I think that is the first time you said my name." she liked the way it sounded from his lips.

"I have never really thought about it. Look there is something I need to tell you." he was starting to sweat a little she thought. "I am thinking of taking my vows sooner." he quickly said.

"What! Why?" her heart began to beat faster.

"I am just putting off the inevitable. It's not like I have a choice about this." he tried to explain.

"So then wait." she tried to sound light.

"There is no reason, nothing is going to change between now and Wintermarch." he responded.

"I see" she said sounded hurt. "You could just runaway." Belyssa said suddenly.

"Where would I go? Going to help me escape the Chantry?" he said teasingly

"Yes!" she exclaimed, surprising Alistair with her declaration.

"That would bring the full force of the chantry onto your family and I know you would never want to hurt them. I appreciate the sentiment. We each have a duty." he had closed the distance between them.

"That word always makes me think of soiled baby clothing." she stated

"Duty?" she just nodded in response he just shook his head her. "How about one more dance for the evening Lady Cousland." They danced quietly in the gardens. The next morning Alistair returned to the chantry and she returned to Highever.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later... In the Fade..._

"Darling I have been thinking." said Red as he lay in bed with his arms wrapped around his wife.

"Oh, thought of something new?" asked Elle, Red snorted muttering "Little Minx".

"No, we know what is coming and I don't like that only you know what is going on. I am going to join with him." he said calmly. Elle sat up to look at him in horror.

"Are you mad? You could be lost forever, the only reason you didn't lose me when _he_ tried that was you were able to pull me away." she stated, her face was fully worry.

"I know and you will do the same for me. I am not worried, I don't like not being there to see for myself what is going on, they are not always together. Even now he preparing for the joining and she is back at Highever unaware of what is going on. Maybe this way we could help them." he tried explain.

"We are not supposed to interfere. The Lady said we can't do that." she said looking scared now.

"We already have. Things are different this time. I am not saying tell them everything that is going on, but like when she was a child and you helped save her from that Genlock. You said so yourself she is has a hatred for both Howe and Loghain because of you. Even her reasons for insisting on learning her blade and bow skills, following a warriors path even though people mistake her to be a rogue. Look at what she did in Orlais, that was a result of your blending with her." he continued to explain. Elle closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath she then opened her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing I say will sway you?" she then asked

"I am sorry, Love. Not this time, it is something I must do!" He placed his hand around her face and pulled her to him and then kissed deeply they were both panting when they pulled apart they both left the bed and dressed. The fountain room was empty, as he walked up to activating it then taking the device in his hand he looked into the fountain and watched and waited.

* * *

_The Warden Keep in Denerim..._

Alistair was feeling scared his eyes closed and one hand on the Locket she gave he was unpacking his things in his room at the Warden Keep he came across a box with the Cousland crest inside he found the Locket in it had her crest on the outside and inside a portrait of her smiling at him, it also has her perfume on it. He has worn it everyday since, he also found a book that was banned by the chantry left by Fergus. He blushed every time he looked and yet he kept reading it. He started to feel the heat rise to his face as he thought of the book and opened his eyes to find his fellow recruits looking at him strangely, he just coughed and looked down at his feet for moment. Duncan walked in then and they began the Joining Ritual, he was the first to drink from the Chalice at first he felt as if he was being torn apart and cried out.

* * *

_In the Fountain Room... _

He kissed his wife one last time and reached into the fountain thinking of his target and he too began to scream in pain. Panicked his wife immediately went to the one person she knew could help.

* * *

_Highever..._

_Belyssa was dreaming of dancing in a garden then all of sudden the images changed and Elle was running up to her._

"What are you doing here?" asked Belyssa

"Look I don't have time to explain it all to you. Alistair needs your help!" said Elle.

"Take me to him!" said Belyssa, Elle nodded

"Follow me." Elle then took off running and Belyssa followed her again the images around her changed, this looked familiar to her yet she couldn't see all the details she saw Alistair on the ground it looked like there was two of him joined together.

"What in the Maker's name is this!" Belyssa demanded.

"Like I said I can't explain, just grab his hand and pull him towards you." said Elle as she ran over to the other Alistair and she started to pull at him saying

"I am here come to my voice."

"Red-" exclaimed Belyssa only to be cut off by Elle.

"Call Alistair's name and pull!" yelled Elle. Completely confused Belyssa began to do has Elle asked, she grabbed the Alistair closest to her and started yell his name all of sudden his amber eyes opened and focused on her and he started to speak.

"Bel, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I have no bloody clue this is your creepy dream." she responded "Now get up and come over here to me." she kept pulling at him with all her might Alistair looked confused but he obeyed her soon he started screaming in pain again. She looked over at Elle and the man she knew as "Red", she was pulling was almost free she had both his arms and dragging him further away as she continued to call him some rather foul names, "Stupid Bloody Idiot" was the kindest. Belyssa gave one last yank and Alistair came stumbling towards her knocking her down in the process as he landed right on top of her knocking the wind out of them both. Stunned she stared into his amber eyes with her blue ones for a moment, then out of no where he mumbled

"This must be a dream." he was lowering his head to hers when all of sudden he screamed again in pain and rolled off her, his body writhing in agony. Belyssa started to reach for him and the next Belyssa was in the gardens screaming Alistair's name as her brother charged to her side.

"BLISS! what is it." said Fergus worriedly. She looked up at him with tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"He dead!" said Belyssa

"Who?" Fergus questioned.

"Alistair!" cried Belyssa.

* * *

I am no artist but I wanted to give you an idea of the dress I describe so I did a search for and found that Elder Beerman's Prom Dress #7 was the closest. Only in mine it is blue and gold and has sleeves. I hope that helps.

The Cotehardie and Hosen Alistair is wearing, his was much easier to find it is at Maskworld Dot Com.


	18. Suspicions

Belyssa was not feeling like herself this morning, she was in the highest tower sitting in the window._ I don't get it, if he was still alive why hasn't he written. _The response from the Grand Cleric only added to her fear that Alistair was dead_, yet she couldn't let go of this nagging feeling she was missing something. It seemed so real as she thought of that very creepy dream she had; where she saw two Alistair's. The other Alistair looked a lot like Red, the man who helped in her the fade when she younger and what does Elle have to with this. This so confusing, and to add to it all she couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was about to happen. Since, her father received a letter from King Calian she was having the worst nightmares, blood everywhere and the screams were horrific, she had been waking up in a cold sweat several times a night._

"_Lissa are you there?"_

"_Yes, what is it?"_

"_You sound sad are you alright?"_

"_I am fine, you didn't ask for me to see how I was doing?"_

"_No, I can't shake this feeling of intense dread I have been having. Do you know whats going on?"_

"_Why would I know?"_

"_No games."_

"_Things happen for a reason."_

"_That is not answer!"_

"_I can't tell you."_

"_So you do know what is going on?"_

"_I really wish I could tell you, all I can say is you are going to have to be strong, stronger than you already are and more important than that you need to believe and trust in yourself."_

After that last comment "Lissa" did not say anything else, and Belyssa continued to gaze at the road leading up to the Castle she noticed some travelers getting closer she recognized the banner's belonging to Arl Howe. She then heard footsteps coming up behind her, smiling to herself she decided to have some fun and she let herself fall back.

"Damn it Bliss! You could have gotten hurt." chastised Fergus, as he set her down.

"I knew you were there big brother, really your ability to sneak is nonexistent." said Belyssa teasingly.

"Lucky for us you are much better at it than I. What are you doing up here?"

"I was thinking, I have a bad feeling brother." Belyssa said gravely.

"We are going to war, sister. Nobody should feel good about that." said Fergus

"This feeling is not about the Darkspawn, it is about us and Highever. I just wish I knew what was going to happen." said Belyssa as she gazed out the window again. Fergus wasn't sure what to say to his sister about her feelings.

"Bliss, we can't change what the Maker wills anymore than we can change the past." said Fergus

"What the Maker's Wills, I really can't stand that phrase. Nobody knows what the Maker Wills."

"My point exactly. All you can do is your best in any given situation and that I _know_ you will do. Stop worrying so much. Father wants to see you in the Main Hall." Fergus gave her a hug and kiss on the forehead before he left in search of his men.

She hurried to the Main Hall to find her father as she walked in, he was having a conversation with Arl Howe, she had to swallow the bile that rose in her throat every time she saw that man. She didn't know why she despised him so much.

"I trust that your troops will be arriving shortly?." she heard her father ask.

"I expect they will start arriving tonight and will march tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, My Lord. This is entirely my fault." responded Arl Howe

"No, no the appearance of the darkspawn in the South has all scrambling, doesn't it. I only received the call from the King myself a few days ago. I will send my eldest ahead with my men. You and I will ride tomorrow just like the old days." said her father say.

"True but we had less gray in hair then and we fought Orlesians then not monsters." Howe said.

Bryce chuckled with his response. "At least the smell will be the same. I didn't see you there Pup. Howe you remember my daughter?"

"I see she has become a lovely young woman. Please to see you again. said Howe

"And you, Arl Howe."

"My son Thomas asks for you, perhaps I will bring him next time?"

"To what end?" asked Belyssa

"How glib, she sounds like her mother."

"You see what I have to contend with, there is no telling my fierce girl anything these days." stated Bryce

"No doubt because you have trained her to be a warrior. How unique, one to watch." commented Arl Howe. Belyssa did not like the way he said that last statement.

"Anyway Pup, I summoned here for a reason. While your brother and I are away I need you to keep peace in the region." said Bryce.

"What! I need to go with you, Papa.!" exclaimed Belyssa

"No, your mother is already twisted in knots about Fergus and I going. She will kill me if I allowed you to come as well. I need you here. You know what they say "While the Cat is away." Now there is someone I need you to meet." Bryce nodded to one of the soldiers, the soldier motioned someone to come forward. "This is Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens. Brother Aldous has taught you who the Grey Wardens are?" Since her training by the Wardens Talnor and Gelric have been kept a secret, she plays along with her father.

"Yes Father, they are great order of warriors that fight the darkspawn and are the only ones capable of overcoming a Blight. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Commander Duncan." Belyssa holds her hand out to Duncan, she is also trying very hard not to laugh while her eyes sparkle with hidden mirth. Duncan is much better holding his composure when offers his greeting.

"It is an honor to be welcomed into your home, Teyrn Cousland.

"Your Lordship you did not mention that a Grey Warden would be present." said Howe, Belyssa could have sworn she noted some trepidation in his voice.

"He just arrived unannounced. Is there a problem? her father asked Howe.

"No, a guest of this stature require certain protocols you have me at …. a disadvantage." replied Howe. Belyssa had feeling there was more to his reaction, _maybe I am just being paranoid._ She then heard her father explain to Howe.

"Duncan is here looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the South. I believe he has is eye on Ser Gilmore."

"If I might be so bold your daughter is an excellent candidate." said Duncan. Belyssa tried to contain her excitement over Duncan's statement.

Her father stepped before her and dashed her hopes. "Honor that maybe but this is my daughter you are talking about." he sounded alarmed.

"At least that would get me to Ostagar." said Belyssa.

"That conversation is over!" sniped her father.

"You did just say that the Grey Wardens are heroes, my old friend." this from Howe, Belyssa was shocked he would side with her on this matter.

"I have not so many children that I would see them both off to battle. Unless you decide to invoke the right of conscription?" her father continued.

"Have no fear, while we need as many good recruits we can find I have no intention of forcing the issue." said Duncan.

"I am glad to hear it. Pup go find Fergus and tell him to lead the troop off to Ostagar ahead of me." said Bryce

"Papa, I still want to talk to you."

"We will talk more before I leave tomorrow. We need to discuss the battle plans for the South."

"Yes Papa."

"That is a good lass." As she headed out she was bumped by a guard.

"Excuse me M'lady." he said

"You are not one of Highever's men?" asked Belyssa

"No, we are part of Arl Howe's personal guard. You will be safe guarding the castle while your father is away.?" he continued, she didn't like the way he sounded when he spoke to her.

"That is not your concern!" said Belyssa sounding irritated.

"I apologize, M'Lady." said the guard. For some unknown reason she headed to the family chapel as she entered she noticed that Sister Mallol was praying with some of the castle soldiers. They spoke for short while, Sister Mallol did a prayer to the Maker asking that he watch over her father and brother. That really did nothing to help ease the bad feeling she had growing in the pit of her stomach since she awoke this morning. Completely oblivious of her surroundings as walked to the upper level of the castle, her musing were stopped by Ser Gilmore.

"There you are, I have been looking for you." he said.

"Hello to you to Rory." replied Belyssa

"Sorry my lady, your mother sent me to look for you. I fear your hound has gotten into the castle larder and Nan is in uproar. She is threatening to leave." explained Ser Gilmore

"She would never leave." said Belyssa

"Your mother disagrees. Your hound will listen to his Mistress anyone else risks an arm being bitten off." scoffs Rory

"Trouble would never, do that!" exclaims Belyssa

Chuckling slightly Ser Gilmore responds. "I am not willing to test that. I know what happened in Orlais with their noblemen."

"I had nothing to do with that." Belyssa says primly.

"Either way, I am to accompany you to collect the hound." finished Rory. As they walked to the kitchen Ser Gilmore asked about the rumors of the a Grey Warden in the Castle. Belyssa explained there was one and he was to be tested for recruitment in the morning. Ser Gilmore seemed excited about it, as they entered the kitchen both them got a dressing down from Nan before going into the larder to get Trouble. Upon entering, Trouble explained to his Mama that there vile villains intent on eating all his food. At that point several Large Rats came out and attacked them, once the crisis was averted and after having to listen to one Nan's old bedtime tales was Belyssa able to escape with Trouble in tow. She spotted Ser Gilmore again and called out to him.

"Rory!"

"M'lady?"

"Can I talk with you?" asked Belyssa

"We are talking." responded Rory. Belyssa rolled her eyes at him and then gestured to the storage room not far from them.

"I meant in private, pain. How much do you know about the delay of the Arl's men?" she began to ask.

"Only that they are delayed because they had to reinforce their border levies. Why?" said Rory

"That is all I know as well. It just seems strange to me, that should have been something that would have been done in the spring months not with the harvest time only two months away. When father announced Duncan's presence the Arl become nervous. I can't explain it, but I have very bad feeling about all of this." Belyssa tried explain.

"We are going to war. Most people have bad feelings." said Rory. At this Belyssa stomped on his foot before continuing.

"Do I come across as simple-minded or a child for that matter?" Belyssa questioned.

"For the record Ouch, and no you are very clever if not too clever sometimes. You most definitely do not have the body of a child." answered Rory as he looked her up down for the a moment.

Belyssa gasped with surprise at his last statement before continuing on. "You are worse than Fergus sometimes. Anyone close to me knows how much I dislike the Arl; however, I can't shake this feeling that he is up to something. I am begging you to be wary of him and watch his soldiers carefully. Please!" she begged.

"I will do my best, M'lady." responded Rory as they left the storage room. Belyssa was headed to the upper floor of the castle when she found her mother and some more guests in the atrium. Her mother was showing them some plant that a Marquis gave her father when he mistook him for King Calian.

"Here is my daughter. Since you have that troublesome hound am I to assume that everything is alright in the kitchens with Nan.?" asked Eleanor

Belyssa thought about announcing they had Large Rats in the Larder; however, she decided not to rile her mother at the point. "Yes mother, Nan is back to work as we speak."

"You have always had with her. Darling, you remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?" explained Eleanor

Belyssa curtsied and politely said. "It is a pleasure, Lady Landra."

"How kind of you."

Belyssa looked over to Dairren. "Greetings Lord Dairren, it is good to see you again." Before he could respond his mother intervened.

"With the fighting in the south, a wedding would be lovely thing to look forward too." said Lady Landra. _Well that was very subtle thought Belyssa._ Since the Celebration, they had been exchanging letters to one another, this was the first time she had seen him since then. Dairren on the other hand just chuckled before saying.

"Don't listen to her, it is good to see you again, my lady. You are looking lovely as always." he said smiling at her, though the smile did not completely reach is eyes. Belyssa smiled back at him.

"Thank you Lord Dairren."

"And this my Lady-in-Waiting, Iona." said Lady Landra. "Do say something girl."

"It is a pleasure to meet you and you are more lovely than your mother describes." said Iona

"She says that after seeing you whacking stuffed men in the courtyard, sweating like a mule." said Eleanor

"Your daughter's prowess with the blade and bow is most impressive." says Dairren. _Interesting thought Belyssa_

"I was quiet the battle maiden myself, in my day. But I think it was the softer arts that helped me land a husband." Eleanor continued.

"Isn't one child married enough, Mother?" asked Belyssa

"I want more grandchildren." Eleanor declared

"Then you should be talking to Fergus about this, he and Oriana have already proven they can give you what you want. Why go someplace new, if you already have a supplier?" Belyssa's was grinning from ear to ear and her blue eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Cheeky child." was all her mother said.

"I will retire to my room. Dairren, I will see and Iona at supper." said Lady Landra as she headed to the upper floor of the castle.

"Perhaps we'll retire to the study for now." said Dairren as he walked off with Iona.

"You should say goodbye to Fergus while you have the chance." said Eleanor.

"Did you know that Duncan is here?" asked Belyssa

"Yes your father mentioned that. You haven't gotten it into your head that you want to be recruited?" asked Eleanor.

"Father will not allow it." answered Belyssa.

"I see. You have not answered my question either. There is enough here at the castle to occupy you. I don't need you off chasing danger like your brother."

"Why can't I go with Father and Fergus?"

"I know it's difficult to stay in the castle and watch others ride off, but we must see to our duties first. You understand that don't you?"

"What if they fall without me?"

"It is in the Maker's hands now, and we must cope as best we can." answered Eleanor

"I have very bad feeling about all this." said Belyssa

"As do I. Your father and brother are marching off to fight Maker-knows-what. All the assurances in the world don't comfort me."

"I should go."

"I love you, my darling girl. You know that, don't you?" declared Eleanor.

"I love you too." responded Belyssa

"Go do what you must, then. I will see you soon." said Eleanor. Belyssa decided to head to the study to talk with Dairren. She entered the library and dashed into the study area before Brother Aldous saw her.

"Hello my Lord." Belyssa said to Dairren.

"Hello again. Please just call me Dairren. Your castle's study is wonderful. Might I ask whose collection this is?" he asked

"It is my grandfather's but I come here often. Please call me Belyssa." replied Belyssa

"So would I. Do you have a favorite book?" he asked"

"I actually like to read texts on the Grey Wardens and Ferelden History, just don't tell Brother Aldous." answered Belyssa

Dairren chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me. Is there something I can do for you?" he continued.

"Yes, I have been wishing to speak with you." said Belyssa

"What about?" asked Dairren

"Have I offended you in some way? At the Celebration you seemed annoyed with me. Your letters you seemed a little cold and then when you said hello before your smile didn't ring true to me."

"I apologize if my greeting was not genuine to you. I didn't mean for my letter's to be cold, I found yours to be very formal except for the really melancholy one a few weeks after your returned home. As for the Celebration I have a question for you. Why did you not wish for me to be your escort?" asked Dairren.

"My escort? Oh wait were you the nobleman that Queen Anora wanted me to attend the celebration with?" asked Belyssa

"You didn't know it was me?" Dairren countered

"I had know idea. By the time Queen Anora informed me of her crazy idea with the dance cards and then when she tried insist on choosing an escort for me I already had one. I had asked a long time friend of mine to be my escort with the attacks my father preferred that it be someone I knew and he trusted with my safety. I am sorry if you were offended by our actions. I must also apologize for the letters, I have only written letters to my family and Alistair" explained Belyssa

"It seems it was just a misunderstanding." Dairren said graciously. "Who is Alistair?"

"He is a friend. Did you ever hear about what happened to me a Dragon's Peak?" Dairren nodded in response to her question. "He is the young man that saved me. We had met a few years prior, since then he would spend time visiting when we came to Denerim. He is gone now." Belyssa face mirrored the pain she felt in her heart.

"I am very sorry to hear that. Perhaps we could start over?"

"Isn't that what we are doing now?" Belyssa asked

Dairren chuckled lightly again as he took a step closer to her. "So it would seem, my lady."

"Dairren, please call me Belyssa."

"As you wish. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he had reached out to touch her cheek. Belyssa was unsure on how to act at this point.

"No." was all she could say. Dairren was feeling a little bold so he tipped her head up and began to lower his head to hers, when he became within inches of her lips did Belyssa turn her head away from him. She was blushing furiously now.

"Dairren, I -" was all she could get out. Dairren sighed, and took a step back.

"I would like to know you better, Belyssa." said Dairren

"I must confess, I am not very good at this. Perhaps we can talk more after dinner, in the garden." offered Belyssa

"I would like that" said Dairren

* * *

Belyssa dropped off the books she took from the library onto her bed then headed for her brother's room, the door was open as she walked in she heard her nephew ask Fergus about a sword though he had mispronounced the it.

"That is sword, Oren." Fergus pronounced the word correctly for his son. "I will bring one back for you."

"My heart is disquiet, husband." said Oriana

"Don't scare the boy, Love. Now dry those lovely eyes for me." said Fergus "And here is my little sister to see me off."

"I wish I could go with you, Brother." said Belyssa

"Me too, it will be tiresome killing all those darkspawn by myself." said Fergus trying to make light of the situation for the sake of Oriana and Oren. Belyssa knew her brother was very worried about fighting the darkspawn and leaving his family behind.

"Did you know that Duncan has arrived?" asked Belyssa

"Did he come on a griffin?" asked Oren

"No, all the griffins are gone now." said Oriana

"Is he recruiting?" asked Fergus

"Yes, he plans on testing Ser Gilmore in the morning, before joining you and father at Ostagar."

"I am surprised he hasn't tried to get you, considering all the training you have with the Wardens." said Fergus

"He did, father would not allow it."

Fergus nodded. "I didn't think he would sister."

"I have been sent to tell you go with the men ahead of Father."

"So the Arl's men are delayed. You would think they all walking backwards." said an exasperated Fergus.

Belyssa looked at her nephew for a moment and after a quick conversation with Trouble did she then speak to both Fergus and Oriana. "Fergus, I don't trust the explanation the Arl gave Father."

"What did he say?" asked Oriana

"The Arl claimed that his men are delayed because the are reinforcing his border levies."

"That sounds reasonable." said Fergus

Belyssa snorted, "That should have been something that was done in the spring months and not with the harvest due to be started so soon."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Fergus

"Just that I think that excuse seems a little flimsy to me."

"Sister the whole family knows how much you dislike the Arl." said Oriana

"It's not about whether I like or dislike him, I am just having a hard time believing his excuse." explained Belyssa

"What does Thomas have to say about it?" asked Fergus this time.

"Nothing, he didn't accompany the Arl this trip. Though the Arl did hint to a match between us." Belyssa visibly shivered.

Fergus and Oriana shared a smile between them, confusing Belyssa. "Well maybe that is because you prefer Lord Dairren instead." said Oriana

"What is this about Pup caring for Lord Dairren?" said Bryce as he and Eleanor walked into the room.

Belyssa rolled her eyes before answering. "I barely know the man. This is about the Arl."

"What about him?" asked Bryce

"Can't you wait an extra day, til the Arl's men arrive before heading to Ostagar?"

"It is not a good idea to make the King wait, Pup."

"You could do a forced march and arrived at the same time."

"Pup, I know taking over the responsibility of Highever can be a little frightening;you have grown into a sensible young woman and you will make me proud and if the worst comes to pass, I know that the Cousland line will continue."

"For the record I am not afraid of the responsibility of running Highever. I do not trust the Arl's reasons for the delay of his men. I think you should wait an extra day. Let us not discuss you not coming back._ She tilted her head towards Oren._ The adults all seem to agree not discussing that side of war in front of Oren.

"Pup, I know how much you dislike Howe; however, accusing him of some sort of treachery will not result in my staying."

"It is not an accusation if it what I say is true."

"Enough! You will stop this talk about Howe, he has been a friend to this family."

"Only because it suits his needs. How is it I am old enough to marry and even rule in your stead; yet, you do not trust in the words I say?"

"I mean it, Pup. You will cease with your accusations."

"You are wrong, Father. Mother is not only person I inherit my single-minded nature from." with that Belyssa walked out of her brother's room without looking back and went straight to her room. She began to ransack her chest seeking items she then placed on her bed after going over everything a second time did she then place some of them in a sack before leaving her room and hurrying to the castle's front gates.

"FERGUS!" she yelled as he was about head out. Fergus stopped and headed in her direction.

"I thought you were to angry to say goodbye, Bliss" he smiled at her.

"I still do not trust the Arl; however, as very old man said to me. All you can do is your best in any given situation."

"Very cute."

"Here take this." Belyssa handed him the sack she filled in her room.

"What is it?"

"It is a map of the Korcari Wilds that will lead you to Lothering, the other item will aide in keeping smaller darkspawn groups from finding you. I also added some very potent healing potions only use these if your need is dire there are not many."

"Do I want to know why you have these things?"

"Not really. Please tell me you are taking Malcolm?"

"Of course, I promised Oriana many letters letting her know how miserable I am without her. Want to explain the contents of this sack?"

"How about when you come home I share that information with you. Send me a letter the moment you arrive." she then looked at the her brother's men. "Where ever he goes I want a Scout, Archer and another Fighter with him at all times. He is not to be left alone. Do not fail me in this, for you all know how bad my temper can be." Fergus noticed just how serious his sister was in her words as he nodded for the men to head out.

"Take care of everyone, little sister. Know that I love you." he then hugged and gave her a kiss.

"I will do my best, Gus." she then stepped back to watch the soldiers of the castle leave, after speaking with the soldiers remaining at the castle did she go back to her room and prepare for dinner. Dinner was a quiet affair her parents had theirs privately in their rooms, so she and Oriana were left to entertain the Arl along with Lady Landra and Dairren and Duncan. Oddly the Arl excused himself earlier saying something about checking in on the his soldiers that started to arrive. As Oriana left to put Oren to bed, Lady Landra asked Dairren to escort her to her room; which gave Belyssa a chance to speak with Duncan in private.

"It isn't Rory you were hoping to get as a recruit?"

"Has anyone ever told you are far to clever sometimes."

"Almost everyday."

"Truth be told no I did not come for Ser Gilmore, I have no doubt he would make an excellent Warden. You know I would prefer to be leaving with you, considering what you did in Orlais."

"Heard about that?"

"Obviously, I was surprised I was still welcomed by your father afterward."

"He doesn't know. The Captain in charge of my safety didn't find out until I returned with the Wardens and by that time he saw no point in alarming Father. Personally I don't think he wanted to risk his own well being, by telling him the truth."

"Care to explain how you were able to fool the Wardens into thinking you were one of them?"

"Not much to explain, I knocked on the door and lied."

"You lied?"

"Yes, I told them that I sent to deliver correspondence to a Warden that was not there, they offered me room and mentioned they were going to check on a rumor about some darkspawn in a cavern and asked if I wished to come along. I suspected they wanted to test the mettle of Dog Wardens."

"Dog Wardens?"

"It is how they refer to the Wardens of Ferelden. They stopped that after I beheaded a few darkspawn. When they found out the truth, I think they wanted to kill me; however, being the daughter of a Teyrn who frequently meets with the Empress gave them pause."

"You took a terrible risk, young Lady."

"I am aware of that now, which is why I returned home so soon afterward. In truth I was curious and with my lessons completed at the University I was also very bored. I have to go I am meeting a friend."

"Have a nice walk with Lord Dairren."

"Maker's Breath, you are worse than my family. Oh be watchful, I do not trust the Arl."

"Do you know what I should be watching for?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you to be wary."


	19. Goodbyes

_She heard screams all around her, she ran to the one that sounded closest to her. The corridor didn't seem to end it felt like forever until she reached the door and pulled it open to her surprise was Elle sitting on the floor with a pool of blood around her._

"_Elle what are you doing here." as she moved closer to her._

"_Stay back, we can't touch each other here."_

"_What are you talking about?" she reached out to her, as soon as her fingers were in reach someone grabbed her hand to pull it back. Looking up she saw him again._

"_What is going on, why are you here?"_

"_There isn't time to explain, she is right you can't touch her."_

"_Why? What did you do to Alistair? Why do you look like him, are you a demon?"_

"_We can't explain that now it will take too long. I didn't do anything to him and if I was a demon do you think I would tell you?" he bent down, grabbed Elle and pulled her to him._

"_Darling I am so sorry." looking over to her "You have to wake up, now. I am so so very sorry."_

"_Why are you sorry, what is going on?" from behind her she hears an explosion, she turns to run towards it and another on goes off, several more at once. She grabs her head to stop hearing the sounds around her. After a moment everything goes silent then she begins to hear barking. Barking? Then there is something shaking her, she opens her eyes..._

"What is going on? Trouble stop it." Belyssa sits up in her bed, Trouble was on top her but left and went back to the door again barking. "Trouble what are you doing? I had the strangest dream again." Trouble won't stop barking, Belyssa gets out of bed and grabs a dagger she kept under her pillow as she walks to her door.

"Is something wrong, Trouble?" Trouble just keeps barking at the door, all of sudden there is a banging on her door, startling her she actually jumped back a little.She then cautiously reaches for the handle to begin opening the door before she can finish a servant pushed the door further open.

"M'lady the castle is under attack you must-" his words were cut off by an arrow that appeared thru his chest. Belyssa jumped back and look past the now dead servant and she saw two armed men coming towards her.

"That's the Cousland we are not supposed to kill, all the rest must die." said the one

"Not if I can help it." with that she and Trouble began to attack the men the battle was over quickly. Belyssa takes a look into the hall and she notices two men trying to get into her parents room, she quickly runs back into her room to get her bow and enters the hall firing at the men, she manages a great kill shot on one, right thru his neck, the other begins to charge at her and Trouble. She gets a minor scrape on her arm while killing him, she was about to run into her room to change into her armour when the door opened and her mother comes running out.

"Darling, I heard fighting and barred the door. Are you alright?" asked Eleanor

"I am alright, just a scratch. I need to get into my armour." Eleanor nods

"While you do that I will check on Oriana and Oren."

"Take Trouble with you."

"I am no Orlesian Wallflower, I can fight." Belyssa stops to smile at her mother's comment.

"I wasn't suggesting you couldn't; however, if there is more than one man in that room having someone to watch your back couldn't hurt." Belyssa changed into her armour as quickly as she could grabbed some her books and maps along with a few potions and placed them in the backpack she kept in room. _I can restock once we are in the secret chamber and then again at my hidden cache._ She didn't hear any noise from her brother's room as she walked in she understood why. Before her eyes were the dead bodies of Oriana, Oren and one of the castle soldiers, her mother was on her knees holding Oren in her arms crying.

"They are innocents! They are not taking prisoners. Poor Fergus! You saw the shields of the men you killed, they are Howes men. It seems your suspicions were correct. I am sorry we doubted you." said Eleanor between her sobs. Belyssa put her her blades down for a moment and hugged her mother very tightly with her own tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I didn't want to be right mother. I was praying to the Maker, not to be right about Howe. I am so so sorry." She felt her mother kiss her damp cheek before pulling away and placing Oren little body gently back down, they both looked over at Oriana and noticed the condition of her clothing, both ladies knew full well what Howe's men did to her. Belyssa tried to straighten her clothing and she places sheets over both bodies after saying her good byes, she also collected some items that she knew Oriana kept hidden in the room. The Cousland women then went to gather what they could from all the other rooms as well as ransacking the corpses of the dead men. They encountered more men in the guest chambers that they killed. They also found the dead body of Lady Landra and not the bodies of Iona or Dairren but Belyssa was not holding out any hope for them. Once they exited the living quarters did her mother speak again.

"Darling listen, your father must be down at the castle gates we must get to him."

"We need to get to the Falco's, and send word to Fergus and the King!" before heading down they went to the Falco's coup only to find them the dead, except for Sin'ai who was in the midst of delivering a messages for Belyssa in regards to soaps and Malcolm who of course was with Fergus._ This was definitely planned and well planned at that, far better than the Arl is capable of, thought Belyssa_. The women headed down the main area of the castle, they encountered one of the castle servants where Belyssa instructed him to head to the town and warn the guards of what was going on. They did fight along with some of the castle soldiers when they encountered them battling Howe's men, once defeated Belyssa instructed them go the main hall to fight. Belyssa tried not to stare at the dead bodies of so many people she has known all her life as she and mother continued they journey to the main hall, when they were near the family treasury did her mother speak again.

"The family sword you must take it; that should not fall into Howe's treacherous hands." declared Eleanor. Belyssa nods as she takes the treasury key from her mother, as she exited they were again set upon by more of Howe's soldiers more than before, luckily some her castle soldier were chasing them and they were able to come to their aide, two of the soldiers from that point on stayed with them as they went room to room trying to get to any survivors giving them all instructions. Once they cleared all the rooms and dispatched Howe's men did they enter the Main Hall only to find Ser Gilmore and other soldiers engaged in battle there. Howe's men also had a mage with them as well, _he had to have planned this for some time, to find an apostate willing to help. Alistair's skills as a templar would be very good right now._ Belyssa headed straight for the Mage, hoping to disrupt her spell casting, this also placed her very close the Howe's Archers as well, she managed to kill the mage while Trouble went after the archer closest to her it was not long until all of Howe's men were dead. As soon as the battle was done, Ser Gilmore started barking orders to the men once that was completed did he walk over to her and Eleanor.

"Your Grace! My Lady thank the Maker your are well."

"How did this happen?" asked Belyssa

"As soon as I realized what was happening I had the gates closed, they will not hold for much longer, I fear. I suggest you get to the castle larder and flee threw the secret passage."

"Where is my father?"

"The Teryn was badly wounded when I last saw him, I begged him not to go but he insisted on finding the two of you. I think he hoped to find you at the secret entrance in the larder. We will hold the gate as long as we can so you may get to safety."

"That is suicide, you must get to safety as well." said Belyssa

"No my lady! If we leave this post Howe will succeed, I swore to protect the Teryn and his family even at the cost of my life. If my death gives you the chance to continue yours, I am happy to do it." To Belyssa surprise, Rory had removed a gauntlet from one of his hands and lightly caressed her cheek with it. As she looked in his eyes did she finally see there was more than brotherly love for her in them. This caused her eyes to swell with tears they soon starting falling down her cheeks.

"Don't Little Blue Jae! (he hadn't used that name for her in very long time), I know I am not the man you love. As much as I wished I could be. You need to leave here and live. Seek revenge on Howe and with his death, know I will rest in peace." He wiped the tears falling down her cheeks and pulled her to him for a hug and he kissed her on the forehead as he pulled away she heard her mother say.

"May the Maker be with you, Ser Gilmore"

"May the Maker be with us all" he said as he ran for the front gates. Belyssa stood there just watching him for what felt like forever, until she felt her mother pulling at her arm leading her out of the Main Hall, as the made they turn heading to the Larder did they come across more the Howe's men. One was much tougher than the others, thankfully Ser Gilmore had soldiers accompany them to ensure she and her mother would make it to the Larder safely once there did they return to assist Ser Gilmore. Inside the Larder did they finally find her father on the floor.

"I was wondering when you would get here." said Bryce. Both she and Eleanor ran to his side kneeling beside him.

"Maker's blood, what's happening? Your bleeding!" cried Eleanor

"Howe's men...found me first. Almost.. did me in right there." answered Bryce. He then looked at Belyssa. "I am sorry I doubted you Pup!"

"You can apologize to me later. How did you get here you can barely stand?" asked Belyssa

"Duncan found me and brought me here. Howe can't... get away with this! The king will..." Bryce then groan in pain."

"Bryce we must get you out of here." said Eleanor

"I.. I wont survive the standing. I think" said Bryce

"Then we will drag you out!" exclaimed Belyssa, tears were running down her cheeks again.

"Only.. if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind, Pup." said Bryce with a smile for her.

"Bryce this no time for jokes." cries Eleanor.

"I have potions father, and more hidden in the secret chamber. We only need to get that far." Belyssa pleads with her father.

"You've been preparing? I see. That's my little girl. I have already lost to much blood, I am beyond potions now."

"I had hoped we would never need them, I didn't want to be right about the Arl." said Belyssa

"I understand Darling." said Eleanor "Once Howe's men break through the gates they will find us. We must go!"

"Someone... must reach Fergus...tell him what has happened." said Bryce

"You can tell him yourself, Father."

"I wish I could." Bryce groans again in pain.

"Bryce, no! The servant's passage is right here! We can flee together, find you healing magic!" said Eleanor.

"The Castle is surrounded..I cannot make it." said Bryce. At that moment Duncan walks in his armour and weapon covered in blood.

"I'm afraid that the Teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult." said Duncan

"Duncan." said Eleanor

"Yes, your Grace. The Teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner."

"My daughter helped me get here, Maker be praised." Duncan smiled as looked over at Belyssa.

"I am not surprised." was all Duncan said.

"Duncan, we must get them out of here." said Belyssa

"What ever is to be done, it must be done quick!. They are coming!" said Eleanor

"Duncan you have no obligation to me, but I beg you take my wife and daughter to safety." spoke Bryce

"I will help them out of friendship to you Teyrn. But I fear I must ask for something in return." said Duncan. Bryce nodded his consent. "What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world. I came to your Castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands that I leave with one."

Bryce looks at Belyssa, "I understand." was all he said.

"Now, you want to talk about this?" said Belyssa incredulously looking at her father and then Duncan.

"You fought your way to me through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intentions are clear. I will take the Teyrna and your Daughter to Ostagar to tell Fergus and the King what happened. Then, your daughter joins the Grey Wardens." said Duncan.

"Fuck the Maker, I fought my way here to save my family, not leave them behind. Fergus is never going to forgive me for letting Oriana and Oren die as it is! This has nothing to with you or the Grey Wardens!" exclaimed Belyssa her temper was getting the better of her and she knew it but didn't care at the moment.

"Pup, Stop it! You tried to warn us all. I am sorry we did not listen to you. We both know how much you wanted to be a Grey Warden." said Bryce.

"Not like this father...not at the cost of my family. You are all far to important!"

"Then what, how will you survive. Once Howe realizes you escaped he will hunt you down. We both know you will not go to your cousins lands; you would never place her or her people in that kind of danger. I heard Howe's men talking about you, they want you mostly unharmed so the Arl and Thomas can rape you repeatedly until they get you with child, thus legitimizing his claim to Highever. You know they have some thing planned for Fergus too. This is the only way to save you both." Bryce reached out his bloody hand and grabbed hers, she inched closer to him.

"Papa!" was she could manage to say, her tears now falling into the pool of blood surrounding her father.

"Please Pup, I ask you to do this for me. Take my ring, either one of you are capable of succeeding me. Once the King's grants you Highever place this ring on your finger after you put it on no can claim Highever, unless you willingly give it back to the King." he begged. She gazed into his eyes like she did with Rory and remembered the favor he asked of her as well. She also remembered what "Lissa" said to her earlier in the morning along with her nightmares she knew that this what she must do, survive.

"Alright Papa, I will do this for you." she looked at Duncan. "I don't care how important the darkspawn threat is, I will kill Howe and you will not interfere." Duncan saw the look in her eyes and knew she meant every word, he just nodded at her.

"Then I offer you a place in the Grey Wardens. We must leave quickly."

"Bryce, are you..sure?" asked Eleanor

"Our daughter will not die of Howe's treachery. She will live, and make her mark on the world." said Bryce. Eleanor turned to look at Belyssa

"Darling, go with Duncan. You have better chance to escape without me." said Eleanor

"Eleanor!"

"Hush, Bryce. I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you!"

"No Mother, I can't let you sacrifice yourself for me." said Belyssa

"My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond." Eleanor crawled over to Bryce as he placed his head in her lap.

"I'm...so sorry it's come to this, my love..."

"We had a good life and did all we could it's up to our children, now." Belyssa leaned over giving them both a hug and kiss.

"Mother, take this. Dip your arrows into it, it is one of Oriana's special poisons. It will kill on contact. Once Howe's men break through that door use it on you and father as well. Don't let them have the satisfaction of killing you. I love you both so much."

"Then live darling. I love you and your brother very much. Know you will carry us in your hearts." Belyssa could not stop the tears falling down her face as she stood and looked Duncan in the eyes, he too had to look away from the sight before him as well. These were good people, they did not deserve to die this way.

"Now...go Pup. Warn your brother. And know that we love you both. You do us proud." said her father. They heard a large crash in the castle.

"They have broken through the gates. We must go now!" said Duncan as he pulled her away from her parents. The last words she heard was her mother's

"Goodbye...Darling." Belyssa stumbled along, Trouble was leading the way down the secret chamber. All she could think about was her family how she left them behind._ Why couldn't I stop this, I know something was going to happen, I should have fought harder with father, sabotaged the troops to stop them from leaving._ The sound of Trouble's barking broke her out of her reverie, she walked passed him to open the door with the hidden lever.

"There are packs and dry food, we need to load up. A few miles from the castle is a hidden cave where a wagon and horse await us. We only need to carry these items that far."

"Your father was correct. You did have a plan."

"Yes. I had no idea what the Arl was planning. As I said earlier this evening I just had a suspicion, his excuse for his men being late just didn't make sense to me. Not only did he kill my family, he also went after our Falco's knowing that if we could get a message to Fergus before he got to Ostagar, he would return with our soldiers and we have more men than the Arl does. Thankfully Sin'ai is currently delivering messages for me and will seek me out. Hopefully she will return soon so I can get a message to Fergus. If Fergus as sent Malcolm back to Oriana, he will look for me when he can no longer sense her or the rest of them."

"I counted five regiments each with at least 200 soldiers among the Arl's men."

"He does not have that many soldiers, last year King Calian had Loghain do an accounting of soldiers of each Bann, Arl have along with his and Father's. Our soldiers listed us with the third largest army behind Loghain and the Kings. The Arl does not have many Bann's under his rule and those he does have are mainly farmlands. He got help, this was far too well planned he also does not have the gift of strategy. Nate does but he is in the Free Marches." As they gathered everything in the room, she had already closed the door that lead into the room and had begun opening another door that would lead them away from the castle and most of the Arl's men, she hoped. Once they were through the other door she closed it and lead Duncan down the long passage way. When they existed the tunnel, there were none of Howe's men like she stated earlier it was clear the Arl was unaware of this exit, they quietly made their way to the cave she mentioned earlier and inside was the wagon and horses.

"You did very well."

"For the all good it does me, nothing I did kept those I love safe." Belyssa could feel her tears starting up again.

"From what I was able to glean from the conversation you had with your parents. You tried to warn them of your concerns, sadly they did not heed them."

"I should have tried harder, resorted to sabotage, something." Belyssa yelled, Trouble let out a whine.

"Sometimes all you can do is the best you can."

"I heard that before. I don't think letting my family die was the best I could do." said Belyssa bitterly.

"We still need to get to Ostagar or your parents sacrifice will have been for nothing." Belyssa eyes narrowed as she gave Duncan a harsh look, he knew she was struggling with herself, thankfully she said nothing.


	20. Ostagar

Duncan noticed Belyssa was growing more silent each day and he worried for her. He tried to talk to her about it one night.

"I know my words will do nothing to ease your pain; I still want to say them to you. You did everything you could to save your family from Howe's treachery. You should not feel guilty."

"You are right, your words did not ease my pain. I seriously doubt Fergus is going to be very pleased that I couldn't stop Howe's men from killing his son, raping and killing his wife along with leaving mother behind to die with father." she never looked up at Duncan as she spoke. "I get you want to help me but right now I just want to be left alone."

So Duncan left Belyssa alone as they traveled. He continued to push them hard, knowing that there was someone at Ostagar that could help her with her grief, it took them about two weeks to reach Ostagar. They arrived at night, he told her he would give her instructions in the morning for now he just wanted her to get some rest. Belyssa had other plans.

Once she was sure that Duncan was no longer about, she then gets up from her bed roll.

_Trouble can you pick up Fergus' scent?_

_No, I can smell the castle soldiers._

_Lead me to them._ So they both moved silently under the cover of night to where the Cousland's soldiers set up camp.

* * *

Duncan made his way to where the Wardens were camped out, as he neared he could hear their laughter.

"Every time we provide him with the opportunity the young man manages not to rise the to the occasion." says Gelric

"You know I am sitting right here. It is not a matter of rising to the occasion." grumbles Alistair

"Oh, then why do you not grasp the opportunity when it is lying there before you."

Alistair swears his face could not get any redder at this point. "Why is this so important to you?" At this point Cailan rescues his brother.

"Gentleman, perhaps Alistair wishes to find a woman on his own and we should respect him on this matter." Cailan winked at his brother, when he sees the look of relief on his face.

"I see the threat of a horde of Darkspawn as done little to dampen your usual thoughts Gelric." spoke Duncan as he reached the circle of Wardens. All at once the Warden sit a little straighter and greet him as he sits down among them.

"Greetings Duncan, I was afraid that you would miss all the fighting." said King Cailan.

"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty."

"Did you get the recruit you wanted?" asked Gelric, he knew that Duncan went to Highever specifically for Belyssa.

"That is something I need to discuss with the three of you in fact." replied Duncan. Alistair perked up at this, him being the Junior Grey Warden, he was not included in the more important discussions. Before they could go somewhere private to speak, some the King's soldiers came running into view.

"Your Majesty, we have a problem." said the soldier.

"What now?" responded Cailan curtly.

"Well Your Majesty we thought we had another deserter yet this person is managing to dispatch our soldiers and is heading further into the camp." the soldier explained.

"They are killing my soldiers and they are going further into the camp?" asked Cailan.

"No, Your Majesty. Just rendering them unconscious from what I was told. The person seems to be headed to the area where the soldiers of Highever are camped." the soldiers answered quickly. When the soldiers word sunk in, Duncan just groaned as he stood up along with Cailan.

"I think I have an idea of who that is, Your Majesty. If I am correct they are not a deserter." Duncan then looked to Alistair. "Alistair please go to where the recruits are supposed to be sleeping and make sure there are three of them in their bedrolls. If not join us at the Cousland encampment." Alistair took off at a jog to do Duncan's bidding as King Cailan, Duncan and Gelric headed off in the direction of where the Cousland Soldiers where camped.

Belyssa really had no idea how to get out of this mess she just got into, things were going well as she and Trouble sneaked their way closer to her soldiers. That was until some idiot grabbed her ass and tried to pull into his bedroll for some sport, _and well I don't take to kindly to that._ After she decked him, his friends woke up and started yelling "Deserter" that brought more soldiers next thing she knew she was fighting a lot more of them. Trouble had just let out a howl temporarily knocking them unconscious, she used this to her advantage and ran straight for the encampment. Once she entered all she had to do was remove her helm and the soldiers immediately recognized her. They did begin to bombard her with questions, she just held her hand to stem them off as she called for her brother's Captain. Then she headed to Fergus' tent as about to explain everything when she heard voices nearing her tent.

"What part of get some rest did you not understand?" demanded Duncan when he entered.

"The same part you missed when I said stay out of my way when it came to fulfilling my father's request."

"Still getting into trouble little girl?" said Gelric as he entered.

"All I want to know is, who in the Maker's name is attacking my fucking soldiers!" demanded King Cailan as he entered the tent. At this Belyssa then dropped into a curtsey and gave him greetings.

Duncan gave her a withering look as he answered Cailan's question.

"She did, Your Majesty." Cailan stopped whatever he was going to say next when he realized that the person kneeling before him was Lady Cousland. He looked over at Duncan with surprise in his eyes.

"What is Lady Cousland doing here? According to Fergus she is supposed to taking over Highever while he and Bryce are here at my side."

"I would have been, Your Majesty. If Arl Howe did not decide now would be a good time to murder my family in a coup d'etat." said as she rose from her curtsey. Cailan looked her again in shock and then looked to Duncan for confirmation.

"It is true, Your Majesty. Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and taken over Highever Castle. Had we not escaped he would have killed us and told you any story he wished." As Duncan spoke Cailan began pacing inside the tent, Belyssa was watching him. He was taken aback at the news.

"I can scarcely believe it. How can he think he could get away with treachery." Cailan had turned around to look both her and Duncan in the eye.

"He had help, Your Majesty." said Belyssa. It was Duncan that looked surprised now.

"We don't know that for sure." said Duncan.

"Why do you say that Lady Cousland?" asked Cailan

"He had with him almost a thousand men with him. I remember the accounting you had Teyrn Loghain do; that most of the Arl's lands are nothing more than glorified farmholds and he had very little in the way of real soldiers, the men that attacked my castle knew how to handle a weapon. They also killed our Falco's, he knew if I could a get message to Fergus our army would have returned and destroyed his. This was planned in advance."

"Maybe we should talk more about that later." said Gelric. Belyssa nodded her consent. Cailan paced around the room a little more, clearly he was upset about the news.

"As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice."

"What kind of justice?"

"He will hang. I know it will not bring your family back. I will not let Howe profit from this. No doubt you wish to see your brother, unfortunately he and some his men are scouting in the Wilds."

"I am not eager to see him. Though I must know what fool sent Fergus into the Wilds." asked Belyssa

"That would be me." answered Cailan.

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty. Why would you do that?"

"I need to know what is going on out there."

"I understand that, why send Fergus. He is no scout in fact he is horrible at sneaking about." Cailan looked very perplexed then.

"Are you sure?"

"I know my brother, when we hunt I am the one that goes out with the scout. If we let Fergus do it we would never find any meat. He does not know the meaning of walk quietly."

"My advisers told me he was an excellent scout."

"I am sorry for all the questions, Your Majesty. I fear for my brothers safety." Cailan reached out and touched her shoulder.

"I understand, Lady Cousland."

"I must ask you for a great favor, this is a request from my father, Your Majesty." said Belyssa

"What was it that Bryce wanted?"

"He had hoped that either Fergus or I could be made Teyrn before the Arl could reach Denerim. I had planned on letting Fergus have it; however, without him here I do not want to delay, I would like to be made Teyrna and once Fergus is back I will turn it over to him. Father gave me his ring, he explained to me how it works, that once this done there is no way for the Arl to be made Teyrn. If you consent I would like this done tonight." Cailan regarded her for a moment then stepped back to pace a little more in the tent before speaking again.

"Is that why you came to Ostagar with Duncan?" he then asked.

"No. For helping me escape the castle I am to become a Grey Warden." From behind her she heard someone exclaim

"NO!" When Belyssa turned to see who spoke, did she see Alistair. Belyssa did not think she could handle anymore shocks, Trouble on the other hand started barking and dancing excitedly around Alistair. Alistair bent down to pet Trouble while he was watching Bel, at one point he broke contact and just stared at the hound. Belyssa slowly walked over to him Alistair quickly stood up to greet her.

"Hey Bel, I know I haven't written you and I am truly sorry about that." Belyssa slowly reached out to him touching his shoulder as she did so she looked over at the other people in the room wondering if they too could see him. They just seemed to be watching her.

"You're alive?" she said in a whisper.

"Huh, yes...still alive. Do you know something I don't" Alistair was completely confused by her actions, then out of no where he saw her fist coming towards his face. He was able to block her, then he began to dodging her blows coming at him as she started screaming at him as well.

"Still alive! That is all you have to say to me! I thought you were dead all these months." Belyssa was furious, she started picking up various items hurling them at Alistair as she chased him in the tent. It took a few moments before the other men in the room could react at the sight before them, Gelric grabbed her from behind stopping her movement. She began struggling against him, he had to tighten his grip on her to keep her still. Alistair was finally able to stop running and dodging her. Duncan had a look on his face that Gelric was not sure if he was about yell or laugh. In the end it was King Cailan that took command of the situation.

"Lady Cousland! CALM YOURSELF!" Belyssa looked around the room, her eyes had a wild look to them. She then became aware of the words Gelric was whispering in her ear. Trying to soothe her temper. She closed her eyes and began to slow her breathing in an effort to calm herself. When she re-opened her eyes she felt a little calmer.

"I apologize, Your Majesty."

"Oh, you apologize to him. What about attacking me?" asked Alistair

"I haven't decided."

"Haven't decided? Wh-" before Alistair could finish is statement Duncan cut him off.

"Enough!" he then looked a Belyssa. "Why are you surprised to see Alistair?" She heard Alistair grumbling something but she could not make out the words. King Cailan must of heard what he said, he soon started coughing to hide is laughter. Belyssa lied and instead explained that since she never heard from Alistair she thought some harm came to him she also explained how she had written the Grand Cleric to ask about Alistair's welfare and told them of the Grand Cleric's response Alistair and Cailan both snorted and called her on "Old Bat"

"When did you write the Grand Cleric?" asked Gelric

"Two weeks after I returned home from Denerim which was about six months ago. Why?" All three Wardens just look at one another knew that was about the same time Alistair's had undergone his Joining, none of them spoke out aloud.

"Well that problem is solved. May I borrow a few of your messenger's Lady Cousland?" asked King Cailan, Belyssa nodded in response and had the soldiers get what the King needed.

Alistair is still a little confused as to what is going on. "Bel what are you doing here in Ostagar. Fergus said you were taking over at Highever. He mentioned you were not happy about it; but, abandoning your castle and people don't seem like the responsible thing to do." While Alistair was speaking he clearly missed the signals coming from the other men in the room as he spoke and once again Gelric had to restrain her. It was King Cailan this time that explained to him what happened at Highever Castle, Alistair too became upset, while the Cousland's were not his blood family he they were the closest he had until he joined the Grey Wardens. He then became very angry with Duncan.

"You just couldn't help her out of sheer kindness. Better to exact a price from a dying man?"

"Alistair, you know how bad this threat is, I need good fighters to defend against the darkspawn."

"Don't give me the sales talk, I've heard it before. The Cousland's were good and decent people and you used this tragedy to snare their only daughter into your cause." Gelric was surprised at the Junior Wardens anger, he of all people revered Duncan and treated him with respect and adoration, too much adoration thought Gelric.

"Alistair, stop. Papa thought joining the Warden's would keep me safe from Howe. He begged me to join, so I did hoping he would die knowing I would be alright."

"You should be getting courted now and planning your future not here in this hell hole fighting monsters." said Alistair looking at her. She then laughs a little bitterly.

"Courted you say that like there is line of men wishing to marry me. Believe me there are not. Well perhaps there are two men and out of them one is missing and the other is more than likely dead defending the castle so I could escape. You do not understand, Papa overheard Howe's soldiers talking about me. They wanted me alive, the Arl and Thomas wanted me so I could give them a legitimate claim to Highever with a child."

"Lady Cousland do you mean that they intended to force themselves on you in order to get you pregnant?" asked Cailan. Belyssa just nodded in agreement to his question. Alistair looked horrified at his brother's question and worse when he saw Belyssa's answer. "Well we are going to see to it that does not happen." At that moment the Grand Cleric walked into the tent looking bit rumpled. "Greetings Your Holiness, and I thank you for coming at such a late hour."

"What could be so important it could not wait til the morning, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"There has been a great tragedy, and I need you to witness my righting it." The Grand Cleric just nodded. King Cailan's Secretary had also entered the tent, Cailan sat down at Fergus' desk and began to write on the parchment brought by the his secretary while he wrote Belyssa spoke to the Grand Cleric.

"Revered Mother your letter about Alistair left out the fact that he was alive."

"I merely stated that he was no longer in the Maker's favor." said the Grand Cleric.

"So Grey Wardens are not in the Maker's favor or is it ex-Templar Trainees" said Alistair. Belyssa eyes widened, _he is a Grey Warden?_ The Grand Cleric didn't say anything else at that point. King Cailan requested the Grand Cleric signature on the documents and once their secretaries affixed their respective seals. "I would congratulate you were not for the circumstances for this elevation, please know you have my condolences. Please place the ring on your finger, Teyrna Cousland" as Belyssa did that King Cailan walked over and covered her hand with his, she felt a warmth flood thru her. To test it the all was well he asked Gelric to try to remove the ring from her finger. When he was unable to did King Cailan finally smiled.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I can't express what this means to me." While she was relieved to complete one of her father's wishes, she felt empty inside. "Duncan, I would like to sleep here for the night and in morning after I have met with my Captains, I will join you." Duncan nodded his consent, he then turned his head to speak and then motioned for Alistair to join him outside the tent, while Belyssa said her good evenings to King Cailan and Gelric.

When Duncan and Alistair returned to the tent Duncan informed Belyssa that Alistair was staying there with her. Belyssa did not look happy at the news; however, she said nothing and just nodded. Arrangements were made to bring in another bed for Alistair. The servants brought in some food and readied a bath for Belyssa an elven girl entered to assist Belyssa. Alistair politely left the tent while she bathed, this had the elven girl giggling. Once they were finally alone did Belyssa start an argument with Alistair.

"So you leave to become a Templar and end up a Warden?"

Alistair knew Belyssa well enough to know she was going to start an argument with him as soon as they were alone, he took a deep breath before he spoke. "No, when I left your families estate I had every intention of taking my final vows as a Templar."

"So I repeat did you get lost and walk through the wrong door?" said Belyssa sarcastically

"Again I am sorry for not writing you. I didn't meant to worry you. It is my fault the Grand Cleric was so cruel to you. I guess she was still mad at me and took it out on you, not very humble. Before I was to take my vows Duncan came to see me and he asked if I really wanted to become a Templar and when I told him I did not. He asked if I would like to join the Grey Wardens. So we went to the Grand Cleric and he told her he wanted me for a recruit, she refused to let me go, so he was forced to conscript me and boy was she furious. I thought she was going to have us both arrested right there."

"So you would rather me believe you were dead!"

"I didn't have anything to do with that. I didn't want you running off to join the Warden's because of me."

"Bullshit, you knew I wanted to become a Warden since we were children. You can't expect me to believe that excuse."

"Believe whatever you want. Are you going to tell me the real reason you thought I was dead? "

"Why should I trust you now? You didn't trust me enough to tell me what you had planned when you left the estate.

"I already told you. I didn't plan it. I have never lied to you about this."

"No you just conveniently leave things out."

"What do you want me to say? Damn it!"

"The truth. You still now know how to do that?" at this point Alistair was lost his temper with her and shouted.

"BRYCE MADE ME PROMISE NOT TO TELL YOU!" Belyssa was about to hurl something at Alistair before he yelled at her, when is his words registered she had put the object down and just stared at him, her blue eyes wide with surprise. More tears started falling down her cheeks again. _Papa how could you?_ Alistair silently cursed himself for losing his temper and yelling at her knowing how deeply she was grieving her the loss of her family._ Damn it! I am such an ass._ For a moment he thought he heard another voice agree with him but he ignored it and took another breath before he spoke again this time in a softer voice.

"We both knew you wanted to join the Wardens and he was scared to death that you would follow me. Bel being a Warden is not an easy life in fact it is a cursed one and I can't tell you more of the sacrifices it takes to be one either. At least not until after you are made a Warden. He was so proud of you and loved you so much. He remembered the danger your mother use to face during the Occupation and how much he feared for her life. He did not want to go through that again, so he begged me not tell you I joined the Wardens at least not until you were married. Then it would be to late for you to change your mind. I know it was isn't fair to you, but what could I do. Your family was so good to me growing up I just couldn't say no to him. You may not agree but he is your father and it was his choice to make. If you had left to join the Wardens then know no one would have been there to know of Howe's treachery and how would you felt then?"

"Like I feel any better now, being there didn't make a fucking difference. My family is all dead now and when I find Fergus and tell him what has happened he is going to hate me."

"Didn't make a difference, You are Teyrna. Howe doesn't get to profit from this. Bel you made a difference. Fergus will not hate you. Maybe this was a bad idea, I really do not relish running around an encampment with men that will do what ever you command them to do. I will never make out in one piece, I bruise easily if you recall."

Belyssa let out a chuckle at his silliness. "You don't know my brother as well as you think, he is going to be angry at me for not saving everyone especially Ria and Oren. Letting me find out this way that you are Warden really hurts. Don't think I've let go of the image of dipping in you oil and slowly roasting you over a fire has left my mind, yet."

"I still think there is something you are not telling me and for the record a "Crispy Alistair" doesn't sound very appetizing, Teyrna" Being addressed as Teyrna had new tears starting rolling down her cheeks. "Sod it, Bel. I am sorry." Alistair walked over to hold her while she cried, once her shoulder's stopped shaking did he help her go to bed. She asked him stay for while, he reluctantly agreed and stayed until she fell asleep and only then did he seek out his own bed, closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him as well.


	21. Preparations and the Wilds

The next morning Belyssa was very busy. She told her soldiers of Howe's treachery and what befall all those left in the castle. She placed the same Captain that was in charge of her safety in Orlais in charge of the army after explaining she would be joining the Grey Wardens. Like she predicted Malcolm returned to Ostagar; she wrote a letter to her brother telling him to get out of the Wilds and head straight to Lothering and seek sanctuary in the Chantry until she could join him there. She also sent out a small unit of men in the Wilds along the same path Fergus was instructed to take in the hopes of finding some sign of him. Once she was content in having done the best for her soldiers did she then head over to Duncan, on the way there she Gelric stopped her.

"Finally getting your wish, little girl."

"I wouldn't call it my wish."

"Really, I thought you wanted to be a Grey Warden."

"From the day I ran into Duncan and that Genlock, I had a feeling that I would be fighting the darkspawn when I was older and before you ask why I knew that I can't tell you." Gelric gave her look of disbelief. "I really have no idea why, I just did."

"Your sweetheart is pretty angry at Duncan, for recruiting you."

"My Sweetheart?" Gelric gave her another look and rolled his eyes.

"Alistair. He was arguing with him this morning, King Cailan had to intervene." Belyssa shook her head at the news. _Why is he acting like that, I thought he would be happy we could still see each other, now._

"I don't get it. He mentioned something about me finding love and getting married, instead of joining the Grey Wardens. I told him a few months ago that I knew I would be fighting the darkspawn. I just wish I didn't have to lose my family in order to do that." Gelric gave a her hug.

"I am sorry about what happened to your family. Like them I think Alistair doesn't want to see you endanger and becoming a Grey Warden is not an easy life by any means."

"Alistair mentioned something that being a Warden was a cursed life. What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes you have to take a bite, before you know how bad the food really tastes."

"What?"

"You will learn." Belyssa just shook her head at him.

"I have to find Duncan."

"He is probably at the Recruit Encampment. See you later." Belyssa left Gelric and sought out Duncan, she found him standing by a large bonfire, not far from the Kings Encampment. He seemed to be lost in thought, by his feet was Trouble nodding slightly.

"Greeting Duncan."

"Greetings Your Grace."

"Really, you are going to call me by my title?" Belyssa had raised an eyebrow at him.

Duncan chuckled at little at her comment. "No I suppose not, though I have never had a recruit that was also a Teyrna before."

"About that, it occurred to me this morning that when someone joins the Grey Wardens they give up the life they led."

"It has been the case;however, we never had someone join under these circumstances. King Cailan seems to agree that is a special case. He also said he is King here and he will be obeyed."

"I am guessing someone objected to me being made Teyrna."

"Loghain did. He and the King got into an argument about it. Cailan explained that it is temporary until we find Fergus and when Loghain asked if Fergus can't be found. Cailan told Loghain there was no way he was going to allow a traitor like Howe to prosper from his treachery." Belyssa had a bad feeling about Loghain's reaction to the news.

"So do you know who advised Cailan to send Fergus in the Wilds?" Duncan looked at her for long moment before answering her.

"Loghain, Bann Loren and Bann Cedric."

"Let me guess, Bann Loren and Bann Cedric are no longer here?" Duncan nodded.

"You and the other recruits must get ready for the Joining."

"The Joining?"

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon."

"What do you need me to do? Where are the other recruits?"

"The other two recruits are some where here in the camp. Go find Alistair, he will know where they are." Belyssa left Duncan, as she passed Cailan's tent she stopped by to see if he was there after talking with the guard she continued her search for Alistair. _Like this going to be easy, like finding a needle in a hay stack._ She crossed the long bridge and searched for him in that area remembering how he like to look a landscapes from high places, no luck. She did find some other items and a beef bone for Trouble. She spoke to another guard, he was blocking entrance into the Tower of Ishal, on her way back she was stopped by another guard after talking with him a for a little while she was able to learn that Alistair was headed west. She took off at a jog hoping to catch up with him before she lost track of him again. She found him having an argument with a grumpy mage.

"What is now? Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?" said the grumpy mage

"I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, ser mage. She desires your presence." said Alistair very politely.

"What her Reverence "desires" is of no concern to me! I am busy helping the Grey Wardens—by the king's orders, I might add!"

"Should I have asked her to write a note?"

"Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner!"

"Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message."

"Your glibness does you no credit."

"Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you...the grumpy one."

"Enough! I will speak to the woman if I must! Get out of my way, fool!" The mage walked in to Belyssa as he exited the area.

"That is Teyrna to you ser mage." as she got in response was a harrumph. Alistair walked over to her smirking. Alistair noticed Belyssa approaching from the corner of his eye, he wondered if she was still angry at him. He knew she could hold a grudge for a long time if she wanted, it was one of few things about her personality Fergus warned him about when they were younger. He decided he would try to make her smile.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together."

Belyssa chuckled at him. "I know exactly what you mean."

"It's like a party we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would give the darkspawn something to think about."

"You are so strange."

"You know, you are not the first person to tell me that." They both laughed a little briefly, feeling a little awkward Belyssa decided to get to the point.

"Duncan sent me to find you. So we can get ready for the Joining." Alistair closed his eyes briefly, he really he didn't want to have do what Duncan told him he must as the Junior Grey Warden.

"_Can you really trust someone else to make sure she comes back in one piece?"_ Alistair opened his eyes and look around him for a moment. He just heard a voice but he only saw Bel standing there with him, she was eying him curiously at the moment. He decided to change the subject. "Were Ser Jory and Daveth at the camp?"

"Only Duncan was there when I left."

"Lets take a look around camp and see if we can find them."

"Alright. I need to find the Quartermaster as well. I have a lot of items I need to sell. They are back with the bedrolls."

"You passed him when you came up here looking for me. Lets get the items you need to sell, first." As they were walking to back to get the items Belyssa wished to sell she noticed a man talking to woman.

"Any last minute wishes I could fulfill. Life is fleeting you know and that pretty head of yours could be decorating a darkspawn pike in the morning." Belyssa couldn't believe her hears that had to be the singular worst line used on a woman she ever heard, trying to stifle some giggles she looked at Alistair. His expression was the opposite of amused, as they approached.

"I guess that by that glare your answer is no. Oh well." The soldier had begun to walk away as they neared.

"This is not what I call staying out of trouble. You should get back to Duncan." said Alistair to the young man.

"The third recruit arrived? Is he stuffy like you?"

"Alistair do you think I am stuffy?" asked Belyssa

"Well you are not what I expected." said the young man.

"What did you expect?"

"Not a woman, yet here you are."

"This is the Teyrna of Highever and she will be joining the Wardens. This scoundrel is Daveth." said Alistair has he introduced the young man before her.

"Alistair you really need to stop that. You can call me Belyssa and what is wrong with my being a woman, Daveth?"

"Nothing really I just didn't expect Duncan's recruit to be a woman." His grin got wider, "Not that I object in any way, you understand."

"I noticed." said Belyssa dryly. Daveth just winked and smiled at her.

"Did you happen to see Ser Jory, Daveth?"

"He is up there somewhere I think he wanted to get the Maker's blessing from a Chantry Sister." Daveth pointed to the area Belyssa walked through earlier. Alistair went to go get Ser Jory and had Daveth walk with her to get the items she wanted to sell to the Quartermaster.

"It's about bloody time you came along. I was beginning to think they cooked this ritual up for our benefit."

"I see, what do you know about this ritual?"

Daveth's smile turned sheepish, "I happened to be sneaking around camp last night, see..." Belyssa chuckled. "And I heard a couple of Grey Wardens talking. So I listened in for a bit." Belyssa raised her eyebrows at him and watched a delightful blush creep up his neck, "I'm thinking they mean to send us into the Wilds." Before she could ask Daveth another question she noticed a man standing at the kennels.

"Luc Tar what are you doing here?"

"Do I know you?"

"I see you have forgotten me; yet, I think you will recognize my hound." Belyssa called Trouble over he came barking excitedly to her side. Once he was in view did Luc Tar realize who was standing before him.

"I see you both have grown much in these past years."

"It is good to see you too."

"Are you a recruit for the Wardens?" Belyssa nodded at his words. "I could use a Warden's help, I have a hound that was badly injured in the last battle."

"What do you need?"

"I need someone to into the pen and muzzle him. Though I do not think he will take to you since you smell of Trouble maybe one of the others that are with you." Belyssa turned to Daveth, he shook his head in the negative.

"I can check with the other Wardens if you like?"

"Please, I would hate to lose a hound." Belyssa had reached Duncan at the same time Alistair and Ser Jory did. Before she could talk to Alistair about Luc Tar, Duncan began giving them instructions that they would be going into the Wilds to get Darkspawn Blood as well as some old treaties. She found this strange but really didn't care since it would give her a chance to search for her brother. While Daveth and Ser Jory were gathering their gear did she then pull Alistair aside and asked if he would be willing to assist Luc Tar. She left him with Luc Tar as she went to sell her items with the Quartermaster, on her way back to Duncan, Luc Tar asked if she could gather a particular flower. It was component for a potion to help mabari that became infected with darkspawn blood. _I wonder what would happened to a human if they became infected. _

When Belyssa got back to the were the rest of the recruits were, she stopped them before heading out. As she was watching them gear up she noticed that Alistair was picking up a wooden templar shield and while she was still not happy with him she decided to give him something. "Alistair, Here I think you should use this shield instead of the one you currently have. Alistair looked at the Cousland shield she was handing him and was surprised by her gesture.

"Thank you, Bel; but I can't accept that. This your family shield."

"This shield is a much better than that one. We both know it, and since we are going to be fighting for our lives I would rather you be better equipped. Carrying back your dead body will be to heavy for me to manage. I can also lend you the family sword for the time being as well."

"Well, now that you have properly equipped me, I don't have to worry about running and hiding under a rock from any darkspawn we encounter." Belyssa just gave him a dirty look as she walked away from him. Trouble let out a low whine from behind him.

"_She is hurting and very angry she couldn't save her family. It is easier to take her grief out with anger at you than curl into a ball and cry."_ said Trouble to him.

"_I get she is hurt and so am I. I loved her family too. I just wish she would understand I did what I did at the request of Bryce."_

"_Give her time. You know how stubborn she can be."_

"_Sadly right now that is the one thing she can't have."_

"You seem to know this area of Ferelden pretty well. Have you been here before?" Belyssa was talking to Daveth as they headed to the gate that led into the Wilds.

"I was born in a village not far from here. I ran away from me da, who had a heavy hand and a short temper, as soon as I was able to outrun him I took off. I lived in Denerim, a pickpocket. I snatched Duncan's money pouch. He caught me. He is quick for an old bugger. Faster than he looks. Chased me he did, would have caught me too, but the Denerim guards caught me first. They meant to stretch my neck but good, if not for that cheeky old bastard. He conscripted me right out from under them. I gave the guards the two fingered salute as we walked away."

"I'll watch your back if you watch mine." Belyssa winked.

Daveth gave her a leering grin, "Oh, I'll watch your back." He chuckled low.

Belyssa laughed and waved a hand dismissively, "Just don't get too distracted back there."

Daveth chortled, "I'll try to keep my wits about me." Belyssa heard a sound to her right when she looked in that direction she noticed Alistair glaring at Daveth. She just shrugged and went to speak with the guard at the gate.

"I know you have business in the Wilds just be careful." said the guard.

"I wanted to know if there had been any news on the soldiers that entered the Wilds?" asked Belyssa

"There is a group that is three days overdue. We are taking bets on how many will make it out alive." Alistair didn't bother to stop her from punching the guard in the nose, he did stop her from kicking him in the balls. When she glared at him, he reminded her of the "Sacred Sympathy".

"My brother is one of those soldiers out there. Next time you speak so callously I suggest you keep that in mind." was all she said as she stalked away from him.

"I think we need to be more wary of her than we do the darkspawn, Ser Knight." said Daveth as he spoke to Ser Jory.

"Shut it, Daveth." grumbled Alistair. With that all four of them entered the Wilds.

* * *

Upon entering the Wilds Belyssa felt a chill run through her, she glanced at Alistair briefly and noticed he seemed lost in thought. Alistair was trying to concentrate on how many darkspawn were in the area but he was getting mixed signals which let him know they could be just about anywhere in the Wilds. So he decided to try to narrow his focus to about a 100 feet on all sides. As he coming down the hill from the gate he heard.

"_Be careful there is an angry family of wolves ready to ambush you."_ Alistair's snapped up to look at the person closest to him which happened to be Ser Jory.

"Ser Jory did you say something?" Ser Jory gave him a blank look while Alistair thought Ser Jory eyes were about to pop out of his head. "I will take that as a no, then."

"_You better warn them or this could go very wrong."_ Alistair shook his head at the voice, he also noticed that no one spoke to him. _I must be going mad_. "Everyone ready yourselves there are some hungry wolves ahead." Belyssa as about to question him, as she armed herself but then she heard growling right before the wolves began there attack and all her questions flew out of her head.

It was not a difficult fight, some how she ended up fighting next to Alistair even though she didn't want to admit it they did know each others fighting style and they worked well together. Once the last wolf was down did Daveth start asking questions while Belyssa went to skinning the wolves for their pelts.

"How did you know there wolves here, Junior?" Belyssa smiled at how Daveth addressed Alistair.

"I know have told you before to call me Alistair." Alistair knew he couldn't tell them he heard a voice in his head, so he lied. "I heard the wolves coming." Alistair made sure he didn't look at Bel when he answered Daveth. Finally Ser Jory spoke

"What are you doing to those dead wolves?" Since Belyssa was the only one kneeling besides the wolves she answered his question.

"I am skinning them, wolf pelts have many uses."

"Here let me help you, I have some practice with that." said Daveth as he knelt and began to work on the remaining wolves. Once they were done they walked over to a small pond to clean off the blood when they noticed a body in the water. Belyssa began to pull the robed man out, she realized he was wearing chantry robes.

"Odd place for the Chantry to be." said Alistair. Belyssa went thru the man's pockets and found a letter, after reading it she handed to Alistair to read. He knew what that she wanted to find the boys father as well as the cache of goods he left out there for his son, Alistair nodded his consent. Once they cleaned off the blood from the wolf pelts Belyssa and Daveth rubbed some salt and herbs on them and hung them to dry by tying them to near by tree branches. They resumed their trek further into the Wilds by this point Ser Jory seemed to be jumping at every little sound. Belyssa was about to ask Ser Jory a question when they heard a voice call to them. Belyssa noticed that there was a wagon and several dead soldiers bodies lying about she ran over to the one that looked alive hoping it was Fergus. When she got closer she realized these were the King's soldiers. The fallen soldier looked up at them at has he spoke.

"Who is that...Grey Wardens?"

"Well, he's not half as dead as he looks, is he?" says Alistair. Belyssa just gives him an exasperated look.

"My scouting band was attacked by darkspawn. They came out of the ground...Please, help me! I've got...return to camp.." As Belyssa bent down to help the soldier she looked at Alistair her eyes pleading with him.

"We can take you back." said Belyssa.

"No if just bandage me up. I can make it on my own." This time Alistair bent down to give the soldier aide.

"I have bandages in my pack" he said as he withdrew them and he began to wrap them around the soldier both Belyssa and Alistair helped him to his feet.

"Did you see any other patrols out here?" she tried to hide the anxiety out of her voice.

"There were at least three others but I do not know what happened to them." Thank you!" the soldier groans "I...I've got to get out of here!" Belyssa just nodded as she and Alistair stepped aside for him to pass once they closed the gap she felt Alistair's hand gently squeeze her shoulder.

"Did you hear? An entire patrol of seasoned men killed by darkspawn!" says Ser Jory. Belyssa looks over at him, _I know him from somewhere._ Alistair is the one to respond.

"Calm down, Ser Jory. We'll be fine if we're careful."

"Those soldiers were careful, and they were still overwhelmed. How many darkspawn can the four of us slay? A dozen? A hundred? There's an entire army in these forests!" Belyssa did think the man's eyes could get any bigger, he seemed truly sacred.

"There are darkspawn about, but we're in no danger of walking into the bulk of the horde." Alistair says.

"How do you know? I'm not a coward, but this if foolish and reckless. We should go back." Belyssa could swear she see some sweat coming off of Ser Jory's forehead.

"We are far from helpless. We'll be fine and we need to complete these tasks for the joining." says Belyssa

"That's ..true" says Ser Jory

"Know this; All Grey Wardens can sense darkspawn. Whatever their cunning. I guarantee they won't take us by surprise. That's why I'm here." says Alistair in a very calming voice as if he his talking to a child.

"You see, ser knight? We might die, but we'll be warned about it first." Daveth adds to the conversation, Belyssa tries to stifle a giggle as she hears Alistair groan.

"That's...reassuring." says Ser Jory

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make this easy, however. So let's get a move on." says Alistair reaffirming his role as leader.

"I am looking forward to killing some darkspawn." says Belyssa.

"Blood thirstiness is such a charming feature." says Alistair while he is shaking his head at her.

"She is rare woman." says Daveth. While they were talking she heard the soldier fall to the ground, so she went to where he lay as she bent down to lift him up Alistair was there to assist her. Once they had him lifted they walked back the gate entrance and brought the unconscious soldier to the infirmary and made sure the nurse sent for a healer and a messenger's to inform the King.

Back in the Wilds they continued their hunt for darkspawn. Belyssa stopped a little ways passed where they found the injured soldier. She had found the flower Luc Tar described, as she was carefully removing the flower did hear Ser Jory begin to complain.

"Why are we stopping now? We need to get out of this place as quickly as possible."

"We are stopping because the Teyrna wishes to do some gardening." answered Daveth.

"Stop it, Daveth. Ser Jory I promised the Kennel Master I would bring back some of these special flowers, he needs them to care for the hound Alistair helped him with earlier. Besides we need to give the darkspawn time to find us, what do you suggest we do until they locate us?" explained Belyssa

"What do you mean, let the darkspawn find us?" Ser Jory sound very high pitched to her ears just then.

"One of the tasks Duncan gave us was to get three vials of darkspawn blood. That means we are going to have to fight them and I seriously doubt they are going to walk up and willing let us draw blood from their living bodies." Daveth started chuckling at her while Alistair shook his head after seeing the look on Ser Jory's face.

"That doesn't mean we need to stop every ten feet because you want to admire the scenery." said Ser Jory

"Why not The Wilds is such lovely place, I might I want to build a summer home here one day." countered Belyssa. At this Daveth could no longer contain his laughter, he had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard. Alistair looked over at them, he was not listening to their conversation, he was trying to sense any darkspawn nearby. Alistair noticed that Belyssa was smiling, he also knew her well enough to realize that her neither stance nor eyes showed any real signs of mirth. He sighed, _She is so much pain I wish I could ease it somehow for her._

"_You are, she is still angry at you that she is being stubborn so she isn't going to let you know that your presence eases her pain."_ again Alistair looked around for a body to go along with the voice he heard. _I must be going crazy in here._ As walked over to the recruits, Belyssa held up the flowers she found, he just nodded back at her.

"Be alert everybody, I can sense some darkspawn about." warned Alistair

"See Teyrna, looks like you are about to get your wish." says Daveth.

Ser Jory finally realized how Daveth addressed Belyssa, so when she began to walk away from them did he pull Daveth aside to question him.

"Daveth, why do you keep addressing her as Teyrna?"

"That is what she is."

"That is not possible. There are only two Teyrna's in Ferelden and neither would be trying to become a Grey Warden."

"That is how Alistair introduced her to me, she is the Teyrna of Highever."

"I do not what tomfoolery is going on here, but I will get to the bottom of it."

"Whatever you say ser knight."

"Look up there, poor sots. That just seems so excessive." they heard Alistair say as they got closer to him and Belyssa. When Belyssa looked up to see the dead bodies of three soldiers hanging from a tree, she felt her heart stop. She gave Alistair a hard shove and began to climb up the right side of the hill in effort to reach the bodies. Alistair started to call out to her when he realized she was thinking of Fergus, he cursed himself then as he looked up to see Belyssa making her way to the body of the first soldier. She had begun to cut him down, she didn't warn the others a body was coming down. Daveth and Ser Jory noticed Alistair jump back then all three men were coughing from the smell of the dead bodies. Belyssa called down to Alistair.

"Do you see him, Alistair?"

In between his coughs, he answered. "Give me a moment." he gave the bodies a quick look. "Their armour does not have the Highever colors."

"Are you sure?"

"Not a hundred percent; however, I am ninety percent sure. Come down and I will help inspect further."

"About that, there is no way to for me get back down the way I came up and I think there are some darkspawn on the hill to the left."

"Are you sure, nevermind give me a moment to check." Alistair closed his eyes to concentrate his senses and sure enough Bel was right there were several darkspawn on the other side of the hill to the left. "Yes, there are darkspawn to that side of you. You are just going to have to jump down, I will catch you." Belyssa just look down at him her eyes wide.

"Alistair!"

"I know, but you don't have a Bere to land on this time and besides that didn't work out so well for you the last time, remember. I promise I will catch you...love." Alistair cursed himself when he realized he said that last word out loud, he pointedly ignored Daveth's snickering behind him.

"What did you just say?"

"Stop stalling and jump now!"

"Fine" Belyssa readied herself and said a silent prayer to Andraste. "Ready?"

"BEL!"

"OK!" Belyssa finally let go, she kept her eyes closed and managed to bite her lip to keep from screaming like a girl. Ever since the incident with Bere all those years ago her issue with jumping from high places got worse. Before she realized it, she heard a small grunt and then felt strong arms around her, she also managed to get arms around Alistair's neck and her head buried into his shoulder.

"You two need a moment alone?" said Daveth. Belyssa opened her eyes to see Alistair giving Daveth a deadly look as he slowly place her feet on the ground and let go of her. When he noticed the blood on her lip so he gave her a kerchief to wipe it off. She closed her eyes for a moment then went about the task of seeing if any of these men were Fergus. Alistair was correct these were not Highever soldiers so she made sure Fergus was not amoung them was to check their fingers to see if she saw his signet ring, thankfully it was not there and she was finally able to let herself breathe. Alistair gave her shoulder another squeeze as he instructed to arm themselves. Once they were ready they came around the hill and immediately encountered the darkspawn, it was only a some Genlocks. At one point in the battle Belyssa was fighting near Ser Jory when all of a sudden Daveth came out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground, where he held down for a few moments. By the time he released her again the darkspawn were dead.

"Daveth what in the Black City was that?" she demanded.

"Ser Knight over here almost took off your head in the battle."

"I am sure he misjudged how far he was from me." Daveth gave her a dubious look which was then confirmed by a very angry Alistair as he started shouting at Ser Jory.

"What in the Maker's name were you doing Ser Jory. Bel is a fellow recruit and we do not raise our weapons against each other!"

"She is an impostor! I saw the ring she wears on her finger. There is no way she can be the Teyrna of Highever. I have met the Teyrna and she is not her." Before Alistair could do any real harm to Ser Jory Belyssa stepped in between them.

"How would you know that?"

"I hail from Highever, I was originally in the service of Arl Eamon, but he gave me leave to live in Highever with my wife Helena and it was when we were married last year the Teyrna she did us a great honor and attended our wedding."

"Bel, is that true?" asked Alistair

"Of course it is true, how dare you question my honor?" exclaimed Ser Jory. Alistair give him a nasty look as he takes another step closer, only to be stopped by Belyssa again.

"I have no idea if Mama went to his wedding. Remember I was in Orlais until eight or so months ago." she then turned her attention to Ser Jory. "I am now the Teyrna of Highever. Bryce and Eleanor Cousland along with Oriana and Oren were murdered by Arl Howe's men two weeks ago. Fergus is missing somewhere in these Wilds, so until he is found King Cailan made me Teyrna of Highever."

"Why would he make you of all people Teyrna?" Belyssa rolled her eyes, while Alistair muttered some obscenities under his breath.

"Because, I am Bryce and Eleanor's daughter Belyssa Cousland."

"The Cousland's daughter is in Orlais and is said to have an Mabari hound with here wherever she goes and why does Alistair not call by that name and call you Bel, if what you say is true.?" Daveth now groans

"Did you not just hear? She just told Junior that she was in Orlais when you got married and as of last night there is a large Mabari in our encampment. Junior has been calling her Bel for the past hour, which I am guessing is short for _B e l y s s a_." Daveth said her name very slowly so Ser Jory could hear the Bel part of her name. It took some time before Ser Jory's outraged look went to complete confusion and then to a dull blank look before he spoke again.

"I am not sure about all this, I will check this out with Duncan upon our return." Alistair was about shove Bel aside so he could hit Ser Jory when Daveth spoke.

"Until then can we finish what we were sent into these cursed Wilds for?"

"Yes. Daveth and Ser Jory will team up for all future fighting." Alistair used his longer stride to get around Belyssa to whisper into Ser Jory's ear. "You only come near her when we are being overwhelmed. Got it?" Ser Jory just nodded his consent. Belyssa walked over to the dead darkspawn bodies and began to fill the first of the vials she had. Daveth went about looting their dead bodies and then went over to try to open a chest that must have belonged the darkspawn. Belyssa went to see what was in a crate near a cage by the fallen tree she had cut the dead bodies of the soldiers from. There she noticed some rocks in an odd pattern. Daveth came over to see what she was looking at.

"I think that is a Chasind marker. Looks like is pointing towards the water over there." Daveth pointed to a larger pond off to the east of them.

"Hey Alistair lets head that way." said Belyssa. She noticed he was concentrating again when she spoke so she waited til he was done.

"Sounds good to me and there are more darkspawn that way." said Alistair. At this Ser Jory groaned. They encountered more darkspawn as they rounded the hill, who were in a fight with some wolves, they went after the darkspawn first and then turned their attention to the wolves. Once that battle was over with did find a body in chantry robes, Rigby, the boys father. Belyssa went thru his items where she found a map leading to his encampment and a last will in testament asking whoever found him to bring something to his wife. Daveth again made friends with a nearby chest, they continued down the to the larger pond where they encountered some more darkspawn and found another Chasind Marker and another marker on the way to Rigby's camp. From the top of the ridge they could clearly see some darkspawn had taken over Rigby's camp, this time Belyssa used her bow skills to kill about three darkspawn before the others encountered the men. With that battle over they ransacked the camp for any useful items. Belyssa found the lock box Rigby mentioned in his letter. They also found his journal explaining the Chasind Markers.

"Looks like it leads to some treasure. At least this will not be for nothing then." says Daveth.

"What are you, some of sort of thief? We are not here to find treasure." says Ser Jory indignantly

"I am a cutpurse and pickpocket, thank you very much. Why can't we loot the dead bodies and try to make a profit?" responds Daveth

"Daveth has a point, it's not like we get paid to be Grey Wardens." says Belyssa

"Actually we do get paid." interjects Alistair. All of them just look at him, he sighs as he starts to explain. "In addition to free room and board, all Grey Wardens are given a small stipend and of course we get to keep whatever treasure's we find on the dead."

Belyssa was surprised by this, though it did make sense she doesn't ever recall Talnor or Gelric in desperate need for money when she was younger. "How about doing work on the side?"

Alistair shrugged his shoulders with his response. "There is no rule against it. To my understanding you are not supposed to let it override any Grey Warden assignments. Gelric is a pro at side jobs and some of the other Wardens have worked to train other fighters." he gave Belyssa sly look then, she had the grace to blush and turn her head away from them at that moment. Ser Jory seemed to be outraged at the very idea.

"There is no honor or glory in being a sword for hire."

"Oh, and I bet you didn't get a stipend while in the service of Arl Eamon." says Belyssa

Ser Jory stuttered for a moment before answering. "That is not the same thing."

"Why?"

"Because it is." Belyssa was about to say something else when Alistair shook his head at her. While Belyssa and Ser Jory were arguing; Daveth found two other Chasind Markers, before they located Rigby's cache they encountered another small band of darkspawn. Once that encounter was over did they finally have the last vial filled.

"Finally, we can return to Ostagar." says Ser Jory.

At the same time both Alistair and Belyssa say. "We still need the treaties." for some reason Belyssa becomes embarrassed and she starts to blush. When she looks Alistair in the eye she says "I am sorry. I don't mean to challenge your authority."

Alistair give a smile that makes her heart skip a beat. _What is wrong with me._ She then hears him say "It is alright, I am not threatened. You make fine leader."

"Thank you, but Duncan said we are your charges for this task and I do not want to overstep."

"Since when? Ever since we met you have always taken command of the situation." his eyes are twinkling at her.

"Hey!" Alistair just chuckles at her response. Their mood is dampened by Ser Jory.

"Can't the other Wardens get these treaties?"

Alistair gives him a hard look. "No, this task was given to us to complete. The other Wardens have their own duties to fulfill." Ser Jory seems to struggle with his own annoyance.

"Ser Jory, why are acting this way. Didn't you compete for the chance to become a Warden?" asked Daveth.

"Yes, I won a tournament; but I left my wife Helena back in Highever and she is great with child. I just want to get this over with so I can return to her and my child."

"Do you know what it means to be a Grey Warden?" asked Belyssa

"Of course, Grey Wardens have the honor to fight the darkspawn. But once that is over, I will return to my family." Before Belyssa could say anything more, Alistair called for them to halt. He closed his eyes for a brief moment when he opened them this time Belyssa notice the color of his eyes to seemed to have changed and blue flames were coming from them. She gasped in surprise, when he looked at her she took an involuntary step back from him. His eyes continued to have the blue flames when he spoke to her.

"Bel, what's wrong?"

"Your eyes, they have changed...into blue fire." He realized she was little afraid of him, and though it hurt he pushed that feeling aside.

"Huh, that is the first time that has happened. I guess my ability is growing or there is a large amount darkspawn nearby. I am sorry, it will go out on its own." he tried to give her a reassuring smile. Belyssa took a deep breath and with that stepped closer to him.

"Does everything look different?" she asked as she continued to stare at him.

"I see an a tint of blue in my vision. I would arm yourselves and be careful I sense magic near as well."

"_Instruct the three of them to fight as a group and take on the Emissary on your own."_ Alistair was growing tired of this voice and planned to Duncan about it.

"Let me take out the Emissary you three concentrate your attacks together."

"What is an Emissary?" said Daveth

"A darkspawn mage." answered Belyssa, before she could stop herself. She made it a point not to look anyone in the eye after speaking. When they came around the some old ruin did they see an Emissary and it shot a bolt of magic their way. Alistair was ready so he was able to use his templar abilities to dispel the magic before it could any harm. Like they planned Alistair when after the Emissary; however when Ser Jory and Daveth went after the genlocks, Alistair ran past while Belyssa stopped on the bridge with her bow to provide support. She noticed that Ser Jory and Daveth seemed to have the genlocks in hand so she turned her attention the the two hurlocks that were aiming their weapons at Alistair. She was able to kill one with her bow, the other hurlock started to go for Alistair whose back was to it since he was still battling the Emissary. Belyssa dropped her bow and started to run full out hoping to reach the hurlock before it could reach Alistair's back. She called out to him but he didn't respond to her. She noticed Daveth was just a few feet in front of her so she called out to him.

"Daveth bend down, I need to use you as a vault!" for a split second Daveth seemed confused but then it dawned on him so he did as she asked when she reached him and stepped on his back Daveth gave a her an added push. She ended up a little higher than she wanted but in the end it worked out, as she was landing she collided with the hurlock and stabbed him the back with the added momentum her dagger went straight thru coming out of his chest. They both landed on the ground, Belyssa on top of the hurlock where she used this to her advantage and stabbed the creature in the base of its skull. When she looked up both Ser Jory and Daveth had arrived to give Alistair a needed assist in finally killing the Emissary. When the fight was finally over, Alistair turns around to see Belyssa sitting on top of a dead hurlock.

"Do I want to know how that happened?" giving her that smirk of his.

"Piss off" Belyssa was suddenly angry at him as she tries to rise he holds out a hand for her but she just bats it away and rises on her own. She sees the hurt look in his eyes but decides to ignore it.

"What did I do?"

"Pay attention to what is going on around you." with that Belyssa storms off to loot the dead. Daveth is smiling at the exchange between them as he explains what happened to Alistair.

"The Teyrna noticed this darkspawn coming at you from behind so she dropped her bow and ran to reach it before you got a nasty axe in your back. She even used my back to leap into the air and as she came down she shoved her dagger so hard into it's back it came sticking out of his chest." Alistair blinked in surprise for a moment, using his templar abilities requires a lot of concentration so he had to block out the sounds of the others fighting or he would not have made it out of that fight. He bent down and pulled out the dagger Belyssa used to kill the hurlock when he was able to dislodge it he realized that the dagger was broken. He knew that was a gift from Fergus and she would be upset at its loss. When he finally reached Belyssa she was looking another of those Chasind Marker near the bridge.

"I am sorry that I caused you to worry, Bel." when he took a good look at her realized that she was holding her side and panic ran through him. "Are you hurt?" She gave him an odd look and when she pulled her hand away from her armour he blushed and turned away from her. It seems that in the last battle her leather chest plate of her armour was so damaged that she had to hold it in place otherwise she was topless so to speak.

"I meant what I said about not wanting to carry your dead ass back to Ostagar." she said as she walked away from him. "Daveth, I found another Marker it leads down this hill." Alistair just sighed as he followed them down.

"_Pay attention there are more darkspawn down here."_ Alistair was thought he must be crazy now since he didn't bother to look for the source of the voice anymore, he just warned everyone. "Be careful there are more darkspawn down here." Belyssa realized that she didn't collect her dagger from the body of the hurlock, luckily Daveth just handed her a dagger. Sure enough just as they neared the Marker did more darkspawn appears and once the fighting was done, she and Daveth went to the Marker that was in fact the cache of weapons hidden by the Chasind. Because of her fighting style she had to let go of holding her armour in place and one of the genlocks she was fighting used that to his advantage and was able to give a nasty looking cut near her belly button.

"Don't try to hide that injury form me, Bel!" says Alistair, he also looks pretty annoyed as well.

"I had to let go of the armour to fight." responds Belyssa feeling a little defensive. She looks down at the cut and knows she can't bandage herself up. "Can one of you help me out here." Daveth perks up at her request, but he is cut down by Alistair.

"Don't even think about it, Daveth. Bel come over here and I will tend the your wound." Alistair had already begun to putting down a cloth she could lay as she was walked over to him. "Let take a couple hours of rest now, we are not far from the treaties; but, I can sense another large party of darkspawn and I would rather us be rested before another nasty encounter. Daveth can you set some traps at the top of this hill, just in case." Daveth nodded as he headed off to do Alistair's bidding. "Bel lie down here so I can properly tend to that wound." Belyssa was about to argue with Alistair but he that look on his face he had when she got hurt at the Pearl a few months earlier so she just kept her thoughts to herself and laid down on the cloth. Alistair was all business as he cleaned out her wound, it was not as deep as he originally thought, the cut itself was almost a full circle around her belly button. He was lost in thought until he felt a hand on his, he then turned to look at Belyssa.

"Will it scar?"

"I am not sure it could; though, I do not think anyone will notice." while he had her at his mercy for the moment he decided to explain what happened earlier to her. "Look I was not deliberately ignoring you or my surroundings before. It took a lot of concentration to use my templar abilities on that emissary. I felt the hurlock nearing but I didn't want to risk the emissary casting a spell by dividing my attention." Belyssa took a moment to digest his words and she came to the realization that because of the pain she is feeling at the loss of her family she is taking her anger out him. _He doesn't deserve that, he has been nothing but patient and kind to me._

"I am sorry, I snapped at you. It's just..." she had to stop talking for a brief moment, she took a deep breath before speaking again. "I am sorry for being such a bitch to you." at this point Alistair is done bandaging her wound and sits up giving her the opportunity to sit up as well. He places he hand on her cheek, running his thumb against the softness of her skin.

"I understand. I am here whenever you want to talk about it." Belyssa felt as if she could become very lost if she continued looking into his eyes, sadly Daveth interrupted their brief moment.

"If you two are done, want to take a look at the loot?" Alistair mumbled something Belyssa didn't quite hear though personally she wanted to kick Daveth at that moment.

"What did you find?" asked Alistair

"Some weapons and armour and by the look of yours Teyrna you could use it." Daveth handed her some cloth, Belyssa went off behind a tree to change into the clothing Daveth handed her. It felt weird when she first put it on, but she felt the armour had some magical enhancement on it. As she came out from around the tree Daveth let out a whistle this caused the other two men to turned around.

"They call that armour!" says Alistair and as usual Daveth is laughing.

"Well it is either that or she give the darkspawn an eye full in the next fight." says Daveth grinning rather widely.

"Did any of you happen to pull my other dagger from that dead hurlock." Belyssa decided she was not having this discussion any of the men.

"Huh about that. I pulled it out, sadly the dagger was broken in the fight." said Alistair as he handed her the broken dagger. Belyssa pushed down the tears and pain that suddenly engulfed her and just nodded as she placed the dagger in her pack.

"Anyone hungry?" she then asked.

"Starving actually." responds Alistair's, she gives him a smile as she holds up a block of cheese."

"Cheese, you remembered."

"Honestly, how could I forget. I have some bread and ham as well." Belyssa begins to take out the contents of food while Alistair starts cutting everyone slices of everything. While they are eating something occurs to Daveth so asks a question.

"How did you know about the different types of darkspawn?"

"I have fought them before." says Belyssa

"I hardly think fighting one genlock at seven years old, counts as a lot of experience." says Alistair, Belyssa gives me hard look before smugly saying.

"It wasn't just the one genlock. While I was in Orlais I tricked the Wardens their into thinking I was one of them and went down into the deep roads with them. It was then that learned more about the different darkspawn and fought them too."

"YOU DID WHAT?" yelled Alistair

"You heard me."

"There is no way your father allowed this."

"He didn't know. My guards found out when I got back. I think the Wardens wanted to kill me for lying, but being the daughter of one the few nobles that supported the Wardens here in Ferelden stopped them; though, I have strong feeling it was Duncan that really stopped them."

"He knew about this?"

"I didn't know he did; but, yes he knows."

"You have the nerve to try to take my head off for not telling you I became a Warden and yet you go off on darkspawn raiding party and told no one! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!"

"My classes were over and I was bored."

"BORED! Most women go shopping, pamper themselves. NO! YOU GO OUT AND KILL MONSTERS! Do you have any clue how much danger you placed yourself in."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"NOT THAT BAD! ARGH, DAMIT BEL!" Alistair looked like he wanted to rip someones head off. "Just stop talking and get some rest, in fact all of you take a nap. I am going to stand watch and I will wake you in a couple of hours." with that he walked off talking to himself.

"And she wonders why Fergus used to say he didn't know if they should lock her up in the highest Tower they could find or just bend her over his knee and beat her."

"I can hear you."

"That was the point."

Belyssa looked up at him for a moment. _Wow, he is angrier than he was after the Pearl. What is wrong with him?_ As she was getting ready for her nap, Daveth ask her about her relationship with Alistair. She explained their meeting as children and how he saved her from wild beast in woods at Dragon's Peak including how he would spend time with her family every year until six months ago.

"Well that explains a lot. I can see why he has it so bad." says Daveth.

"What does he have bad? Is Alistair sick?"

Daveth just looks at her for a moment and shakes his head.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope, you will figure it out."

"MEN!" all she heard was Daveth's laughter as she closed her eyes to get some sleep.

True to his word Alistair woke them up a couple of hours later, though to Belyssa it felt as if she just laid her head down to rest.

"Before Junior made us rest I found a note on the body of a soldier, along with a pinch of ashes. I think it has to do with an old legend my Gran used tell me as a child. I would like to check out." asks Daveth

"Where do we have to go?" asked Alistair

Up that hill and face the dome in the water."

"It's on the way so that sounds fine." They had all become used to Ser Jory's groaning that none them bothered to comment on it. Once they packed up their small camp and made sure the fire was out all four of them headed to spot that Daveth mentioned. They watched him sprinkle the ashes onto some rocks and waited. They did not have to wait long when a shade calling himself Gazarath appeared and started attacking all of them, the battle took a little bit of time in the end Daveth was the one to deliver the killing blow.

"What exactly was the story you Gran used to tell you?" asked Alistair

"The legend says that Astia grew up in the company of Gazarath, a spirit of the earth. When Astia met Nebbunar, the two fell in love, and Astia hoped to bring her lover to see her spirit friend. But the spirit, angered and jealous, bade her begone. Gazarath told her that she would never see it again until she brought her lover's ashes and sprinkled them over their spot, and on the day Nebbunar asked her to marry him, she cut her beloved's throat, burned him, and brought his ashes to Gazarath."

"You didn't think that was something you should have warned us about?" says Belyssa as was walking over to Daveth while taking off her gauntlets. Alistair had feeling he knew what she was going to do next and decided not to intervene.

"I didn't believe the legend." says Daveth, from behind him Alistair heard Daveth hit the ground from what he guessed was a result of Bel punching him, this of course was confirmed by Daveth. "You hit pretty hard for a woman Teyrna."

"I will take that as a compliment. Something tells me you have been hit by a lot of women." smugly says Belyssa. Alistair just chuckles at the exchange, he still isn't to happy with her; however, she as more than proven she will make an excellent Warden and while Daveth reminds him too much of Gelric he makes the same conclusion about him as well. When it comes to Ser Jory he very doubtful, he takes a look over to the knight and sighs. _There is no turning back now._

"Is that the Grey Warden Outpost over there?" asks Belyssa, he looks to see where she is point and nods. "There is another large group of darkspawn over there as well." Alistair was able to sense them without having to concentrate so hard this time, and once again his eyes change color confirming Belyssa's statement. The recruits just begin to ready themselves for one more battle.

"How did you do that, Teyrna." asks Daveth

"I wish I knew, it wasn't until Orlais that I realized that I could do it."

"So you are woman of mystery too." says Daveth.

"Pay attention!" barked Alistair. As they begin to descend down the hill they are met by band of hurlocks, this battle was tougher than the last one. Because Belyssa fighting with daggers she has to get extremely close to her targets, she completed some backstabbing maneuvers;however, she prefers standing in place and taking her enemies straight on if it wasn't for Alistair she would have lost an arm which was something he pointed out when the battle was over.

"Bel, you might want to think about fighting with a sword if your going to insist on facing your targets the way you do."

"What do you mean by that?" says Belyssa defensively.

Alistair took a breath to calm himself. _You know how to handle her, why are you having such a problem with this now,_ he thought to himself at least he thinks that was his own thought. "I know how much you like to stand your ground when you fight which is great; however, your daggers are much shorter than a sword so that puts you at a disadvantage when you add arm length. No offense; but you are not a tall woman with a long reach."

Belyssa regarded him for a moment, at first she became very angry and wanted to hit him for insulting her fighting style then she too took a deep breath and remembered her time with Talnor and Gelric when they would critique her technique and realized that is what Alistair was doing in order to help her be a better fighter. "Don't laugh, but, I just don't think my sword technique is as good as my dual weapons."

Alistair let out the breath he was holding. "How about we spar when we get back to Ostagar and if you like I can give you some pointers. I am no dual weapons specialist; but, you are brilliant and will make it work for you. I don't know why I didn't think of it before, but were those the weighted blades Fergus made for you?"

"Yes and so was the armour."

"I think it is time to switch all that out, you want to be able to move faster and use it to your advantage."

"Alright and thanks." For the first time since her arrival at Ostagar did she truly smile.


	22. Witches and The Joining

While they were talking Daveth checked all the bodies collecting loot. When they entered the ruins they discovered a broken chest and no treaties. Belyssa was bent down looking into the chest, from behind them they heard.

"Well, well what do we have here?" says a strange woman as she walks down from the upper part of the ruin. "Are you a vulture, I wonder? A scavenger poking amidst a corpse whose bones were long since cleaned? Or merely an intruder, come into these darkspawn filled Wilds of mine in search of easy prey? What say you, hmm scavenger or intruder?" the woman continued walking closer to them as she spoke while Belyssa also rose and walked over to meet her.

"I am neither. The Grey Wardens once owned this Tower." answered Belyssa

"Tis a tower no longer, the wilds have obviously claimed this desiccated corpse." counters the woman. As Belyssa watched she amazed at how beautiful the other woman was.

"I have watched your progress for some time "Where do they go," I wondered, "why are they here." the woman had walked passed them to stand on a hill before them. _Watched us, why I wonder, thought Belyssa._ She an odd feeling about this woman. "And now you disturb ashes none have searched for for so long. Why is that?"

"Don't answer her, she looks Chasind and that means others may be nearby" says Alistair speaking softly.

"You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?" asks the strange woman, making a swooping gesture with her hands.

"Yes, swooping is bad." answers Alistair for some reason this causes Belyssa to giggle as she recalls a conversation she had with her father many years ago.

"She is a witch of the Wilds, she'll turn us into toads." says Daveth for the first time since entering the wilds does he actually look scared thought Belyssa.

"Witch of the Wilds?" Such idle fancies, those legends. Have you no minds of your own? Women, (looking directly at Belyssa) do not frightened like little boys. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine. Let us be civilized."

"I am Belyssa, and I am pleased to me you."

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your purpose? You sought something in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer?" You stole them, didn't you? You're ….some kind of … sneaky...witch thief?" exclaims Alistair

"How very eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?"

"Quite easily it seems. Those documents are Grey Warden property, and I suggest you return them." he was clearly becoming irritated

"I will not, for it was not I who removed them. Invoke a name that means nothing here any longer if you wish; I am not threatened."

"Then who did remove them?" asked Belyssa

"Twas my mother in fact."

"Can you take us to her?" asked Belyssa

"Now there is a sensible to request. (she chuckles) I like you!"

"I'd be careful, first it's, "I like you" (trying to sound like a woman) but then "zap" frog time." says Alistair

"She'll put us all in the pot, she will, Just you watch." whines Daveth.

"If that pot is warmer than this forest, it'd be a nice change." this from Ser Jory.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you." says Morrigan as she turns leaving the area. Belyssa heads off to follow her, leaving the men behind undecided until Alistair sighs and follows after to her. They walked for some time until they saw a hut and standing in front of it was a very old woman. It was Morrigan that spoke. "Greetings, Mother. I bring before you four Grey Wardens who-" she was cut off by her mother just then.

"I see them girl. Mmm, Much as I expected." says Morrigan's Mother

"Are we supposed to believe you were expecting us?" asks Alistair incredulously

"You are required to do nothing, least of all believe. Shut one's eyes tight or open one's arms wide...either way, one's a fool." says Morrigan's Mother. Pretty profound words, thinks Belyssa as she takes a good look at the old woman in front of her. _There is something about her, she reminds me of my families history. She can't be, her!_ Before, Belyssa can say or do anything the Daveth speaks.

"She is a witch I tell you! We shouldn't be talking to her!"

"Quite Daveth! If she is really a witch, do you want to make her mad?" responds Ser Jory

"There is a smart lad. Sadly irrelevant to the larger scheme of things, but it is not I who decides. Believe what you will!" she walks up to Belyssa and asks. "And what of you? Does your woman's mind give you a different viewpoint? Or do you believe as these others do?"

"I am not sure what to believe." answers Belyssa

"A statement that implies more wisdom than it sounds. Be always aware or is it oblivious, I can never remember."

"So much about you is unclear and yet do I believe? It seems I do."

"So this is a "Dreaded Witch of the Wilds?" says an amused Alistair

"Dreaded Witch of the Wilds? Morrigan fancies such tales; though she would never admit it. How she dances under the moon." responds the old woman.

"They did not come to listen to your wilds tales, Mother."

"True, they came for their treaties, yes? And before you begin barking, your precious seal wore off long ago. I have protected these."

"You..oh. You protected them?" says Alistair, he calmed himself down once the old woman's words sunk in.

"And why not? Take them to your Grey Wardens and tell them this Blight's threat is greater than they realize." says the old woman warning them.

"What do you mean this threat is greater than they realize?" asked Belyssa

"Either the threat is more or than they realize less. Or perhaps the threat is nothing. Or perhaps they realize nothing!" the old woman starts to laugh.

"Either way, thank you for protecting them and returning the treaties to us." says Belyssa

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look, like stockings." the old woman laughs again. "Oh do not mind me, you have what you came for."

"Time for you to go then." says Morrigan

"Do not be ridiculous, girl. These are your guests." says the old woman.

"Oh, very well. I will show you out of the woods. Follow me." says Morrigan. Before they leave Belyssa asks one more question.

"Perchance, did either of you ladies see a patrol of men with this crest on their shields and armour?" she had Alistair turn around so they could see the Cousland device.

"More thieves invading my woods?" asks Morrigan, she sounds a little angry. While, Belyssa was trying to be respectful earlier Morrigan's comment made her angry and when she next spoke she let it be known.

"That patrol of men, are soldiers of my army. We came to answer the call of King Cailan to rid your precious Wilds of the darkspawn." and even though Belyssa only about 5' 5" tall she stood tall and straight when she spoke giving Morrigan her best "Eleanor Glare". From behind Morrigan, the old woman started to laugh once again.

"Is that the only reason these men are of import?" the old woman asked.

"While I value the lives of all those in my service, no there is one in particular I am most worried for. He is my brother, a man most foul attacked and murdered his wife and son along with killing our parents after Fergus set off to Ostagar with the bulk of our army. He was then later sent into the wilds by the King under false information that Fergus excels in stealth. It is my fear, that he is being set-up and that my family has more enemies than they realized."

"You speak as if your enemies and the ones your family thought of as allies differed?"

"It was."

"Who is your enemy?"

"Rendon Howe, the Arl of Amaranthine."

"Is he the only one?"

"No, I am unsure of his allies in this; though I do have an idea of who they maybe."

"What will you do them?"

"Maim, kill and utterly destroy them, so that those who are not my enemy will think long and hard before they ever cross a Cousland in the future." Ser Jory and Daveth seemed surprise by the change in Belyssa as she spoke; Alistair on the other hand could not have been prouder, she is her father daughter. _Bryce you should be so proud of your Pup_. Belyssa notice a flicker of recognition in the old woman when she said Howe's name and another when she said her families name.

"Why did the Arl attack?"

"I suspect that he harbored old ill will towards my family since time of Bann Conobar Elstan he was murdered by his wife-a death he deserved. Upon his death Sarim Cousland the captain of his guard took the land and title. Bann Conobar was the second branch of family to the Howe's, they took exception to this yet did nothing to stop it. Many years later, The Couslands declared their independence from Amaranthine, starting a war that lasted thirty years. When the war ended, Highever won its independence had gained possession of half the land that had once been southwestern Amaranthine. But I do not think you are interested in listening to this tale anymore, I do thank you for indulging me thus far."

"A colorful tale indeed. Though I have no good news for you, I have not seen your brother. If I do see him is there a message?" says the old woman

"Tell him to get to Lothering. I will find him there, and thank you again." the old woman nodded, Morrigan had an strange look on her face but said nothing as she walked them back to the path they needed to reach Ostagar. Once they were back, the headed straight for Duncan; while Duncan noticed her change in clothing he said nothing. Trouble ran over to his mistress where she bent down to pet him.

"No, need to worry. My old armour was far too damaged. Besides, I think I am beginning to like this new look. What do you think, Trouble." Trouble sat down and thumped his tail in response. She heard a groan from Alistair and a chuckle from Daveth.

"So you return from the Wilds. Have you been successful?" asked Duncan.

"Yes, we have the vials as well as the treaties." answered Alistair

"Good, I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you've retrieved, we can begin the joining immediately."

"Maybe we should tell him about Morrigan and her mother?" asks Belyssa as she looks to Alistair.

"We met a woman and her mother had the treaties. They both seem very odd." says Alistair.

"Were they wilder folk?" asks Duncan.

"No, I don't think so. I think they are apostates, hiding from the chantry." says Alistair

"I know you were once a Templar, Alistair. But Chantry business is no concern of ours. We have what we need, let us focus on the joining." says Duncan. Alistair just nods, though to Belyssa he seemed to be struggling with his inner Templar.

"So now will you tell us about the Joining?" asks Belyssa

"I will not lie to you. We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree that you pay your price now rather than later." answered Duncan.

"I have no problem facing what is to come." says Belyssa

"I agree, lets have it done." says Ser Jory, since coming out of the Wilds he shows some bravery.

"Then let us begin. Alistair take them to the old temple." The others went ahead of Belyssa, she wanted to make sure Trouble had something to eat since she didn't know how long the Joining Ritual would take. When she met up with the others, Alistair watched her enter and he had that annoyed look on his face he just nodded to Ser Jory.

"The more I hear about this joining, the less I like it." says Ser Jory.

"Are you blubbering again?" says Daveth

"Why all these damned tests? Have I not earned my place?"

"Because winning some damn Tourney is not the same thing as fighting a monster for your life." interjects Belyssa.

"Maybe it's tradition. Maybe they're just trying to annoy you." says Daveth as he gives a wink to Belyssa, she tries to stifle a giggle.

"There is no turning back now, so stop complaining." says Belyssa

"I only know that my wife is in Highever with a child on the way, if they had warned me..it just doesn't seem fair." whined Ser Jory. Belyssa was ready to punch Ser Jory, the fact she has mentioned more than once that Highever Castle was attacked would have sunk in on Ser Jory so he would at least question if his wife was even still alive.

"Would you have come if they'd warned you? Maybe that's why they don't. The Wardens do what they must, right?" asks Daveth. _At least he gets it_, thought Alistair.

"I have known the Wardens most of my life, the are committed to this cause and yes they will make the hard choices if it means defeating the darkspawn." says Belyssa

"Including sacrificing us?"

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"Finally someone other than Bel, gets it." exclaims Alistair.

"Honestly, will you two just shut up!" says Belyssa completely exasperated.

"Yeah, ser knight, try not to wet your trousers until the ritual starts." finished Daveth. Alistair coughs to hide his chuckling.

"I just have never faced a foe I could not engage with my blade." Ser Jory keeps talking. At this point Belyssa turns to give Alistair a look when she notices he straightens his stance, she turns to see Duncan walking towards them.

"At last we come to the Joining." he says as he walks in. "The Grey Wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of a annihilation." he places a goblet on the table. "So it was that the first Grey Wardens drank of darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." as he turns around, Ser Jory starts up again.

"We're...going to drink the blood of those...those creatures." says Ser Jory, it is clear he was not expecting that. The look of utter fear on his face, surprises Belyssa. She is not happy about drinking blood personally, she is not shocked that is why Duncan needed the blood.

"As the first Grey Wardens did before us, as we did before you (gesturing to himself and Alistair). This is the source of our power and our victory." explains Duncan.

"Those who survive the Joining become immune to the taint. We can sense it in the darkspawn and use it to slay the Archdemon." adds Alistair, Belyssa looks over to him and now she understands why he was so upset when he learned she was becoming a Warden,_ this could kill her_. Without realizing it she took a step closer to him and she heard him whisper "I am so sorry." She reached back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Those who survive?" she heard herself say, she realized she was trembling.

"Not all who drink the blood will survive and those who do are forever changed. This is why the Joining is a secret. It is the price we pay." Duncan continued. This time she felt Alistair hand squeeze hers, she didn't even notice she was still hold his hand, again he whispered.

"I am here for you. You are a strong woman, you will get through this."

"We speak only a few words prior to the Joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would." says Duncan. At this point Alistair had to let go of her hand, she felt cold all of sudden, but she bowed her head and listens to his words.

"Join us brother's and sister's, join us in the shadows where we stand, vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot be foresworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten and that one day we shall join you." he finished solemnly. Duncan then went back to the table to retrieve the goblet, he calls Daveth forward. Daveth too solemnly takes the goblet and drinks from it, just a few seconds later he begins to stagger and cries out as his eyes go white. She hears Ser Jory in the background exclaim "Maker's breath" as they watch Daveth fall to the ground, Duncan apologizes to him and then he died. Duncan call Ser Jory to step forward.

"But..I have a wife. A child! Had I known...", he begins to take some steps back and draws his sword. Duncan places the goblet back down on the table.

"There is no turning back." Duncan also arms himself.

"No you ask to much. There is no glory in this." says Ser Jory as he gets this look of determination on his face as he attacks Duncan. Duncan kills him quickly, as he is killing him he apologizes to Ser Jory. He then turns to face Belyssa, she takes a look at Alistair and sees his look of sadness and fear. She then swallows and steps forward to face Duncan.

"But the Joining is not yet complete." says Duncan as he hands her the goblet. Belyssa take a deep breath and takes her sip of the goblet, the next thing she knew her body on fire and she was falling to the ground just like Daveth, except she didn't feel the ground she felt arms encircling her and a voice whispering in her ear, she couldn't make out the words but in her heart she knew who it was and then she was screaming again when everything went black.


	23. Older Brothers

"Come on Bel, you have to fight your way back. I know you can do it." says Alistair urgently, he looks over to Duncan. "Have you ever known someone to be unconscious this long?"

"I have been told that a Joining during a Blight are especially difficult, the nightmares from them are horrific." says Duncan solemnly.

"Don't you think you should have mentioned that earlier?"

"To what end? You know as well as I do there was no turning back for Belyssa." the look of anger on Alistair's face gave Duncan pause. "Alistair, I understand you care for her and believe me she has managed to worm her way deep into my heart as well, much like you have. However, I have a sworn duty just like you do and no matter how much I dislike at times I must still fulfill it."

"I apologize." Alistair then looked at down at Belyssa and sighed. "From the day she walked into my life I knew she was special, I guess like Bryce I wanted a better life for her."

Duncan smiled affectionately at Alistair. "I understand. I first met her just after she managed to kill that Genlock, I knew there was something to her. Believe me, I tried to find out what it was. Yet, she thwarted me and in the end I gave up."

"Tried to find out?"

"Well yes, you see when we met she made a comment about sensing some difference about us Wardens even eluded that she sensed the Genlock. So when she asked for my help, I jumped at the chance and even offered Talnor to train her hoping that he would learn her secret. However, the more he got to know her the less he wanted to spy on her. He asked to be reassigned to another outpost. Then I enlisted the help of Gelric who originally was quite eager to be my spy and he too become enthralled with her charm that he too refused." At first hearing this Alistair was shocked with Duncan's revelation; however, when he was done reasoning it all out, he thought of Daveth's words to Ser Jory _"The Wardens do what they must, right?"_

"She mentioned something about sensing them in Wilds. She said she didn't realize she could sense them until Orlais." It was Duncan's turn to blush now.

"She told you about that."

"It came up in conversation, can't say I was to happy about it."

"Neither was I or Bryce for that matter."

"Bryce knew?" Duncan nodded. "Oh yes he knew, and he was furious. He rode all they way to Denerim practically killed his horse; then demanded I go to Orlais and bring her back in one piece." Duncan chuckled at the memory.

"She mentioned that she thought you had something to do with stopping the Orlesian Warden's from killing her."

"I have always said she is far too clever for her own good." it was now Alistair's turn to chuckle.

"Let's put her in a tent, I think she is going to be unconscious for a while. I wouldn't worry to much about it."

"I would like to stay with her." Duncan gave him a look that clearly told Alistair what he was thinking.

"I know what you are going say and don't bother." Duncan sighed and patted Alistair on the shoulder as he lifted Belyssa's small form up to carry her back to a tent.

* * *

"_Pup, you have to fight it."_

"_It hurts Papa."_

"_I know, darling; but, you are stronger than them!"_

"_I do not feel like it."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_With my life."_

"_Then believe my words, "You will be alright, now wake up!"_

"PAPA!" Belyssa screamed as she woke. Beside her Alistair bolted woke with a dagger in his hand, it took a brief moment to realize that she was wake.

"Bel?"

"Al...Alistair? Where am I?" she looked startled, and he knew why having gone through the same thing six months prior.

"We are in Daveth's tent. You were passed longer than most, so Duncan thought it would be better if we moved you from the cold ground of the old temple." Belyssa started to get up; but, Alistair stopped her. "Don't get up to quickly, or you may lose your lunch. At least I did after my Joining." Belyssa nodded and then instantly groaned as she grabbed her head. Alistair let out a soft chuckle. "Sorry, I should have warned you about that too. Here drink from this" he then handed her his waterskin. "Stay here and don't move around too much, I am going to get you some food." Belyssa made a face at the mention of food. "Trust me, it will help." with that Alistair left the tent. As he exited he saw his brother and Duncan not to far from the tent. _Oh great!, He is going to bother me for details now._

"Good Morning, Alistair." said Cailan

"Good Morning, _Your_ Majesty."

"She is awake, I am getting her some food." Alistair said to Duncan, who just nodded.

"Is Her Grace ill?" asked Cailan. While Alistair and Cailan talked often, he knew he could not divulge any Grey Warden secrets, thankfully Duncan answered his inquiry.

"She is just at little shaken up from our Joining. It was a long night."

"That is good to know. How did the gentlemen fare?" Alistair made it a point to be involved with getting Belyssa's food so he did not have to answer that question either.

"They did not pass the final test."

"That is shame, I know how badly you are in need of Grey Warden at this time." From behind them they heard the excited barking of Belyssa's hound.

"I am fine, Trouble. I will be better when you stop barking. I have a nasty headache." said Belyssa to which Trouble let out a soft whine as he walked with her to join the men.

"Bel, I told you not to get up." admonished Alistair

"I know you mean well, but I do not need to be coddled."

"While I appreciate the sentiment, Belyssa. Alistair is correct, about taking a few moments when you first wake up after." Belyssa looked to Duncan, and in her eyes he saw her grief when she said.

"It felt strange to be in there."

"Bel, I..am sorry. I didn't think." said Alistair once he understood what was bothering her.

"Alistair, you didn't do anything wrong. I am very grateful at not getting rained on last night." Alistair just smiled at her, grateful she was not upset at him again.

"Alright, but sit down while you eat." Belyssa nodded as she headed over to sit down, she was stopped by King Cailan.

"I wish to offer my congratulations on becoming a Grey Warden."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." out of habit Belyssa curtsies him. That is when he notices her attire.

"What happened to your armour?"

"First please just call me Belyssa, Your Majesty; as for my armour it was damaged in the Wilds and I was lucky enough to find this as a replacement." King Cailan eyed her for a few moment, before he heard his brother's delicate cough.

"Does that provide any protection?"

"It has some sort of magical enchantment on it and it is very comfortable. I think I am beginning to like it." Alistair snorted at her comment as he handed her some food.

"I think I agree with Alistair's assessment on your armour. It make work well for a mage; but, for a Grey Warden Warrior it does not provide enough protection." interjects Duncan.

"Well, unless you have lightweight armour that can fit and it is free. I will continue to wear this."

"Free?" said King Cailan

"Your Majesty, my home stolen from me, so until I can get to Denerim my funds are low."

"How will going to Denerim fix that?" asked Alistair

"Our banker is there, and if Howe thinks he is getting our money he is sadly mistaken. When Papa received the Kings call to arms, he had all accounts transferred to my name and I in turn changed the location of our banker as well as the codes that will release the funds."

"You are truly brilliant! If I were a younger man, I would make an offer for your hand." stated King Cailan

"Younger and unwed."

"Pardon?"

"You are already married, Your Majesty."

"Well, yes that too." King Cailan had an odd look on his face when he spoke. "I must be off, another meeting with Loghain. Belyssa I would like to speak to you further about Howe's attack can you stop by my tent in about an hour?"

"I am at your service." King Cailan nodded and headed off to meet Loghain. Belyssa and Alistair went about eating their food, they then went to the kennel master to deliver the flower he needed to save the hound, instead of receiving coin as she requested a copy of the potion as payment. They also went over to the Quartermaster to sell Daveth's and Jory's things, Belyssa tried giving some of the funds to Alistair but he refused claiming she was more need than he. They separated so she could meet with the King, she was to join him at the Grey Warden encampment when she was done. Belyssa was lost in thought when she walked into what at first she thought was a tree, but when it spoke she looked up.

"Have to watch your feet as they move, mage?" said a tall dark haired man. Belyssa noticed while he was as tall as Alistair, she was amazed to see he was also much broader than him and he had a huge sword strapped to his back."

"Sorry about that. I am no mage."

He continued to speak as if she didn't apologize. "Really? You're dressed like a mage."

"Maybe you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover."

"I would be more than happy to see what is under your cover." he gave her a look that reminded her of Thomas Howe, which caused her to shiver. The dark-haired man mistook her reaction. "Predictable, I swear are all women so easy." He had grabbed her arm rather roughly and started to walk, when Belyssa pulled from his grasp before she could speak she heard a voice from behind her.

"Carver!" Belyssa turned to see a woman, she too carried a large sword strapped to her back. She was also several inches taller than her. Belyssa found the woman's hair fascinating, it shimmered like the color of moonlight, and when you added her well tanned skin she was a very striking.

"Leave her alone! Captain Varel want to see us. Now!" Carver glared at the woman walking towards them, before she reached them he whispered to Belyssa.

"We will just have to take this up later."

"Not bloody likely, cad." he just chuckled as if her words didn't register. He turned to walk towards the woman, when they met they exchanged some heated words.

"You shouldn't treat women that way."

"Why?"

"We do not like it."

"None of the women I've known so far like it quite like you do, sister." to Belyssa's pride the women slapped him across the face.

"Get out of my sight!" he looked like he was going to hit her back; yet he did not. Instead he just chuckled and sauntered away. The women continued over to where she was standing, as she neared Belyssa realized how Carver addressed her.

"He is your brother?" the woman nodded.

"Sadly he is. I am so sorry about how he treated you."

"Thank you, but is not your fault. It is his. I have an older brother too; though, he never behaved like that."

"That could be because he is older; however, Carver is my younger brother, he is even younger than our sister Bethany, they are twins. My name is Antonia, pleased to meet you." Antonia held out her hand to Belyssa, which she clasped.

"Belyssa, pleased to meet you as well. I am sorry you have such a cad for a brother." Antonia look very sad for a moment.

"He wasn't always that way. We have always had a sibling rivalry but he never treated women that way, at least not to my knowledge."

"If you do not mind me asking what happened?" again Belyssa noticed pain fill Antonia's eyes again as she looked away from her.

"He saw something he should not have and misunderstood what was happening." Belyssa knew Antonia was not going bare her heart to her, so instead she hugged her. At first she felt Antonia stiffen,_(how sad) _and then she relaxed in her embrace, when they parted Belyssa spoke.

"If you ever wish to talk I would be honored to listen."

"Thank...Thank you and maybe I will take you up on that. I should get back to Captain Varel, goodbye."

"Goodbye." Belyssa then went to meet with King Cailan. As she entered the King's Tent she was met by Loghain.

"Greetings"

"Teyrna"

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't use my title."

"I thought when one is made a Grey Warden, you leave your old life behind."

"Last time I checked _you_ answer to, _King_ Cailan or are you telling me that _you_ are willing to obey the Wardens without question?" She noticed that Loghain's eye actually twitched at her last statement so being who she is she just smiled letting him know she saw it. King Cailan decided to end the amusing show in front of him and spoke.

"Thank you Loghain, I need to meet with the Teyrna now." Loghain bowed his head and left the tent at a quick stomp, when Cailan then looked to her. "Did you really have to antagonize my father-in-law?"

"It's not my fault you married into that family, I was only ten & three at the time."

"Fergus is right, you can be very evil when you choose." Cailan took a good look at her for moment, he noticed her blush under his gaze and for some reason couldn't stop the words that came out next. "Well maybe if you were older I would have married you instead of Anora." Belyssa gasped with surprise.

"Your Majesty!"

"We are alone, can you not call me Cailan?"

"If that is your wish?"

"It is."

"Alright. Can you tell me what brought this on...Cailan?" She gave him a gaze that reminded him of her mother, when she caught him and Fergus carrying on as little boys."

"Battle has way of making you rethink the choices you made." Belyssa chuckled

"You sound like your father now."

"Do I?"

"Yes, when I was younger he used to tell me stories. Sometimes he would get this sad far off look in his eyes. Once I asked him about it; but, all he said was living with the choices he made wasn't always easy."

"He told me something similar, it was right before he went on his trip." Cailan looked very sad, as he recalled the day he got the news of his father's death." he then felt a hand take his.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Remembering those we love is nothing to be ashamed of." Belyssa nodded

"Does it get any easier?"

"The pain will lessen but it never really goes away." she squeezed his hand again. "I know this will not be easy for you; however, I do need to hear your account of what happened at Highever, and I also want my scribes to record your testimony." Belyssa gave her account of the events at her home, she tried to keep her emotions under control and she was doing rather well until she spoke of Rory and her parents by the time she was done her tears we making stains on white linen on Cailan's table. The scribe murmured his condolences to her as he left the tent. Cailan's heart went out to her as she gave her recount; he really didn't need to hear it since Duncan have given him one the previous day. He was aware that she hadn't really talked of to anyone and he knew from experience that the pain lessened the more one shared it; however that was not his real goal. "Why don't you use the wash basin to clean up." Belyssa rose to go behind the partition when she arrived she noticed some armour hanging up.

"Planing on changing your armour style, Your Majesty?"

"Now for not calling me Cailan, I shouldn't let you have it." he said chuckling

"What?" Belyssa poked her head around the partition.

"You heard me."

"I can't accept such a generous gift, Your Majesty."

"Again the Majesty? Teyrna Cousland I hereby decree you are to call me Cailan. I swear I will have the heralds announce it." his voice was firmer, but she could still hear the humor in it, oddly it reminded her of Alistair.

"Yes...Your..., I mean Cailan."

"Better."

"I still can not accept this gift."

"Yes you can. The armour you are currently wearing will not do at all; besides, this is to mark a very historic day in Ferelden's history."

"Historic Day?"

"Yes you are the very first Ferelden woman to be made a Warden. As your King I insist."

"Yes Ca...Cailan."

"Good, I will leave so you may change and get back to your fellow lucky Wardens." When Belyssa was changed she ran to meet up with Alistair, who she knew had to be concerned that she took so long with King Cailan. By the time she got to the encampment her fellow Warden were nowhere to be found. She spotted a young elf.

"Excuse me."

"uh, Oh hello."

"Do you -?"

"You must be here for Ser Garlen's sword, here you go." and before she could say anything else the elf ran off. She decided to cheat then.

"_Trouble where is Alistair?"_

"_They are all at the practice area."_

"_Tell him I am on my way."_

When she finally reached them Alistair was laughing at something one of the other wardens said, they stopped speaking as she approached, all of sudden she felt very unsure of herself. These men are renowned warriors, she isn't as good as they are. Alistair walked over to her, he noticed her change in armour and raised an eyebrow she said nothing as he walked her over to the other wardens. Gregor a warden from the Anderfels spoke,

"Since I have known you girl, shyness was not one of your qualities." Belyssa felt very foolish, as she blushed she was saved by Gelric

"We have a tradition here."

"Oh" he smiled slyly at her.

"Yes, whenever we induct a new recruit, they must be welcomed by all their brother's by a kiss." Belyssa stopped in her tracks.

"WHAT?" Alistair gave Gelric an nasty glare.

"That is not true Bel, we do a welcome hug not a kiss. Believe me."

"Spoilsport." Belyssa tries to mask her hurt and teases Alistair.

"Are you saying, that you wouldn't kiss me?" Alistair feels his cheeks burning with embarrassment. His voice stammers as he responds.

"Wh..What, I didn't...-"

"Way to go there, kid. Here darling, give me a hug." says Gelric as he starts off the round of hugs. Next thing she knows he picks her up and whirls her about and lightly tosses her to the next warden, by the third one she is laughing along her new brothers as they continue to toss her in the circle, she finally she lands in Alistair's arms. Again she gets this feeling of warmth flooding through her body, he gently sets her back down on the ground.

"Her armour seems fine to me, Alistair's." says Norn another warden from the Anderfels.

"She wasn't wearing that when I last saw her." responds Alistair. Belyssa does this girlie twirl in her armour to show it off.

"It was a gift from King Cailan. He said he wanted to commemorate the occasion of me being the first Ferelden female to be made a warden."

"uh, that is odd. How did he know to the have armour done in the Highever Blue and Gold ahead of time. What is with the unprotected mid-drift?" says Gelric.

"He would have to know her measurements to have had it made in an advance." says Alistair while is trying his best not stare at Belyssa's bare mid-section.

"He wouldn't, need to. I recognized the armourers mark, it's Master Wade." explained Belyssa, she then explains to the other wardens that Master Wade as been making armour for her since childhood and the most recent he did for her birthday so the measurements would be the same.

"Let's get some practice in." says Alistair's, it was then that Belyssa remembered the sword the elf gave her, she walked over to Alistair.

"Can you teach me your sword techniques?"

"Sure."

"What's this, dumping me for him?" teases Gelric

"You never showed an interest in swords, and Alistair offered to help."

"Let's see what you have."

"Oh before I forget again, here Alistair use this and give me my family's sword." before he could ask she explained how she was given sword. They were out on the field for over two hours, and she still didn't feel tired. Alistair taught her a lot of maneuvers and when she mastered those, Gelric took over changing some of her footwork to accommodate the longer sword, she would still be using her dagger in her off hand. At the end of the practice, the Wardens did a second pass of hugs with Belyssa. Walking in from the far-side of practice area was Carver he stops to witness the woman he met earlier being paraded about a bunch of men. _Bitch, she has the nerve to turn me down but lets other men touch her and it is a touch she is enjoying._ He then hears his sister chuckling as she looks to see what he was watching.

"Interesting." is all she says. "Stop gawking and let's practice brother."

"Gladly."

As they are getting ready to walk back, all of the Wardens are joking. They begin to tease Alistair after he complained that they never gave him a second round of hugs. The answer came from Micheals when he explained that if Alistair smelled as good as Belyssa and he would be happy to wrap his arms around him; to which Alistair says.

"Highever's Night Blooming Cherry Blossoms."

"What is?" asks Micheals

"The smell you like. It is an ingredient in the oil I wear. I only started wearing the oil infusion a couple of years ago, Alistair."

"The oil, yes. But, you have always smelled of those Cherry Blossoms."

"I didn't know you paid attention to my scent." Alistair begins to blush again, this time he is met with odd looks from his fellow Wardens.

"What? Don't look at me like I am some drooling lecher. I was just making a comment."

"Sure you were." says Gelric. Belyssa was no longer paying attention to the conversation she had wondered over to watch to two-handed sword fighters going at it.

"Hey, take a look at these two. They are really good." The other Wardens followed suit and began to watch the display of skill before them. They also begin to critique the fighters amoung themselves, wardens always appreciate good fighting skills.

"I know that sword." says Belyssa

"Why do you know that exact sword?" questions Gelric with a raised eyebrow. She give him a little shove, she had know idea of the scowl Alistair had on his face behind her.

"I met him earlier today, we had a mis...misunderstand, (she began to blush). I think his opponent is his sister. Their names are Antonia and Carver Hawke." Alistair was even more curious now and he wanted to know exactly what this Carver tried to do to her.

"What exactly happened, Bel?" she noticed he seemed annoyed, Belyssa just rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Alistair is of no matter, Antonia intervened."

"_Bel_." his voice seemed to have an edge to it.

"Drop it, I do not need you to act the big brother, I got enough of that from Fergus." Alistair was about to say something else; but, one of the other Wardens spoke instead.

"A little to late for that, you now have 12 older brothers, little sister."

"In the matter of combating darkspawn, not in personal matters." says Belyssa, to this she was met with a roar of laughter. It was Gregor who spoke first.

"No little sister, in all matters. You don't get to choose for us, I would just except this now."

"For the love of Andraste!" she exclaimed, again she was met with chuckles. Carver and Antonia had finished their practice. Carver was surprised to find the blue-eyed wench watching him. He did notice she was in the company of a group of men. This annoyed him, here she was spurning his advances yet she kept company with this large amount of men and he remembered he saw them earlier with their hands all over her for anyone to see.

"What's this, Blue-Eyes? Are you so afraid of me that you would rather be in the company of smaller men?" All the Wardens including Alistair reached for their weapons and as they did Gregor spoke to Carver.

"Have a care young Cub, you have know idea of what you speak."

"Show some respect to the Teyrna." says Alistair's

"Teyrna? Who, you Blue-Eyes?" says Carver, Belyssa placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder as she stepped forward, she gave a wink to Antonia as she backed away from her brother.

"So you think you know what is going on before you? Belyssa asked Carver.

"I would have to be an idiot and arse not to see what is before me." was his response.

"It is good you can admit it. I have been told that is the first step. Luckily for you, your sister is here to witness this moment. You see, young Carver while I am in fact the Teyrna of Highever (she raised her hand so he could see her signet ring.). I am also a newly made Grey Warden and this heroic group of men you watched welcoming me into the order are my brothers." The sneer on Carver's face faltered a when he asked next.

"They are all Wardens?" Everyone of the Wardens just nodded in response. Before things could get really out of hand Duncan appeared, to which Gelric muttered something about him always spoiling their fun, and all the Wardens snickered.

"Is all well?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, Commander. We were just teaching young Carver that not everything he sees, _is_ as he sees it. Nor, can it always be explained easily and while it is so _much_ easier to assume the worst of a person, just maybe it would be better if he asked the right questions; though, if _I_ were he _I_ would hope he is ready to live with answer." says Belyssa staring intently at Carver.

"Carver, lets get back to the unit. We must prepare for tonight's battle." says Antonia. As they both set out, Carver looks back at Belyssa before he had to turn around to follow his sister.


	24. Battle at Ostagar

On the way back to the Warden encampment Belyssa was stopped by one of her soldiers, so she went over to their area to see what was going on. When she arrived she saw Sinai and Malcolm had arrived, by Sinai's reaction to her she knew that Malcolm informed the little hawk what happened. Seeing Malcolm meant that Fergus was still alive and somewhere in the Wilds, she let out the breath she was holding. She retrieved the letter attached to Malcolm.

_Milady,_

_We have located Lord Fergus, his unit was badly wounded in a skirmish with a small darkspawn party. They have been taken in at a nearby Chasind Village, we are now setting out to Lothering as you instructed. Lord Fergus was badly wounded and he is feverish; while, I am reluctant to move him we have learned from the other unit sent to locate him there are small groups of men trying to locate him as well. We will keep you informed of our progress. Also Milady if your hawk is available can you please send her with any future communication, your hawk is more friendly._

_Sgt._

Belyssa let out a laugh and looked to Malcolm, who is a very fierce looking hawk and it was true he really didn't like delivering messages to anyone outside the family. Since Sinai had been doing that since she was young she is a more docile hawk.

"Malcolm, did you bite the Sergeant?" he just let out a screech in answer. "Fine, Sinai you will handle communication between me and Fergus' unit and as for you Malcolm you are to protect Fergus and no that doesn't mean you can bite the soldiers with you." if a hawk could have looked annoyed Belyssa would have sworn he just did. Belyssa wrote her response and had Sinai and Malcolm head out with it, she was so elated with the news of her brother that she ran up to Alistair who was strangely out of armour, he had his back to her so when she approached him she turned him about and gave him a kiss.

"BEL!" startled she turned around to see Alistair standing off to the side, she then felt arms wrap around her.

"Why did you spoil that?" said the man she kissed, before she looked to see who it was she slapped the man, then she realized it was King Cailan.

"Oh Maker!...Your Majesty...I am so sorry." she felt the her face flush with embrassament and wanted to hide in shame. Alistair started yelling.

"Are you crazy, Bel? You just hit the King!" somehow Alistair's behavior mad her angry.

"I can see that. I thought he was...someone else." she shouted back at him.

"Someone else?...By the Black City who else looks like the King?" exclaims Alistair, he then hears that voice again saying something about looking into a mirror.

"I..thought...nevermind. I am going to get some supplies. Again Your Majesty I apologize." then Belyssa ran off, Alistair called out to her but she did not respond.

"Alistair, stop it. Can't you see she is embarrassed enough as it is, you're making it worse. Did you really need to make that last comment?" says Cailan shaking his head at his brother.

"Get that smug look off your face, we both know that if I didn't shout out of shock you would have taken advantage of the situation."

"Oh?"

"Don't "Oh", me. We both know it."

"Well perhaps I would have had a little fun, its not like she wouldn't have enjoyed it." Alistair took a step forward to his brother, Cailan never seen him so angry before. He held up is hands, in defeat. "I'm just kidding."

"Bullshit." Cailan took a good look at his brother and then he realized.

"You have feelings for her!" exclaimed Cailan

"No...we are just friends." Cailan gave him a look that he used to see on their father's face. "I don't know...anymore. While she was gone I always wondered how she was doing and looked forward to her letters."

"Well at least you admit that much"

"Stay out of it."

"No! Alistair you are my brother and I love you. I want to see you happy, did you ever think that if you allowed father or I to get you out of the chantry you could have been with her. Now you have a second chance she is a Warden like you so what is stopping you?"

"We both know why, I couldn't leave the chantry. As for what I feel, I have no idea since she has been back from Orlais, I feel different around her. Both of us being a Warden doesn't help, Duncan already warned me not to get to close to her, besides she only thinks of me like Fergus another older brother."

"I don't know if I agree with that last statement. When are you going to do something for yourself and not out of some misplaced sense of duty, you deserve happiness too. Believe me if she was older, I would have defied father's wishes and married that woman instead."

"Now who sounds like they need to talk." Cailan chuckled at his brother as they both headed back to the upper part of Ostagar. Cailan asks Alistair to join him in his tent for a moment.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"What do you need?"

"Can you hold on to this for me?" Cailan hands Alistair a crown sealed document.

"Should I know what's inside?"

"It is an account of the events at Highever."

"uh, Bel has yet to talk to me about it; yet, she told you?"

"Do not get jealous." before Alistair could protest Cailan gave him that same look he used earlier with him. "She didn't speak to me about it as a friend or confidant, I told her that I needed her statement for public record; however that was not the only reason I asked her for it."

"What was the other reason?"

"Fergus."

"What about him?" Cailan sighed for then turned to look Alistair in the eye.

"I like Fergus, he is a good man. When he arrived he expressed his concern at Bryce's decision to leave Belyssa in charge of Highever, he felt she was to young to handle such responsibility. I agree to a point with him." Cailan put his hand in the air to stem Alistair's protest. "I think if had not been for their parents forcing her to leave with Duncan, she would have stayed and fought everyone of Howe's men; thus causing her own death or worse. Fergus is not going to see that way in beginning, he will be a man grieving for his wife and son as well for their parents and I think he will take out his anger on his little sister."

"So you think this might help?"

"I am hoping it will."

"I will keep it safe."

"I know you will."

" Do you want to talk about Anora?"

"Let me just say that if I knew five years ago what I know now, I never would have married her." they said their goodbyes, each knew they would not see one another again until after the battle if they both survived. Cailan had one of his servants deliver some messages and then he too readied for the last meeting before the battle.

* * *

Shortly after Belyssa returned to her tent, Alistair informed her that King Cailan wanted her present at meeting over by the kitchens, they did not discuss what happened earlier in the day. As she walked into the meeting she heard Loghain and the King arguing about the upcoming battle.

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." says King Cailan firmly.

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." states Loghain

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us, after all." counters Cailan, to this Belyssa had to stifle a giggle, she knew that Cailan was goading Loghain. Cailan heard her and gives her a wink as Loghain speaks.

"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!" exclaims Loghain, at this point she can see Cailan's anger.

"It is not a "fool notion." Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past..and you will remember who is KING!"

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century." Loghain throws one last dig.

"Considering that it was King Maric who made overtures to the Orlesians just over twenty years ago, one would argue that even he can see the wisdom in our _King's_ decision." interjects Belyssa. "The darkspawn almost destroyed humanity. Or, are you saying that your pride is more important?" Loghain spun around so quickly she thought he gave himself whiplash.

"How dare-" starts Loghain, only to be cut off by King Cailan

"Enough! Our current forces will have to suffice. Won't they? Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your Majesty." as Duncan answers, Cailan turns his attention to Belyssa

"Thank you Teyrna for joining us in this meeting. I would also like to congratulate you."

"Thank you, your Majesty; however, I don't feel that special." says Belyssa

"Every Grey Warden is needed now. You should be honored to join their ranks."

"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan. We must attend to reality." interjects Loghain.

"Funny, one could say same about how you feel towards the Orlesians, Loghain." countered Belyssa again this earns her another glare from Loghain. Cailan moves the meeting along.

"Speak your strategy. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then..?"

"You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

"To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

"I have few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous task, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and Her Grace to make sure it is done." Belyssa was surprised to be picked for this task; she also knew how much Alistair wanted to fight along side the Wardens in this battle, he had been kept out of all the battles; since he had to watch over Ser Jory and Daveth.

"I can do this task alone, your Majesty." says Belyssa

"No, I want you both to go."

"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much. Is that truly wise?" questions Loghain

"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain. Grey Wardens battle the Blight, no matter where they're from."

"Your Majesty, you should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing." adds Duncan.

"There has been no signs of any dragons in the Wilds." says Loghain

"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?" asks Cailan.

"I...yes, your Majesty." answered Duncan. Cailan then turns to Belyssa.

"Your Grace, since neither you or Fergus will be leading your army I am assigning them to guard the rear and kill any darkspawn stragglers after the battle." Belyssa had been having that same bad feeling she got back at Highever most of the day, so she planned to add to their orders. Out of no where a bald headed mage spoke to Cailan.

"Your Majesty, the Tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-" he was cut off by the Grand Cleric.

"We will not trust any lives to your spells, mage! Save them for the darkspawn!"

"Really? And here I thought by having the mages fight along side the army that is what we are doing." states Belyssa dryly, when the Grand Cleric glared her she just glared right back her eyes never wavering.

"Enough! This plan will suffice. The Grey Wardens will light the beacon." states Loghain.

"Thank you, Loghain. I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"

"Yes, Cailan. A glorious moment for us all." says Loghain as he walks away. Belyssa didn't like the way he sounded then, but kept silent. She knew from past experience nothing she said would stop whatever was going to happen. As she and Duncan were leaving, Cailan pulled her aside. Duncan said to meet him back at camp.

"Belyssa, I would like to speak with you a moment." said Cailan

"Yes, your mm...Cailan." he smiled that she remembered to call him by his given name.

"Please take care in the tower."

"I will, and really I can do that on my own. Alistair can-"

"No, it is best that you both go to the tower. I would prefer neither of you be in this battle."

"We are Grey Wardens, we should be in the battle." Cailan again shook is head in the negative before responding. "If something goes wrong tonight, you are going to need Alistair in the future."

"I do not understand."

"Trust me, Ferelden will need him and he will need you. Here take this." Cailan gave her a piece of cloth, but before she could question him further he was called away. She decided to she would talk to him after the battle. When Belyssa was done giving her men additional orders that she knew they would follow above all else. She headed to meet Duncan and Alistair. Duncan was standing in front of the pryer while Alistair was talking to the other Wardens that were waiting to join Cailan. As Duncan began to speak, everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him.

"You heard the plan. You and Alistair will go to the Tower of Ishal and ensure the beacon is lit."

"What! I won't be in the battle?" exclaimed Alistair

"This is by the King's personal request, Alistair. If the beacon is not lit, Teyrn Loghain's men won't know when to charge."

"So he needs two Grey Wardens standing up there holding the torch. Just in case, right?" there was something in Alistair's tone that had Belyssa take notice. When she looked back and forth between the men it seemed that there was a conversation she was missing.

"Alistair, I tried to sway Cailan. He would not budge."

"Oh, so are on a first name basis now? Hmm."

"Enough! You'll need to cross the gorge and head through the gate and up to the tower entrance. From the top, you'll overlook the entire valley." said Duncan as he intervened.

"Alright, I get it." says Alistair, he then adds. "Just so you know if the King ever asks to me to put on a dress and dance the Remigold, that is where I draw the line."

Belyssa giggles as she says. "I think I would pay to see that."

"Well for you...maybe, but, it has to be a pretty dress." to this Duncan groaned while the other Wardens tried their best to hide their snickers.

"When will we light the beacon?"

"We will signal you when the time is right. Alistair will know what to look for."

"Can we join the battle, once the beacon is lit?"

"Stay with the teyrn's men and guard the tower. If you are needed, we will send word."

"I know what we have to do. I am ready." says Belyssa

"Fine, then we go to join the King. From here, you two are on your own. Remember, you are both Grey Wardens. I expect you to be worthy of that title." says Duncan.

"Duncan..may the Maker watch over you." says Alistair

"May he watch over us all." responds Duncan. Before he can take his leave Belyssa walks over to him and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, it was the first time she ever sees him blush. This of course got comments from the other Wardens; however, she is saved from further harassment by Gelric as he makes them head towards the main part of the battle. She and Alistair grabbed the rest of their gear and backpacks including the one that Trouble carries and they head out to the Tower. As they reach the beginning of gorge they need to cross the battle starts, she stops for a moment to take a look around her when she is bumped by another soldier moving past; Alistair places a gentle hand on her shoulder as he speaks.

"We need to get moving, so we do not miss the signal." with that all of them begin a race across the gorge at one point one of the catapults in front her is destroyed and the men operating it are killed in the blast, luckily Alistair knocked her to the ground and used his shield to protect them both from harm as they rose she notices that Trouble was ahead of them. When they neared the tower a soldier and mage came running out and stopped them.

"You...you're Grey Wardens, aren't you? The Tower...it's been taken!" says the soldier.

"What are you talking about, man? Taken how?" asks Alistair's

"The darkspawn came up through the lower chambers! They're everywhere! Most of our men are dead!" answers the soldier.

"Then we have to get to the beacon and light it ourselves!" exclaims Alistair, the mage that was with the soldier decided to accompany them into the tower, while the soldier was sent to inform the King and Duncan of what was happening. As they passed the gates Belyssa got that cold feeling again only it was much stronger than ever before as looked over to Alistair his eyes had turned that icy blue again, this time it did not frighten her as much as before. He smiled at her as and they both readied their weapons and ran to assist the soldiers fighting the darkspawn, she was very afraid of what she saw before her, this wasn't just a few darkspawn. An army of them surrounded Ostagar along with unknown amount of hundreds within the tower itself. Belyssa took a breath to collect herself and began fighting the darkspawn in front of her once that one was dead she moved onto the next and so forth when they cleared the area they just entered she said

"Are either you of hurt and in need of potions, if so now would be the time to take one." she looked down at Trouble and handed him a treat. She noticed Alistair had a cut on is forehead, the blood was running down into his eyes. She found some cloth to wipe it away and the mage cast a healing spell on him, he informed them that it should be completely healed in about ten minutes barring any new injury to the same area. As they approached the open area of the ground floor, she called for a halt as she indicated there was trap ahead and went forward to disarm it. Once they came around the bend, fire erupted around them along with several arrows were being shot in their direction, this time she and Alistair split up. She took on the archers along with Trouble and Alistair went on ahead to face the darkspawn mage, the mage that accompanied them provided back-up for them both. The battle was not an easy one when it was over, Belyssa was glad. Trouble was limping and Alistair had nasty dent in is armour while she had pulled a muscle in her arm. They all took a couple of breaths and continued inspecting each room so they wouldn't have to worry about darkspawn coming up from behind. When they reached the second floor Alistair says.

"Maker's breath! What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde? There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here!"

"We can leave one alive, so you can ask? Besides, weren't you complaining that you wouldn't get to fight?"

"uh. Hey, you're right. I guess there is a silver lining here, if you think about it. At any rate, we need to hurry! We need to get up the top of the tower and light the signal fire in time! Teyrn Loghain will be waiting for the signal!" They took care of more darkspawn as they encountered them, some where in the middle of the third floor Belyssa complains.

"I would love to meet the arse that made this building circular, honestly what happened to the good old box shape designs. This going around in circles is going to make me ill."

"If you think this bad, don't ever visit the Circle of Tower of the Mages." interjects the mage.

"This bad?"

"Worse."

"Good to know."

"Ah, Bel more evil up ahead." added Alistair, with the conversation over they went back to fighting. At the some point on the third floor some darkspawn managed to come from behind and attack. Alistair realized he was too far to get to Belyssa so he opened his mouth to warn her when he saw she managed to kill the genlock she was fighting then she did a somersault to land behind the oncoming hurlock and cut off his head; though he could of sworn that Belyssa didn't look like herself in that moment. He knew from past experience that she was quick on her feet and but he never witnessed acrobatics from her before. He also noticed that for a very quick second when she removed her helm he could have sworn that her pitch black hair looked red.

"Bel, are you alright?" Belyssa looked at him slightly dazed, he had to say her name a second time before her look focused.

"I..I am sorry, Alistair. What did you just say?"

"I asked if you are alright? You look very confused." Belyssa was unaware of what just happened to her she remembered fighting the genlock but she noticed that she was standing in front of a hurlock and she didn't know how she got there.

"I am fine. Thank you for killing this hurlock for me." Alistair looked at her funny.

"Why don't you take a minute and rest." Belyssa just nodded as she sat down an took a drink for from her waterskin. The mage that was with them was looking at her funny. He nodded to Alistair as he approached him.

"She is an apostate?"

"What! No!"

"Then I am confused, it felt like for a moment the fade came alive around her. It was as if she was two people in one space. That sort of thing is not normal and yet she seems completely unaware of what happened."

"I can see that, and I have known her for a very long time. She has never mentioned anything like that before. I have no explanation."

"I wouldn't suggest we try to answer this riddle right now."

"I agree. Bel, are you ready?" Belyssa stood up and nodded as she picked up her blades again and they continued on. After freeing the mabari trapped in cages they were able to make quick work of any darkspawn on the floor. Before going up the stairs to the top floor everyone made sure the were well enough to continue before proceeding. Upon entering the great room, all of them stopped in their tracks when they saw a hideously large darkspawn hunched over, it seemed as if he was eating a man in two.

"Dear Maker!" exclaimed the mage

"That is a very large darkspawn." said Alistair

"It's an Ogre." explained Belyssa.

"Met one in the deep roads?" asked Alistair, she could tell he was still annoyed at her for that. "So you know how to kill it."

"I wasn't there alone, it took all of them attacking it. Stay out of it's reach, if it picks you up and it will shake and punch you within inches of your life. They also have a nasty habit of jumping up and down disorienting you and they like to hurl rocks."

"Any good news." asked the mage.

"Be glad there is only one." Alistair squared his shoulders and also cracked his neck.

"Ok, Bel you try to attack it from behind. I will face it head on, don't argue with me. We both know I can take more damage than you." Alistair looked at the mage. "Keep us alive."at this point the Ogre finally looked up and noticed them, he turned and roared before he started his charge. Alistair was moving into position when Belyssa ran past and throwing a bottle at the charging Ogre before dashing around it. Alistair began his attack hoping to keep the ogre's attention focused on him. Trouble joined Alistair in the battle. Belyssa was knocked away from the ogre when she was able to stand again she witnessed Alistair leaping in the air and knocking the ogre to the ground and to make sure it was dead he drove his sword into the ogre's neck, killing it. The mage checked on each of them once that was done. Belyssa lit the signal, then she and Alistair breathed a sigh of relief as she went about inspecting the room adding what she found to the gear they were already carrying with them. She heard Alistair curse when she looked up she noticed his eyes were glowing again, _not a good sign,_ next thing she knew the room was being flooded with darkspawn and all she felt was two arrows hitting her as she fell to the ground and then everything went black.


	25. The Quest Begins

_I should be dead. How am I still alive?_

"I see your eyes finally waken." says a voice. As Belyssa sits up she realizes that the voice belongs to Morrigan the witch she met a the day before yesterday.

"Mor...Morrigan?"

"Yes tis I, and you are in the Wilds lest you have forgotten where I live."

"How did I get here?" as she rose from the bed.

"Do you remember nothing?"

"I remember, lighting the signal and then we were overrun by darkspawn and I got hit with two very painful arrows." as Belyssa looked around she didn't see Alistair and panic filled her heart. _He can't be gone too!_ "Morrigan, can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, mother saved you both. She turned into a giant bird and plucked you both from the tower one in each claw. Your hound apparently managed to elude the darkspawn and just showed up a few hours after Mother began healing the both you."

"Thank you Morrigan for aiding in my recovery."

"I..I did nothing, Mother did most of the work. I am no healer. You...are welcome."

"May I ask you some questions?"

"If you must."

"What happened to the other Wardens and King Cailan?"

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The darkspawn won your battle. Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friend...he is not taking it well."

"My friend, you mean Alistair?"

"The suspicious, dim witted one who was with you before, yes. He is outside by the fire."

"Is he alright?"

"He is...as you are. I suppose it would be unkind to say he is being childish."

"While I am aware we know nothing about one another, making assumptions about a person is most unkind. Those Wardens were his friends, his family and that is something Alistair has had very little of in his life so you would do well to remember that."

"And, you think these Wardens would encourage his blubbering. If so they are not the Wardens the legends spoke of."

"Reality and legend are seldom the same. I doubt they would mind him honoring their loss and still doing his duty as a Warden. What about the King, is he safe?"

"I stand corrected then. Your King is dead...I...am..sorry."

"No, this is horrible. Ferelden can't take another civil war especially with the threat of a Blight. Why did your Mother save us and not the King instead?."

"I was wondering that myself. A King is far more valuable."

"I happen to be of noble birth."

"Are you move valuable than a King?"

"With Cailan gone, my family would have been the next logical choice to rule at the Landsmeet. Especially since Cailan and Anora have no heir."

"Then maybe that was the real reason behind the attack on your family; this may have their plan all along. Either way, Mother asked to see once you were awake."

"Why does she wish to talk to me?"

"I have no idea. She seldom tells me of her plans."

"Thank you again. I will go then."

"I will stay and make something to eat." Once Belyssa was dressed she exited the hut to see Alistair gazing out into the pond and Morrigan's mother standing beside him. As she approached Morrigan's mother began to speak and Trouble let out a happy bark.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden. You worry to much, young man."

"Bel..you're alive! I thought you were dead for sure." says Alistair his voice sounded rough to her ears she could tell he had been crying for his eyes were very red.

"I am, thanks to Morrigan's Mother. I appreciated your concern."

"This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead on top of that tower."

"Don't speak about me as I am not present, lad." interjected Morrigan's mother.

"I didn't mean...but what do we call you? You never told us your name."

"I have an idea." says Belyssa

"I thought you might have. Names are pretty, but useless. The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose it will do."

"The Flemeth from the legends? Daveth was right—you're the Witch of the Wilds, aren't you?" says Alistair.

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and it has served you both well, has it not?" countered Flemeth.

"Like I said before, I had feeling that is who you are and I for one am grateful. Thank you for coming to our rescue. I would also like to thank for what you did to Conobar all those years ago."

"Well it is nice to see someone appreciates me."

"So why did you save us and not Duncan he is...was our leader." asks Alistair

"I am sorry for your Duncan; but your grief must come later in the dark shadows before you take vengeance, as my mother once said. Duty must come now. (Belyssa took heart in Flemeth's words when thought about Howe just then). It has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking."

"Alistair is the real Grey Warden here." Alistair looked over at Belyssa she spoke.

"All Grey Wardens in Ferelden are gone. I lost everyone! For the love of the Maker, you can't abandon me now!" his eyes pleading with her.

"What about Fergus and my men, they are out there somewhere and in addition to Howe's men they now have a horde in these Wilds to avoid." says Belyssa her voice filled with just as much emotion.

"What about everyone else. I can't do this on my own. I need you!" he looked so sad just then to her, for a moment she thought he would go down on bended knee and beg. Then she remembered Cailan's words to her. _"Ferelden will need Alistair and he will need you."_ Though she wanted to find her brother and her army she knew she couldn't leave him alone, that is what everyone has always done to Alistair and something she vowed never to do.

"Alright, Alistair. I will not leave you; however, we do need to find them too!"

"To have lost so much, and still have hope you two are more alike than you think." says Flemeth.

"I don't understand why would Loghain do this?" asks Alistair

"You speak as if he would be the first to gain his throne that way. Grew up boy!"

"Are you going to help us, Flemeth?" asks Belyssa

"Me? I am just an old woman who lives in the Wilds. I know nothing of Blights and darkspawn."

answers Flemeth.

"Well...whatever Loghain's insanity, he obviously thinks the darkspawn are a minor threat. We must warn everyone this isn't the case." says Alistair

"And who will believe you? Unless you think to convince this Loghain of his mistake?" asks Flemeth.

"He just committed high treason and caused of the death of my fucking brother..I mean..brothers... and the King. If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would be the first to call for his execution!" Alistair says angrily. _He must really be upset about Duncan, thought Belyssa_.

"You think the the Arl of Redcliffe will help?" exclaims Belyssa

"I suppose. The Arl wasn't at Ostagar; he still has all his men. And he was Cailan's uncle."

"And Loghain was his father-in-law!"

"Do you have a better option? If your father was alive, I'd say head there; but we can't." Belyssa visibly flinched at Alistair words, he sounded so angry to her. "Look, I know how you feel; but, the Arl is a good man, respected in the Landsmeet. We need to go to him and appeal for help. I trust him, Bel."

"If you say so, we are going to need more than just the Arl."

"You have more at your disposal than you think." says Flemeth

"Of course, the Treaties! Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages, and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"I may be old, but dwarves, elves and mages, this Arl Eamon, and who knows what else...this sounds like an army to me." says Flemeth.

Alistair looks over at Belyssa and she sees hope starting to appear in his eyes. "So can we do this? Go to Redcliffe and these other places and...build an army?"

"I doubt it will be as easy that." answered Belyssa

Flemeth laughs at Belyssa answer and then says. "And when is it ever?"

"It's always been the Grey Wardens duty to stand against a Blight. And right now, we're the Grey Wardens." says Alistair, he sounds more sure of himself than when Belyssa first came out of the hut.

"So you are set, then? Ready to be Grey Wardens?" asks Flemeth.

"I would be happy living through this." says Belyssa

"Hmm, come to think of it that would be nice." adds Alistair

Flemeth laughs again. "You can't expect me do everything. Now...before you go, there is yet one more thing I can offer you." at this point Morrigan walked over to them

"The stew is bubbling, Mother dear. Shall we have two guests for the eve or none?" she asks.

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl. And you will be joining them." answered Flemeth, for a moment Belyssa thought she heard wrong.

"Such a shame..What?" says Morrigan

"You heard me girl. The last time I looked, you had ears!" again Flemeth laughs. Belyssa touches Alistair arms and leads him away from them so they can argue in without being overheard to much.

"Are you alright?" Belyssa asks him.

"Physically I am fine...this is all just to much to sink in at once. I am so glad you are alright, you had me really worried." he reached out, cupped her face and ran a thumb across her cheek. Belyssa was starting to get used the warm feeling that flooded through her when he would touch her like that. She grabbed his hand to stop him, the feeling was getting to be to much for her.

"We...should go through our packs before heading out." Alistair's face become flushed, but he just nodded. Belyssa had taken everything out of her packs and began to organize it all. She was in the process of placing things back in when she came across two items; she found the cloth Cailan gave her, inside there was a key she had no idea to what and for a few moments considered tossing it, in the end she decided to keep it. The other item she knew exactly what to do with. By the time they were done sorting through their packs, Morrigan had come out of the hut with her items she was taking with her as well.

"Not to...look a gift horse in the mouth, but won't this add to our problems? Out of the Wilds, she is an apostate." says Alistair

"If you don't wish help from us illegal mages, young man, perhaps I should have left you o that tower." says Flemeth.

"Point taken."

"Mother...this is not how I wanted this, I am not even ready.." says Morrigan

"You must be ready. Alone, these two must unite Ferelden against the darkspawn. They need you, Morrigan. Without you, they will surely fail, and all will perish under the Blight. Even I." says Flemeth.

"I...understand." says Morrigan

Flemeth then turned to look at Belyssa and Alistair. "And you, Wardens? Do you understand, I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you must succeed."

"I understand." says Belyssa, "Flemeth, I have something for you. Well actually I think it should belong to you, considering." Belyssa hands Flemeth an object wrapped in cloth. Curious at being given a gift she opens it and even she can't hide her emotions very well when she realizes what the object is.

"How..where...did you find this?" asks Flemeth

"Several years ago, my father refused me something I wanted and in protest I locked my self in the dungeon, it was there that I found it. I thought you would want it."

"You are a very unique woman, Teyrna Cousland. And I thank you." says Flemeth, both Alistair and Morrigan are very curious to know what the item was; but, did not ask.

"I am at your disposal, Grey Wardens. I suggest a village north of the Wilds as our first destination. Tis not far and you will find much you need there. Or, if you prefer, I shall simply be your silent guide. The choice is yours." says Morrigan

"You mean Lothering, I told my brother's men to find me there and I would prefer if you speak your mind, Morrigan." says Belyssa, from behind she hears Alistair snort along with Flemeth's laugh

"You will regret saying that." says Flemeth

"Dear, sweet mother, you are so kind to cast me out like this. How fondly I shall remember this moment." says Morrigan, Belyssa thought she sound a little bitter.

"Well, I always said if you want something done, do it yourself, or hear about it for a decade or two afterwords." says Flemeth, completely unfazed by her daughter's words.

"I just..do you really want to take her long because her mother says so?" asks Alistair

"We need all the help we can get, Alistair." responds Belyssa

"I guess you're right. The Grey Wardens have always taken allies where they could find them." Alistair says finally agreeing to Morrigan accompanying them.

"I am so please to have your approval." says Morrigan sarcastically.

"I think need get underway, now." says Belyssa hoping to stem off the approaching argument she knows Alistair and Morrigan will have. Morrigan and Flemeth had the strangest goodbye Belyssa has ever seen between a mother and daughter, watching it causes her own heart to ache as she thought of her own mother.

* * *

In Denerim at the Castle

"….and I expect each of you to supply these, men. We must rebuild what was lost at Ostagar, and quickly. There are those who would take advantage of our weakened state if we let them. We must defeat this darkspawn incursion, but we must do so sensibly and without hesitation." says Loghain with his daughter Queen Anora standing beside him as he speaks to the assembled nobility.

"Your Grace, if I might speak?" requests one of the noblemen in the assembly. Loghain nods his approval, the nobleman bows respectfully. "You have declared yourself Queen Anora's regent, and claim we must unite under your banner for our own good. But what of the army lost at Ostagar? Your withdrawal was most...fortuitous." his comments are met with gasps of surprise from the other nobles assembled.

"Everything I have done has been to secure Ferelden's independence. I have not shirked my duty to the throne, and neither will any of you!" responds Loghain.

"The Bannorn will not bow to you simply because you demand it!" counters the nobleman.

"Understand this; I will brook no threat to this nation...from you or anyone!" threatens Loghain he then turns and leaves the assembled nobles. The other nobleman begins to walk away when Queen Anora calls to him.

"Bann Teagan, please!" he stops to speak

"Your Majesty. Your father risks civil war, if Eamon were here..." says Bann Teagan.

"Bann Teagan, my father is doing what is best." says Queen Anora

"Did also do what was best for my nephew, _your_ husband, your Majesty?" with that last dig, Bann Teagan leaves the room and Anora visibly flinches from his words.

* * *

Lothering...

They traveled in silence for the most part for the next few days, Belyssa knew Alistair was hurting at the loss of Duncan and the other Wardens and her heart went to him, her own grief was finally ebbing to some degree. She was struggling with herself as to what to do to help him; after a week of traveling in the Wilds a mabari hound found them. It was the same hound that Alistair helped out at Ostagar, Belyssa had a feeling the hound was searching for Alistair. By some sort of divine sense of humor this hounds name was _Duble _(pronounced Double according to Alistair). Belyssa rolled her eyes at all the future jokes they will now have to endure. This of course caused Morrigan to complain at now having two flea ridden bags of fur traveling with them instead of just Trouble. Duble was a female; which seemed to make Trouble quite happy, Belyssa felt it was her responsibility to give some instructions on behaving respectfully to Duble. One night Belyssa experienced a horrible nightmare she woke screaming and as usual Alistair was there for her, he explained that the nightmares are part of being a Grey Warden as well as informing her that those who become Wardens during Blight have the worst nightmares. Belyssa was not in least pleased about this bit of information; yet, she took it in stride reminding herself that she wanted this life even after she was warned against it. Some nights when she was on watch she would hear Alistair whimper from his own nightmare's and she would go over and sit beside him. The first time she did, she discovered that he would calm down and go back to a restful sleep. After about two weeks of traveling they finally made it to Lothering. They were met by a band of bandits demanding they pay toll. Which of course, Belyssa refused this caused the bandits to attack where they were all killed including the leader. He died after he gave them all their silver and refusing to be taken in to the authorities. Alistair finally sounded like his old self for the first time since Ostagar.

"Well there it is. Lothering, pretty as a painting."

"Ah. So you have finally decided to rejoin us, have you? Falling on your blade in grief seemed liked too much trouble, I take it?" says Morrigan sarcastically.

"Is my being upset so hard to understand? Have you never lost someone important to you? Just what would you do if your mother died?" says Alistair as he began to argue with her.

"Before or after I stopped laughing?" asks Morrigan

"Right. Very creepy. Forget I asked." responds Alistair, Belyssa tries to put an end to it.

"Morrigan, leave him be. I believe I explained this to you in the _hut_." she then turns to Alistair. "What's on your mind?"

"His navel, I suspect. He certainly has been contemplating if for long enough." interjects Morrigan,

"Oh, I get it. This is the part where we're shocked to discover how you've never had a friend your entire life."

"I can be friendly when I desire to. Alas, desiring to be more intelligent does not make it so."

"Honestly, can you two just get it over with. There must be some abandon house about, where the two of you can just get into bed. That is what all this bickering back and forth is, right. Foreplay!" shouts Belyssa giving them an icy stare. Alistair stares at Belyssa like she lost her mind while Morrigan sputters

"You have got to be joking?"

"I most certainly am not. Either this is your way of courting one another or the two of you are so self absorbed with your own importance you have forgotten we have a Blight to stop. So find away to get along or fuck each other brains out, your choice." with that Belyssa leaves them both staring at her and heads down into an area filled with tents. By the time they both catch up with her she was approaching a Templar.

"You there, if you came for safe shelter, I'll warn you; There is none to be had. Move on if you can. Lothering is lost." says the Templar

"What's going on?" asks Belyssa

"We've had refugees streaming from the south for the last several weeks. The chantry and the tavern are full to bursting. There simply isn't enough food to go around, and we Templars can barely keep order. You'd be better off elsewhere, my friend." answers the templar

"Actually I am looking for someone I am supposed to meet here and I am also looking for any news. Can you tell me who is in charge?" says Belyssa

"The Bann has marched north with Teyrn Loghain, so Lothering is on its own. Most folks look to Elder Miriam. Otherwise, you could speak with Ser Bryant in the chantry, I suppose. It's up to you."

"Thank you for your help." says Belyssa as turns and leaves.

"How very cheerful." comments Alistair, thankfully Morrigan stayed silent.

"Are you two done already? That was rather quick." says Belyssa, still pretty annoyed at them.

"Harrumph" was the only comment Morrigan. Alistair on the other hand.

"Bel, you can't be serious? That you expect me..to...with..._her_?" looking very embarrassed.

"Believe me it would be an experience you will never forget and probably to beg to repeat." now Morrigan decides to speak.

"ENOUGH!" says Belyssa she even growls with frustration at the two of them. "Look, why don't we split up we can meet by the bridge in about an hour. As it stands people are starting to stare, and we have no idea what Loghain has been saying about the battle at Ostagar."

"Do you think that is truly wise? I don't like the idea of you walking around this town alone." says Alistair

"I won't be alone, I will have Trouble with me, and you can take Duble or if Morrigan prefers one of the hounds can accompany her." Belyssa already knew the answer.

"I think not, I need break from all of you at this point. I will you find later when I choose."

"Sounds perfect." Morrigan had already started to walk away before Belyssa responded, Alistair on the other hand was not done."

"Bel, are you sure about this?" he asks.

"Yes, people might be willing to talk to one person rather than two fully armed warriors. There is no need to worry so, keep it up and you will have gray hair soon." she had to smile as he automatically touched his hair she knew how obsessed he could get sometimes about it.

"You say that like you never get into trouble." says Alistair as he too turns to leave. Belyssa sighed happily,_ finally some peace and quite she thinks to herself_. "If the only human company I have for this entire quest is those two I am going to be a raving lunatic by the end and that is if I am not luckily enough to be killed by a darkspawn." she says to her hound, his only response is to cock his head to one side as he thumps his tail.

* * *

_I know I am changing how some things happened in the game but these are things that always bothered me. I apologize if this offends anyone and for taking so long to post this chapter, it is tax season so I am pretty busy right now. I will do my best to post the next chapter sooner. I also wanted to thank you for the great feedback, I truly appreciate it. _


	26. Lothering

If Belyssa thought that her headache would go away after she had sometime away from Alistair's and Morrigan's bickering she was surely mistaken. She had gone through the items they collected from the bandits amoung those things she found was a letter and locket belonging to a knight of Redcliffe, she made a mental note of mentioning this to Alistair later; however, somehow she found herself in the middle of an argument with a merchant and a chantry sister over his price gauging. Since she was in pain she really didn't handle the situation with tact, she just threatened to beat the man to death if he didn't lower his prices. After that she was accosted by a chasind, who was yelling about the darkspawn threat approaching Lothering some how he knew she had the darkspawn taint within her, she made a mental note to talk to Alistair about it later as well. When she entered the chantry, she had some success, she was able to get payment from the templar in charge for killing the bandits as well as get him to give her a key to a closet she was allowed to loot. In addition to that, she also learned Teyrn Loghain has set a price on hers and Alistair heads accusing the Wardens of killing Cailan, she quickly thanked Ser Bryant and ran out of the Chantry in search of Alistair. She found him just pass the bridge with some woman who just laughed at something he said. Belyssa had this sudden urge to run her sword through the woman when she spotted them together. As soon as she was close enough Alistair called to her.

"Hey Bel. This is lovely lady is Alison and she has offered us her barn to sleep in while we are here in beautiful Lothering." this caused Alison to giggle some more as Alistair spoke. Belyssa had to remind herself she is a Teyrna and practiced the lessons of etiquette her mother taught her. Alistair continued speaking. "Alison, this is Belyssa my companion." Alison held her hand to Belyssa, she in turn shook Alison's hand.

"Thank you for your generosity, Alison. If you do not mind, I must speak with Alistair." with that she pulled him aside, Alistair noticed the change in her as they walked away.

"Bel, what's wrong?"

"Well that headache I thought to rid myself of is not subsiding in fact it got a lot worse. I was in the Chantry talking to Ser Bryant and he informed me that when Loghain came through here, he announced that the Wardens betrayed the Cailan at Ostagar and set a bounty on our heads." Alistair looked at stunned at the news. "He as also declared himself Regent."

"WHAT!" yelled Alistair, she had to silence him by placing her finger on his lips, for a brief moment they both looked into each others eyes and at the same time they both remembered the incident in the Pearl. Belyssa quickly yanked her finger away from Alistair's lips as if they just touched fire. "I don't know why I am acting surprised, he did for all intense purposes leave Cailan and the Wardens to die at Ostagar, what better way to stay the hero by blaming us. The bounty is just icing on the proverbial cake too, unsure our demise by having starving people look for us." says Alistair. Belyssa just nodded, she was still trying to control the sudden feelings that touching Alistair was causing her, she had to take a step back from him.

"You have a point, so I guess us walking around here alone is out of the question now." Alistair noticed she seemed more annoyed at having to be near him than about the threat Loghain caused. _Gee, I didn't know being in my company was that bad, he thought to himself._ He heard that voice in his head call him an arse, he just sighed. "I didn't get a chance to check the Chanters board, Ser Bryant mentioned there are some quests on it." Alistair just nodded, as they neared Alison again, he stopped to talk to her again, Belyssa just kept walking knowing he would catch up eventually when she came over the bridge she noticed a child standing beside, calling out for his mother. He seemed about the same age as Oren, she stopped to talk with him. By the time Alistair caught up with Belyssa, she was talking to a child, he heard her offer to help find his mother, but the boy refused in the end she gave him some silver and some food that was in her pack and walked him over to the chantry. Belyssa took the notice about the bandits from the board and for a second time entered the Chantry this time Alistair headed off in the direction to someone in the far right of the Chantry. As the got closer the armoured man turned around.

"I beg your pardon, I did not see your approach."

"Ser Donall, is that you?" asked Alistair, the warrior in question looked at Alistair for a moment.

"Alistair? By the Maker, how are you? I...I was certain you were dead!" exclaims Ser Donall.

"Not yet, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain." responds Alistair

"If Arl Eamon were well, he set Loghain straight, soon enough."

"But if Arl Eamon is sick why are you here?" asks Alistair, he face full of concern.

"Our only hope now is miracle. Every knight of Redcliffe has gone in search of the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"The Urn, at time like this. Who's crazy idea was that?" says Belyssa. Ser Donall looks at her for the first time.

"Who are you to question our quest?"

"Still putting your foot in your mouth, I see. Do I need to box your ears a second time?" Ser Donall looks confused for a moment then he become angry and Alistair lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Ser Donall, you remember Belyssa Jae Cousland, she too is a Grey Warden and Teyrna of Highever." Ser Donall stared at her in surprise and then he recovers to continue on with his tale.

"Andraste's ashes are said to cure any illness. But I fear we are chasing a fable. With each day, my hope dims."

"We were hoping to meet with the Arl." says Alistair

"Why is that, if I may ask?" says Ser Donall

"To see if he would help us with Teyrn Loghain." answers Belyssa

"The Arl is a popular man, it's true. Teyrn Loghain, however is a hero throughout Ferelden. Whatever the Teyrn has done or not done, the Arl remains ill, or worse. That is my primary concern."

"Do you think Loghain had something to do with the Arl's illness?" Belyssa turns to Alistair. The are some things I want to talk to you about." Alistair just nods at her and Ser Donall continues to speak.

"The Arl fell ill before the King died. But what if Loghain planned that, too? Ah, such thoughts do not sit well with me."

"We should see what's happening in Redcliffe ourselves. I believe that now more than ever." says Alistair

"If nothing else. I am certain you would be welcomed at Castle Redcliffe. The Arlessa is there, and she could tell you more than I could." says Ser Donall

"So your quest brought to Lothering?" asks Belyssa

"I expected to take advantage of the chantry's library, in fact, but my skills are better suited to battle than chasing down tales."

"Tell me more about the Urn?"

"Supposedly, the Urn contains the ashes of the prophetess Andraste. Surely you know all this."

"While I found Andraste herself interesting, I could never sit still for the Chantry's telling of of her tale."

"Well if you are truly interested, there are books here containing a great deal of lore. Nothing I have found leads me to believe that this was anything more than a quest of desperation. I intend to return to Redcliffe soon and tell the Arlessa exactly that, once Ser Henric arrives."

"Ser Henric?" asks Belyssa, remembering the letter and locket.

"My fellow knight and traveling companion. He is delayed, though." answers Ser Donall

"I am sorry to tell you this but your friend is dead. He was killed by bandits. I have some his things." Belyssa removed her backpack and located the letter and locket then handed them to Ser Donall.

"What? And you have his locket? And a note? Maker's mercy. (Sigh) Thank you for giving me these. I would never have known otherwise."

"I am truly sorry about Ser Henric, I know this is of little comfort but those bandits are dead. Alistair and I killed them."

"Thank you, I wonder how many of us have met similar fates on this mad quest."

"We should get going. Perhaps will meet again at Redcliffe."

"With Henric gone, I need to return to Redcliffe. Perhaps later I will seek out this scholar his note mentions. But I must go." "Thank you again, my lady. You have been most helpful" Ser Donall bows and takes his leave of them both. All of sudden, Trouble starts barking and runs for the doors of the Chantry. Both Belyssa and Alistair run after him, as they exited the building Belyssa begins to hear Sinai calling out to her.

_Mistress, help I can't escape._

_Where are you?_

_In the field just east of the Windmill._

_We are on are way, I am sending to Trouble to you now! _Belyssa spoke out loud so she would not have to repeat herself. "Trouble, Sinai is in danger run a head and protect her we will follow." Trouble took off at much faster pace, oddly so did Duble, she just assumed Alistair had given his hound the same instructions, she had been helping him learn how to talk to his hound the same way she did with Trouble, apparently he was a quick learner. When they arrived, Alistair was trying very hard not to burst out in laughter which he failed the moment Morrigan started yelling at Belyssa.

"Call these damn flee ridden beasts off me!" Belyssa too had to stifle her own laughter, before them was Morrigan lying on her back with both Trouble and Duble on top of her with both of them barking at her. Belyssa called out to Sinai, who came down from a near by roof top and landed on her shoulder.

"Can someone please explain what is going on? One at a time, please. Trouble, Duble get off of Morrigan." Trouble obeyed without question, Duble looked to Alistair when he noticed the warning the glance he was being given by Belyssa did he jerk his head and Duble obeyed. Belyssa bent to assist Morrigan as she started speaking.

"That creature tried to eat me." pointing at Sinai. "I just defended myself, I had no idea it was your pet as well." Sinai moved to Belyssa's out stretched arm so she could face her mistress. Sinai explained that she was hungry and noticed a mouse in the field and when she went to capture it, it changed into a wolf and began to chase her. That is when she first called to Trouble for help. Belyssa just sighed and she to did the "Cousland Nose Pinch" this had both Alistair and Trouble laughing.

"Well this has been a misunderstanding on both sides. To avoid this in the future, Morrigan please tell me what other forms you can take so none of the animals try to attack you. Since we are all together again, lets go after some bandits that hanging about the area." It took some time to get find and kill all the bandits in the area. It ended up there was three different groups by the time that was done it the sun was beginning to set. Everyone was tired and hungry, so they headed to the tavern after Belyssa got paid from the chanter, on the way there Sinai spoke.

_Mistress, you must be wary. There are men looking for you._

_Who?_

_Someone named L o g a y. _Belyssa started laughing as she corrected Sinai pronunciation. She had also stopped walking, which of course caused both Alistair and Morrigan to stop.

_It sounds the same so why does it matter. Anyway I was sent back to warn you. The Sgt sent some soldiers ahead to make sure Howe's men were not here lying in wait for you. They found these other men instead so the Sgt is going straight to Redcliffe instead of stopping here to meet. Fergus is doing better, they found some woman in the woods and she has helped to heal is wounds and fever._

_Ok, thanks for the warning. There some things we need to complete before heading to Redcliffe. Have them wait for us on the road leading to the village. We learned the Arl is sick and Loghain may have something to do with it. Has anyone told Fergus what happened at home?_

_Once his fever broke they did; however, he started raging so they had to give him something to put him to sleep, I sent out to you just after._ Belyssa just nodded at that point, she knew that her brother was going to be upset at the news.

_Alright, once you have rested head back and let them know we should be there hopefully in about a week or so._ Belyssa let everyone else know to expect trouble when they entered the tavern and as soon as they entered she was approached by some soldiers.

"Well. Look what we have here, men. I think we've just been blessed." says a soldier

"Uh oh, Loghain's men. This must be what Sinai warned us about." whispers Alistair.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about a woman by this very description? And everyone said they hadn't seen one?" says another soldier

"It seems we were lied to." answers the soldier number one.

"Well did you say please or even pretty please at the end of your questions? Politeness goes along way you know." says Belyssa, she could hear Alistair shaking his head behind her. Out of nowhere a red headed woman in chantry clothes walks up to them.

"Gentleman, surely there is no need for trouble. These are no doubt simply more poor souls seeking refuge."

"They're more than that. Now stay out of our way, Sister. You protect these traitors, you'll get the same as them." says soldier number one.

"You know I have a nasty headache; which has put me in a really bad mood. So I would be happy to kick your sorry arse all the way back to Loghain."

"Right! Let's make this quick!" says soldier number two, and with that the fight begins. It didn't take long to kill of the soldiers but the leader, once he was was wounded enough he surrendered.

"All right, you've won! We surrender!"

"Good. They've learned their lesson and we can all stop fighting now." says the sister

"They were here to kill us!" exclaims Belyssa while the soldier begs for his life.

"But they failed and have surrendered! They were no match for you! Let them be!" pleads the sister, Belyssa stills wants their death, she turns to look at Alistair who is just watching her quietly. She thinks back to the bandits she fought on her to Denerim and how killing them upset her so much and right now she wants nothing more than to run her sword through this soldier's chest. She knows he is just following orders given to him by Loghain, so he believes in what he is doing. Can she hold that against him, _no Papa taught you better_. In the end she sighs as she re-sheaths her swords and dagger.

"Since you make a horrible killer, maybe you will be a better messenger. Take a message to Loghain."

"What...do you want me to say?" asks the soldier

"Tell him we know the truth and we are coming for him." says Belyssa as she stares into the soldiers eyes. He just nods.

"I will go now." he turns and leaves the the tavern quickly.

"I apologize for interfering, but I could not just sit by an not help." says the sister.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." says Belyssa

"Let me introduce myself. I am Leilana, one of the lay sisters of the chantry in Lothering. Or I was."

"Was?" says Alistair

"Those men said you are a Grey Warden. You will be battling the darkspawn, yes? That is what Grey Wardens do? I know after what happened you will need all the help you can get. That is why I am coming along." says Leilana

"Coming along? Did you get an invitation I don't know about." asks Belyssa

"The Maker told me to join you. Surely he would not do so with good reason." Belyssa could not believe she just heard that right.

"The Maker told you?"

"Yes, I had a dream...a vision." says Leilana

"More crazy? I thought we were all filled up." say Alistair, Belyssa just turned her head to give him a nasty look; which he in kind gave her a goofy grin, Belyssa just rolled her eyes at him before turning to speak to Leilana again.

"Look, Sister Leilana. I am sure you have great noble intentions with your offer of help. I am not sure you understand what joining us is going to entail." Belyssa raised her hand to stem off whatever Leilana was about to say. "I have got the worst headache I have ever known, and I am extremely hungry as well with this combination I am feeling very short tempered so why don't you give me sometime to think about your offer and we will talk again in the morning."

"Alright, I look forward to speaking with again." with that Leilana left them in peace. Belyssa went over to order some food for everyone, she didn't like the stares they were getting from the locals so she requested the food be packed so they could go somewhere private to eat and talk. When they arrived at Alison's home she asked Alistair's help with something in the house, while the rest of them went into the barn, so she was left with only Morrigan and Trouble company for dinner. While they were eating, Morrigan told Belyssa about a prisoner that could be of use to them.

"He is a Qunari. They have him in a cage just outside of the village, from what I was able to find out he has been there for weeks with no food. The Chantry was hoping he would die of starvation but he has yet to do so."

"Do you know why he was caged?" asked Belyssa

"All he said was that he committed a crime and needed to atone for."

"Qunari's are renowned warrior, it seems beyond to cruel to leave him there for the darkspawn to find." states Alistair. It was clear he heard their conversation as he entered the barn.

"I will talk to him in the morning. What do you think about Leilana?" asks Belyssa, Morrigan just snorted, Alistair's comments were more constructive.

"She seems sincere with her offer. I wonder about this vision of hers though."

"I am not sure what to make of her, though if she can provide a distraction from the constant bickering you two do, I think I would welcome her company." Morrigan gave her a glare, while Alistair just turned a little red as he spoke.

"Nice Bel. And just stop suggesting that _I_...with..._her_." to punctuate his remark Duble barked in agreement.

"Spoilsport" says Belyssa looking at Duble as she spoke she didn't acknowledge Alistair's snort

beside her. "I can take first watch."

"No you get some rest, I will do it." says Alistair.

"Are you sure? You must be as tired as I am."

"Not to tired; besides, your body is still adjusting to the Joining. So you need more rest than I." explains Alistair.

"Always looking out for me. Goodnight then." with that Belyssa walks off to the far end of the barn to get some sleep. Alistair notices Morrigan watching him just then.

"You have something to say?" he asks

"I think she is wrong about which one of us you be more than willing to spend some quality time alone with."

"And I think you need to mind your business." retorts Alistair, hoping that Morrigan does not see him blushing. Morrigan just shrugs as she walks away, after walking a short distance she stops to ask him a question.

"Alistair, does the body really need time to adjust?" Alistair regarded her for a few moments before he answered.

"Most new recruits are given at least a month to acclimate to the changes of a Joining. This is hardly the ideal situation, so the best I can offer is to give Bel more opportunities to sleep."

"Then wake me for the her watch." Alistair was surprised at Morrigan's offer.

"Thank you, Morrigan."

"I am not doing it for you, so thanks are not needed." Alistair just chuckled and let it go.

Later when Alistair is getting his bedroll ready he hears Belyssa's whimpers. _Must be the Archdemon_, he thinks it is calling out to them again. He knows he shouldn't but he quietly walks over to where Belyssa is sleeping to gently nudge her, usually a change of position can stop the nightmares. Then he hears her speak a name "Rory" and she lets out a small cry as she turns about on the bedroll. _"Rory", the squire, well now a Knight_. _Why is she thinking of him?_ Before he can contemplate any further, she cries out again. He bends down to smooth away some of her hair that came loose, that is when he notices _she_ is crying in her sleep. _How long has this been going on?_, he wonders. Not that he has been paying attention to much since Ostagar. Before he can talk himself out of it, he places his bedroll beside her. With her back to him he gently makes circular motions on her back hoping to stem whatever nightmare she is having. Then it occurs to him she must dreaming of the attack at Highever. He feels like a heel, all these weeks he has been moping about at the loss of Cailan, Duncan and the other Wardens while Bel has been not only mourning their loss but that of her family as well. _She is right I am selfish—a selfish bastard!_ His thoughts are interrupted by another soft cry from Belyssa, he tries to soothe her again this time when she rolls over her arm and leg land right on him, he holds himself very still for a moment when he realizes she is still sleeping he relaxes and holds her. After a while he too falls asleep. Morrigan who had changed into a owl was watching them from the rafters, "_So much alike_" she thinks to herself before she moves way to continue her watch.


	27. Hungry Bellies

Alistair didn't want to wake up this morning, he was enjoying the smell filling his nostrils. Usually he woke before sunrise, it used be he had to be awake for morning prayers, after joining the Wardens he used that time to do his mental exercises for his templar abilities. He was glad Duncan encouraged him in that endeavor, those skills came in handy fighting the darkspawn emissaries in the Tower and in the Wilds. He felt a pang of guilt when he thought of Duncan, he tried to rid himself of those thoughts by concentrating on that nice smell filling his nostrils just then. He wrapped his arms tighter around the soft pillow his head was resting on, enjoying the smell he nuzzled closer to it. The scent was so delicious it made him think of Bel's cherry blossoms. While he was nuzzling the pillow moaned,

_Wait Pillow's don't moan? I went to sleep on my bedroll in a barn, there wasn't a nice soft pillow. He then squeezed the round part, yup soft. Then the pillow moaned again, what is going on here. He reluctantly opened his eyes._

He saw an ear and just beyond that a pair of eyes looking at him. He blinked, and the eyes blinked too, he then lifted his head. He realized that he was in Alison's barn and the lovely pillow was Belyssa's breast his hand was just squeezing and he head was resting by her ear. He quickly jerked away from her, before he thought the movement might wake her. Thankfully it did not, she just let out a soft whimper saying the name "Darrien" and curled up as if to fend off the cold she now felt without his body there to warm her. Alistair was confused and some what annoyed now, he did notice she was becoming restless again. He straighten her blanket and added his to it, once he did that she seemed to calm down again. The pair of eyes that were watching him belong to Trouble. He sat up on his hunches as Alistair rose.

_Trouble, I beg you don't tell Bel what happened. I don't need her mad me, begged Alistair._ Trouble cocked his head to one side as if giving his request some consideration in end Trouble resorted to blackmail.

_An extra helping of meat for a month, and you talk to Duble for me. Tell her I am a good hound._ Alistair blinked in surprise.

_A month and why do you need me to talk to Duble for you?_ He slowly got up and began to clear away his things, while he listened to Trouble.

_She thinks I play to much._

_Ok on the meat. Why does what she think bother you?_

_Want her._

_Want her? As a what?_

_Mate!_

_You like my hound?_

_Do you see another one around here?_

_Telling her you want her just because there are no other Mabari around, isn't exactly going to win her over._

_Made that mistake already, want to fix it._

_Alright I will help, though I warn you I am not very good at that sort thing._

_I know, but you're all I have. Mama is on her side._

_That is no great comfort, I need to go meditate._ It was more the need to get from Bel and time to calm down his body, he went outside to begin his meditation ritual. Belyssa woke several hours later, as she woke and stretched she noticed she had two blankets on her, she smelled the extra one and smiled. It smelled like Alistair, lavender, sage and oak, once she got herself ready she went in search of him. She found him in front of Alison's house with a gaggle of women watching him chop some wood. He had taken off his shirt, even she stopped walking for a moment to enjoy the sight. Then she gave herself a mental shake, this annoyed her so she left him there and went in search of the Qunari, Morrigan told her about last night.

After speaking with Sten, that is what he called himself, from what she could get out of him he was part of a small unit sent to Ferelden. He did not elaborate as to why the Qunari were sent here, she hoped he would share that information with her later. He did seem sincere about atoning for his misdeeds and it would be nice to have another warrior in the group, like Alistair he seemed cable of handling a frontal assault this was something she was not very sturdy for regardless of the fact that she liked fighting that way. She went to the chantry to speak with the Revered Mother about Sten; however, the Revered Mother was in the middle of saying morning prayers so on a lark she decided to check the Chanter's Board again, there was a quest regarding a Locket, so she went to do that. On her way out she passed by Alison's home in search of Alistair but this time he was not holding court with his adoring fans, in fact she didn't see him at all. Belyssa decided to head out on her own she did have Trouble with her, as they were passing near the Windmill she noticed a pack of wolves attacking a woman, she shot some arrows to break them up. Soon they were surrounded by them, things were not looking good until she heard a battle cry from her left. After some very long minutes, all the wolves were dead, she looked to see who gave the battle cry; it belonged to that Sister Leilana, who like her was covered in blood. At this point Alistair came running up.

"Bel, are you alright?" he looked worried, but she was annoyed with him.

"I am fine. Just some minor bites." She then looked at Leilana. "It seems a thank you is in order once again, Sister Leilana." says Belyssa

"Some minor, bites? Those were wolves. Let me have a look at them?" interrupted Alistair. Belyssa gave him a nasty glare, Alistair was having none of it and he gave her one right back. She could tell he was getting angry with her, then again she was pretty annoyed at him too. "I am no mood for your shit, Bel."

"My SHIT! You're the one holding court for every women in Lothering, while I am out here risking my neck to earns us gold!" says Bel her voice was starting to rise.

"What are you talking about? Every time I turn around your getting your cute arse into trouble."

"What did you just say?"

"Nevermind, what I said. Let me see those bites, Damn it."

"You're a pain in the arse, Alistair!" says Belyssa, as she lifts her leg for him to inspect. Thankfully Leilana was there to lean on. Alistair looked at the wounds in the end he said.

"Lets head over to the water behind that ridge, so I can clean them up."

"You are worse than Nan ever was." with that Belyssa storms off in the direction of the lake. Alistair just shakes his head her, and mutters something under his breath. Leilana looks over at him and smiles.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"What, oh. We have known each other since we were kids. Believe me, she was a pain in the arse then too."

"So you are not a couple?"

"What?... No!" stammers Alistair while he begins to blush furiously.

"Really? How interesting." says Leilana. While he is still blushing he tries to explain his friendship with Belyssa.

"Like I said before, we met when we were kids, so I know just how much trouble she can get herself into. She is a very capable fighter; but, there is no reason for her to go out by herself while I am here. I just want her to use that pretty little head of hers to think instead of running off of her emotions all the time."

"Hmm, "cute arse" and "pretty little head". Leilana took another look in the direction Belyssa stormed off in and thought for a moment. "I think you are correct she does have a cute arse." Alistair decided discretion was the better option now and kept silent when he reached the lake, Belyssa was already starting to clean off the blood on her legs. _Maker help him, he was now going to have to bend down between them. What was I thinking._ That voice in his head described him an image, he was having a hard time getting rid of. He had Belyssa sit down, so he wouldn't have kneel in between her legs, the voice in his head called him a spoilsport.

Belyssa had to force herself to sit still while Alistair took a look at her wounds. She never realized how hot his hands were before and she could have sworn butterflies were living inside her stomach, when he began to rub in the salve she couldn't sit still an longer and started fidgeting. She had to bite down on her lip to keep any sounds from coming out. She didn't feel this way when Darrien touched that her in the garden that night. Thinking of the garden had her mind going back to that dream she had this morning. She was in the garden again, showing Darrien the her families famous Night Blooming Cherry Blossoms, when he wrapped his arms around her from behind and began kissing her neck, and caressing her; she didn't remember having the feeling she did in her dream she got that same feeling she had now with Alistair touching her. Yet when she turned her head to stop Darrien, she didn't see his plain brown eyes but a pair of honeyed amber ones looking back at her, before she could register what was happening, a sudden movement near her bedroll caused her to momentarily wake up. She laid there quietly, taking a quick peek she noticed Trouble's fur next to her so she closed her eyes hoping to go back in to her dream but that didn't happen. Out of no where she was brought back to reality.

"Bel! I am so sorry, I didn't know I was hurting you?" she opened her eyes, _wait when did I close them?_

"Wh..What?" says Belyssa, then out of no where Alistair had a finger on her lip, before she realized what was happening his finger ended up in her mouth where she impulsively ran her tongue around his finger. She heard a sound similar to someone trying to gasp for air. When she looked into Alistair's eyes they had a strange look to them, one she has never seen before. Thankfully Leilana spoke.

"Are you alright?" Belyssa brought her fingers to her lips as Alistair slowly pulled his out, she noticed there was blood on his.

"Oh, Alistair did I bite you?", for moment she thought he was in pain. He had closed his eyes and took some deep breaths before he spoke.

"No... the blood is yours. If I was hurting you with the salve why didn't you say something?" he had that sad look in eyes the one he used to get when they were kids, when he was unsure of himself and always thinking he had done something wrong.

"You didn't hurt me. I must of bit my lip in the fight. I am sorry, if I upset you." she smiled at him. From behind them Leilana spoke again.

"I would put some salve on that too, it looks a pretty bad from here." Alistair was about to hand her the salve when Leilana spoke again. "No, no she can't see the cut." Alistair took another deep breath before dipped his finger into the salve again and ran along Belyssa's lip. This time she thought her heart had somehow leaped from her chest and into her head it was beating so loud.

"Looks like you are going to have to walk around with that famous pout of yours for awhile." says Alistair smiling at her, he stood up and held his hand out to help her up.

"Well that was certainly an adventure." says Leilana. Belyssa then realizes that whole display had witness, and how she has yet to introduce herself properly to the Sister.

"I am so sorry. I never told you my name. I am Belyssa Jae." she then turns to Alistair. "This is Alistair and the dark-haired woman that was with us yesterday is Morrigan. This is Trouble (pointing to her hound) and this is Duble (pointing to Alistair's hound). Alistair gave a quick laugh.

"Duble feels she should go first when you introduce them, since she is the lady." Belyssa looks at Duble.

"I am sorry Duble, since I was introducing myself first, it would be rude to Trouble to ignore him and a lady is never rude." Duble let out a small whine, but then she happily barked when Alistair handed her treat. Alistair turned to Leilana,

"Thank you again, Sister for coming to aide Bel." Belyssa started to frown again, but before she could say anything Leilana spoke.

"I was happy to do so. And please just call me Leilana, I was only a lay sister." Alistair just nodded, it was clear he knew what a lay sister was.

"A lay sister?" asks Belyssa

"Oh, sorry. Lay sister is someone who as not taken vows and has chosen to become Affirmed."

"Affirmed?"

"Yes, Affirmed are the lay-brethren of the Chantry, those regular folk who have turned to the Chantry for succor. Often they are people who have led a difficult or irreligious life and have chosen to go into seclusion, or even orphans and similar unfortunates who were raised into the Chantry life. The Affirmed take care of the Chantry and are in turn afforded a life of quiet contemplation, no questions asked." explains Leilana. When they reached the bodies of the dead wolves and a woman who Belyssa assumed was the mother of the boy she helped yesterday, she bent down and removed the locket from her neck. Leilana had begun along with Alistair to skin the wolves. This took some time to do, at one point it occurred to Belyssa ask Leilana about Sten.

"Leilana, do you think it would be possible to have the Qunari Sten released in my custody?"

"That man is a murderer! Why do you want to do that?" Leilana seemed completely aghast at the suggestion.

"Because I am in need of help and he is clearly a warrior. I spoke with him, he wishes to atone for his crimes." explains Belyssa calmly.

"He murdered an entire family including the women and children."

"Like I said, he seemed very sincere in wanting to make up for his crimes. You think leaving him in a cage to starve to death isn't heartless?" countered Belyssa

"The Revered Mother gave him that sentence, leaving his fate in the Maker's hands." Leilana was becoming agitated

"Well since he has lived this long and I have found him, maybe the Maker as other plans for him, now." pressed Belyssa. Alistair just listened to the two women argue, and was glad he was not being asked for an opinion just now. He needed to get control of the feelings running through him, he was completely confused. He knew damn well that Belyssa didn't cut her lip fighting; though, he couldn't understand why she would lie to him. He wishes he could talk to Cailan, he would help him understand this. On second thought, Cailan would've told him to take advantage of the situation.

"You may have a point." concedes Leilana.

"We need to go the chantry anyway to collect for the Locket." When they were done with the wolf pelts, Belyssa gets that cold feeling again, and notices Alistair's eyes. They run over to the ramps leading out of Lothering and heard cries asking for help on the Imperial Highway. Once they reached the top there was a small band of darkspawn attacking two dwarves. When they were done killing the darkspawn, Belyssa looked over at Leilana. She looked like she was about to lose her lunch.

"Still sure you want to come along, Leilana? This what you will be facing." asks Belyssa, she then turned to the dwarf he started to thank her.

"Thank you for coming to our rescue, my name is Bodhan Feddic, merchant and entrepreneur. And this is my son Sandal. Say hello to the nice lady, Sandal." says Bodhan

"Hello Nice Lady." says Sandal

"Greeting to you both, there is entire horde not far from Lothering you should be careful." says Belyssa

"Maybe we could travel with you? You seem to be able to handle yourselves quiet well." asks Bodhan

"You can if you want, but I must warn you we are Grey Warden's so will be fighting more darkspawn." says Alistair, Belyssa just looks at him. He hadn't spoken since that embarrassing moment with his finger.

"That might be a bit more excitement than we can handle. I can give you a reward for rescuing us?" says Bodhan

"That isn't necessary. Just take care." says Belyssa. Again Bodhan thanks her then he and Sandal begin to gather the items that came out their wagon from the attack. While they were talking it seems Leilana went about checking the dead. On the way back down into town Belyssa spots a crate inside she finds a small carving of a robed woman, it looks like something Alistair might like. She planned on giving it to him, to say sorry for his finger.

While they were walking the back towards the main part of Lothering, Alison approaches them requesting Alistair's help with something on the farm. She watches him head off with Alison then she and Leilana go the chantry, the talk with the Revered Mother almost had Belyssa lose her temper with her, but thankfully she relented after talking with Leilana and handed her the key to Sten's cage. On the way out of the chantry area, Belyssa checked the chanter's board again and found one more quest involving bears; this time she planned on bringing Alistair along. Once they collected Sten, whom seemed surprised that she was able to get the key to his cage. Belyssa had a strong feeling that Alison would not welcome Sten as a guest in her barn, she thought it might be best if they made camp outside of town. As she thought about it, maybe that same spot the bandits used would be a good area. So she told Sten and Leilana to head over there and went to collect Alistair from Alison's clutches.

Belyssa arrived at Alison's home to witness Alistair chastising Duble for growling at Alison along with Alison wrapping her arms around Alistair in gratitude for rescuing her. Belyssa had to cough to stop the bile from rising any further in her throat, the sound alerted Duble of her presence, she left Alistair's side in search of her, Alistair went to follow his hound but Alison held on to his arm. Belyssa watched Alison say something to Alistair, though she could not hear was said yet she could tell from Alistair's reaction it must have been embarrassing to him, he had pulled back from Alison and was running his hand through his hair, which was a tell tale sign that he was feeling out of sorts.

_Mama, Mama, you help rescue Papa!_ says Duble to Belyssa. Belyssa decided to speak in an effort to let Alistair and Alison know they were not alone anymore.

"Duble, What has happened to Alistair? Why is he not with you?"

"Hey Bel, I am over here." shouts Alistair as she approached Duble. Belyssa tries to pretend she is surprised to see him.

"Oh, I was wondering why Duble was not at your side, she hardly ever leaves you alone."

"That is most certainly the truth." says Alison.

"Hello Alison, I wanted to thank you for being so kind to allow us to stay in your barn last night; however, we have added to our size so we will not being staying there tonight."

"It was no bother. All of you are welcome to stay. If it makes it easier Alistair can stay in the house so all of you fit in the barn." offers Alison. Belyssa's reaction to her statement seemed to frighten Alison that she quickly moved behind Alistair, who seemed to be at complete loss as to what to do. Duble had begun growling again at Alison this forced Alistair to handle the situation.

"Lady Alison, while I am most honored by your offer, I must decline. As Bel just said Duble is always at my side and I doubt you want to have a hound that is growling at all times under your roof." Belyssa took that moment to speak.

"Lady Alison, I can repay you for your kindness?" Belyssa had begun to dig into her pouch for some silver.

"No, thank you for the offer; but, the work Alistair did on my home is more than enough of a repayment."

"As you wish. Alistair we need to go join the others." says Belyssa, both Alistair and Belyssa were walking away when someone came out of Alison's barn and walked over to her.

"You weren't able to convince him to stay with you for the night?" Alison barely glanced in the other persons direction as she continued to watch the wardens leave.

"No." responds Alison

"Shame, he looks that the sort of man who give a woman a great deal of pleasure."

"After some instruction, possibly. That woman's (gesturing with her hand in Belyssa's direction) claws are dug deep into his heart." says Alison

"Well maybe after tonight, he will be willing to give you try."

"If he survives." With that Alison and her guest head into her home.

* * *

Alistair can tell by the way Belyssa is stomping that she is still annoyed and he feels it is aimed in his direction. He takes a step closer to her to notice that she moves away from him again, he tried one more time only for her to step away from again this time he lets out a loud sigh. This gets Belyssa attention, _he can't be missing that woman already?_

"Alistair, Leilana and I were able to get that old bat of a Revered Mother to give us the key to Sten's cage. That is why, I declined to stay in Alison's barn again. I didn't think she would be comfortable having him there after he killed that family. Besides when you add Leilana to the group that would make five adults and two mabari hounds, her barn is just not that large to hold us all. Unless of you _want _to stay the night with her?" As Belyssa spoke she did not look Alistair, she kept her head down only glancing up to see their surroundings she was also walking ahead of him. Alistair reached out, grabbing her arm which forced her to stop walking as well as making her look up at him her eyes questioning.

"Bel, I am glad you were able to add Sten to the group. I agree that he could be a valuable asset against the darkspawn."

"You can't be the only warrior taking all the blows for everyone else." this surprised Alistair that her reasoning for acquiring Sten was to help him.

"I am not the only warrior here, you are very good warrior yourself." Alistair gave her a small smile hoping to lighten her mood.

"Thank...Thank you, but we both know I am not as sturdy as you."

"That's not important." says Alistair waving his hand and dismissing her thought. "What you do better than I is move about when we fight, distracting our opponents and that is extremely useful." he felt better when Belyssa rewarded him with one of her smiles. And why would I want to stay with Alison's home away from..y..everyone?" Now it was Belyssa turn to feel relieved; though, this also made her pretty confused as well.

"What do you mean why? Alison is quite smitten with you." hoping she didn't sound as annoyed when she spoke.

"She is?" says Alistair blinking in surprise. Belyssa placed her hands on hips along with stomping her foot at him, Alistair had to force the smile he could feel starting to appear on his face down.

"Of course she is. A handsome man like you coming into her life, fixing everything for her, protecting her from your fearsome hound." Alistair was about to let a laugh when he realized that Belyssa was serious.

"uh, I didn't notice. That would certainly explain a lot. Wait...Are _you_ telling me that you think I am handsome?" Belyssa sputtered a little as now she was blinking with surprise, _oh damn did I just that out loud._

"By the Maker, Alistair. I didn't say that."

"So you don't think I am handsome?" he began to pout.

Belyssa rolled her eyes at him. "I didn't say that either."

"So what are you saying then, I have a very fragile ego here, so when a pretty woman tells me I am handsome I take that to heart."

"Well I know Alison is pretty, but what does that have to with our conversation." Belyssa was hoping her voice didn't sound as hurt as she felt.

"I am not talking about Alison. I am talking about you." says Alistair rolling his eyes at her.

"You think I am pretty?" Belyssa thought her heart a skipped a beat.

"Wellll, that depends on if you think I am handsome?" says Alistair giving her that smirk of his.

"Ugh! You are exasperating. Do you know that? Why is this so important to you." says Belyssa hoping that he doesn't notice how bad she is blushing now.

"Like I said, when a pretty woman pays a man like me a such high praise, I have to take notice."

"You mean to tell me no one as ever called you handsome?"

"Well yes some women have, but they...were not like _you_." Belyssa began gave him a big smile

"You mean some of Gelric's lady friends, don't you?" she began laughing at the look on Alistair's face just then, when he recovered he asks.

"How...do _you_ know about that"

"Gelric, mentioned it. I don't understand why was he introducing you to so many women?"

It was now Alistair's turn to blush. "Maybe we can talk about it some other time, like...never." Belyssa was about to say something else when Morrigan appeared out of nowhere.

"If you two are done, maybe we can go after those Beres that insufferable Red-headed woman was babbling on about."

"Beres?" says Alistair

"Yes, that was the original reason I went looking for you, there was a quest involving Bere's on the chanter's board and you know my history with them." answers Belyssa. Alistair just chuckles and says.

"So lets get some Bere's.

* * *

Alistair survey's the scene before him, both he and Belyssa are panting as he watches her help Sten to his feet, _I think he needs time to heal from being in that cage_. They killed the Bere's easily then the hounds sensed another creature's presence and that turned out to be a horde of poisonous Spiders, it took all of them to take them out. He was amazed at the speed Belyssa is now moving at when she fights, her blows also seem to have more power in them, he guesses that is from the Joining. She was also getting much better at fighting with a Sword and Dagger too. He turns his head at the sound of Belyssa's voice.

"Leilana, did you get all their sacs?" He watched Leilana nod in response to her question.

"Sacs?" asks Alistair

"Their sacs that carry their poison, it is rare item and could fetch a good price with right merchant." answered Belyssa. Alistair just nodded. Everyone then started walking back to the their new camp by the river. Once Belyssa had wiped most of the blood off her, well Trouble helped with that. Alistair was still getting used to the fact the blood a Mabari licked off helped to add to their own constitution. He knew Belyssa would never let Trouble lick darkspawn blood since he too could become tainted, but it was still a little creepy to him; which was funny since Duble had begun to lick his armour as well. Belyssa had explained to him that after awhile he wouldn't even notice it happening. He had his doubts, but she was usually right about those things. He then noticed she had begun gathering the proof that they had killed the Bere's to the Chanter.

"Here let me help you with that." says Alistair

"I am fine, you rest up. I can do this on my own." says Belyssa

"It's getting dark." continued Alistair.

"That usually happens when the sun starts to go down." she just grins at the look on Alistair's face. "Really I can do this, if it will make you feel better I will take Trouble with me."

"Take Duble too." Belyssa let out a sigh and acquiesced to his request. This of course made Trouble very happy as well, he bumped Alistair with his thanks as all of them left the camp.

"Not even my guards were as bad as you are with this." said Belyssa as she left camp.

_None of them saw you fall to the ground after being hit with arrows in Tower overrun by darkspawn, thought Alistair_. He knew better than to say that last comment out loud.

"Do you doubt the Warden's skills?" asks Sten

"Not at all."

"If a Warrior can't fight their enemy then they should welcome death. It is the way." continued Sten,

"That maybe they way for the Qunari, but, it is not our way!" says Alistair very angry at Sten's words. Sten just shrugs and walks away. Alistair decides to set-up Belyssa's bedroll, to burn up the anger he is feeling. It didn't take him long to do that, so he then decides to go talk with Leilana who had begun to prepare dinner as he approaches he notices that Leilana as this sad far off look on her face, he coughs to alert her to his presence.

"Oh, Hello. Where is your hound?"

"Hello, I sent Duble with Bel and Trouble into town."

"You are the overly cautious type? No?" Alistair shrugs with his answer.

"If you knew the amount scrapes Bel has gotten herself into, you would be cautious as well."

"You are going to have to trust her to take of herself, you know."

"I know, right now she is the only friend I have left in Thedas. In fact she is my best friend-. Alistair was about to say something else but he turned his head in mid-sentence and looks towards the town.

"Damn it! Everyone grab your gear the townsfolk are attacking Bel and the hounds." he shouts and with that Alistair takes off at dead run with the rest of the party at his heels. When they arrive to where the fighting is happening he sees that same image of Bel he saw in the Tower where it looks like two of her in one space, this time the voice in his head screams out as he screams Bel's name. Once he was closer he noticed that Trouble was unconscious with Duble still fighting in front his fallen body. He kills some of the townsmen from behind that was attacking Belyssa, who seems to be in a berserker rage. After Belyssa decapitates another townsmen, she turns and takes a swing at Alistair who was able to block the blow he then knocks her down with his shield and starts shouting her name at her. It took longer than it did in the Tower but that dazed look comes over her face again. When she realizes where she is does she start to question Alistair.

"What are you doing here, Alistair?"

"Duble started calling for me, saying all of you were surrounded by the townsfolk." Belyssa takes look around her and sees a lot of bodies, some them are cut to pieces others are still moan in agony. She begins to bite her bottom lip in despair.

"I did this?" she asks as look up at Alistair. Alistair bends down to help her stand up, she didn't feel as she could stand with his help just then.

"You had help." he gestures to the hounds. That is when she notices Trouble slowly getting to his feet. Belyssa cries out as she begin to run over to him, then it feels like she is falling down she can hear voice in the distance calling out to her as her world goes black.

* * *

_Sorry about the long time between chapters, it has been a rough tax season. I do have other chapter to download just double and triple checking them so they live up to the previous ones. I have also been going back to the old chapters making some subtle changes._

_Thank you so much for all the great review, they help keep going._


	28. Hard Choices

_In Denerim, late at night in the Palace..._

Loghain is staring into the fire with a drink in his hand, behind him he hears Arl Howe enter the room. He continues to stare into the fire as he speaks.

"I bring word, sire. There are demands from the Bannorn that you step down from the regency." Loghain turns his head slight at this. "They are said to be gathering their forces. As are your allies. It appears it will be civil war after all, despite the darkspawn. Pity." Loghain just nods at this bit of information, the Arl continues. "I also have an interesting report. There seems to be Grey Wardens who survived Ostagar. How I don't know, but they defeated the men you left in Lothering and sent them back with a message saying they know the truth about Ostagar. I have arranged for a...solution, with your leave."

An elven man enters the room bowing as he speaks. "The Antivan Crows send their regards." Loghain shakes his head and turn his attention back to the fire as he speaks.

"An assassin?"

"Against Grey Wardens we will need the very best, sire." The elf begins to chuckle as he speaks, while Loghain takes a sip from his goblet.

"And the most expensive." to this Loghain turns his head again and responds.

"Just get it done." with that Arl Howe bows to leave and the elf backs out of the room. The elf turns to the Arl.

"Is there anything else I should know about these two Grey Wardens?" the Arl regards the elf for a few moments.

"Kill the male Warden and bring the woman directly to me. I have important plans for that one." responds the Arl.

"As you wish. Do you know which road they can be found on?" asks the elf

"More than likely they are headed to Redcliffe." to this elf nods and turns to take his leave. He had already hired some people to assist him so he planned on heading out that night.

* * *

_In the Fade.._

As her eyes opened and surveyed the room around her, she knew where she was and it only be a few seconds until she would hear his voice yelling at her. He surprised her by not yelling though she could hear the emotion in his voice.

"I am glad you are awake, I was worried."

"I am sorry I scared you." he gave her look of disbelief.

"Really, because that is the third time you've taken control after promising you would not do that anymore." now she clearly could tell he was angry.

"Would you prefer we both died?"

"You know damn well, I don't." his anger didn't subside.

"That was the other option. She was going to lose that battle."

"I have heard that argument before, I think you just miss it and use that as an excuse to take control." he said with voice rising a little. At this point she shot out of their bed, swaying a little, he reached out to her but she swatted his hands away.

"Don't!"

"Don't what? Give a shit when you risk your life? I love you too much!"

"And that's why we are in the mess we are in now, isn't it." she said accusingly, as she looked into his eyes she saw the pain she caused him with her words.

"So that's what this all about? Getting back at me for being weak?" his voice now full of pain and anguish.

"Partly.

"So because I am not as strong as you, you're now trying to get yourself killed and hurt me in the process?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what damn it! I was trying to save you, if I had known what my choice was really going to do I.." his voice just trails out.

"You what? Would have still done it? Have you learned nothing?"

"I don't know. All I know is that what I wanted was to do save you." his eyes were filling with unshod tears and his shoulders slumped from holding his burden for so long. "What would you have done?"

"Honestly, if I was presented with the choice you had I am not sure I could have walked away."

"Yes, you would have."

"Gee, make me feel a like a heartless bitch." he sighed

"That is not what I meant. You are much stronger than me, you would not have done what I did. You would have made the hard choice and sacrificed yourself later to join me."

"But that's just it, we now know that nothing of the Warden that kills the Archdemon survives their soul is destroyed. There is no beyond. I am not as strong as you think I am." she now sighs. He walks over to her and reaches out to touch her face, lifting her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Yes you are, which was I followed you and believed we could defeat the Archdemon and the horde. I should have trusted in your judgment and I didn't. You saw what I refused to see about being a Warden and I let my emotions get the better of me costing us both a life filled with happiness and joy. I can't tell you how sorry I truly am for doing this to us and everyone else here." now she reached out and touch his cheek

"I know you are sorry about how things turned out and have worked hard to right your mistake. I am sorry for hurting you further, I know you beat yourself up about it every moment since you realized what was going on." she kissed him, hoping to ease the pain she just caused. He smiled down at her, his heart feeling a little lighter and asked.

"Now tell me what else is bothering you."

"I'm just tired, we have been joined since her birth, so it is like I am reliving all of it again first hand just through her eyes and even though everything is not the same I feel what felt back then in addition to her emotions. It can be overwhelming at times."

"I think I understand, this time with him so many things are different yet the same too." she just nodded in agreement with him.

"We aren't going to get another chance again to make things right. This time if she dies so do I and he is trying to kill her, now more than ever." he had wrapped his arms around her now and was holding her close.

"He knows just like I do, you are the stronger one. You will do what you must, you always have. I do not have your strength."

"Yes you do, you were never given the chance to see it in yourself."

"I hope you are right. I love you Elissa."

"I love you too, Alistair."

* * *

_Just outside of Lothering..._

Belyssa slowly sat up, she felt like she had been hit by a Bronto, her muscles were extremely sore. As she tried to stand up from her bedroll she let out a soft groan and then a gasp in pain. When her hands touched her side she felt bandages wrapped around her, she then remembered the fight with the townsfolk, they wanted to turn her in and collect the reward money. She continued to rise when she took in her surroundings, noticing she was still in her armour. She managed to stand-up on her own, she heard shouting and decides to head in that direction. As she neared she recognized Alistair's voice, he was shouting at someone.

"Those people tried to kill her and the Mabari that was with her!"

"The townsfolk are saying that she instigated the attack, by demanding that they give her all their food." said the other voice.

"Bullocks! We fight the darkspawn not rob people." shouts Alistair

"Well that woman did!" said another voice belonging to a female.

"That woman is my sister and her name is Belyssa Jae!" Belyssa gasps _he only see's me as a little sister_.

"Sister?" asks man

"She is a Grey Warden like me. (Alistair gave Ser Bryant a rueful smile) I can't very well call her a "Brother-in-Arms"; besides, I know her and she would never attack someone demanding their food."

"Alison said you were close but never explained how close." says the woman.

"What does Alison have do with this." interjects Belyssa as she neared the group of people gathered in the camp. Alistair rushed to her side, whispering

"Bel, you should be resting. I can handle this." Belyssa smiled at him and hoped her voice didn't sound sad to his ears.

"It is a little hard to rest with people shouting." she then turns to Ser Bryant, "Why are you here?" Before he can answer Alistair tells her what is going on.

"He is here because the survivors are saying that you attacked them demanding they give you their food."

"Please tell me you are joking?" says Belyssa incredulously looking at Ser Bryant.

"Afraid not, Milady."

"I have no interest in robbing these townsfolk; in fact, I have spent the past two days helping them out. If you look around our camp we are have a sufficient amount of food. Today we killed some Bere's so we have plenty of meat. Besides, those townsfolk wanted take me in to collect the reward set by Loghain."

"How dare you tell lies about us, you whore." says the women.

"Lucinda, there is no reason to call Bel names." says Alistair, Belyssa looks at Alistair.

"One of your adoring fans, I see."

"Not now, Bel. This is serious, Ser Bryant wants to take you into custody."

"Not bloody likely."

"Is that so, Milady? I have been polite so far but even my patients wears thin." says Ser Bryant.

"The same can be said for me, Ser Bryant. When the hounds and I were leaving the main part of town, there was a group of men waiting for us. How they knew where I would be, I could not tell you. One of the men spoke, stating that he didn't care if what Loghain said was true or not all the mattered was the price on my head could feed a lot of hungry people. I offered them food, but they did not want it instead they attacked me and the hounds so I fought back at first only with my hands but one of them pulled at a knife so I had to unsheathe my sword and I was taught swords are not playing things if you pull it out in a fight you had better mean to you used it and I did. I had hoped that if I hurt one of them the badly enough the rest would run away but they did not. Since, I was vastly out numbered I fought to injure them and retreat back to camp but they had more men waiting to ambush me from behind. Thankfully the hounds called out to Alistair and he and the rest of the group came to our rescue."

"To your rescue one of the members of your party is a murderer. That Qunari who killed the Bandor family is here." sneered Lucinda.

"Yes, the Revered Mother released him to my custody and another member of the party is Lay Sister Leliana."

"You have no proof of this." says Lucinda scathingly.

"Really? I am sure you missed that bandage wrapped around Bel's lovely waist?" says Alistair angrily.

"My what?" says Belyssa

"Your...your waist...the bandage." sputters Alistair, Leliana had walked over with a torch so Ser Bryant could take at look, as he bent down to look Morrigan also walked over with someone else following her.

"You see Alistair, I told you she would not sleep for long." says Morrigan a little smugly, Alistair just grunts in response. "This woman has some information you may find useful."

"Elder Miriam, why are you here." asks Ser Bryant

"To right a crave injustice. This Warden is telling the truth (pointing at Belyssa), there was plan to capture her and then sell her to Loghain's men and then they planned on giving that information to the men of someone called Howe." Belyssa gasped at the last revelation, she then asked.

"Arl Howe is in Lothering, where?" everyone but Alistair was surprised at how vehemently she spoke.

"I don't know who that is, I only know of the offer."

"Elder Miriam, you need to explain everything." says Ser Bryant.

"It is basically as I said. We all heard the price Loghain set if someone turned in the Wardens it wasn't long after that a small group of men came into the inn one night making another offer but his this time they were only interested in the a female Warden that matched the Lady's description (again she pointed at Belyssa). So when the Wardens showed up in Lothering there was much discussion about handing them over to Loghain's men; however, when the Wardens beat-up the men Loghain left behind that didn't seem very promising so another was hatched to separate them in the hopes of capturing the Lady when she was alone. They were going to hand her over to another small group of Loghain's men that planned on following them when they left Lothering."

"Let me guess then they planned on selling the information to Howe's men telling them where to find Bel." interjects Alistair sarcastically

"Correct." answers Elder Miriam.

"It seems I owe you an apology, Wardens" says Ser Bryant. Alistair just scoffs while Belyssa bends her head to acknowledge him.

"I have the gold they collected from Howe's men. I wanted to give to and say I am so sorry about this." continues Elder Miriam.

"If you tell me where I can find Howe's men keep it as payment." counters Belyssa.

"Please tell me you jest." exclaims Morrigan.

"I will not take gold that belonged to Howe, let his foul money be of better use to the people of this village."

"These are the same people that tried to capture you, you know." says Alistair still sounding sarcastic.

"Then it is a perfect fit. (she now turned her attention to Elder Miriam) Please wise elder tell me where I can find these men!" says Belyssa.

"When you leave town take the first road on your left as if you are headed to the Hawke Farmhold, they are about a quarter of mile down."

"Thank you Elder. Pack up camp we leave within the hour." shouts Belyssa as she storms off, leaving an exasperated Morrigan and bewildered Ser Bryant.

"I am guessing she has a history with the Arl?" Ser Bryant asks.

"You have no idea." responds Alistair

"Well thank you and I will leave you to it." with that Ser Bryant takes his leave. Leaving behind an outraged Lucinda standing there alone with Alistair, Morrigan had walked off muttering to herself.

"So let me guess Alison was supposed to distract me so this plan could work?" asks Alistair

"Actually the men didn't care which of us distracted you. You seemed partial to Alison so she was the one chosen."

"She did know of the plan?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Do you? You stand there judging our actions, we just wanted some for food and supplies so we could escape the oncoming horde." says Lucinda accusingly

"So better to eliminate a person sworn to fight the darkspawn, right. That makes more sense, how far do you think you could get. There are only two Wardens in all of Ferelden right now, we are good but even we can only kill so many darkspawn."

Lucinda scoffs "More Wardens will come." Alistair shows is irritation with her and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" How will they know to come?"

"You will tell them, it only takes one of you to deliver a message." Alistair lost his temper and began shouting at her.

"I will, really? Do you where to send the letter? Perhaps you have a secret form of communication you wish to share." Lucinda looked at him as if he just lost his mind.

"You don't know how to contact them?" she asks

"Short of leaving Ferelden altogether and heading to straight to Weisshaupt Fortress in the Anderfels, no I don't. I have only been a Warden for about six months. What Loghain did, killed any Warden that knew how to reach the rest of us."

"Maker help us!" exclaims Lucinda

"That is what I've been saying. The thing is that Bel will do everything within her power to stop the darkspawn, despite what you tried to do and why do you wonder, it is because she is a good person and believes in helping people even when they are just as vile and evil inside as the darkspawn are on the outside." with last snipe Alistair just leaves her standing there as he goes in search of Belyssa. He found her over by the area he had set up before the attack on her.

"Bel you should be resting."

"Why?" looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why? You were wounded so badly you passed out!" says Alistair while he tries to resist a sudden urge to shake some sense into her. Before Belyssa could answer, Morrigan responds to his statement.

"Idiot, she was not. Her wound was not deep just messy. The Red-headed wench thought it would be better for the Templar's to believe she was badly wounded by the townsfolk in an effort to gain their sympathy. So we didn't apply any salve until a few moments ago." To prove she was fine Belyssa did an undulating move with waist. Alistair got lost for a few moments watching her move that he didn't hear Leilana approach, as she walked passed him she whispered. "You're were right." Alistair was so startled he shouted his response.

"What?" This caused Belyssa to stop her movements as she looked over to them both, she could not see the sly smile Leilana had given Alistair before she spoke.

"You have a lovely waist and a nice flat belly, Warden." To this Belyssa frowned.

"How can you know what Alistair's waist and belly look like, Leilana?" The image of Alistair chopping wood shirtless formed in Belyssa's mind.

Leilana let out a soft chuckle. "I was talking about you not Alistair, Warden." Belyssa's frown went to a look of confusion and then finally embrassament as she mumbled a polite thank you to Leilana. Before Alistair could say anything else Sten had walked over.

"Everything is ready for us to depart."

"Thank you Sten." Belyssa turned to Alistair. "Are you ready?" He just nodded, he was still trying to figure out what Leilana was up to. Belyssa just shrugged as she gathered the rest of her things she headed over to Trouble and gave him a few Mabari treats as the headed to the ramp that lead out of Lothering. They had just reached the top of the ramp when Belyssa noticed Alison was standing there, Alison walked over to Alistair.

"Alistair we will wait for you at the bend Elder Miriam talked about." says Belyssa coolly. She did instruct Trouble to say with him as well and the rest of the group headed out of town. Alistair nods at Belyssa, before she turns to head out on the Imperial Highway he then turns his attention to Alison.

"I see that she does not trust me." Alison gestured towards to Trouble

"What do you want?" he says angrily at her. Alison flinches at the tone he is used.

"I..I came to apologize."

"I am not the one your friends tried to kidnap and then sell." continued Alistair in that same tone.

"True, but you are the one that _I_ hurt." she made an attempt to touch his hand but Duble stepped closer in between them and started growling at her. Alison's words soften him up a bit, Alistair lightly touched Duble's head to stop her growling.

"While I appreciate your words, it does not change that you used me." said Alistair, this time he sounded less angry.

"I tried to seduce you, Alistair. You were just blind to it." this revelation caused Alistair to blink with surprise, he then sighed.

"Alison, while I can get past what you did to me. I can't get past the reason you tried to seduce me was part of the plan of hurting Bel."

"No."

"No, what?" asked Alistair

"I tried to seduce you because I want you Alistair. The plan was to distract you by doing work on my house while they captured your friend, when we realized that was not going to work we had some men spy you so we would know when she was alone." Alistair winced at the coldness of Alison's words.

"It doesn't matter how you planned it, I can't forgive that. Goodbye Alison." Alistair turned away from her and went to join Belyssa and rest of the group. By the time Alistair reached the road Elder Miriam mentioned he found Belyssa in an argument with Sten.

"Are you not sworn to fight the darkspawn?" says Sten

"I don't like the feeling I am getting, we wait for Alistair so he can confirm my findings." responds Belyssa

"What's going on?" asks Alistair as he starts talking his eyes begin to turn blue, it did not have the same intensity they did in the Tower however everyone could tell the color was different.

"Alright that confirms it, we head straight on to Redcliffe. Lets move on." says Belyssa as she starts to walk away from the road. Leilana is shocked and begin asking questions.

"What about those men of that Howe man. Should we not save them?" Alistair thought he was going to have to hold her back when she spun around so quickly to confront Leilana.

"No!"

"No?" ask Leilana again.

"No!" this time Alistair also answered. Belyssa just look at him for a moment and said nothing. But neither Leilana nor Sten was letting this go.

"There is a family that lives down that road. The Hawke's are a nice family, we should at least try to save them." says Leilana and then Sten adds

"What kind of Warden's are you to ignore your duty." this made Belyssa lose her temper completely and she charged at Sten.

"How dare you! You know nothing about me or what it is to be Grey Warden. Our duty is to stop the blight, not kill as many darkspawn as I can. To stop the _entire_ Blight means we need an army. Your people may be content at throwing water into the wind but not us and if you do not like it then go be a coward and run to your death." Alistair thought Bel went to far just then and from Sten's reaction so did he.

"I am a Sten of the Berasade, and we are not cowards." his voice went low as he towered over Belyssa

"Then prove it, and fight to stay alive instead of wanting to die quickly." says Belyssa she then turned to Leilana. "I am sorry but if the Hawke's didn't get out then they are already dead." She then turned to continue on the Imperial Highway. Leilana took one more look down the road and said a silent prayer then ran to catch up to the group.


	29. A Friendship Tested

_Sorry I took so long with this chapter, I kept re-working it. I hope it is to your liking._

_Thank you_

* * *

Life was a little tense in camp for about a day or so while Belyssa was still seething at not being able to exact revenge on Howe's men, Sten was not angry at how she talked to him in fact he seemed impressed. Leilana really didn't understand what it was going to take to stop the threat the darkspawn posed. Surprisingly Morrigan was in a good mood, she seemed impressed that Belyssa could make the choice based on the larger picture. Trouble was in heaven, it seemed that his valiant effort to save Duble from the townsmen in Lothering impressed her and she seems to have forgiven him for the moment.

Alistair wondered how long that would last, since from past experience of watching the Cousland women, it didn't take much to make a woman angry at a man. He recalled a time when he, Fergus and Bryce went to the palace and didn't return until many hours later and sent no word, when they finally returned they were all drunk causing both Eleanor and Oriana (who he thought were rather reserved women, until that day) to scream rather loudly at their husbands, they didn't spare Alistair either since he was unmarried both women ganged up on him to which he felt was completely uncalled for. Bel came along and seeing the trouble all of them were in and came to their rescue at least that is what the men thought, she even argued on their behalf. It was not until the next morning did they learn Bel had conspired with her mother and sister-in-law to have the kitchen staff cook the greasiest breakfast along with having the soldiers preform drills in the early morning, causing their horrible hangovers to last much longer than necessary. Alistair was smiling when Belyssa approached him with a bowl of food that Leilana had cooked that evening.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she handed him his food.

"Uh? Oh, I was remembering that time your father, brother and I came back from the palace very drunk and you tricked us." This also had Belyssa smiling as she recalled that memory as well.

"I don't remember you laughing back then." to this Alistair shrugged.

"At the time I didn't find it funny; but now thinking back we must have been quite a site. It still think it wasn't fair that I had your mother and Oriana yelling at me."

"They did always mother you. I am guessing that you were not lectured when you drank too much with the Wardens?"

"Hardly, they would just hit you harder on the practice field the next day." this caused Belyssa to laugh as she spoke.

"I guess some greasy sausages and runny eggs didn't seem so bad."

"Not all. That reminds me of the time Gregor challenged us all to a drinking contest, he claimed he would never get drunk no matter how much he drank and to prove it he said he would drink two pints of ale for every pint the rest of us drank. I was told later that Duncan had come into the common area and found all of us passed out from drinking and there was Gregor still drinking and we missed Duncan laughing at us all." Alistair's voice trailed off and the pain of losing them all returned to his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I am sorry for the way I reacted. Duncan warned me any of us could die in battle. I shouldn't have withdrawn from you when you needed me. I am sorry."

"No harm done. Don't worry about Alistair."

"When all this is over I think I want to visit where Duncan was from, he mentioned his family was from Highever."

"Maybe I will go with you."

"I would like that."

"I didn't mean bring back the pain." says Belyssa. Alistair took a few breath before answering her.

"No it is all right. Lets just enjoy dinner." to this Belyssa nodded and they headed over to where there were some logs so they could both sit down to eat. Belyssa stoppedting for a moment and looked over at her friend.

"There is something I have been meaning to tell you since you Ostagar."

"Oh?" Belyssa swallowed before continuing

"Yes, remember that moment with Cailan?" she was blushing slightly, Alistair had to control the anger he felt then when recalled what she was talking about.

"You mean when you kissed a married man?" he said evenly. Belyssa sighed and squashed her own anger, _why he acting like this? She wondered_.

"I told you then, I mistook him for someone else, and that is not what I want to talk about. I wanted to talk about the reason behind my joy then. You see, I had just received word that Fergus was alive. He was badly wounded but he is alive." when she was done talking she began to bite her bottom lip.

"That is great news. (this time Alistair sighed) I am sorry I was a jerk to you then and now." Belyssa just nodded. "Wait, why is it you don't look so happy about this now?"

"Well are about a a few days from me seeing Gus for the first time since he left Highever. Originally we were supposed to meet him at Lothering but the Sgt learned that Loghain had men looking for us so he left word and proceeded to the rendezvous point outside Redcliffe. He also told Gus about the events at Highever."

"Alright. That doesn't explain your lack of of enthusiasm in seeing your brother." Belyssa turned her head to gaze at the fire.

"He is going to want to know about what happened. And...and I am not ready to talk about that especially with him." Alistair could tell by the sound of her voice she was very upset just talking in general terms about the events at Highever. "I just wanted to know if you could be there for him?"

Alistair placed his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. "I am here for you both, Bel. But, you can't avoid talking to Fergus about this."

"I know. But I will delay it for as long as I can." Alistair thought that was not good choice he didn't know Fergus as well as he knew Bel; however, they both could be pretty stubborn when they had both wanted something.

"Ok, so how is Fergus doing since Lothering?"

"The Sgt said he was healing well they found a woman in the Wilds and she has been caring for him."

"More good news. I don't know about you but I really need to clean this grime off of me." Belyssa chuckled at Alistair's words and she went about coming up with a bathing schedule for everyone in camp.

After dinner the men and the ladies took turns bathing in a stream nearby. When Belyssa arrived back at camp Sten pointed out two newcomers to their encampment. She was headed in that direction as Alistair left to take his bath. The newcomers ended up being Bodhan and his son Sandal, Bodhan decided traveling with Grey Wardens after all would not be as dangerous as he thought. Belyssa had feeling he was to frightened to travel on his own after their encounter with the darkspawn, so in exchange for a discount on his wares she allowed them to travel with them. She took the opportunity to sell some items they had picked up in Lothering and Ostagar. She did purchase some sweet treats he was selling and gave them out to everyone, it did seem to her that Sten smiled about his treat, she really couldn't tell. She noticed that Alistair had not returned from his bath as of yet, which reminded her of the gifts she had in her backpack for him so she went to gather those items and then headed back down to the stream. She spotted Alistair by a rock he was drying himself off, he had his back to her giving her a complete view of his arse to which she just stared at, he was not the first man she had seen naked; however he seemed to be the only one that caused a myriad of emotions within her. As she watched him she was trying to figure out why her body felt differently around him now. She was lost in thought staring at his arse when all of suddenly he dropped his towel and reached for his sword.

"Alright little beastie come out so we can play." Belyssa became alarmed that she too unsheathed her sword and came out into the clearing.

"Alistair what do you sense?" a startled Alistair answered her.

"I thought I sensed the darkspawn, but I am guessing it was your taint I sensed." Belyssa had forgotten his state of undress until she got closer to him and saw _all_ of him. The heat rose to her face and she quickly turned around.

"Bel what is it? Do you hear something?"

"You're... not dressed." she sputtered. He gave a yelp when he realized she was right. J_ust great I am standing here like a fool naked with a sword in my hand._

"Oh Maker!" this had her giggling. "This is not funny!" he shouted indignantly. Belyssa was having a hard time stopping her giggles.

"Oh come now Alistair, even you have to admit that the site of of your undress might give the darkspawn something more to think about than everyone standing in circle holding hands. I wonder what a female darkspawn would do?" _I know it gave me a few things to think about ,she thought to __herself._

"I think being around Morrigan for so long has made your mean streak worse. You can turn around now." he then added. When she turned he was sitting on a rock putting on his socks and boots. While her back was turned she worked hard to think of other things since she knew he only thought of her a little sister. She then realized what Alistair had said earlier.

"Are you saying you thought I was a darkspawn?"

"Don't get mad at me. Remember we have the taint in us now, he had no idea she was spying on him.

"That does make sense. Will I be able to that as well?"

"Don't you already sense them?"

"I meant, will I be able to sense you and possibly other Warden's?"

"I don't see why not. So why did you come out here or were you really to trying to see me naked?" Belyssa could feel her cheeks burning at his question.

"I picked up some small candles in Lothering and thought we could use them in a tribute to Cailan, Duncan, Gelric and other Wardens. I thought about having everyone here and then decided against it." Alistair was stunned at Belyssa words, despite what she has gone through she can still place other peoples needs above her own.

"I think that is a wonderful idea and I would prefer it was just us." his voice was full of emotion. Belyssa nodded as she went about taking everything out of her backpack as Alistair gathered up some leaves once everything was ready they both bent down and began placing all the candles on the leaves and then placed them in the water. Alistair realized that she had carved the names of every Warden that died at Ostagar on each candle, his heart swelled with pride. As the waves began to take the candles up stream Belyssa was unsure of what to say and then finally began to recite the oath that Alistair said during her Joining.

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." Alistair added

"In War Victory, In Peace Vigilance and in Death Sacrifice." he looks over to Belyssa's questioning eyes. "It...is our motto. Can you sing a song for me, I mean for them?" he asks with his voice cracking a little. Belyssa gives him a warm smile and starts to a sing song he has never heard. For some reason he decided to wrapped his arms around her and hold her close to him, Belyssa didn't seem to mind while she sang, she put her heart into the song. While she was singing Belyssa realized how wonderful it felt having Alistair's arms wrapped around her. His cheek was resting on the side of her head, at some point during the song she felt her hair dampen, _he must be crying, _and her heart ached for his pain. When she was finally done with the song she turned around in his arms to look up at him, she touched his cheek with her fingers to wipe his tears away. Next thing he knew she was rising up to her tip toes and pulling him down to her, she whispered in his ear.

"Let it out Alistair." was all she said and that was enough, he began to cry into the crook of her neck and his body began shaking in her arms all the while she just kept saying. "I've got you." neither one were aware of how long they were standing like that, Alistair felt when standing on her toes was becoming to much for her and began to reluctantly to pull away, he felt her moving her head as he moved his, her lips were just a breath way from his and he couldn't stop himself as his lips brushed up against hers ever so lightly then they were both startled by the sound of Duble's barking that they jumped apart.

"Is everything alright down here? You two have been gone for a very long time." says Leilana as she walks into view. At this point Alistair was walking over to where his things were and Belyssa was left standing alone. She looks over at Leilana a little dazed.

"Warden are you alright?" asks Leilana, Belyssa didn't answer at first, she looked over to Alistair who seemed very engrossed in gathering his things.

"We..were giving a tribute to King Cailan, Duncan and the other Wardens lost at Ostagar." Belyssa finally said, she was feeling confused one moment she was holding Alistair while he cried and she could sworn his kissed her but it was so light she isn't sure and then at the same time it felt as if her body was hit by a bolt of lighting, now without his arms wrapped around her she just felt cold.

"So that was you I heard singing?" Belyssa just nodded, she didn't want to talk just then but Leilana would not stop. "You have a lovely voice Warden." When Belyssa went to look for Alistair again; he was gone and her heart sank. So she picked up her backpack and began walking back to camp with Leilana. She wasn't really listening to her, until she felt a tug on her curls. By now they were back at camp and Alistair was standing in front of the fire.

"Warden?" says Leilana a little loudly.

"Yes, I am sorry Leilana. What did you just say?"

"I said what did you do to your hair?" automatically Belyssa touched her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"It looks different."

"Oh, this how it always looks, curly, for special occasions my mother purchased a spell from _The Wonders of Thedas_ that made my hair straighten.

"Oh I see." says Leilana she then begins to tell her a tale of some Orlesian Noble Lady and song birds. When Leilana is done, Belyssa looks for Alistair again she finds him over by his tent, they had come across an abandoned house and raided it for goods for the group.

"Alistair" he turned around completely startled by her. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you."

"For a warrior you are very light footed." he said as he smiled, but he wouldn't hold eye contact with her for very long.

"I forgot to give you something else by the stream."

"Something else?" he said looking a little wary.

"Yes, here." with her heart pounding she handed him the small statuette she found. He look down examining it for a few moments.

"Thank you, I really like it." he looked down at his feet. Belyssa took a deep breath for courage for her next statement.

"About what happened at the stream-" she was cut-off by Alistair.

"It is ok, I am glad it was you." Belyssa's heart skipped a beat.

"You are?"

"Well yes could you imagine if Leilana or worse Morrigan saw me standing there holding my sword completely naked I would never live it down. It's still embarrassing, but I am glad it was a friend and not one of them." Belyssa's heart sank, she had to blink a couple of times to stem the tears filling rapidly in her eyes.

"Well I am glad you cleared that up. I have to go check on Trouble." with that she walked quickly away from him so she could finally let her tears fall. She found a spot far from camp and slumped down by a tree. As she cried she realized that she cared for Alistair far more deeply than a brother or friend she had also come to the conclusion that he only saw her as a little sister and would never have the same feelings for her, this caused her to cry harder for a time. She had her head resting on her knees crying when Trouble found her. He let out a whine and bumped her with his head. Belyssa let out a sigh as she looked up and into he hounds eyes.

"I just wish I could talk to Mama or Ria they could help me. Don't worry, I will be alright. It is all my fault."

_I could bite him for you._

"Trouble Cousland you will do no such thing to Alistair! You will continue to be kind to him and help him in battle. Do you understand me?"

_Yes, Mama._

"Let's get back to the others, we can play with your stick while I take first watch."

_You are not going to stand watch with Alistair?_

_No, I think I need some time to myself._ Belyssa changed watch times with Sten, so she and Trouble were subjected to Leilana's constant talking for four hours and they were quite happy when they could finally go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning felt a little strange to Alistair had expected to be sharing watch with Belyssa but when he walked out he found Sten waiting for him. So watch seemed to drag on forever since Sten is a man of few words. So far for the day Belyssa seemed to be avoiding him, at least that is how he felt about it. Right now he could see her up ahead of him listening to Leilana talking about shoes. He knew she wasn't giving Leilana her complete attention, she could barely handle those type of conversations from her mother and Oriana. All of sudden he notices a woman running up to them, so he jogs up to hear what is going on.

"Oh, thank the Maker! We need help! They attacked the wagon; please help us!" says the woman. Follow me! I'll take you to them!" she continued and runs off ahead.

"What do you think?" asks Leilana

"I don't trust it, we should be wary." answers Alistair.

"You have a point." says Belyssa not really looking at him. He did notice that she had her hair in the same style her mother used to wear it, which looked a little severe on Bel, he thought. "Morrigan stay back and have some spells ready just in case." she looked at the hounds. "You too." both hounds barked in response. So just Alistair, Leilana and Belyssa and Sten followed after the woman. As they come around the bend, they see the woman walk up to an elf as she nods her head and he made some gesture with his hand and out of no where armed people start coming out of from behind knocked down wagons and trees and the ridge just above them. Just then a tree starts to fall down directly above her head and the four of them are forced to jump out of the way of it. The elf then shouts.

"The Grey Wardens die here!" and all hell breaks loose. Belyssa was already upset so she was happy to hit something, she took on the elf directly. She notices his fighting style was similar to own except he had more grace on his feet than she did. That didn't deter her one bit as she traded blows with the elf, out of nowhere Alistair came from behind and knocked him out and then moved onto the next opponent. This angered her further, she too move on to fight someone else; since Belyssa had the hounds and Morrigan provide back up, the fight didn't take that long. When the fighting was done, she yelled at Alistair,

"Why did you hit him from behind. I was fine."

"I thought I was helping you. Next time I will leave you to it, then."

"Good!" Alistair knew she was mad at him for something, _oh Maker the kiss, I knew I shouldn't have done it._ "Anyone left alive?" Belyssa asked everyone else.

"This one is." answered Morrigan, she standing over the elf. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"No! I want to find out what in the Black City is going on and who he is? Let's wake him." She heads over and wakes up the elf.

"Mmm..what? I... oh." says the elf. Belyssa realizes his accent is Antivan. _I wonder if he is a crow? _ She thinks to herself. "I rather thought I would wake up dead. Or not wake up at all, as the case may be. But I see you haven't killed me yet."

"The day is still young." answers Belyssa.

"Oh, you are an aggressive little minx, aren't you? Lovely too." says the elf. That statement annoyed Alistair so much that he changes his stance and folds his arms over his chest. "But it's questions you're planning on asking me, let me save you a little time and get right to the point. My name is Zevran. Zev to my friends. I am a member of the Antivan Crows, brought here for the sole purpose of slaying any surviving Grey Wardens. Which I have failed at, sadly."

"I guess I am having a better day than you?" says Belyssa sarcastically.

"Yes it would seem so. For me, however, it sets a rather poor precedent, doesn't it. Getting captured by a target seems a tad detrimental to one's budding assassin career."

"Too bad for you then. Though what is an Antivan Crow?" Belyssa decides she isn't going to let on she knows about the Order.

"I can tell you that. They are an order of assassins out of Antiva. Very powerful, and renowned for always getting the job done..so to speak. Someone went to great expense to hire this man." Alistair had to hold his tongue and his reaction to Bel's question he knew damn well that she knew who the Crows were because of her sister-in-law. _What is she playing at?_

"Quite right. I'm surprised you haven't heard much of the Crows out here. Back where I come from, we're rather infamous."

"Not for being good at what you do, I see." mocked Morrigan.

"Oh, fine. Is that what you Fereldens do? Mock your prisoners? Such cruelty."

"I am impressed you are keeping a sense of humor about your situation." says Alistair not all amused by this conversation.

"I do aim to please." said the Zevran.

"So who hired you?"

"A rather taciturn to fellow in the capital. Loghain, I think his name was. Yes, that's it. I was to kill him (indicating Alistair with a jerk of his head) and my lovely Warden was to be delivered to Arl Howe." This had Alistair moving towards Zevran.

"Why you..." Alistair's movement was stopped by Belyssa, she had grabbed his arm, she looked down at Zevran and continued to ask him questions.

"Does this mean you are loyal to Loghain?"

"I have no idea what his issues are with you. The usual, I imagine. You threaten his power, yes? Beyond that, no, I'm not loyal to him. I was contracted to preform a service."

"And that you failed at that service?"

"Well, that's between Loghain and the Crows. And between the Crows and myself."

"And between you and me?"

"That would be lovely." confused Belyssa then says.

"What would be lovely."

"To get between those lovely legs of yours." Alistair made a lunge for Zevran now, almost pulling Belyssa to the ground.

"Watch how you talk to her." he hissed angrily at Zevran.

"Oh, so you have a protector? How nice." says Zevran continuing to bait Alistair, again Alistair moved closer to him, causing Belyssa to step between them. She placed her hands on Alistair's chest to push him back.

"Stop it, he is trying to goad you." Alistair looked down at her, then did he noticed her eyes were puffy and her nose was a little red. He had begun to reach out to touch her cheek but she pulled away from him and stood directly between him and Zevran.

"As for you, no more games or I will kill you right now!"

"Deadly, feisty and beautiful, my kind of woman, perhaps I did die after all." Belyssa rolls her eyes upward while trying really hard not to smile.

"Back to business, you now have to deal with me."

"Isn't that what we're establishing right now?"

"When were you to see either one of them next."

"I wasn't. If I had succeeded, I would have returned home and the Crows would have informed your Loghain of the results..if he didn't already know. As for the Arl, I was to have you delivered to his estate in Denerim. If I had failed, I would be dead. Or I should be at least as far as the Crows are concerned. No need to see either of them again."

"You say that like you didn't expect to be beaten?"

"What can I say? I am an eternal optimist. Although the chances of succeeding at this point seems a bit slim, don't they. Ha, ha. No, I don't suppose you'd find that funny, would you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Why not? I wasn't paid for my silence. Not that I offered it for sale, precisely."

"So what is it you are offering?"

"Ah so now we come down to it. Well, here's the thing. I failed to kill you, so my life is forfeit. That's how it works. If you don't kill me, the Crows will. The thing is, I like living. And you obviously are the sort to give the Crows pause. So let me serve you, instead. "

"You are not exactly beaming with loyalty."

"I happen to be a very loyal person. Up until the point someone wants me to die for failing. That is not a fault, really, is it? I mean, unless you're the sort who would do the same thing. In which case I ...don't come very well recommended, I suppose."

"And we're supposed to believe you're not going to try to finish the job later?" asks Alistair

"To be completely honest., I was never given much of a choice regarding joining the Crows. They bought me on the slave market when I was child. I think I've paid my worth back to them, plus tenfold. The only way out, however, is to sign up with someone they can't touch. Even if I did kill you now, they might kill me just on principle for failing the first time. Honestly, I'd rather take my chances with you."

"Won't they still come after you?"

"Possibly. I happen to know their wily ways, however. I can protect myself, as well as you. Not that you seem to need much help in that area. And if not... well, it's not as if I have many alternatives to start with, is it?"

"You must think the Warden is royally stupid." says Morrigan.

"I think she is royally tough to kill. And utterly gorgeous." Belyssa hears Alistair snort from behind her, causing her heart to ache again. "Not that I think you will respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of deadly sex goddess." Belyssa feels Alistair starting to stir again so she presses herself against him, this of course sets off a host of reactions within herself.

"So you get my protection, what do I get in return?" she heard Alistair's sharp intake of breath at her statement.

"I have many skills to offer, from fighting to stealth and picking locks. I could also warn you should the Antivan Crows attempt something more..sophisticated..now that my attempts have failed. I could also stand around and look pretty, if you prefer. Warm your bed? Fend off unwanted to suitors? No?" before Alistair could react to what Zevran said, he was stunned at Belyssa's response.

"Bed warming might be nice."

"See? I knew we would find a common interest. Or two. Or three. Really I can go all night. I'll even shine armour, you won't find a better deal I promise."

"Alright, I accept your offer." Alistair couldn't believe what just happened.

"What? You're taking the assassin with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?" he nearly shouted. Even Morrigan had something to say.

"You must have hit your head harder than Mother thought." Belyssa ignored Morrigan's comment and addresses Alistair's.

"We need all the help we can get."

"We need horses and wagons too, I don't see you stopping for those."

"Do you want to kill him?" Alistair looked back down at Zevran and then to Belyssa again.

"Hmmm. All right, all right. I see your point. Still. If there was a sign we were desperate, I think it just knocked on the door and said hello." she couldn't help but smile at his last comment.

"A fine plan. But I would examine your food and drink far more closely from now on, were I you." adds Morrigan while Belyssa was helping Zevran to his feet.

"That's excellent advice for anyone." says Zevran as he stood up.

"Welcome, Zevran. Having an Antivan Crow join us sounds like a fine plan." says Leilana.

"Oh? You are another companion-to-be, then? I wasn't aware such loveliness existed amongst adventurers, surely."

"Or maybe not." Leilana concludes.

"I hereby pledge my oath of loyalty to you, until such a time as you choose to release me from it. I am your man, without reservation..this I swear." as he bows before Belyssa again causing Alistair to walk away mumbling to himself. For the next several hours until they reached an area to camp for the night Alistair was subjected to listening to Zevran's voice, if he was not trying to flirt with Belyssa, who was laughing and smiling at his words he also laid on the charm to both Leilana and Morrigan. By the time they decided to camp Alistair volunteered to go hunting with the hounds just to get away from him. When he returned to camp a few hours later with several rabbits already skinned and ready to be placed in the fire, he notices Zevran coming out of Belyssa's tent. Alistair was overwhelmed with anger that he stormed right over to the elf and began questioning him.

"What were you doing in there?" he demanded. Zevran blinked at first and then gave him a sly grin.

"I was changing."

"Changing? Why?"

"Well you see people usually feel the need to clean up after they spent several hours getting all hot and sweaty together. And our Warden well, lets just say she is an enthusiastic learner."

"What are you talking about?" Alistair demanded, he was getting a horrible feeling in his stomach while he asked the question. _She wouldn't, not with him?_ This time Zevran gave him a very happy smile.

"Well, if you must ask. Then you have not had the pleasure. Lets just say that a woman of her caliber, well it was quite an experience. I could-" at this point Alistair lost his temper and punched Zevran knocking him to the ground at this point Belyssa arrived on the scene to witness it.

"ALISTAIR!" she yelled as she rushed to Zevran's side, she bent down to inspect Zevran's nose which was bleeding profusely. "Zevran go see Morrigan, she just finished making some potions and should be able to help you." she rose to deal with Alistair who had already walked away from the scene, so she chased after him she found over by the fire giving Leilana the rabbits he caught.

"We need to talk now!"

"Don't you need to baby your sweetheart?"

"Lets take a walk now!" with that Belyssa headed off in the direction of the clearing where she and Zevran practiced earlier, once she felt they would not be overheard did she turn around to confront Alistair. "What the fuck was that? Why did you hit Zevran?" Alistair was being petulant with his response and he knew it the moment he answered her.

"I felt like it."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me." Belyssa was looking at him as if he lost his mind.

"I know you, you are not one to lose your temper so quickly." she reached out to touch his hand but he pulled back from, his action hurt her deeply.

"I thought I knew you too. Apparently we were both wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you? The man tried to kill you earlier today and after some fluffy apology and a couple of winks not only do you forgive him, you also lie on your back like some common whore and spread your legs for him. Thank the Ma-" Alistair didn't finish that last sentence because Belyssa slapped him so hard across his face he actually had to take a step back from the blow to keep from falling down. As the pain of being hit radiated on the side of his face he looked down at Belyssa he noticed the tears forming in her hurt eyes and he felt like an arse.

"You are right, I don't know this Alistair. When you are ready to be the Alistair I _do_ know, then talk to me again." she began to walk away from him, he tried to grab her arm to stop her but she whirled out of his grip. "Stay away from me!" she shouted this time and then ran away. _What have I done?, he could hear that voice in his head telling him he really stepped into it. He realized in that moment that he cared a great deal for her and let his jealously get the better of him and that may have cost him his best friend._ Alistair was slumped beside a tree when Duble found him she didn't say anything as she sat down beside him resting her head on his knee, he automatically began to pet her, after a while he looked down at his hound.

"I don't think she is going to forgive me for this and when I tell her who my father is it is only going to make things worse between us." Duble let out a whine.


	30. Circle Tower

_I am sorry this chapter took so long, I had an idea for another story and started doing some research on that too; hopefully I will be happy with the first chapter and post it soon. Don't worry I am not going to ignore Belyssa Jae Cousland. I do hope this chapter starts to answer some question you may be having about the voices in Bel's and Alistair's head._

* * *

Belyssa was panting from the latest battle over she was surprised that a demon could posses a Templar. That wasn't something Alistair ever told her about; though Senior Enchanter Wynne also seemed surprised when they first entered the room.

"Wynne, have you ever heard of a demon possessing someone who is not a mage?" she was also trying to hide the fact that she was injured in that battle. Wynne looked up at her after healing Zevran, she knew that the Warden was badly injured despite her brave face.

"No, we have always been taught that only mages were susceptible to possession." Belyssa just nodded she has been preoccupied since they first ran into each on the lower floor of the Circle. Since she and Alistair had a treaty guaranteeing the mages help with the Blight, so have after putting Knight-Commander Greagoir in his place (well that was how Zevran explained it) the Warden decided to find out was going on and agreed to be locked in the Circle to get answers as well as save the mages if she could. Belyssa was rifling through the body of the possessed Templar Drass where she found a note censoring his behavior in front of recruits. Belyssa thought about the Desire Demons words how the Templar Drass longed for a family and happiness and while the life the demon created wasn't real Drass seemed happy. That made Belyssa think of Alistair again, she never remembered him ever saying he wanted a wife and children in fact she could only remember that time at Dragon's Peak when he ever mentioned his father, well until they got to Redcliffe a few days ago when he dropped the news of his parentage in her lap. She was so shocked at first then hurt that in all the years they knew each other he never said a word not even a hint. She couldn't believe her ears as he spoke.

"_Bel, remember how angry I was at being sent away from Redcliffe?" asked Alistair_

"_You said it was because of your father, that you were inconvenient." answered Belyssa_

"_Yes, well the reason I felt that way was because Maric is my father, making Cailan my half-brother." said Alistair lightly chuckling._

"_WHAT?"_

"_Please don't make me say it again."_

"_You have managed to keep this secret for over ten fucking years and now you don't want say it twice." Alistair sighed as he ran his hand through his hair making it stuck in all directions at once; causing Belyssa to have this sudden urge to run her hands through it. This feeling only made her even angrier at him._

"_Look I know I should have told you a long time ago, but I have never talked about it to anyone. It was always to be a secret, the only people that knew were your father, the Arl and Duncan and well Cailan of course." he held up his hand when he saw the look on her face at the mention of her father. "I wasn't the one who told them, that was Maric. There were so many times I wanted to tell you and then after Ostagar when I should I have told you...I don't know. How do you say that."_

"_You've been avoiding the conversation."_

"_I guess you are right, I was."_

"_Is there anything else?"_

"_Other than a minor obsession with my hair and an unholy love of fine cheeses. No just a prince thing." Belyssa turned her head so he wouldn't see how hurt she was again by him. "Can we just go back to you thinking I am some nobody who wasn't lucky enough to die with the other Wardens?" that got her attention, she turned her blue eyes to look directly into his amber ones._

"_A nobody was the one thing I have never thought you were. I have always thought of you as my best friend and I was extremely happy to see that you weren't dead when I walked out of Flemeth's hut."_

"_You're words shame me. I am sorry." with that he walked away from her._

"Warden?, Warden?" Belyssa then felt a Duble bump her hand, she looked down at the hound who let out a soft whine. "Warden?" that was when she heard Wynne.

"I am sorry Wynne, did you ask me something?" Belyssa looked up to see the an odd look on Wynne's face she didn't notice that Zevran was making a face at her.

"Yes, I did. We and when I say we-I mean you need to rest. I know you are wounded again, so let me heal you and then we can secure the door and get some much needed rest before we continue."

"I am fine."

"You are not fine. In fact you have not been fine for several days. You are distracted and not fighting to best of your ability, and we both know it." says Zevran angrily.

"Shut up, Zevran!" responded Belyssa ominously

"Or what Belyssima, you will kill me? If had not been for Wynne I would have died two floors down."

"How dare you!"

"I dare, because you are lying to yourself. You should not have left him behind at Redcliffe."

"Don't you talk about him!" shouted Belyssa as she got to her feet.

"One of us has too." Zevran sighed "I can never express how sorry I am for what I did. I had no idea it would do this to you."

"It wasn't me were thinking about when you lied to him!" shouted Belyssa. Wynne had no clue what was going on, but she was smart to enough to see there was some tension between her and the elf Zevran. "Look none of this matters, lets just get to the top of the Tower so we can save Connor."

"Not so fast young lady. I am going to heal you and your are going to get some rest then we will continue. We have no clue what awaits us on the top floors, so we need to be at our best if we plan to beat Uldred." interjects Wynne, to emphasize the point Duble barked in agreement. That seemed to get Belyssa's attention she looked down at the hound with affection in her eyes.

"You agree, girl?" again Duble barked "Going to stop me from leaving this room?" this time Duble growled at her. "Did he tell you to annoy me?" now Duble wagged her tail in response. "Fine. You know you have taken to the stubborn and constantly annoying part of his personality far too easily, Duble." says Belyssa as she walks over to Wynne so she can take a look at her wounds.

"I thought this hound belonged to you?" asked Wynne as she began her healing spells on one of Belyssa's wounds.

"My Mabari Trouble is at Redcliffe. Duble belongs to another Warden, he told her to come with me."

"This other Warden have a name?" asked Wynne

"What, oh yes. It is Alistair."

* * *

_Redcliffe..._

"If your sister hadn't already kicked your arse, I would be doing it right now!" shouted Alistair

"She didn't kick my arse." retorted Fergus, who was lying in a bed on the first floor of Redcliffe castle. This actually got a chuckle out of Alistair.

"She most certainly did. And you know it." the look Alistair gave him reminded Fergus of King Maric. After they had killed all the corpses outside in Redcliffe Village they discovered there was more within the Castle walls itself and that Connor (the Arl's son) was responsible for it all. They also discovered that the Arl was poisoned by an apostate mage sent by Loghain. This was made possible because Lady Isolde (the Arl's wife) was trying to conceal the fact that Connor was a mage and her being a devout Andrastian didn't want her son sent to the Circle. This would also cause him to lose his chance of inheriting Redcliffe Castle from the Arl; since mages can't hold titles. While trying to decide if they should try and save Connor or just kill him, Fergus lost his temper with his sister and attacked her. He was still pretty angry, as far as he was concerned she left their entire family to die along with his wife and son. It seems he felt she should have tried harder to save everyone, like she was trying to with the Arl's family.

"She got lucky."

"Hah, lucky my arse. She made an amazing shot, incapacitating your right arm and then broke your left leg in addition to breaking your jaw." says Alistair, Fergus noticed that Alistair said that statement with pride in voice.

"You shouldn't be proud of her."

"I bet your parents would be so proud of their children trying to kill each other." responded Alistair angrily. Fergus was going to respond but didn't he knew in his heart that Alistair was correct. "I never thought you were capable of hurting her." continued Alistair.

"And I never thought she would leave our family to die, so she could become a Warden like you." retorted Fergus.

"She didn't leave willingly. Duncan and your parents made her. As for me, she didn't know I was a Warden until after she arrived at Ostagar."

"You expect me to believe that."

"Considering she told you I was dead. Yes I do." that got a look of surprise from Fergus, he had forgotten about that nightmare she had all those months ago after returning from Denerim. "She didn't want to hurt you, Fergus. It broke her heart to do this." Alistair made a gesture towards Fergus prone form.

"So much that she refused to have all my injuries healed (Belyssa only allowed his jaw to be healed) before she left."

"She didn't trust you to still be here when she got back."

"Where did she expect me to go?" Alistair gave him that look again.

"Back to Highever in an attempt to retake the castle."

"As Teyrna she should have done that already!"

"We have a Blight to stop, that is more important."

"More important than avenging our family?"

"YES!" yelled Alistair, this caused Trouble look up from where he was resting in the room. Alistair also ran his hand through his hair as he turned away from Fergus, he took a deep breath and then turned around. "Explain to me how saving Highever would matter if all of Ferelden is swallowed by darkspawn." Fergus just glared at his friend, he knew the choice his sister made was the right one. Just like he knew that would have been same choice their father would have made, he hated that she was right. He just wanted his wife and son back. That was when the tears of frustration and grief began to fall down his cheeks. He buried his face in his hands and cried harder, Alistair took pity on his friend and sat down beside him giving his shoulder a squeeze. Remembering the time when he and Cailan mourned the loss of their father together, he held Fergus while he cried. _Damn it Bel, you should be here comforting your brother!_

* * *

_Circle of Magi...Templar Quarters _

They killed more possessed Templars this time by a blood mage. Belyssa tried to concentrate better on her fighting, the hard part was she missed Alistair, that is what was distracting her, there was also the situation with Bethany Hawke, her soldiers found her on their way to Lothering. She along with Alistair's help they figured out she was a mage, she was the reason Fergus recovered so quickly from his injuries in the Wilds, another reason she couldn't leave her at Redcliffe she knew Bethany would try to heal Fergus from the wounds she gave him. Alistair had enough to do making sure that Connor didn't wake up and wreak havoc on Redcliffe again without having to constantly watch over Bethany. He wasn't a Templar anymore but a Grey Warden, so mage watching/hunting was really not in his job description. That meant taking an apostate mage with her to the Circle which is full of Templars; but, with Wynne insisting on coming with them to rescue the First Enchanter she left Bethany behind with the children Wynne and her apprentices were protecting. _Maker, I hate being in charge._

Belyssa looked to see if everyone was ready to enter the next room, they all nodded their consent. Upon entering they saw an ugly creature standing over the body of a mage.

"Oh look. Visitors, I'd entertain you but...too much effort involved." _it talks, wow thought Belyssa._

"Well that will make killing you so much easier and believe me an easy fight would be welcome about now." says Belyssa, she heard Zevran chuckle behind her.

"But why would you want to do that. Too much effort in involved. How about you rest instead." says the creature. Belyssa could feel herself getting tired. From behind her she heard the pleas of Zevran and Wynne's warning to resist.

"Why do you fight? You deserve more...You deserve a rest. The world will go on without you." she heard the others behind her start to fall down. She tried to fight, but it she couldn't her last thought was of her family and how their deaths were for nothing.

* * *

_On an island in the Fade..._

"ALISTAIR!" screamed Elissa at the top of her lungs she ran up the hallway of the mansion.

"Darling what it is?" he noticed the panic look on her face and thought the worst had happened. "Is it Belyssa? Is she hurt?" he was in a room talking with the Lady and few other trapped souls.

"We forgot about the Tower." said Elissa panting. Alistair took a several seconds before he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh Maker, the Sloth demon!" he looked over that the Lady, she to didn't understand the meaning. "Belyssa she is in the fade. There is a Sloth demon in the Circle of Magi, that traps her and her companions."

"I don't understand what does that have to with us?" asks Duncan.

"During that last battle, the Magister tried to stop Elissa from being born; when he couldn't do that, he tried to trap our Elissa's soul into the one being born in this time. We weren't able to stop it completely, so they are joined to a point, somehow this changed our lives in this time and why some events are different from before."

"You think I would be used conversations like this by now." says Cailan

"Humph you. How do you think I feel." says Alistair.

"This isn't funny, you two." shouts Elissa seriously afraid. "The last time we were together in the fade, I almost died!" Alistair remembered that day, as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Lady, is Elissa in danger and how do we save her this time. If I remember correctly it took us over six hours to get out of the fade." The Lady looked at the couple with compassion in her eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. This has never happened before."

"You have to wake Alistair from his nightmare, maybe together they can get out faster." Alistair gets a look of sheer panic on his face.

"What happened?" Elissa demands

"He isn't with her. She left him at Redcliffe, they have been fighting for the last week."

"Fuck me! How could you let this happen!" Elissa shouts at her husband.

"Me! You are the one who has been avoiding her for the past month. And she has been a pain in the arse. How is it you didn't know about their fights?" countered Alistair, he pointedly ignored the snickers coming from Duncan, Cailan.

"We have been joined for eighteen years. I know how to block her thoughts, when I want to. Besides, she can hold a grudge and has probably figured out I knew about Howe's attack ahead of time and didn't warn her. So she is extremely angry at me." Alistair knew his wife was right about that, from what he has been able to learn about Belyssa; which everything since all his Alistair seems to is think about her.

"If I can interrupt you two love birds for a moment." says the Lady, both Elissa and Alistair have the grace to blush. "You became ill because you were both in the same room. We have now idea where the Sloth's domain is in the fade, so you might be safe. However, I you need to talk with her Elissa." Elissa began to protest, the Lady held her hand to stem off another outburst. "While I am not happy about this, we may need to explain to Belyssa what is going and who you really are. If I have been understanding you (the Lady was looking at Alistair) is that this Alistair thinks your voice is a result of the his Joining."

"Well it seems no matter how many times we go through this, my brother is still an idiot." says Cailan.

"Watch it!" says Alistair while he glares at his old brother, to which Cailan just gives him a big smile. Elissa on the other hand is pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Alright, I will try to make contact with her and make her see that she is in a dream." she smiled at her husband then. "At least, with me all they could think of was sending me to Weisshaupt." with that Elissa closed her eyes so she could concentrate on Belyssa. A few seconds later her eyes popped open.

"We have a new problem." Alistair just groaned.

"I am afraid to ask." says Cailan.

"Her nightmare, it's different. She is back in Highever with everyone and she is getting married!" answered Elissa

* * *

_Alistair's room at Redcliffe..._

Alistair's foul mood was a slightly better, after having that talk with Fergus he finally gave him the letters Cailan entrusted to him, he gave Fergus time alone to read them. Alistair readied himself for bed hoping sleep would come quickly. What felt like a few hours later, he heard someone calling out his name. He got out of bed to open the door to his bedroom and was shocked when he saw the person on the other side of the door.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time. We need your help." said a woman that reminded him of Bel.

However, she looked very different.

"Bel?"

"No, my name is Elissa. Belyssa is in trouble, she and her companions are trapped in the fade by a Sloth demon at the Circle of Magi. You need to go and help her." Alistair looked around him and realized he was in the fade, he was about to argue with the woman when her words sunk in.

"I knew I should have gone with her. How do you know she is in trouble?"

"Let's just say we are pretty close. Just wake up and go, already!" Alistair was about to argue some more but Elissa punched him and the pain in his arm caused him to wake. Alistair quickly rose from his bed and dressed himself, he headed down to Fergus' room before he woke the others.


	31. To the Rescue sort of

_Belyssa's Nightmare..._

Belyssa bolted upright, as she looked about the room she was in. It look oddly familiar to her, when she stood and looked back at the bed she climbed out of, she realized it was her room in Highever. _What's going on?_ She dressed herself in her armour and exited her room to find out what was going on. As she walked the halls of the castle she tried to remember what she was doing before she woke, things were hazy. All she could think back to was her time in Denerim with Alistair. She felt a sudden sadness as she thought of him and tears began to form in her eyes.

"Why can't I remember?" she said out loud talking to herself. As she passed the door to the main room of the castle it opened and Ser Gilmore came out.

"My lady, there you are. Your parents are looking for you."

"My parents." again Belyssa heart ached. She had a hazy vision of her father lying in a pool of his own blood. "Is Papa hurt?" Ser Gilmore just shook his head. Confused she entered the main hall, inside where her parents along with another man – Lord Dairren.

"Papa?" her father turned and gave his daughter a huge smile, that again brought tears to her eyes.

"There is my little girl." Belyssa thought it was odd that her father referred to her that way, he never did that before. She then noticed her mother was standing next to Dairren with a smile on her face.

"Darling, why are dressed in your armour?" asked her mother.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Belyssa responded with a question.

"While you are a formidable warrior, not even you would wear armour on your wedding day." says Lord Dairren

"Wedding? Just who am I marrying?" everyone in the room just stared at as if she lost her mind.

"Why me of course." says Lord Dairren laughing thinking she was joking. Panic filled Belyssa just then.

"I am confused. I know you asked me to marry you; but, I thought I had until Papa came back from Ostagar?" says Belyssa.

"The battle of Ostagar was over a two months ago. It was a glorious battle, we killed all the darkspawn and the Archdemon, with very little loss of life." says Duncan as he entered the room. _That can't be right, Belyssa thought to herself, something is wrong._ She then heard a familiar voice.

"_This isn't right, you are trapped in the fade. Remember._" Belyssa closed her eyes for moment trying to remember the events since Denerim, she got flashed of things. Mostly they were flashes of amber colored eyes watching her.

"Alistair! Where is Alistair?" Belyssa asked everyone in the room, they looked at her strangely. It was Duncan who spoke finally.

"I am sorry, but he fought against the Archdemon." explains Duncan. Belyssa just stared at him as this words sunk in. "He is dead, child." continued Duncan.

"NO!, He can't be!" cried Belyssa, her heart was hammering in panic and fear, she backed away from everyone.

"Darling, you were told of his death two months ago. Remember, he left you note telling you wanted you to go on with your life and you agreed to marry me." says Dairren. Belyssa stared him, _this can't be_. Again she heard that voice in her head.

"_He didn't die at Ostagar. He is alive and is coming to save you. "_ Belyssa fought hard to remember, she knew deep down in heart that he wasn't dead.

"No, Alistair isn't dead. All of you are lying to me!"

"You stupid girl to reject the peace I offer you. Have your war and death then." said her father, all of sudden everyone began attacking her.

* * *

_Back at Redcliffe..._

"FERGUS!" shouted Alistair as he barged into his room in a panic.

Fergus woke with a jolt, at Alistair's entrance. "Alistair, what's wrong?"

"Your sister she is in danger. Something is wrong at the Circle and she was trapped in the Fade by a demon." answered Alistair panting.

"Why are you still here, go save her!" exclaimed Fergus. Alistair just gave him a smile.

"I was hoping you say that."

"Why?"

"We both know Bel is angry at me, that is why she left me behind." explains Alistair. Fergus then gets this sly look on his face.

"Alright, as the Oldest Cousland, I demand that you go save my annoying little sister." Alistair gives Fergus a sly grin of his own and then looks to Trouble.

"You stay and watch Fergus, ok boy." Trouble just barked in agreement. With that Alistair rushed back up stairs to wake the one person he hopes has the ability to get him to the Tower quickly.

* * *

_Belyssa's Nightmare..._

Belyssa was curled up in a ball, crying. _I killed them, I killed them._ She kept saying to herself. Everyone that was in the Main Hall of the Highever Castle attacked and she was forced to kill them all.

"_Belyssa, Belyssa! You must stop this crying. You didn't kill them."_

"_Yes, I did."_

"_They are already dead. Remember they all died at Highever. How can you have killed them a second time?"_

"_A second time?"_

"_Yes, you are trapped in the fade. Remember the Circle of Magi."_ Belyssa started to remember her entering the tower with Zevran, Bethany and Duble. She then thought back to her last night at Highever, and remembered that she left her father and mother to die at the hands of Arl Howe, she started to cry again. When she realized who was talking to her.

"_Lissa! You bitch you knew what was going to happen to my family and you did nothing to stop it!_"

"_Yes, I knew. And before you start yelling at me there are some things you need to hear."_

"_No! I don't ever want to talk to you again. Get out of my head!"_

"_That is not going to happen." _Belyssa ignored her, fueled by her anger she walked over to a strange device and tried to make it work.

"_I can tell how to make it work." offered Elyssa_. Belyssa continued to ignore her, but she was becoming frustrated at not making the device work.

"_Look I get you are angry at me. And yes I do deserve it to degree; but, there are things you need to understand. Things about this Blight or are you going to let your temper get the best of you?"_

"_That is easy for you to say."_

"_I am going to start at the beginning and do not interrupt me." _Belyssa just sighed and rolled her eyes. _"Remember that time when you were found in the fade by a man and woman named Elle and Red?"_

"_Yes, how do you know about that?"_

"_That was me, my name is Elyssa Cousland and the man is Alistair Therin." _Belyssa grabbed the device in front of her stop her from falling down. "_I know how crazy that sounds. Yet, it's true. My Alistair and I come from another time so to speak. I have been through this—alot. When we lived it things were very different from what your life has been like. We have the same family, just different names. Didn't you tell Red that your name was supposed to be Elyssa?"_

"_Yes, Mother said she heard bells ringing in the distance. She thought there were coming from the Chantry in the Village."_

"_They weren't, the ringing sound was of from a battle that was happening in the fade the day you were born. I am getting ahead of myself, let me tell what I know. When the Magister's invaded the Holy City and the Maker sent them back to as the first darkspawn. Not all of them came back. One Magister "Erebus" managed to stayed in the Fade. He continued to try to find a way to defeat the Maker, he couldn't though. He was not a god. To my understanding even though the Grey Wardens defeated Dumas in the First Blight, the Maker was ready to give up and the let the Magister in the fade win, that was until he heard the singing of Andraste. You know how that story goes. Once she was killed at Minrathrous, she joined the Maker in his fight, they were beating the Magister especially with the successes of the other Blights. However, Erebus decided to the align himself with a demon in the fade making him much stronger and a very dangerous abomination—worse by Chantry standards. It was after this that he realized that every General needs soldiers so they began recruiting souls. At first the Maker was not to worried but at the time of the Fifth Blight, Erebus managed to trick someone._

"_How?" Belyssa knew she wasn't supposed to interrupt but she could stop herself._

"_I can't get into specifics, and don't yell me. I can't tell of things that may come. Needless to say Erebus made an offer- to change time and bring back someone back from the dead. The offer was accepted, the person who agreed had no idea that Erebus's true goal was to trap the souls of those who died during the blight and use them as his soldiers to fight the Maker. Once the person realized what was happening he rebelled against Erebus and worked to free all the trapped souls."_

"_How did he trap the souls?"_

"_Demon Magic."_

"_I never heard of that."_

"_It is the basis of Blood Magic only much worse. Erebus didn't only trap the souls he controlled them and those to strong to control he tortured and used their souls to fuel his magic."_ Belyssa didn't like where this was going, but she continued to listen.

"_Ok, what happened when all the souls were freed?"_

"_How do you know all the souls have been freed?"_

"_You said that this Fifth Blight is different from the others. So the only conclusion is that you and Red freed the trapped souls."_

_Elyssa sighed. "It took us a very long time, but we did. And now were are his targets."_

_"Let me guess, he thought to kill us before were born. Me and Alistair?"_

"_Yes, he did. For some reason he wasn't able to harm Alistair the day he was born. However, mine was as a very hard battle. We managed to destroy the magical item he was using to restart time; however, he tried to trap our souls together. Alistair was able to pull me out and Andraste was able to work a spell that keeps our souls from merging completely. Which is why we don't look alike." _Belyssa thought about the time she ended up in the fade after that attack at Dragon Peak Bannorn.

"_Your hair and eyes are different mine."_

"_Yes and you are a warrior where I am a rogue. And there is Alistair."_

"_What about him?"  
_

"_My Alistair and I never met as children. We first _met_ a Ostagar. Though there are some things I did influence you with."_

"_My dislike of Arl Howe?"_

"_Yes and Loghain."_

"_Wait didn't you ever try to stop the our families from dying?"_

"_No, we were never joined like we are now. We could only watch, the one time Red tried to talk himself that Alistair thought he was being possessed by a demon and smashed his head in with a rock."_

"_What do you mean we were never joined? Are you telling me that My Alistair has a voice in his head too?"_

_Elyssa sighed again. "You are too fucking clever sometimes. Yes, Red joined him at his Joining. He didn't like the idea of not knowing was going on."_

"_Great another secret Alistair has kept from me."_ says Belyssa as her anger rises.

"_Hold off. He doesn't know. Your Alistair thinks the voice in his is a result of his Joining. He had no idea it is the soul of another him. Remember that time I came to you in a dream?"_

"_You mean that weird dream I had and saw two Alistair's?"_

"_Yes that one, we had to pull them apart. If we didn't we would have lost them both. They would have merged into another personality entirely. At least that is how Andraste explains it."_

"_Wait a sec, Andraste? You mean that Lady in that room that time?"_

"_Damn it all. Yes that "Lady" is Andraste."_

"_Wow." Elyssa rolled her eyes, before speaking again._

"_Great now that you know everything you still have to get yourself out of the fade. Even though we are not together we are in danger of merging. Alistair on his way up to you, but he too could become trapped."_

"_Alistair is at Redcliffe."_

"_I went to him and told him you were in danger. He left Redcliffe." _ Belyssa became annoyed at this.

"_Fucking idiot. I told him to stay at Redcliffe."_

"_Did really think after being told you are trapped in the Fade by a demon, he was going wait at Redcliffe for you? We both know you wouldn't have, so give the man a break."_

"_Ok, tell me how to get out?"_

"_I will tell you how to activate the device you will figure out the rest on your own."_ Belyssa cursed a blue streak at Elyssa, which did her no good. Once she was done she activated the device and ended up in another strange area with a man in robes starting at her.

* * *

_Hours later in the Circle Tower..._

Belyssa got to her feet slowly, she took a look at the room around her. _Where the hell am I now?_

"Well that was definitely not the nap I was looking for." says a voice behind her. Belyssa looks over to see Zevran stand up and he starts to give Wynne a hand.

"I don't know, you seemed happy in your nightmare to me." says Belyssa giving him and Wynne a nasty look. She took look around and spotted the body of the Sloth Demon, she walked over to it and kicked to make sure it was dead. To everyone's surprise she then unsheathed her sword and let out a horrible scream as she brought it down severing the Sloth's demons head from its body, she continued hacking the body of the demon. It wasn't until someone grabbed her arm that she stopped, she turn to see who had the nerve to stop her. That is when she saw amber colored eyes looking at her.

"Alistair?"

"_BelBytheMakerIsoworriedabout you. IgothereasfastIcould." _said Alistair very quickly, Belyssa couldn't make out the words. She covered his mouth with her to get him to stop talking. His amber eyes just blinked at her.

"Alistair, you are talking extremely fast. Why?" he looked at oddly.

"Belwhyareyoutalkingsoslow?" Belyssa covered his mouth again and as was about to ask Wynne when Bethany stepped into the room.

"He has a haste spell on him, I think he as more than one."

"What are you doing up here?" asked Belyssa, Bethany made a face as she pointed at Alistair.

"He ran in, like a lunatic and grabbed me. When I tried to argue, he just threw me over his shoulder." Belyssa was not happy that Alistair had his hands on Bethany but the image in her head put a smile on her face.

"Is there anyway to find out how many Haste spells were cast on him. And can they be dispelled?"

"Well it takes a day to get to the Circle from Redcliffe, does anyone know what time is it." asked Zevran

"Why don't you look out a window and tell me where the sun's shadow falls." says Belyssa sarcastically, giving Zevran another nasty look. "It doesn't matter, dispel him, NOW!" she looked at Wynne and Bethany. They had to cast it four times, when Belyssa let go of his mouth did he finally sound normal.

"Bel" he asked her, as Belyssa nods he doesn't looks so good as he starts to fall to the ground.

"Alistair!" yelled Belyssa as she panicked, trying to keep up him upright.

"He has exhausted his body and it is probably in need of water." explained Wynne

"Zevran help me carry him to the other room with the bed." Once they had Alistair propped up, Belyssa held her waterskin up to his lips making him take a long drink. When he finally pushed it away she gave him a hard look.

"You need to eat, please tell me you have food." he gave her a smile as his pointed to his pack; which Duble brought over to them as then sat down beside the bed. Belyssa handed him some meat she took out of the pack. "Alistair are you insane, you know better than to have that many Hastes cast on at once. And you left Fergus alone?"

"It was the only way to get you quickly and no I left Trouble in charge of Fergus; besides, it was _your brother_ that sent me here."

"The man just tried to kill me, why would he send you here?" Alistair gave her a disgusted look.

"He loves you, Bel. He is just hurting." it was Belyssa's turn to give him a disgusted look.

"How did you know that Belyssima was in trouble?" asked Zevran, Alistair looked quickly at Belyssa and then he got a guarded look on his face.

"It's a Warden thing. I can't tell you." Zevran looked at both wardens, his stance clearly saying he didn't believe Alistair. Belyssa knew better than to look anyone in the eye just then, she knew that Elyssa told Alistair they were in trouble.

"You shouldn't have come Alistair." says Belyssa

"You get trapped in the Fade by a Sloth Demon and I am not supposed to come?" he says incredulously.

"Exactly. The Blight is more important than me." Belyssa began to get off the bed and walk away when Alistair's arm shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Bullshit!" Belyssa blinked at his outburst.

"The hell it is, you and Fergus are selfish." retorted Belyssa as she yanked her are free. This caused Alistair to rise from the bed quickly and chase after again he grabbed her arm and pull her back to face him.

"It isn't selfish to care about another person." he ran his hand up her arms, causing goosebumps to appear on her arms. Belyssa stepped back out of his reach, she looked up at him her blue dark with anger.

"Stop this game, Alistair. I can't..I just can't." Belyssa then ran off to where everyone else was waiting. Alistair look at her in confusion and followed her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he approached her. She gave him a cold look.

"You know damn well." she then shook her head at him. "We don't have time for this now. Since, you are here now you have choice help or go back downstairs and wait until we are done." Alistair's nostrils flared in anger as he looked at her.

"Let's get this over with." he said grimly.


	32. A Truce sealed with a Kiss

Alistair was finally clean, it felt as if took him hours to get all the grime from the abominations off himself and his armour. He was still angry; however, he just didn't get her lately and that was strange to him since he know Bel better than he knew himself. He knew she was still angry at him for that argument but what did she expect, she starts a relationship with the person hired to kill her, who does that well Morrigan might but not her. He has been trying to find for the last 30 minutes and he had no luck. He was now looking for the First Enchanter perhaps she was meeting with him, he was rounding the corner when he heard a woman giggle and then heard.

"While monetary compensation would be nice, I am sure we can come to another agreement." he clearly heard Zevran's voice.

"Hmm, that sounds nice but what about my friend?" asks a female mage.

"Oh don't worry; I have plenty of energy to spare for the both you if you like."

"My friend is a man." says the mage.

"Oh a variety even better, no worries my dear I enjoy pleasure in all its forms." says Zevran, now Alistair loses his temper.

"Zevran, what the fuck is wrong with you? Bel chose to be with you and you betray her for some horny harlot! She deserves better from you!" Alistair was quickly closing the distance between them when Bethany jumps in between them, stopping Alistair's movement.

"Alistair! Stop it. Zevran and the Warden are not together." says Bethany.

"I know what I saw." retorts Alistair.

"Really, I seem to recall all you saw was me existing my tent." says Zevran blithely.

"That was Bel's tent!" countered Alistair.

"Right, it _was._ Is the correct term, she gave her tent to Zevran and was bunking with Leilana until they found a new tent for her. There is nothing between them. The only person she has an interest in is YOU!" says Bethany. Clearly confused Alistair looks at Zevran.

"You said, you worked up a sweat and all that with her." Zevran cast his eyes down.

"We sparred together when you went off in search of food. And that is all we did, don't get me wrong my dear Alistair I would bed her happily and I did try but she shows no interest. I played a joke on you when stormed up to me angry, and after your argument with her she walked up to me and punched me in the eye and threatened my life if I ever did anything like that again to you." explains Zevran. Alistair wasn't sure which emotion to given into first a blind rage so he could just kill Zevran or humiliation for being such an arse to Bel. He picked something between the two.

"Do you have any idea what your actions cost me?" he demanded of Zevran, now Zevran show is own anger.

"I cost you nothing. You chose to say what you did. That is what drove her way from you!" Alistair was about to say something but in his heart he knew he made this mess and he was the one that was going to have to fix it. He just lowered his eyes and walked away from them both. Not too long after did he sense someone beside him.

"You know she still cares and if you want to talk to her she is at the inn across the lake. She didn't want stay in the Circle a second longer." offered Bethany.

"Thanks." says Alistair he then went to grab the gear he had left the room provided to him. Once he arrived on the other side of the lake he went straight inside the inn and inquired about Bel. The grouchy owner told him what room she had and that he last saw her leaving the inn. Oddly enough the inn-keeper gave him a key to the room so he went inside and places his gear in the corner and then quickly left in search of Bel.

He didn't have to search for her; since Trouble came running up to him in a panic.

"_Papa, you have to help. Mama is acting strangely."_ he then ran off, Alistair didn't ask any questions just followed the hound and sure enough he found Bel. She had waded out into the lake and was lying face down in the water.

"By the Maker, what is she thinking!" says Alistair as he runs out to get her. He began pulling her back to shore as she fought him in the end he had to pick her up and place her on his shoulder as he walked back to shore.

"Put me down this instant!" she shouts at him.

"Not until we are far from that lake!" he shouts back at her. To Belyssa's utter mortification he carried her on his shoulder the entire way back to the inn and up the stairs to her room. Thankfully the only people inside was inn-keeper and a waitress. Once inside her room did Alistair dump her the bed.

"By the Black City, what were you thinking?" he shouts

"I was doing my best not to!" Belyssa shouts back at him. Alistair realizes that her top is glued to her body giving him a great view but it is utterly distracting at the moment. He turns around.

"You should change tunics." he says even as he speaks he knows his voice sounds different to his own ears. Belyssa rolls her eyes at his back as she get up and stomps over to her pack to pull out another tunic.

"What difference does it make to you, how I look. We both you know you don't give a damn about my dress."

"Don't tell me what I think, damn it!" Belyssa was shocked at the tone of Alistair voice as she changed.

"Like it is hard to tell, I know when a man wants me, it's not like it is all that difficult. I could see the lust in Calian, Carver and must definitely Dairen's eyes. Rory was the only exception." Alistair had to count to ten in ancient Alamarri to get hold of his rising temper.

"Can we call a truce, we need to talk and this bickering back and forth isn't helping. If you want when we are done and you still want to hit me I will let you." this actually brought a smile to her face. _Figures, thinks Alistair._

"One condition I can ask you whatever I want and you will answer my questions honestly."

"If you do the same then we have a deal." countered Alistair, Belyssa nods in agreement and Alistair does the same. "Before we get started, have you eaten?" he asks, she shook her head no. He exits the room and places an order for food he started with his questions when he returned.

"What do you mean you saw lust in my brother's eyes and these other men you mentioned?"

"This older brother role you given yourself is truly getting tiresome. I want you to know that. Not even Fergus was this bad." complained Belyssa

"My interest isn't stemming from an older brother role, trust me. As for Fergus he didn't have threaten anyone because Trouble does if for him; though if Fergus had too he most certainly would. Now answer my damn question!" Alistair's vehement response confused and angered Belyssa; however, they agreed to be honest so she began to answer his question.

"Nothing ever happened with Carver. He mistook my disgust at one of his lewd comments and thought I was attracted to him; which I was not. I had the situation under control; yet that didn't stop his sister from intervening."

"Alright, I never knew you were attracted to Ser Gilmore."

"I wasn't." Belyssa sighed. "I didn't know he had feelings for me. When Howe's men attacked, Mother and I came across him when we were searching for Papa. He stayed behind in Main Hall to give us a chance to escape, sacrificing his life for ours. It wasn't until that moment when he looked at me to say goodbye did I finally see it." Tears were falling down her cheeks as she spoke and Alistair's felt like an arse pressing her with his questions but he needed to know. He wrapped his arms around her while she cried and stayed silent until she spoke.

"I am sorry." says Belyssa

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said cupping her cheek as he wiped away her tears. Belyssa sighed.

"Lord Dairen is, was the son of Bann Loren. He was at the Satinalia Celebration; remember when Queen Anora was insisting on an escort for me?" Alistair nodded. "She had picked Dairen; we met at some point during the dance. I think you were talking to Duncan and my father at the time." Then the memory came to Alistair, he remembered looking for her at one point and seeing her with a man a little taller than him with light-colored hair just before Cailan interrupted their dance. "He and his mother along with a servant Iona were staying with us. Mother was to leave and with Dairen's mother after Papa went to Ostagar. She felt her presence in the castle would undermine my authority. Dairen was supposed to be Papa's second actually he would have been more like a glorified squire. He was not a very skilled swordsman. He was a much better scholar, but his father was pushing him into a warrior's life. He came to the estate calling on me after the celebration; I had already left for Highever, so we began exchanging letters over those six months. He expressed his attraction to me and asked me to marry him. He gave me until they returned from Ostagar to give him my answer, then Howe attacked, I don't know what happened to him. We found his mother dead, but I never found him or their servant Iona." new tears were glistening in her eyes but she had not shed them yet.

"So are you still in love with him?" asks Alistair, he could feel his chest tighten when he asked his question.

"I was never in love with Dairen." answered Belyssa, Alistair prayed that the relief he felt on the inside wasn't so easily noticeable on the outside.

"Did he know you didn't love him when he asked you to marry him?" asks Alistair, Belyssa let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alistair marrying for love is not something that happens for most nobles. My parents were the exception. And yes Dairen knew I wasn't in love with him. He felt that I would come to care for him, I think he was planning on seducing me and hoping I would confuse those emotions for love. He was certainly eager to become intimate. He was quiet intelligent and very biddable."

_Who wouldn't be eager to be with you, t_hought Alistair? "Explain biddable." Belyssa just give him a look as she answers his question.

"I knew that if I married him, he would comply with my wishes. Especially if I was willing to be intimate with him, so the relationship had potential."

"Potential, amazing I never would have thought that you would settle for anything less than being swept off your feet. Now why do you believe that my brother was attracted to you?"

"I heard my father and Fergus talking shortly after the Satinalia Celebration, that Calian was unhappy in his marriage to Anora and they suspected he was being pressured by the Arl to end the marriage. Supposedly he too was looking for a new bride at the Celebration; Papa thought it might be me."

"You?"

"Don't act so surprised, Alistair. I am I mean I was the daughter of highest ranking noble in the Kingdom, and that armour he gave me had to have been made in advance. I was never to be at Ostagar."

"I know. He never said a word to me, so I don't have any answers."

"It's not like it matters, my answer would have been no."

"Really?"

"Yes, I had no interest in him."

"So you kissed him because?" Alistair couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

"You idiot, I kissed him because I thought he was you!" Belyssa shouted

"Me?" Alistair was happy but shocked at her admission.

"Yes." says Belyssa blushing furiously. "I was excited about Fergus being alive and when I saw him I thought he was you, from behind you both have the same build and I just assumed he was you." she turned away from Alistair and lowered her head. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Hey" he noticed she was wiping away tears. She stepped away from him.

"Now you answer my questions." Alistair nodded.

"Have I ever given you cause to question my integrity?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you tell me were Maric's son? Don't you trust me?" Alistair sighed.

"It wasn't about trusting you."

"Then what, were you trying to hurt me?"

"Please don't say that. Let me explain, Bel." he practically begs her, she nods waiting for him to continue.

"When we first met as kids, I had no idea that Maric was my father. I found out the day you left Redcliffe. The Arl sent word he wanted to see me; I thought I was in trouble for all the cheese you stole for me during your stay." Belyssa smiled at the memory of their time at Redcliffe as children.

"When I went into his study he sat me down and explained that Maric had dallied with a maid years ago and my birth killed her. Maric didn't want me at the palace where I could be used against Cailan." Alistair took a breath. "There were rumors going around Redcliffe that the servants thought I was the Arl's bastard and with the birth of Connor, Lady Isolde wanted me out of Redcliffe so the Arl sent me the Chantry." Belyssa could see the pain the memory caused him. "I was so angry at being sent away I tore off the symbol of Andraste I used to wear around my neck, supposedly it was my mother's-the only thing I had of her, it shattered against the wall as I stormed out." Belyssa's heart ached at the pain he suffered as a child, she knew he couldn't have had a happy childhood considering where he lived when they met and then finding him at the Chantry.

"But why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I ever talked about with anyone. When we met again at Dragon's Peak, Father I mean Maric told me he was going to tell your father who I was. He felt that Bryce was getting suspicious at his interest in my well-being. I asked that you not be told, I wanted to do it." he looked away from her; Belyssa reached up and turned his head back to her. "I tried, Bel so many times, but you would look at me with those beautiful blue eyes and I would lose the nerve. I knew the longer I waited the more hurt you would be and in the end I didn't want to hurt you. I had hoped by joining the Wardens it would never come up." now Belyssa could see tears forming in his eyes.

"When Maric died?" now Alistair took a shaky breath, she remembered how hurt he was for months after.

"That was the hardest time in my life. Cailan was getting all the attention with his death and I was left out, as if I didn't matter." Alistair felt Belyssa's hand on his cheek. "You have no idea how much you helped me back then. Cailan and I would meet to talk and mourn in private. Maric offered to acknowledge I and so did Cailan, I always refused."

"Why?"

"Eamon basically sold me to the chantry, there was no going back. The Grand Cleric would have used me a bargaining chip against Maric and Cailan, you know politics I couldn't let that happen even if it cost me my freedom. That was another reason not to tell you." Belyssa started to protest but Alistair stopped her. "Come on Bel, I know you. You would have begged, argued and yelled at the top of your lungs at the injustice of it all and demanded something be done." Belyssa held his gaze for time before she nodded and lowered her head.

"You're right. I tried to without knowing you are royalty." Alistair blinked with surprise and then he began to laugh.

"I should have known you would." he said again he wrapped his arms around her holding her close. This time he felt her hands on his back giving him a hug. He pulled away from her and lifted her chin.

"I am so sorry, I never told you before. You deserved to know a long time ago." Belyssa gave him a tearful smile. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Any more questions, Milady?"

"Why would you believe that I would be intimate with Zevran?" Alistair let go of her and gave her his back, he looked back at her. Belyssa could see pain in his eyes.

"He had been flirting with you all day since you kicked his ass and it looked like you were enjoying the attention. So when I saw him coming out of your tent later that day and confronted him, he implied that you two...did...that you..." Alistair couldn't finish the sentence.

"That we were intimate?" finished Belyssa. Alistair just nodded.

"How simple do you take me for, really I spent two years with men far more skilled than Zevran trying get to get me into their beds. Why would you think he succeeded?"

"I was jealous, damn it!" shouts Alistair as he waved his hands around.

"Jealous?" says Belyssa incredulously.

"You hadn't laughed at single one of my jokes for weeks and there you were giggling at everything he said."

"So because I laughed at a few jokes you thought I would lie down and let him have his way with me?" Belyssa wasn't being completely honest, she knows damn well she laughed at all the stupid things Zevran said to get Alistair upset.

"Come on, Bel it was more than that and you know it." he caught the look she had on her face, that guilty look she used to get when they were caught doing something wrong.

"Wait a moment. You acted that way on purpose?" it was Belyssa's turn to look away.

"No...I ..." he just gave her, that "I don't believe you" looks and she caved. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you made me angry, I heard you tell Ser Bryant I was a sister to you! Then you kissed me and to add further insult you pretended it didn't happen in addition to calling me a friend." Now Alistair understood why she was angry with him.

"You are my Sister-Warden, Bel and I think of you as my best friend." Belyssa gave him one of her famous glares, holding up his hands. "I did kiss you that night, but I was afraid I crossed the line and didn't want you angry at me so I thought that if I acted as if it didn't happen everything would be alright between us. The truth is that kiss has been on my mind ever since that moment." he had walked over to her again; she reached out and touched his hand.

"I have thought of that night as well." says Belyssa, Alistair surprises her by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close to him, she gasps. Alistair then tilts her head up as he is lowering his down to meet hers. Belyssa holds her breath as she watches his lips come closer to hers and just like that night his lips lightly touch hers. This time however she presses her lips to his, he applies more pressure to hers and she opens her mouth a little. Alistair wastes no time as his tongue enters her mouth, he hears a groan he honestly doesn't know if it was him or she but he deepens the kiss. Rolling his tongue with hers, enjoying just how sweet her mouth is, one of his hands is on her head holding it in place while his other hand is on the small of her back. Belyssa hands were on his arms but slowly made their way to his shoulder and then around his body. They finally pulled apart, because they needed to breathe. Alistair's head was resting on hers.

"I have been dying to that for ages." he said.

"I have been wanting you to do that for ages." admits Belyssa, Alistair chuckled.

"It took a lot of control not to." he admits. There was a loud banging at startled them both. "That must be the food." he went to the door and young woman enters with a tray of food he gallantly takes it from her and places it on the table. They both thank her as soon as she leaves the both attack the food with gusto. After a couple of bites they looked up at each other and started laughing, as they sober up Alistair asks another question.

"Bel who was that woman that came to me and told me you were in trouble?" Belyssa paused from taking a sip of her ale.

"I will tell you, but can I do it later. Right now I just want to finish eating and then enjoy this night with a few more kisses."

"As you wish, Milady." says.


	33. Interrupted

_Thank you for all the reviews, it keeps me going. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner._

* * *

Despite the amount of work they still had to complete in order to defeat the Blight, Alistair couldn't stop grinning like a fool. He and Belyssa spent several more hours kissing last night until they both fell asleep on the couch. He was awakened by Bel's screaming from a nightmare she had, it wasn't from the Blight but from her time in the fade. She tearfully recounted her nightmare to Alistair as he held her while his hands kept running through her hair to soothe her. He was glad that she didn't see his smile when she talked of killing Dairren and Ser Gilmore. He held her until she fell asleep again, when he was sure she was sleeping soundly did he place her on the bed, she woke up briefly as her head hit the pillow but somehow he didn't manage to pull his arm from under body so he was forced to get on the bed with her. Not a bad thing in Alistair's mind, they were kissing now so it couldn't hurt to stay in the bed with her. That was until he woke in the morning with painful reminder of how much he was attracted to her, they had become entangled during the night. Now her arm was around his waist and her head was resting in the crook of his shoulder, with great effort not wake her he managed to disengage himself from her and quickly left to find the outhouse.

By the time he returned, Belyssa was awake and getting dressed in her armour.

"I wondered where you went." she said greeting him with a smile that warmed his heart.

"I didn't want to wake you." he said. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her height. What should have been a chaste kiss ended up being little bit more, they were forced to separate when the hounds began barking.

"Let's go downstairs and get some food while we wait for the other to join us." suggests Alistair, Belyssa nods her agreement. By the time they finished eating Zevran and Bethany and Wynne arrived, Wynne told the Wardens that the mages left an hour ago by boat to Redcliffe. Alistair volunteered to get their things and meet them outside. Traveling back to Redcliffe on foot was not fun; however Alistair didn't seem to mind one bit, in fact he was enjoying the view in front him. As usual he brought up the rear of the group and Belyssa was at the front so he was completely enjoying the swish of her hips, to the point that his head was also making the same motion. He pretty much kept that pace until he was falling down, his motion was stopped by Belyssa as he landed on top her. She placed her hand over his mouth.

"Alistair! Pay attention!" whispered Belyssa and pointed to the scene before them. A man was being confronted by soldiers.

Belyssa recognized their heraldry. "That's Bann Loren's men." she whispered urgently to him.

"Dairren's family?" asked Alistair to which Belyssa nodded.

"That man, I know him from some place." she then says. Alistair felt a ping of jealously but as he takes a look at the man he too recognizes him, its Elric he was part of Cailan's Honor Guard.

"That's Elric." he says. Then to their horror a soldier runs him threw. That got Belyssa moving she was already running ahead to engage the soldiers, Alistair and Zevran ran in to provide back up while Wynne and Bethany both added their spells into the mix. The fight didn't take long, Belyssa went over to check on Elric.

"Elric" says Alistair with concern in his voice.

"Alistair?" he says as he looks over to him. He then turns to see Belyssa. "Your Grace, thank you. I didn't expect the Bann's men to notice my escape so quickly."

"Escape? From where?" asks Alistair.

"From Bann Loren's dungeon. I tried to hide here in the wood but there wasn't time. And now I am dead man." says Elric

"Why were you in the dungeon?" asks Belyssa

"I was captured trying to feel Ostagar."

"By the Bann's men?" asks Alistair.

"No by Loghain's, they brought me to the Bann."

"Why did they capture you?" asks Alistair's

"King Cailan entrusted me with a message, the Bann was trying to find out what it was."

"Torture?" asks Belyssa, Elric nodded

"What do you know?" asks Alistair.

"King Cailan wanted me to give you a message." looking at Alistair

"What's the message." Alistair then asks.

"Everything you need is in The Royal Arms chest at his tent in Ostagar." Alistair looked confused.

"That explains everything." says Zevran sarcastically.

"The Royal Arms Chest is where, my father's sword was kept. The one that Cailan always said he would slay the Archdemon with."

"More than that. There was a secret compartment where he kept documents concerning his dealings with Empress Celene and the Orlesians."

"This chest is locked?" asks Wynne

"Yes, he didn't give me a key. He said he gave it to someone, who would never leave your side." looking at Alistair explains Elric some more. He then begins to cough, Belyssa looks up at Wynne. Wynne shakes her head to the unsaid question.

"This chest must still be at Ostagar." says Bethany

"If the darkspawn haven't done something to it." says Belyssa

"Would they even know how." says Zevran

"They have the ability to cast spells, why wouldn't they know how to break open a lock." says Belyssa, she thought about what Elric said.

"It's not going to do us any good without the key to open the chest." says Alistair

"My dear Alistair you forget I am an accomplished rogue, there isn't a lock I can't pick."

"You can't pick that one. Not only does it take a special key there is also a special code." says Alistair

Belyssa looks up at Alistair. "You know the code?" Alistair nods. "Well then, we will be fine." he just tilts his head at her. "Cailan gave me the key." she explained.

"The key is at your side." says Wynne.

"Then my task is complete and I can look my King in the eye and let him know I did not fail him." says Elric as he dies. Belyssa closes his eyes before she looks over at Alistair.

"I am sorry."

"I am alright. Though it looks like Dairren's father is on Loghain's side."

"I hope he wasn't before the attack on my family, if he was then he sent them there to die." Belyssa's face looked horrified at the idea.

"Don't dwell on it, sweetheart." says Alistair, as he bends to kiss her forehead.

"So it's sweetheart now?" says Zevran. Both Belyssa and Alistair blushed.

"Looks like we have to back to Ostagar." says Belyssa, doing her best to ignore Zevran

"Call me sentimental, but I left behind some darkspawn at Ostagar that really deserve a sword through the middle." says Alistair.

"The events at Ostagar still haunt my thoughts, Warden." adds Wynne.

"We will return; however, not right now. We need to get back to Redcliffe." says Belyssa, while Alistair is disappointed he knows saving Connor must take precedence. So they continued on to Redcliffe for the rest of the day. Belyssa and Alistair discussed if they should push on to Redcliffe or rest for the night but they were still a day and half away from Redcliffe so it was decided to rest for the night and hopefully they could find horses in one of the small villages on the way. That night as they set up camp, no one said a word as both Alistair and Belyssa placed their tent near each other, though Wynne made a face at their actions. As Alistair went hunting with the hounds she decided to talk with the mage.

"How are you doing Wynne?" she asks the elder mage.

"Tired. These old bones aren't used to camping." she responds

"I think there is some life still left in you." says Belyssa.

"That is kind of you to say." responds Wynne

"Wynne, what do you know of fighting demons?" asks Belyssa

"Other than what we faced in the Circle, not much. Why?"

"We still have free the Connor from the demon's hold. He hasn't transformed into the Abominations we saw in the Tower, I am just wondering how secure the demon's hold is on him."

"I would say absolute. It would be better to end his misery." Belyssa is surprised at how cold that sounds.

"It maybe as you say; however, I am not willing to give up on him yet." says Belyssa with determination in her eyes.

"Then you will be disappointed." continues Wynne

"The only thing I continued to be disappointed in is that people are willing to give up instead of finding a way to fight back." retorts Belyssa angrily at Wynne

"I speak from wisdom." argued back Wynne

"Oh, you have given up on people before? How sad." says Belyssa as she turns and walks away from the mage. She heads over to the fire, it is usually where Alistair stands but he wasn't there. He was just returning from hunting with the hounds. They found a good size deer and he had already skinned and butchered for Bethany, she had volunteered to cook. Alistair could tell by the look on Belyssa's face she is upset and he knew it wasn't at him since he had been hunting, at least that was his hope.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asks her, as he hands off the deer meat to Bethany.

"Wynne, she thinks trying to save Connor is a waste of time." answers Belyssa sounding unsure

"You don't sound so sure yourself." states Alistair, as his gut tightens. Belyssa looks at Alistair she knows how important saving Connor's life is to him and she does want to give him false hope or ruin whatever hope he as either.

"Let's take a walk." she suggests. Alistair nods at her request but it does little to stop the fear that slowly growing inside him. The reach the nearby stream and Alistair cleans off his hands as Belyssa watches him trying to find the right words. When he done he walks over to her and takes her hands into his own.

"I know the odds are against us, when it comes to saving Connor." Belyssa smiles up at him.

"I know you do and I don't want to dash your hopes or add to your fears. I just wonder how will Connor be when this all over, will he be a normal little boy or will this experience turn him into.." she sighs has she looks at Alistair still struggling with her words.

"A monster?" Alistair concludes for her.

"I guess. His mother risked the lives of everyone in Redcliffe including her own husband and for what a title? As if all that matters to her is the prestige of being an Arl's wife."

"I don't think it is that simple." Belyssa's eyes begin to narrow and Alistair rushes to continue. "I am not condoning her actions. But Jowan is right, she is a very pious woman and maybe she was embarrassed."

"That's just it. You heard her, magic runs in her family especially with the men. I think for all her righteous talk and I feel the only reason she is so pious is that she was hoping that Maker wouldn't make her son a Mage not that she truly believes in Andraste." Alistair does not know why he is so surprised at her insight, he knows how intelligent she is.

"I never looked at it that way." was all he could say.

"As for wanting to protect Connor, that I understand. Look at my parents they both died to save me, because I wasn't strong enough." Belyssa closes her eyes to stop the tears from forming in her eyes.

"That not true." says Alistair as he lifts her chin up to look at him. "Yes, they died to protect you; but you are a strong woman—never doubt that. What happened at Highever wasn't your fault, it was that arse Howe's."

"Yes, but if I argued more with Papa. Maybe..." her voice just dies, Alistair sees the pain in her eyes he pulls her into his embrace.

"Shush, I know you and I bet you gave your father an ear full." he leads her to a secluded spot and they be sit down in the grass. "We were talking about Isolde not your family." She maneuvers herself to sit on Alistair's legs as she looks him in the eye.

"Alistair, I hope this works and we can save Connor. I am just worried about you if we fail." Alistair smiled at her.

"Me?" she nods solemnly at him.

"Yes, you. Make no mistake about this. While I know we needed to go to the Circle because of the treaty, I never would have gone through what I did if it wasn't for you." Alistair looked confused, Belyssa sighed. "The only reason I didn't kill Isolde for the ritual was because of you. I didn't think you could forgive me." Alistair didn't know what to say, he couldn't imagine her being in favor of killing anyone outright; yet, he sees her point using that option would have ensured that Redcliffe wouldn't be at risk any more. He cupped her cheek.

"Would you really?" he asked her

"Sacrifice Isolde's life for Connor's?" Alistair nodded. "She offered her life in exchange, I don't like her Alistair. I never really liked her and after what she did to you." (she looks down and then lifts her head) "I think I could." she lowered her head again. "I'm sorry." Alistair was stunned but he did see her point more importantly he knew how fiercely loyal she is so it wasn't all that surprising that she would want to hurt Isolde for the way she treated him as a child. That idea made his heart swell with emotion.

He lifted her head and pulled her closer to him when she was closer he kissed her and she responded eagerly to his kiss. This was a new angle for her with her body was on top of his. While Belyssa knew the mechanics of intimacy she never practiced it until now. Her lips left his and she began to kiss his jaw and slowly work their way to his ears and neck. Alistair was disappointed that Bel pulled her lips away from him that was until he felt them again, this time on the side of his face, he realized he liked this feeling and wondered if she would as well so he began to mimic her movements. When she reached his ear she began to suck on it so when she heard him groan she continued her ministrations with more enthusiasm. Alistair didn't know how or why but the sensation he felt when Bel's lips touched his ear were amazing. He was kissing her neck he decided to use his tongue and her reaction was instantaneous, she began to squirm it was as if she couldn't control her body movements. She was pressing herself closer to him, he had to grab hold of her arse to stop her movements which were having another effect on his lower half as well. When she began panting and then making soft moans in his ear he knew he was doing something right. He felt her hand in his hair holding his head in place.

"Alistair" she whispered into his ear, causing more sensations within him. He began to run his tongue along her neck now moving to the other side the whole time she continued to make the most delicious sounds he has ever heard, his other hand was on her back to keep her body close to his not that he needed to, she was pressing herself closer to him. Her other hand found his and slowly began to it move if up her side, Alistair seemed to forget why he was holding her until she began to move again this time he began to groan into her neck as her body was writhing against his. Belyssa could feel this intense heat building up inside her and felt as if all of it was heading down her body, she wanted see this to completion.

"WARDENS!" screamed Zevran. Both Belyssa and Alistair were startled by his voice, he yelled a second time. It was Alistair who answered.

"What?!" he shouted from where they were.

"You two are needed back at camp, I think Bethany is going to kill Wynne." answered Zevran.

"Fuck!" whispered Belyssa. Alistair had stop himself from laughing when she gave him a mean glare. "We will be right there!" says Belyssa. Before she stood up, she gave Alistair another kiss, she then stood, well she tried but her legs were a little wobbly in fact she could feel her body shaking slightly. She looked to Alistair but he seemed oblivious to her small plight; yet she became aware of his.

"Alistair, I can handle this if you need some time." Alistair was confused by her comment until he realized where she was looking, then he felt uncomfortable his face began to turn red.

"No. I am ok." he said. Belyssa noticed that his blushing. "Alistair, it's ok. I understand."

"Bel, please go. I am fine." he pleaded with her, she looked at him for a few minutes and then turned and left for camp. When Belyssa arrived Bethany and Wynne were shouting at each other.

"How dare you, you don't know a damn thing about me!" shouted Bethany

"I know that there is no better education than the Circle and you have yet to go through the Harrowing!" countered Wynne

"By the Black City what is going on here?" demanded Belyssa, she was pretty angry at them for interrupting her time with Alistair and herself for her behavior as well as embarrassing Alistair.

"This busy body, thinks I need instruction!" sputtered Bethany.

"She is an apostate, I should turn her into the Templars." shouted Wynne, Belyssa watched the color drain from Bethany's face, now Belyssa is angry.

"How dare you, threaten her!" shouted Belyssa shocking both women. "Back off Wynne." Belyssa took a step closer to Wynne, at this point Alistair had entered the camp, he noticed how close Belyssa was standing to Wynne and he became concerned as he neared Zevran said.

"You're are going to ruin it. I was hoping for a three way women fight." Alistair could have sworn Zevran was pouting.

"Bel!" shouted Alistair. "What's wrong?" He was sure she began blushing when she looked at him.

"Wynne is threatening, Bethany." Alistair closed his eyes, he knew Bel had a soft spot for Bethany since she saved Fergus' life. He also knew she was an apostate, he should have told the Templars at the Circle but he didn't. He trusted Bel's judgment and Bethany has proven herself as well, more so than Wynne; yet being trained as a Templar he knew what Wynne was saying.

"Wynne, I understand your concerns; however, Bethany has more than proven herself a capable Mage and we trust her." says Alistair.

"You have no idea how much damage a untrained mage can do, doesn't what happened at Redcliffe shown you anything."

"If Bethany was a child, but she isn't." interjected Belyssa. "Like Alistair said we trust her and this argument is over!" Wynne pursed her lips but didn't say anything further. Belyssa then walked away to her tent she didn't make it far when she was stopped by Bethany.

"Is it true?" she asked

"That we trust you? Yes we do." answers Belyssa.

"I know I have should told you I was Mage instead of hiding it. But my family always protected me and only they knew, keeping my magic hidden is a part of my every day life."

"I can understand that, who taught you?" asks Belyssa

"My father, he was an apostate too; however, he was trained in a Circle. He met my mother in Kirkwall and they ran away together to Ferelden. He was very good at hiding his magic, he also knew how to fight with a sword so he used get work as a mercenary before my sister was born. Then he took up farming, he also sold healing potions and the like. Out of three children I was the only one born a mage." Belyssa could see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Well maybe he and the rest of your family made it to Kirkwall." says Belyssa hoping to ease her pain.

"My father died a few years ago." says Bethany as she gets a far away look on her face, now Belyssa feels foolish that her attempt to help only brought more pain to Bethany.

"I am sorry. I didn't know." says Belyssa lamely.

"Don't be, you had no way of knowing." Belyssa gives Bethany a hug.

"If you ever need to talk, you can always come to me."

"Thank you." with that Bethany walks away.

Alistair notices Belyssa talking to Bethany and decided now would be a good time to have a talk of his own as well. He walked over to where Zevran was sitting.

"Zevran do you have a minute?" he asks the elf.

"For you my dear Alistair, I have more than a minute." answered Zevran, he also have him a look that made Alistair very uncomfortable. Alistair coughed as he sat down on the log opposite Zevran.

"I wanted to apologize for how I have treated you." begins Alistair.

"Oh?" says Zevran

"Yes, I have to admit that I never really gave you chance from the day we met and I should have never punched you." Alistair looks over to where Belyssa and Bethany are standing. "I have always cared about her, probably from the day we first met. It wasn't until you joined us that I realized just how important she really is to me and for that I thank you." Zevran could tell that Alistair was being sincere in his confession and while his normal reaction would be to deflect with humor he found that he didn't wish to insult Alistair by doing so. He found himself doing something he rarely does and that was confessing to Alistair.

"Make no mistake, I too find myself attracted to her. And believe me I tried, but alas she only has eyes for you." at first Alistair was angry with Zevran's confession; then he smiled when all of Zevran's words sunk in.

"Well, I for one am delighted that your attempts failed." he said smiling at Zevran. Zevran let out a loud laugh at Alistair's comment that got the attention of everyone in camp, Alistair also began to laugh. When they were both done, it was Zevran who spoke.

"Things seem to be progressing quite well between you both." Alistair blushed at his comment yet his curiosity got the better of him.

"What do you mean?" he then asked, Zevran raised an eyebrow to the question.

"Well from the noise you two were making when I found you, I would say that your relationship has taken a new turn." Now Alistair knew his face must have turned a new shade of red.

"You heard us?" Zevran was smiling broadly now.

"Oh yes, and I must say if I knew she could make those sounds I think I would pursued her more vehemently."

"I am not sure what you heard but we weren't doing what you think we were." says Alistair, still blushing.

"No?" Alistair just shook his head in the negative. "Well that is surprising, it's something I thought you two would have taken care of last night at the tavern. No matter. If not then you will soon, enough."

Alistair coughed uncomfortably at his last comment.

"Zevran you may be used to moving things along at a brisk pace, but I was raised in the Chantry. That is not something I take lightly." Now Zevran's eyes opened wide.

"You mean you have never?" he then asked, to which Alistair just shook his head in the negative again.

"Neither has she." he then added. That bit of information didn't surprise Zevran he knew she was an innocent.

"So I must ask then, what were you doing to elicit those sound from our dear Warden?" Still blushing Alistair said.

"I was kissing her somehow we shifted my lips were on her neck I had this thought to use my tongue she started squirming and making those sounds that I couldn't stop myself." at this point Zevran pulled Alistair away from everyone else.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to please her, that's what part of it is all about." He regarded Alistair for a few moments. "It's clear you are unsure of what do, so how about I lend you a book I have and if you ever have any questions feel free to come and ask me." Alistair looked hesitant for a few moments as if he was warring with himself as to what to do.

"Alright, and thank you."

"No problem, that is what friends do." says Zevran that last comment seemed to surprise them both.


	34. A New Recruit

Bann Teagan decided to take a walk on the grounds this morning as he was returning he heard voices,

"Honestly all I want right now is a hot bath and bed." he hears the Teyrna say.

"That's all you want?" he then hears Alistair ask, but there is something different about his voice as he says it.

"At the moment, yes. I stink! And a Teyrna shouldn't smell, ever. My mother would be having a huge fit, if she saw me now. Oh Alistair, I would be so happy to hear her yell at me." Belyssa's voice starts to crumble.

"Shush, I've got you." Teagan heard movement and some muffled sobs. "Come on, let's get inside and see how Connor is doing." after a few moments. "Ah Bel."

"Yes?"

"Your right, you do stink." Teagan then heard a several grunts followed by an. "Ouch, you know I bruise easily." says Alistair again, however it was clear he was laughing.

"You will pay for that, Your Highness!"

"Come on, Bel. You said so yourself, I just agreed with you."

"Stop talking now, you are only digging yourself deeper."

"Admit it, I made you smile." Alistair just continued.

"Still talking." was all Belyssa said trying desperately to hide the smile forming on her face from him. The were headed straight to where Teagan was so he felt it was about time he made himself know to them.

"Greetings" he says as he walks into their view. He notices there something different about them, beside the fact that the Teyrna was smiling she seemed relaxed and so did Alistair.

"Greetings Bann Teagan. How are you?" says Belyssa

"I am well. I am glad you are back, now we can do the ritual." says Teagan

"What? Why wasn't the ritual done already? Did the mages not arrive?" asks Alistair.

"They are fine, we wanted to wait until you arrived." says Teagan

"Why?" asks Belyssa

"It is your companion going into the fade, we thought you wanted to be here."

"I would think that Connor's well being would be more important." says Belyssa, Alistair could hear the challenge in her voice and prayed that Teagan would not agitate her further.

"I agree, but the First Enchanter wanted to wait. I must warn you that Isolde is beside herself."

"I could care less about your sister-in-law, it was her vanity that made all of this possible!" Alistair knew Belyssa was about to lose her temper.

"Let's just get inside and see what needs to be done." says Alistair. Belyssa turned her gaze on him, but he gave her that grin of his and she just couldn't be angry at him, besides none of this was his fault she made the choice to get the help of the mages.

"Alright, let's go inside." Teagan was surprised at how quickly she could go from ready to rip his head off to calm. It was little disconcerting not to mention scary. The moment they entered the main hall Isolde started yelling at Belyssa.

"Took your damn time, Warden. My son's life is stake and you go traipsing through Ferelden." Alistair didn't bother to calm Belyssa down in fact he pulled Teagan out of the way giving Belyssa a clear path to the Arlessa. Belyssa walked right up the Arlessa and punched her in the face and stood over as she was on the floor.

"You are the one that placed not only your son's life at stake but everyone in this castle and the village. And instead of killing you or him, I went the Circle and found them under siege by an insane mage and his demons. I went through the worst nightmares to get the top of the Tower to save the mages so your son could live and you dare to yell at me! Don't make me regret letting you live and Arlessa you will address me as Teyrna Cousland!" finished Belyssa as she shoved her hand in her face showing her the mark of her title. She then stood up and looked at everyone else in the room. "Now I am going to take hot bath and then we will save Connor, is that alright with everyone?" all the mages and the templars nodded she looked to one of the servants. After a nod from Teagan did servant jump to action, before she followed the servant Belyssa had a quick talk with Wynne and Bethany then she went to her room and happily sank into her hot bath.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Fergus heard the Arlessa yelling he wandered to whom she was yelling at until he heard his sister's voice and from the sound of it she was pretty angry. He couldn't make out all the words only something about the Circle and nightmares. The yelling soon stopped and all was quiet, he braced himself for her entrance into his room. It had been over almost a week since he last saw her, he still can't believe he actually attacked her. He read the letter Calian gave to Alistair for him; in fact, he read it several times. After reading it he was amazed at what his sister faced in the castle the simple fact she was able to escape was miracle, he knew their father left her with about 100 men to guard the castle and the countryside and from all accounts Howe had almost ten times that amount in his army when he attacked their home. He was proud that the soldiers left at the castle fought to delay Howe's men in an effort to let his loved ones escape, it was just heart breaking that his sister was the only survivor. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"So you are the young man I need to heal." says a older woman as she enters his room. He knew by her dress and staff that she was mage, it took a few seconds for her words to sink in.

"Heal?" says Fergus

"Yes, the Warden asked that I see how your injuries are doing and if I could heal you." says the older woman in a somewhat kinder voice.

"It is good to see you awake, my lord." says Bethany and for some reason Fergus' sad mood was lightened by the sound of her voice.

"Lady Bethany, it is good to see you again. And I am pretty sure, I have asked that you call me Fergus." he says teasing her lightly. As usual he sees the color rise to her face, he isn't sure why but he is happy to see it.

"You have, yet you insist on adding "Lady" when you say my name." she says with a smile, he does notice the older woman is frowning.

"Your assistance is not need here, Bethany." says the older woman.

"While have no doubt in your skill good woman, Lady Bethany took great care of me when I was very ill and I trust her." says Fergus

"Thank you my-Fergus." says Bethany who now turning a new shade of red, though he knew it was slip of the tongue he found himself liking how possessive her words sounded. Bethany had to get control of the situation, she noticed that Fergus looked much better than when she left him unconscious and while he didn't have his sister's blue eyes his own brown eyes seemed to twinkle with the same mischievousness that she sometimes saw in the Warden's eyes. "Wynne, I am the first to admit that my healing skills are not as good as yours, Fergus is correct I did care for him while he was ill and I was there when we received these injuries and can tell where to look for the breaks in his bones."

Fergus was impressed by how Bethany asserted herself then, she always seemed very shy. _Wait did she just admit to being a mage?_ "B..Bethany did you just-" he started to say.

"Yes, I did. The Wardens are aware and neither are worried. In fact they both say they trust me." she answered proudly.

"Well I'll be damned. Good for you." says Fergus This made Wynne scowl even more, she didn't say anything else and began to work her magic on him. Wynne was surprised how quickly his wounds were healing, so it didn't take her long to completely mend the broken bones. She was unaware that Leliana had been coming in each day and applying small amounts of healing salve and a few injury kits so it would look that he healed quickly on his own and not make Belyssa suspicious.

"Odd the Warden indicated that your injuries were more severe than they seem to be. While she tried for it not show, I could tell she cares about your well being. Is she prone to exaggerate? " asked Wynne

"No she isn't. Fergus had a broken leg and a dislocated arm in addition to a broken jaw. The jaw was healed with magic before we left the castle." says Bethany.

"Are you sure?" asked Wynne again.

"Yes, those were my injuries. By the time awoke my jaws was fully healed but I have been stuck in this bed for about a week." says Fergus.

"Just how were you injured?" asks Wynne

"The Warden caused my injuries." answered Fergus, Wynne could not hide her shock.

"What? While I do not know her very well that seems very brutal." Fergus smiled at the fact that if never occurred to Wynne that Alistair could be responsible.

"In her defense, I attacked her." explains Fergus.

"What would possess you to do something so reckless?" asked Wynne

"We had a difference of opinion and her opinion won." says Fergus succinctly. Wynne realized that she wasn't going to get anymore answers so she bid her farewells and went in search of the First Enchanter. Before Bethany could leave Fergus asked her some questions.

"Bethany how is Bliss?"

"You know about her being trapped in the Fade?" Fergus nodded. "Well I don't know what she went through but it must have been bad, by the time Alistair and I got to her she had managed to escape and then she gave Alistair a hard time for coming to rescue her."

"She always takes out her bad moods out on him. Why he stays friends with her all these years is a mystery to me."

"I think they have come to an arrangement." says Bethany trying not to smile, Fergus just gives her a look but says nothing. At that moment Bann Teagan came into his room, requesting to speak with Fergus so Bethany left them alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

Belyssa was now enjoying herself in her soaking bath, she had cleaned all the dirt and grime from the road from her body and while she bathed at the inn across the lake from the Circle, she didn't have her oils or soaps for a proper soaking. This time she indulged by adding fresh milk into her bath, it was something she learned in Orlais and it aided in keeping her ivory skin smooth and creamy. She had also used some lemon and honey on her skin, this usually helped keep her skin from darkening under the hot sun.

There is a knock her so she warily she got to her feet and picked up a towel as she headed to her door. She found Alistair on the other side with his arm raised ready to knock again. Startled he blinked a couple of times, she then pulled him in and gave him a kiss on the lips. When she released his lips did he finally speak.

"I was coming here to tell you that you have soaked enough. However, I like your greeting much better."

"Spoilsport. " Alistair then realized that she was only wearing a towel and all thoughts of Connor vanished from his head. _She is trying to torture me or make my brain explode,_ he thinks to himself.

"Sweet Maker Bel! You shouldn't come to the door in just your towel, it could have been someone else that was on the other side." exclaims Alistair.

"It's chilly can you add some logs to the fire?" is all she says.

"Really? It feels like it's very warm in here to me." says Alistair, as he does as she asked.

"Strange I don't feel warm." completely misunderstanding his comment. Alistair smiled to himself. Her back was to him as he walked over to where she was standing, she was gently drying her hair in another towel. He notices how much longer her curly hair has become, it was now all they way down her back. Once she was in reach he placed a kiss on the back of her neck which caused her to moan as she moved her head to give him more access to her neck. Alistair wrapped his arm around her to pull her closer to him, his hand brushed against the underside of her breast and is if controlled by someone else his hand wrapped it's self around her breast and squeezed which brought out gasp from Belyssa. This time Alistair moaned into her neck as he began kissing it. Just as the night in the woods, Belyssa started making those soft sighs and moans soon she was panting.

"Alistair" panted Belyssa, he had to admit he liked they way she said his name when she was like this. She grabbed his other hand and began to lead it under her towel, she had turned around and was now facing Alistair. She began kissing his neck to his ear as she began running her hands down his back. He now began moan as well. Then all of a sudden her towel falls off her and she is pressing her body closer to his, next thing Belyssa knew was she felt the mattress against the back of her legs. Alistair had stopped kissing her and pulled back from her slightly.

"Bel" he said and his voice sounded breathy. At that moment the door to her room burst open.

"I am so glad you-" Leliana starts to say until she realizes what she just walked into. "Oh my goodness, I will talk to you later. I am so sorry." she was about to leave when Bann Teagan starts to enter the room, to Alistair's amazement Belyssa manages to get back behind the screen she used for her bath.

"Lady Leliana, is the Teyrna available to speak with?" asks Bann Teagan as he enters the room.

"Uh." is all Leliana gets out. As Bann Teagan walks in he notices Alistair in the room.

"Alistair? What are you doing in here?" he asks him, Alistair thought that was an odd question but choose to answer it anyway.

"I came to get Bel." he replies. From behind the screen, Belyssa speaks.

"Alistair do you see my towel?" as Alistair bends down to get it he realizes the front of tunic is damp, _how do I explain this to the Bann_. Without thinking he began to walk towards her and goes around the screen to where she was standing until Bann Teagan shouts at him.

"Alistair, stop!" confused Belyssa comes around the screen when she heard Bann Teagan shout. Her eyes meets Alistair's at this point he reacts and quickly stands in front of her blocking anyone else in the room from seeing her.

"Bel!" he says as he covers her the towel. Bann Teagan then speaks.

"We will leave you to dress, Your Grace." he then turns to Alistair, "Let's wait for her downstairs." Alistair looks at Bel she gives him a nod before he leaves her alone with Leliana. Leliana falls onto the bed and starts asking questions.

"So I obliviously missed something. What happened in the Tower?" as she starts asking questions, there was a knock on the door. Leliana went to answer it as Belyssa starts to get dressed. It was Bethany that was knocking and she entered to join the other ladies.

"Bethany, why didn't you find me to tell me that our Wardens are now lovers." says Leliana. Belyssa stops and looks over at Leliana.

"We haven't gone that far. We have only been kissing."

"I must say it looked like things as they were about to change, when I walked into the room." says Leliana with a smile.

"Either way we must go downstairs to save a little boys life, head down and I will be there soon." says Belyssa as she opens the door to her room to leave.

"Am I the only that thinks she is a little scary." says Bethany as she and Leliana leave her alone.

As Belyssa got dressed she thought about her and Alistair and she didn't understand why when Alistair would kiss or lick her neck she felt all these sensations running through her body, all she knew was she didn't want him to stop, she wanted more. That thought surprised her more than anything, other men tried do what she allowed Alistair too and not once did feel as she did in his arms. Darrien was the only one who came close but he couldn't bring out she same urgency that Alistair did. As she neared the main hall she heard yelling and she quickly shook off her thoughts. She ran into the main hall to discover her brother and Alistair standing with a swords in hand in front of Bethany defending her against some templars.

"What the in the Black City is going on!" shouted Belyssa as she entered. The templar they rescued Sir Cullen answers.

"She is an apostate and we are taking her to the Circle." Belyssa looks over at the First Enchanter where he nods solemnly. Then she sees Wynne at his side and she knew it was her that told them about Bethany.

"You told them." she says accusingly.

"I tried to make you understand how dangerous an untrained mage is and neither you or Alistair would listen." says Wynne thinking that would be explanation enough.

"Bethany isn't untrained, she was trained by a mage and from what I can tell a very good one. She healed my brother from the injuries he suffered in the Wilds. According to the reports from my men, he was feverish and close to death until she healed him. That is not something an untrained mage could do." Belyssa paused to let her words sink in "You never asked her where she learned her magic, you just assumed she had no training, Wynne." Bethany then spoke up.

"My father trained me, he too was a mage, his name was Malcolm Hawke." that named seemed to register with the First Enchanter and Wynne and the look on their face was not lost on Belyssa.

"So I am guessing both of you know of him." They both nodded. The Irving the First Enchanter was the first one to speak.

"Yes, he started out with me at the Circle and was later sent to Kirkwall. I was told he escaped he also managed to change the blood of his phylactery so they were never able to find him. He was always too clever." finishes Irving with a smile on his face.

"The Viscount would sometimes have mages come to entertain at his parties it was at one of those parties he met my mother Leandra Amell, together they fled Kirkwall with my older sister who was only a few months old." the moment Bethany said her mother's name there was gasp from another mage in attendance but Belyssa ignored it.

"Regardless of her her parentage she hasn't been through a Harrowing." said Wynne, trying to prove her point.

"She can still be controlled by demons." said Sir Cullen. Surprisingly it was Alistair who spoke up.

"I am not sure the Harrowing proves anything. The demons possessed templars as well as mages. More important than that is that Bethany was at the Circle and fought against the abominations and not once was she possessed which says more than any Harrowing."

"This conversation is mute. In the end, she is an apostate and she is going to the Circle with us." says Sir Cullen.

"She will not." says Belyssa, she looks over at Alistair and they seemed to have a silent conversation. He finally says.

"I trust you." Belyssa gave him a smile and then took a deep breath.

"I hereby conscript Bethany Hawke into the Grey Wardens." the entire hall erupts with noise. Eventually Leliana let out a sharp pitched whistle getting everyone's attention. At this point Bann Teagan speaks.

"Teyrna you don't have a the authority to conscript."

"Yes she does, Bann Teagan." says Alistair, coming to her defense.

"Only the Warden Commander can do it." countered Bann Teagan.

"Not true, any Warden can. All though it is usually done by the Warden Commander."

"And sadly he is dead and we are the only Wardens in Ferelden."

"So either one of us can conscript anyone we want." finished Alistair. Belyssa then walked over to Bethany and wrapped her arm around her.

"You will travel with us and help us fight the Blight." says Belyssa

"And after that?" asks Bethany

"If we live through this we will handle it then." says Belyssa, during this whole conversation Fergus was watching his sister, not once did she look at him or acknowledge his presence. He knew she was upset with him, her behavior now confirms it. This is much worse than when they were kids and he is not sure he can fix the damage he caused, he really didn't fix it last time their father did. He re-sheathed his sword now that Bethany was safe from the Templars, he wasn't happy about his sister conscripting her but he could argue that point later.

"Now that Bethany's fate is settled can we get to saving Connor." says Belyssa matter-of-factly.

"We are ready Warden, you need to choose which companion is going into the fade." Belyssa looked around her, she didn't really trust Jowan since he was blood mage and now she didn't completely trust Wynne. That left Morrigan or Bethany. Sir Cullen interrupted her thoughts.

"The apostate still needs to go through a harrowing." another mage now spoke up.

"Bethany, Sir Cullen. Her name is Bethany not apostate." Belyssa noticed she had a sad look in her eye as she gazed at Sir Cullen. "And I can go into the fade, for you Warden." Sir Cullen gave a cry of protest and whispered something softly, he was ignored.

"Thank you, what is your name?" asks Belyssa, the mage looks over at Bethany and smiles.

"My name is Mariana Amell." now Bethany gasps with surprise.

"You are my cousin, from Mother's side of the family." Mariana smiles and nods.

"We never met, I was taken to the circle before you were born." Belyssa could see the tears forming in Bethany's eyes as she ran over to hug her cousin.

"I knew I had a cousin who was mage, but Mother never said you were here in Ferelden."

Hugging her back Mariana, explained that Leandra may not have known. Bethany pulled back and looked at Belyssa.

"I will go into the fade." now it was Fergus' turn to protest.

"Bethany you don't need to prove yourself."

"I must, not only to Templars that I can fight a demon but more importantly to myself." she look at her cousin. "Thank you for the offer, but I need to stop letting others place themselves in danger to protect me." Fergus looks over at his sister and mutters to Alistair.

"This is her influence, Bethany has been watching Bliss." Alistair chuckles softly at his comment and then he begins to wonder why this bothers Fergus so much. Belyssa heard her brother but she just ignores him.

"Will this satisfy, your need of a Harrowing, Sir Cullen?"

"Yes, as the Maker wills it.." says Sir Cullen.

"The Maker didn't create the Harrowing, the Chantry did. Now what do you need, First Enchanter?"

"We have what we need." Bethany looked at Alistair.

"Alistair, you were trained as a Templar?" Alistair nodded at her. "Then can you watch over me and if I should lose, do what needs to be done?" Alistair looked stricken at what she was asking him to do for her should the worst happened.

"Are you sure?" Bethany smiled at him.

"I trust you just as you trust me." Alistair looked over at Belyssa, she too nodded.

"Alright, just come back in one piece and with no extra passengers." Once everything was ready did he walked over to guard over her body. Belyssa knew that this was the reason that Alistair didn't want to become a Templar she remembered him telling her about the female mage they had to kill because she failed her Harrowing. Fergus came over to stand beside his sister and still she said nothing to him. They both watched Bethany as she began to fall to the floor Fergus caught her and set her down gently. Belyssa watched her brother but still said nothing. She knows that she needs talk to him but is putting it off. After Fergus lays Bethany down, he looks over at Alistair and then his sister he notices a change in them both, _maybe they finally..ok let's not think about that and your sister in the same thought, I need to talk to Alistair. _Alistair felt eyes on him and looked over to see Fergus staring at him and Bel as he watched him get this odd look in his eye, Alistair had an urge to swallowed hard but resisted.

"Alistair would you like a chair?" asked Belyssa as she touched his arm. He smiled at her.

"Not very Templar to sit down on the job." he says.

"You aren't a Templar you are a Warden doing a friend a favor." countered Belyssa

Alistair chuckles, "That may be; but fighting an abomination from a chair doesn't sound like a winning tactic."

"Bethany won't turn." says Fergus hotly

"I wasn't saying she will. However, my words were in poor judgment. I apologize." says Alistair, he then turns his attention back to Bel. "I am fine, you don't have to stay. I know you must be a tired as I am, go get some rest." Belyssa resolutely shook her head no.

"I am staying." Alistair recognized that look in her blue eyes and smiled while his heart swelled with emotion.

"Alright." So Belyssa stood beside him and together they watched over their friend. There were a few scary moments when Bethany didn't look good and Wynne would heal Bethany and after about two hours of waiting, Bethany awoke. She looked tired so Fergus picked her up and left the main hall with her. He came back quickly to let everyone know Bethany was asleep in what now be her room, until she was fully rested. Belyssa was about to help Alistair up to his room when Bann Teagan spoke to her.

"Your Grace, can you meet me in my brothers study in a few moments. I want to go check on Connor first." Belyssa nodded and then Bann Teagan headed up the stairs first. She then helped Alistair to his room and helped him out of his armour.

"When I am done talking to with Teagan, I will come back."

"Do you think that is wise?" asks Alistair.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Alistair sighs as he cups her cheek.

"Bel, I don't want to hurt or ruin your reputation and Fergus is already suspicious."

Now it was Belyssa's turn to sigh. "I am a Warden now so I have no reputation to sully and Fergus can go suck an egg." Alistair noticed her face was becoming flushed with anger, and while she looked utterly adorable to him, he didn't give up just yet."

"I am not trying to be difficult, but you are a Teyrna too so you still have a reputation to care about." he quickly held up his hands in surrender before Belyssa could give voice to the retort in her head. "Just think about what I said please." he gave her a kiss on the forehead before she left him.

Belyssa was smiling and in her own world so she didn't notice that she was being watched as headed downstairs to meet with Bann Teagan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

Belyssa's conversation with Bann Teagan left her frustrated and annoyed. He seemed extremely interested in the skills of her companions. She knew he was questioning her for a reason, but she couldn't discern why. The only plus to their meeting was that while she was waiting for him she found the amulet Alistair used where when they first met. She remembered him telling her he destroyed in a fit of anger at being sent away by the Arl. She also took the time to check on Morrigan and Sten not only to thank them but also to give them a thank you gift. Their response to the gift were so different; while Sten was actually surprised and grateful while Morrigan seemed affronted at first and tried to imply that Belyssa was up to something nefarious. It wasn't until she explained that it just her way of showing her gratitude for her assistance did Morrigan finally just say thank you. Zevran had went to sleep upon arriving at the castle so she left him alone and went about selling any gear she didn't think they needed to Bodhan. She was finally heading back to Alistair's room when she found him coming out of it.

"I was coming to look for you." he says as she approaches.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asks

"No, I couldn't sleep well." he says, Belyssa understood he must have had a "Blight Nightmare". He looked so tired to her.

"How did your talk with Teagan go, you have been gone a long time."

"Confusing, I wanted to let you sleep so did some errands instead of disturbing you." Since there wasn't anyone around he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"You could never disturb me." Belyssa breathed in his scent as he held her close, she then pulled away.

"Let's go to my room to talk, a servant should be on their way up with some food."

"You always know just the right thing to say." says Alistair chuckling at her as they head to her room.


	35. A Day Apart: (Part One) Belyssa's Day

_(Sorry I did some editing and re-posted this chapter.)_

_As I began to work on this chapter I had originally planned to flip back between the day Belyssa and Alistair were having. However that was getting to confusing even for me. I then thought to make on big chapter instead. Then it became extremely long as I continued to work on it. So in the end I decided to break up into separate parts. _

_So here is part One..._

_Enjoy_

* * *

_Belyssa's Day..._

Belyssa kept concentrating on the task before her. She was just about done mending Alistair's socks and some his shirts as she sat in the parlor with Isolde, Wynne and Leliana. Isolde had invited her there to sew, she did enjoy the look on Isolde's face when Isolde realized that Belyssa could in fact sew as well do embroidery.

She remembered watching her mother do the exact same thing when she was younger, the memory brought the pain of her loss back. Belyssa quickly found herself blinking back some tears. As she finished the last stitch she thought about finding Alistair when she remembered he wasn't there. After returning from the services in the Village she learned that he and a few other companions had left to a nearby town on some errand. He left a note with Duble explaining this to her. Still she was annoyed that he would go without even saying a word to her himself.

Then again after what happened last night she really couldn't blame him. She had behaved so wantonly. The memory of her actions came flooding back to her and at that same moment Bann Teagan entered the Parlor.

"Teyrna, what lovely stitches. I see you are quick learner." Belyssa's was still thinking of Alistair and had already begun blushing.

"Now Teagan you have made her blush." says Isolde a little to sweetly; which got Belyssa's attention. Confused she says.

"What?"

"The Bann was commenting on how quickly you learned how to sew." explains Wynne

"And you starting blushing." ads Leilana

Belyssa's looks up a the Bann. Her face felt warm to her. "My mother taught me. Please excuse me." Belyssa then quickly fled from the parlor.

"I think the Bann makes her nervous." says Isolde.

Teagan was surprised by her actions as he watched her leave, he then looked over at the other ladies present. Wynne just smiled at him. He headed back out to catch up with Belyssa. He caught her before she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Your Grace, I came to invite you ride with me as I inspect the borders of Redcliffe."

"I would be happy to accompany you, Bann Teagan." answered Belyssa.

Bann Teagan let out the breath he was holding. "Thank you. I will meet your at the stables in ten minutes.

"I will see you there." Bann Teagan then nodded and Belyssa went upstairs to her room to change for the ride.

* * *

_The Borders of Redcliffe..._

"Your Grace, are you alright?" asks Bann Teagan. During the ride they were attacked by bandits. Thankfully for Belyssa the Bann had a few soldiers with them so she wasn't the only fighter and she didn't have to worry about protecting the Bann.

Belyssa was wiping her blade as she looked over at the Bann. "Bann Teagan, we have just shed blood together, you can call me by my name." she smiles at him.

"Only if you call me Teagan, Bel." the moment the word left his lips he saw a change in her.

"I am sorry, Teagan. I meant you can call me Belyssa. Please don't call me Bel."

"I apologize. I thought that was your name. That is what Alistair calls you."

"Yes, that is what _he_ calls me. Just as my brother calls me Bliss."

"I see. Speaking of your brother. I think you should stop being childish and talk to him."

Belyssa didn't say a word to Teagan. She remounted her horse to continue the ride. As he headed back to his horse to catch up to her, he heard one of the soldiers with make a comment.

"Telling a woman that she is acting childish after watching her decapitate two bandits probably isn't going to gain favor with her."

Bann Teagan was about to rebuke the soldier but he as he thought about it. He knew the soldier was correct, _maybe I need another tactic_. He thought.

Belyssa didn't ride too far ahead. She had dismounted and was standing by a tree overlooking Redcliffe Village when Teagan found her.

"It's hard to believe there are darkspawn about, considering how peaceful it is right now." says Bann Teagan

Belyssa was still distracted so she wasn't paying attention to Teagan, nor did she realize how close he was to her. Teagan touched her shoulder, surprising Belyssa.

"Teagan?" says a startled Belyssa

"I am sorry, I mentioned how peaceful it is despite the land being threatened by the darkspawn."

Belyssa took a look around again. She was surprised as she wondered if Alistair would love the view from where they were standing. She then noticed that Teagan took a step closer to her. She looked up at him as he was bending down to her. She had enough experience with men to realize that he was attempting to kiss her. Belyssa took a step back from him.

"Teagan, please." Teagan tried a second time; however Belyssa again moved away from him.

"Belyssa?" Belyssa shook her head at him.

"I just can't. I am not that type of woman." she then walked away from him quickly and remounted her horse.

Belyssa didn't get far when an arrow whizzed past her ear. She immediately charged her horse in the direction of where the arrow came from. Bann Teagan and his men quickly followed her.

* * *

_Back at Redcliffe..._

Belyssa was getting a bath ready for herself. She was doing her best to follow Wynne's instructions by trying not to exert herself too much. She needed to give the healing spell time to repair her wounds. As she was fleeing Bann Teagan they were attacked by a small group of darkspawn. This time being the only Grey Warden present a lot of the fighting fell on her shoulders. Teagan and his men were able to help but she made sure that she fought the tougher ones. Those actions caused her to receive a few more injuries than necessary.

Belyssa never heard Leilana enter her room as she stood there staring at the bed in room. Leilana had to walk up and touch her shoulder before Belyssa realized she was in the room with her.

"Leilana, I didn't hear you enter." says Belyssa clearly startled.

"I know. That isn't like you. Are you alright?" asks Leliana.

"Of course." lies Belyssa. "It's just been a long day."

"I see." Leilana's voice sounded different just then to Belyssa ears. She was about to ask why when Leliana changed topics. "I am curious why did you blush at the Bann's compliment?"

"Blush?" says Belyssa clearly confused.

"Yes, earlier when we were in the salon." continued Leliana

"Oh" says Belyssa as she touches her face. "It had nothing to with the Bann."

"Alistair, then." Belyssa just nodded. "Did he hurt you?"

"He would never hurt me." Belyssa was about to sit down on the bed. Then changes her mind and started pacing in the room. Leliana patiently watched her as she gathered her thoughts.

"It's my fault." she then says glumly

"What happened?"

"Well, last night." Belyssa lets her mind think back to the previous night.

* * *

_The Previous Night..._

_Alistair followed Belyssa into her room. He needed more than a quick kiss from her and pulled her into his arms. She let out a small squeal in surprise, which quickly turned into a soft moan once his tongue was inside her mouth. As his hands circled her waist did he finally decide that he liked that new armour his brother gave her at Ostagar._

_The knock on the door from servant with their food interrupted them. And while Alistair would have been happy to continue he was also hungry and they still needed to talk about recent events. So once the servant left did Alistair ask his question._

"_Bel, can you tell me about the woman in my dream." Alistair then hears her foot moving under the table a tale tell sign that she is nervous. He watches her take a sip of ale before she begins to answer._

"_Let me tell you everything before you ask any more questions." Alistair nods in agreement. "Her name is Elyssa Cousland." Thankfully Alistair didn't have any food or drink in his mouth at the moment because he was sure he would be choking right now. When Alistair finally remembered to close his mouth again, did Belyssa continue. She told him of Erebus and how he has managed to thwart time from moving on, until Elyssa and her Alistair (who is to be referred to as Red) destroyed Erebus's magical device. Once she was done did he ask another question._

"_So how do we explain this to the Wardens at Weisshaupt?" says Alistair_

"_I don't know if we can."_

"_You don't want to tell them?"_

"_Do you really think they would believe us?"_

"_Two dead Warden's leading a rebellion of dead souls to defeat an evil demon darkspawn trying to get into the Holy City to kill the Maker? I think they might accept it. Being told that time is repeating itself and we are at the center of this story? Nope, they would never believe it." Belyssa let out a nervous laugh. He then got up and pulled her out of the chair at the table and led her to the couch on the other side of the room._

"_The fact that he tried to kill you before you were born scares me." he says as he pulls her down into his lap. He gives her a kiss on the forehead._

"_He tried to kill us both, but for some reason he couldn't kill you before you were born."_

"_I don't understand that part. Red and I have different birth dates?" _

"_I don't know. Elyssa didn't mention it. And other than meeting Red as child I have never spoken to him. You should ask him."_

"_Me?"_

"_He is you. And like me and Elyssa, you are joined with him."_

"_Don't remind me." grumbles Alistair._

"_Alistair!"_

"_What? You have had your whole life to get used a voice in your pretty head. I have had this guy in there for about six months?" Alistair made a face. "Creepy!" Belyssa shifts so that she is facing him, she then begins to kiss his head and slowly makes a trail down one side of his face._

"_Poor Alistair." she says in between her kisses."_

"_Yes, poor me. It's just too much." continues Alistair as he begins kissing her neck. His hands are moving up and down her legs. Once again, he gives praise to his brother for her armour. He felt her hands on his back and everywhere her hands were on his skin felt hot even with his shirt on. He had one hand at her lower back and his other was cupping her breast. He couldn't feel much because of her armour, Belyssa made a frustrated groan and pulled back to undo the bindings of her armour. _

_Once it was loose enough for Alistair to get his hand inside she went back to kissing him and running her hand up and down his back. What felt like a few minutes later, Alistair felt a tug. This time he pulled back and realized a little to late that Belyssa was pulling his shirt off of him. Alistair started to say something, however, she started kissing him again. And he immediately forgot what he was going to say. Their kisses were causing them both to become more excited and without realizing it Alistair changed their position on the couch. He maneuvered them to where he was on top of her. In this new position Belyssa managed to get the top of her armour off and now Alistair was making a trail of kisses down to her breasts. The sounds of Belyssa's moans urged him on._

_He then felt a hand touching his manhood, to his surprise it got harder. When Belyssa squeezed it, he froze, the sensations running through his body was overwhelming. So were the thoughts he was now having. She squeezed again. Alistair closed his eyes and then grabbed her hand to pulled it away._

"_Alistair?" says Belyssa_

"_Bel" his voice sounded heavy. He looks down at her realizes just how undressed she is. To him she is utterly breathtaking. Her lips a swollen from his kisses. She is panting so her chest is heaving up and down. Making her body even more enticing. Still Alistair finds the self control (praising his Templar skills) to pull back from her beautiful body._

"_I need some air." he says lamely_

"He did what?" exclaims Leliana.

"He just stopped-." Before she could finish her story. The door to her room bursts open.


	36. A Day Apart: (Part Two) Alistair's Day

_Alistair's Day... Just before the gates of Honnleath..._

"You didn't?" says Zevran in shock

"I didn't leave the room, but I did say that to her." responds Alistair as his shoulders slumped.

"Brasca!" says Zevran as he shakes his head. Then it occurs to him. "Wait is this what you were so upset over this morning?"

Alistair shakes his head. "No. I did something far worse."

"Worse?" asks Zevran. Before Alistair could explain further, Zevran notices the change in his demeanor. He begins to unsheathe his sword and turns his attention to Morrigan and Sten.

"Ready yourselves. We have company up ahead." says Alistair before he runs up to fight the darkspawn at the village gate.

* * *

_The Village of Honnleath..._

Morrigan just finished burning the last darkspawn in the village. All attention was on the frozen golem in front of them.

Alistair holds up the rod and speaks the command given to him by the peddler. He does it one more time and nothing happens. Morrigan becomes frustrated and snatches the rod from his hands.

"Hey!" he shouts at her.

"You are obliviously saying it wrong." she says snidely as she then gives the command and again nothing happens.

"Yes, I must be saying it wrong." says Alistair smugly as he takes the rod from her. Morrigan was about to say something but Alistair holds up his hands.

"There are still darkspawn about." he turns to the building across from the golem. "In there, let's go." Everyone gets ready as they enter the house seeking out the darkspawn.

* * *

_The basement of Wilhelm's house _

Alistair had just finished killing a darkspawn mage. As he lifted the front of his helm, he wished Bel was there with him. Having only one Warden fighting was taking longer than it should. _I should have argued with him more. _Alistair thinks to himself.

"Thank the Maker, we are saved." says a villager

"Did the Bann send you?" asks a blond man.

"I was sent by Bann Teagan. He is the Arl of Redcliffe's brother. Are you Wilhelm?"

The blond man shakes his head no. "My father died years ago. I am his son Matthias."

"My name is Alistair and these are my companions."

"Your companions I thought we follow the Warden?" says Morrigan.

"We are both Wardens." states Alistair giving Morrigan a nasty look.

"What about the creature out in the courtyard?" says Sten. Alistair forgot about Sten. He hardly ever speaks.

"Creature? You mean the Golem?" Matthias became angry. "Is that why you are here?" he then demanded.

"I just explained I was sent here by Bann Teagan, the Arl's brother. He asked me to come get your father. He was concerned about the village being attacked by darkspawn. The golem is secondary." asserted Alistair.

"I don't understand. That golem killed him years ago. My mother then sold the control rod."

"If the golem killed your father, how is it frozen?" asks Zevran

"After it killed father, it just froze in place. I don't how or why." Matthias then looks at Alistair. "My mother wrote the Arl to tell him of father's death."

"Maybe the Arl didn't tell the Bann." says Morrigan.

"I find that odd. I think there was more to the Bann insisting that Alistair travel without Belyssima." says Zevran.

"Odd, why" asks Alistair

"To have some time alone with the Warden. Have you not noticed how he stares at her." says Sten of all people.

Clearly agitated. "I will deal the the Bann when we get back to Redcliffe." says Alistair

"I need your help. My daughter became frightened and ran further into my father's laboratory. Can you go in find her. I am afraid she may get hurt by one of my father's traps. As payment I can give you the correct activation phrase to the golem."

"We will help you." says Alistair, he then turned to the rest. "Let's go."

* * *

_Honnleath in front of the Golem..Take two_

"Do you think it is wise to wake it up now?" asks Zevran

"You have a better time?" counters Alistair

"Well how about when you are not recovering from recent injuries. This thing may try to kill you." says Morrigan. Alistair just rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to admit that she may have a point. But he really doesn't want to travel back to Honnleath with Bel just for her to decide she wants a golem in the group. He knows her well enough to know she will see it as an advantage.

"We need to get to Denerim so coming back here would be going out of way. It is better to do this now." says Alistair firmly

"You speak as if you know The Warden well enough to know her desires." says Morrigan.

"I know her well enough to know she would never say no to a having a golem helping with fighting the darkspawn." responded Alistair, as he felt the heat rising to his face.

"_You really need to tell her to kiss your arse." _says Red in his head.

"Wait..What?" shouts Alistair clearly startled.

"What?" says Morrigan

"Nothing." mutters Alistair.

"_You need to get back to Redcliffe." _says Red this time.

"What. Why?"

"What is wrong with you!" says Morrigan.

"I am not talking to you. Mind your own business." says Alistair

"Then who are you talking to, my friend." says Zevran

Alistair was about to tell them who, but stops himself. He looks at everyone and then shakes his head.

"Never mind. Let's just activate the golem." he says. Ignoring the looks of his companions Alistair stands before the golem and says the correct activation word. It didn't take long before the golem came to life.

"I know the day would come when someone would find the control rod. And not even a mage this time. Probably stumbled across the rod by accident I suppose, typical." says the golem.

"I wouldn't use the word the stumble, per say." says Alistair.

"Oh, so the clown-knight knew what it was doing? Shocking!" the golem continued.

"Clown-knight?" repeats Alistair.

"You are the one that was making all those not very funny jokes before? Correct?" asks the golem

"Well no. My jokes are actually funny." counters Alistair

"Clearly" says the golem, though no one misses the note of sarcasm in the golem's voice.

"Wait a moment, you heard us when we were fighting the darkspawn?" says Zevran

"Obviously. I was frozen not deaf. I have been watching these people of this village for years."

"That's not creepy at all." says Alistair.

"Not much else I could do." says the golem as it shrugs it's shoulders.

"And one would think that you would be grateful for the ones who enabled you to stretch your legs golem." says Morrigan

"Another mage. How charming." the golem responds. The golem then sighs. "I was just beginning to get used to all the quiet, too. Tell me are all the villagers dead?" the golem then asks.

"No, not all." says Sten

"Pity." says the golem.

"Alright, I change my earlier statement, that was creepier." says Alistair. The golem sighs again and turns it's attention to him.

"Go on, out with it. What is the clown-knight's command?" asks the golem.

"Well um...I am Grey Warden and I want you to help fight the darkspawn."

"And why would I want to do that?" then asks the golem.

"Wait a moment. Alistair has the control rod, you shouldn't be questioning him. Shouldn't you just do what he wants?" says Zevran.

"True. Yet I feel no compulsion to obey." says the golem, again the golem looks at Alistair. "Command me."

"Hug Sten" says Alistair. He knew that Sten was looking in his direction but refused to acknowledge it and continued to watch the golem.

"I feel no compulsion. I am free of the control rod." says the golem.

"This is just great." mutters Morrigan. Alistair thought about the situation and wondered what Bel would do to convince the golem to join their cause.

"_You could just ask her?"_ says Red.

"_Will that work?" _says Alistair

"_It did in my time. See you can talk to me, this way."_ Alistair could hear Red was pleased.

"_I just had to think about how I talk to the hounds."_ Alistair is chuckling at his response. He doesn't notice that his companion are looking at him strangely.

"_Very cute."_ Alistair continued to chuckle and now gets some strange looks from his companions. He looks at the golem.

"As you know from the raid on Honnleath the darkspawn are on the surface and we are facing a Blight. There are only two wardens in Ferelden and we can use your help. If you are willing to give it." says Alistair. The golem turn it's attention to Alistair and walks over to him.

"Are you asking me" asks the golem.

"Yes."

"I have never had to make a decision. I don't know."

"Alright. How about this, come back with us to Redcliffe and talk to the other Warden-Belyssa. Maybe she can convince where I have not."

"That sounds reasonable enough. I will accompany you to that point and then make my choice."

"Perfect" finishes Alistair, he then holds his hand out. The golem looks at down at his hand and then walks away.

"uh Alistair, I am not sure that it understands." says Zevran.

"I guess so." Everyone then follows the golem to leave Honnleath. The golem was waiting as they mounted the horses. At one point Alistair was sure he heard a chicken clucking and then the sound abruptly ended. He turned to see what happened and was greeted by the site of the golem shrugging it's shoulders at him; however, he did notice the pool of blood at the golem's foot. He looked from the pool of blood back up to the golem. The golem didn't offer an explanation or an apology, Alistair thought it was wiser to just let it go and start the journey back.

* * *

_Back at Redcliffe..._

Alistair didn't say much on the ride back to Redcliffe. He was distracted by Red's comment that he needed to get back. He was worried something happened to Bel. They did run into Matthias and his daughter not to long after leaving Honnleath. Alistair thought it was best that they travel with them to Redcliffe. Matthias was not very happy at seeing the golem re-animated. It also didn't help that golem was amusing itself by frightening Matthias. This made the trip seem even longer that before.

As soon as Alistair entered the castle, Bethany came running up to him. She told him about Bel being injured by darkspawn. He almost knocked down a servant as he ran up the stairs and straight to Belyssa's room. Without thinking he burst in.

"BEL!" he yelled.


	37. Under the same Roof

_Belyssa's Room at Redcliffe..._

When Alistair's eyes finally zoned in on Belyssa she looked startled. He didn't notice Leilana until she spoke.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. Warden we can finish our talk later." and with that Leilana left the room.

Alistair rushed over to Belyssa and started to run his hands up and down her arms. "Are you alright? Bethany said you were injured." his voice was filled with concern. While Belyssa was still upset with him she was happy to see him too, in the back of her mind she kept having thoughts of him being hurt.

"I'm fine, Alistair." she pulled away from him and to give herself some distance from his presence. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Alistair; however, he didn't protest either.

"But Bethany-" Belyssa cut him off.

"While we were checking the borders of Redcliffe we were attacked. Some very badly coordinated bandits attacked and then later by a small party of darkspawn. It was only about 6 of them." _she makes it sound so normal, thought Alistair._

"Why were you riding alone?" he asks

"I wasn't alone. Teagan and some of castle soldiers were with me." The use of Teagan's name didn't go unnoticed.

"So it's Teagan, now?" he tried make light of it. Still distracted Belyssa wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"Wait, what?"

"Uh, were any of the soldiers injured or Teagan?" Alistair prayed that he didn't sound too eager at the end of his question.

"Nothing serious, mostly minor scrapes. They only fought a few genlocks regardless I threw a firebomb at them to make sure any blood on them didn't have time to penetrate their wounds." Alistair smiled, as he had a quick image of Teagan burning.

"You said they only fought a few genlocks. What did you fight?" Belyssa shuffled her feet for a moment before she answered.

"There was four genlocks and two hurlocks. I fought the hurlocks." the horrified look on Alistair face spurred her anger. "I am capable of fighting hurlocks." she says hotly.

"You are more than capable, Bel. It's just the thought of you having to do by yourself scares me." Alistair hoped his response assuaged her temper.

"Then you shouldn't have left me alone." she said scathingly. _Apparently no__t__, he thought._ He then sighed. At that point Belyssa took in his dirty armour and how he was standing (he was favoring one side). "Are you hurt?"

Alistair gave her that smile of his that made her stomach flip flop. "Let's just say you weren't the only one fighting hurlocks today and a mages too."

Immediately Belyssa began to bite her bottom lip. This causes Alistair's heart to beat a little faster.

"Mages?"

"Yes, like the one we fought at the Tower." Belyssa just nodded. "There were some in the town we went to today." Belyssa's entire attitude changed before his eyes. She came back over to him and gingerly touched his face; he actually leaned into her touch.

"Do you need help with your armour and injuries?" she then asked.

"Thank you, but I am fine. Wynne and Bethany offered to take a look at us. At least that was I think she yelled as I was running up the stairs to check on you." Now it was Alistair's turn to touch her cheek and like him, she also leaned into the touch. He noticed the expression on her face changed; if he didn't know better she looked hurt for a brief moment.

"Alright, I was just about to take bath. You could jo-" she says as she begins to open her robe; yet, before she could finish.

"I will leave you to it then." says Alistair very quickly. Somehow he managed to get to her door with speed she didn't know he possessed. He also would not look her in the eye.

"Um, I should go meet Wynne and Bethany and get cleaned up as well. I will see you at the banquet." Alistair didn't wait to hear her reply as he quickly dashed out of her room. So he never saw the tears that began to form and that soon fell as he left the room.

* * *

_Alistair's room at Redcliffe..._

Alistair was laying on his bed going over the previous night's disaster and his most recent conversation with Belyssa. He knew he said something wrong again by her reaction. _Why do I keep saying stupid things?_

"_You can't help yourself, you do it every time you open your mouth." says Red_

"_Don't talk as if you were any better. Remember we are the same, so you can't be any better."_

"_I have years of practice now and we are talking about you."_

"_A little full of yourself." _

"_Not one bit."_

"_Why is it I don't believe you."_

There was a knock on his door interrupting his conversation. When he went to answer he found both Leilana and Zevran on the other side.

"Alistair, Bethany was worried about you and asked us check on you." says Leilana. Before Alistair said anything he grabbed the shirt he was going to were at the banquet and put it on. He then had a thought.

"Leilana, you're female, right."

Leilana gets this mock look of astonishment on her face.

"I am? That's news. When did that happen?"

"I just wanted some advice. What do I do when I want a woman to know she is special and..."

"You want to woo her?"

"I think Alistair understands the wooing. Well I hope he does." says Zevran.

"I doubt that." says Alistair; he looks down at his feet for a moment. "What I meant was, never mind. Can you just give Bel this dress for me?"

"Sure." He then walked over to his closet and pulled the dress he asked her opinion about after Belyssa left at Redcliffe in search of help for Connor.

"I can, though you could do it yourself."

"No, I can't. I will probably say something to upset her...again. I know this dress isn't as fine as the last one she wore. To me it doesn't matter what she wears, she is always beautiful."

"There is hope for you, my dear Alistair." says Zevran. Leilana gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves the two men alone.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" asks Zevran.

"I don't know." Alistair shrugs his shoulder and starts to pace. Zevran sits down and patiently waits. "I used to be able to talk to her. Tell her what I am thinking, feeling, anything really."

"And now?"

"We hardly talk now." Alistair begins to blush. "And I don't think I am doing it right."

"Have you read the book I lent you?"

"Yes." sighs Alistair

"And?"

"I have so many ideas now that I don't know where to start." the previous blush intensifies. "I was trained as a Templar. To perform our abilities we needed to have discipline. I never had a problem with that, around Bel sometimes I find it hard to concentrate." Alistair's sinks into the chair opposite Zevran. "That has never happened, before."

"This is new to you both. It will take time for you find familiar ground again."

"After last night I am not so sure."

"Then tell me what happened."

"You really want to know?"

"I think it is more about you really needing to talk to someone about it."

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

_The Previous night continued..._

_He then felt a hand touching his manhood, to his surprise it got harder. When Belyssa squeezed it, he froze, the sensations running through is body was overwhelming. So were the thoughts he was now having. She squeezed again. Alistair grabbed her hand and pulled it away._

"_Alistair?" says Belyssa_

"_Bel" his voice sounded heavy. He looks down at her realizes just how undressed she is. To him she is utterly breathtaking. Her lips are swollen from his kisses and she is panting. Her chest heaving up and down making her body even more enticing. And yet Alistair finds the self-control (praising his Templar skills) to pull back from her beautiful body._

"_I need some air." he says lamely_

"_You want to outside?" asks Bel with a look of disbelief on her face._

_Alistair bends down and gives her another kiss, as she begins to wrap her arms around his neck he disengages them. He sits up on the couch pulling her up as well, to help with his raging hormones he hands her his shirt. He can see her confusion as she puts it on. Once that is done she touches his face._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing is wrong. I just couldn't get the thought that they might be watching out of my head."_

"_They?"_

"_You know them, Elissa and Red." Alistair knows he is telling a lie. But it's the best he can come with up in an effort to not hurt her._

_Belyssa eyes him for a few moments. "I don't think they would do that."_

"_Says you,. I don't know what Elissa says to you; but, Red has a creepy sense of humor."_

_This piqued Belyssa's curiosity. "Oh? Like what?"_

_Alistair realizes he was about to tell her about Red's comment at Lothering and then had second thoughts._

"_Nothing important, though, he was really helpful in the Wilds."_

"_Really?"_

"_I didn't know it at the time. I just thought his voice was a part of the Joining. It's not like there is manual to read."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_The Wardens are very secretive and they don't want people to know about the Joining."_

"_They can leave that out of the texts."_

"_I didn't say it made sense."_

"_True."_

_They were both now sitting on the couch together. Alistair didn't realize how much he missed just being able to talk her. Without having his other thoughts cloud his mind. He sighed realizing how late it must be getting and he knew he needs to leave her._

"_I should get back to my room and get ready for bed. We have an early day tomorrow."_

"_Don't go." Belyssa begs._

"_Bel."_

"_Please, I sleep better when I know you are here. Stay until I am sound asleep." she gave him a look she used to use when they were kids._

"_You are not playing fair." Alistair knew he was defeated._

"_Thank you." she gave him a quick kiss. Alistair turned around as she took off the rest of armour. He realizes she had every intention of sleeping in his shirt. He swallowed as he watched her climb on the bed and he then took a deep breath as she patted the bed for him to join her. To his surprise she gave him another kiss then rested her head on his shoulder to sleep. _

_At some point during the night Alistair was having a great dream. Belyssa was sitting on top him leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, he groans as she begins to nibble her way down his abs. He realizes her hands are on the ties of his pants. He pulls her up so he can kiss her deeply. She begins to moan. He is overwhelmed by the sensations she is causing in him and he flips her over onto her back._

"_Alistair" he hears her whisper in his ear. Then he feels her lips on his neck followed by a bite. He is surprised that he is enjoying the pain too. (Wait pain? I shouldn't feel pain in a dream) Alistair slowly begins to open his eyes._

_Once again he is greeted with image of Belyssa underneath him. Her lips are swollen from his kisses. She just smiles at him and brings his head down for another kiss. Her hands managed to undo the ties of his pants. He gasps as he feels her hand sliding into his underwear and then groans into her mouth as her fingers circle around his manhood. He starts to struggle against her, but she runs her other hand down his back while she grips him harder. Once her hand begins to move up and down his shaft he loses himself in the sensations. His hips seem to have a mind of its own and they begin to move with the same rhythm as her hand._

_He tries to speak. "Bel...I"_

_She just gives him another kiss, this time she thrusts her tongue into his mouth. And Alistair loses himself as he begins to taste her. She squeezes his shaft harder and now Alistair breaks off the their kiss. Belyssa lets out a whimper, which turns in a gasp as his lips find their way to her neck. Soon she begins to writhe; the motion causes her to raise her hips to his. This friction soon has her moaning louder as she begins to rub her sex again the back of her hand. The rhythm of her hand begins to get faster and Alistair's moans turns into a deep groans. His hips also move faster. Both of them become lost in this dance, neither truly understanding the goal but both wanting to reach it._

"_Alistair, please don't stop" at this point both of them are too caught up in the heat building up in them._

"_Oh Maker!" Alistair realizes what is happening to him and tries to grab her hand; but she just tightens her grip. Alistair tries to call on his templar abilities to stop her but he can't._

"_Bel, I don't... Stop, please..." she misunderstands his plea and she increases her rhythm. The heat is building within her as well. Alistair tries one more time to speak to her by whispering in her ear but instead he lets out another groan. As soon as his lips touch her neck he opens his mouth but instead of words escaping he bites down on her neck. All of sudden all the heat building in her reaches its peak and boils over, causing her to let out a scream. Her body begins to shake and that's all Alistair can handle as he too reaches his end and climaxes with a loud shout of her name. He rests his head against hers, as he tries to regain is strength and his composure._

_As he looks down between to them and to his utter mortification, all evidence of his climax is sprayed all over Belyssa's hand and lower body, himself as well as the bed sheets._

"_I am so sorry. I need to go." babbled Alistair as jumped out of the bed. Belyssa just looked at him with her blue eyes wide with surprise as she looked down at herself and at him. He felt like a fool and ran from the her room._

"Brasca!" says Zevran

"I told you earlier that I did something far worse." mutters Alistair as he covers his face with his hands. Then to his amazement, Zevran begins to laugh.

Alistair lifts his head and look over to see Zevran laughing so hard he is doubled over.

"It's not that funny!" shouts Alistair as he grabs a pillow and throws it him.

"My dear Alistair, our little Belyssima tried to seduce you."

"NO!" Alistair is so surprised that he is dumbfounded at Zevran's revelation.

"She tried to seduce you into making love to her." Zevran sees his shock. "It is clear you have awakened Belyssa's amorous side and she wants you to make love to her."

"Oh Maker!" Alistair goes back to his previous position of his head between his hands. He then looks up at Zevran again.

"What do I do?"

Zevran snorts. "You oblige her."

The look on his face causes Zevran to become concerned. "What is it?"

"I can't. I have never...licked a lamppost in winter. I told you that, remember?" Alistair looked so sad.

Zevran did his best to keep a straight face. "Licked a lamppost in winter?"

Alistair blushed again. "It's a phrase Bel and I came up with as children."

"What are you truly afraid of?" that question seemed to register because he got a guilty look on his face.

"What if I am horrible and she hates the experience and then me." Now Zevran understands, it had been so long that he forgot what it felt to be new at sex.

"There is only one way to know. But if you are this worried, then maybe you should wait. What you must do is talk to her, explain how you feel. Right now she wants this and she will only handle your running away from for her so long." Alistair knew deep down that his friend was right. Alistair nodded at him, he was about to say something more but there was another knock on his door.

"I was never this popular in the Chantry." On the other side of the door was a servant telling him that Bann Teagan wished to speak with him.

"I will see you at dinner." says Zevran as he left the room.

* * *

_The Arl's Study..._.

Upon arriving to the Arl's study he found Fergus in there as well and he did not look happy. Alistair nodded at Fergus who gave him the barest of nods back as he continued to stare at Teagan.

"You asked to see me, Teagan?" Alistair's use of his proper name didn't go unnoticed by either man in the room. Before Teagan spoke he took Alistair appearance. _He does have the makings of a king, he thought._

"How did things go in Haven?"

"They went well, though you could have told me that Wilhelm was killed years ago." Teagan coughed as Fergus raised an eyebrow at his comment. By Teagan's reaction Alistair knew the errand was just a rouse.

"I am sorry in the confusion of what's been going here I must have forgotten that Eamon mentioned it. You did save his son and granddaughter."

"So do you want to tell me why you sent me on a fool's errand?" demanded Alistair. For a second time Teagan was surprised, _he has grown up a lot. I guess the Cousland's did help him._

"I wanted to show you that you are capable of leading; that you can gather an army to help defeat the Blight."

Now it was Alistair's turn for his eyes to widen. "You want Bel to stay here and I lead?"

"Even you can see that is for the best. The Teyrna is a capable fighter but she is the highest ranking noble in Ferelden, we will need her in the future and placing her life at risk isn't a wise decision."

"Wise or not, that is not your decision to make!" says Alistair

"Exactly!" says Fergus agreeing with him.

Teagan looks at both men and tries to control his rising anger. "Surely you are not going to encourage her to fight the darkspawn?"

"She is a Grey Warden. Fighting darkspawn is our responsibility." says Alistair. Teagan begins to rise from behind the desk and Alistair also rises and takes a step forward. Fergus now stands to intervene.

"While I am not happy about my sister being a Grey Warden, the fact is she is one now. This is her duty and for a Cousland duty comes first." Alistair remembers hearing Bryce saying that few times when he stayed with them.

"I had hoped I would have your support in this, but it is of no matter. I will tell the Teyrna that she will not be leaving with you both in the morning." Alistair and Fergus exchange a knowing glance.

"How dare you!" shouts Belyssa as she entered the Arl's study.

"This is going to be good." mutters Alistair as he looks at Fergus grinning. Belyssa turns her attention to Alistair and Fergus.

"Can you leave us alone, please." she says coolly. Both men look at each other before they leave, as they were walking out Fergus mutters.

"If you just stayed quite she would have forgotten we were even in the room." both men are startled as Belyssa slams the door to the study as soon as they cleared the doorway.

"It is far too dangerous for you to be fighting the darkspawn." says Teagan as he begins to defend himself.

"If I wasn't there you and those soldiers would be dead now!" counters Belyssa

"I will admit that it was _fortuitous_ that you were there." concedes Teagan

"I am Grey Warden; there was nothing fortuitous about at it. And how dare you try to dictate my life!"

"I am not the only one who is worried for your safety."

"And yet both Fergus and Alistair refused to side with you."

Teagan gave her a sheepish look. "You heard that part?" Belyssa just nodded.

"I am trying to keep a promise."

"To whom?"

"Your mother, we were friends and she mentioned her concern." This stunned Belyssa, while she was quite Teagan continued. "Alistair did well leading your companions today. He can make a great leader."

"I know he can." now Teagan was surprised. "However, he lacks the confidence in himself. Your brother did him no favors by dumping in the chantry."

"So he told you, who his father was?"

"Not at first but eventually, he told me King Maric _is_ his father; however, I knew about what Arl did since I was ten. Isolde had a chance at having two sons instead of one. As selfish as she is, I do not understand why she didn't want to raise him. Raising the son of a king regardless of his birth would have given her a considerable amount of influence at court."

"Like your family?"

"Touché, Teagan. Yet, my family already had the prestige and my father believed he had a duty the people of Highever and our sovereign. Not the other way around, like Isolde."

"I agree your father was honorable, let us not talk of Isolde." Belyssa nodded in agreement.

"We can stay in this room all night. I am not changing my mind and you can't force me to stay atRedcliffe." Belyssa turned her back to Teagan in an attempt to emphasize her point. So she was caught off guard when he spun her around.

"I was hoping to use some mild coercion." This time he used her earlier rejection of him to his advantage and had his hand on the back of her neck holding her head still as he lowered his mouth to hers. Soon after he kisses her, Belyssa begins to struggle against him. He mistakes her movement as excitement and he uses an old trick he used when he was younger which involved pinching her ass causing her to gasp so he can slip his tongue into her mouth. Furious at his audacity she bites down on his tongue then uses his surprise to push him away from her knocking him down.

"I was not being coy, when I said 'I am not that kind of woman', Teagan. I was trying to be polite, but clearly being polite doesn't work with you. So I will say it plainly. I am not interested in you, my heart belongs to another!" shouts Belyssa as she still panting slightly. When she opens the door to the study Trouble comes barreling past her and straight towards Teagan. With Teagan on the floor Trouble has the clear advantage, he begins to bark and growl at him.

"Yield Trouble!" says Belyssa loudly. Lucky for Teagan the hound obeys, though Trouble continues to growl at him. "In Orlais I used to let him have at least one bite before calling him off the other men who made lesser offenses than you. This is your only warning, you ever try to something like that again and I will leave you in a room alone with him."

Teagan looked up shocked at her threat. When he nodded his understanding did she make a hand motion and Trouble followed her out of the study. Belyssa was too upset at being caught unaware that she ran past everyone in the main hall, leaving the castle entirely. So she never heard Alistair calling out to her. She stopped running when she reached the stables and punched the wall to let out some frustration.

"Do all squishy things like to damage themselves?" Belyssa turns to see who just spoke to her. She is surprised to see a golem.

"I guess sometimes we do. Please forgive my rudeness, but who are you?" she asks

The golem roles it's eyes and sighs. "The clown-knight didn't tell it about me?"

"The clown-knight?" repeats Belyssa

"Don't tell me it doesn't know the man with the spiky hair that tries to say funny things all the time?"

"Spiky, wait do you mean Alistair?"

"Yes, the golem means me." says Alistair as he walks into view. Both the golem and Belyssa start speaking at once. Alistair holds up his hands in surrender. "I apologize to you both; I became distracted and didn't mention it."

"The clown-knight is sorry?"

"Yes, I made a mistake and I am asking for your forgiveness." All of Alistair's attention was on the golem. The golem just stood there staring at Alistair, so Belyssa decided to speak.

"Where did you find a golem, Alistair?"

"In that pathetic village of Honnleath." answered the golem. Alistair sighed and then he quickly explained activating the golem and his agreement with the golem about joining the quest. Once done Belyssa and the golem spoke briefly where the golem decided it had nothing better to do so why not join them. The golems whose name is Shale then choose to go someplace else since its resting spot was now disturbed by Belyssa and Alistair. Once they were alone Alistair pulls Belyssa into a stall for privacy.

"Bel, are you alright? What happened in the study?" Belyssa rests her head on his shoulder, she feels safe in his arms.

"Talk to me, please don't shut me out." pleads Alistair, Belyssa pulls back from him to look him in the eye.

"And you didn't shut me out last night and earlier this evening?" Alistair knew that tone in her voice, she was picking a fight with him, and he knew his best course of action was to try to stay calm.

"You're right, I did. And I am sorry. Let's go talk about everything in my room." suggests Alistair. He takes her hand in his and heads out of the stall and back to the castle. Belyssa pulls him back.

"I can't go back in there, not after…" her voice begins to crack "Can't we just stay in the stables, like when we were kids." Alistair can tell she is upset and feels his own anger rising for Teagan; yet, he finds his way to calm himself so he can help her.

"Your wish is my command." Belyssa gave him that smile that made his heart skip a beat.


	38. With Heartache Love is Realized

_I apologize for the long time between chapters, while life is always crazy. I spent some time working on this part chapter as well as the next few one trying make them as good as or better than the previous chapters. I hope that I have reached my goal and that you enjoy this chapter._

_Thank you for your continued support_

_Sweet Wench_

At the start of the day Belyssa was confused but happy, she and Alistair talked in one of the stalls in Redcliffe's stables, they actually ended up falling asleep there too. All they did was talk mainly, with the occasional smooch session. Her confusion stemmed from what Alistair said, and how he acted. He told her he wanted to wait, not rush things between them. Yet that didn't stop him from kissing her senseless several times last night. The hardest part for her was how her body felt; her body felt like it was burning when he touched her.

She wasn't happy that he didn't want moves things forward; but, after what happened that night. She wasn't sure she was ready to force the issue again; she hasn't forgotten how embarrassed he looked that night. So just maybe he had a point that they needed to learn how to be a couple. The dynamic of their relationship now is very different from when they were children.

All she knows is that she has never wanted to be with a man before they way she wants to be with Alistair now. Sure Dairen made her more curious, but it is her attraction to Alistair that is making her behave so wantonly. Though right now all that is moot, considering how annoyed she is with Alistair at the moment.

"Honestly, how dare he talk to me that way." says Belyssa out loud to no one in particular.

"Well, he does have a point." Comments Elyssa

"How can you say that?" Belyssa asks

"Well the Fergus I grew up with no longer exists, thanks to all the time shifts by the Erebus. So if I could have him travelling with me like you do, I wouldn't be fighting with him."

"I am not the one who started this fight. He thinks just because Cailan gave him a letter with that night's event he can judge my actions. He wasn't there; he has no idea what it felt like to live through it. I understand he lost his wife and son, but I also lost a family."

"Have you said that to him?"

"You know I haven't. Every time he opens his mouth, I just want to punch it shut." This elicited a chuckle from Elyssa.

"I remember times like that with my Fergus. This isn't an ideal situation for you both, but at least you have each other. Who does Alistair have to help him mourn his losses?"

"He has me."

"Really, what have you done to make this trip back to Ostagar bearable for him?" Belyssa then realized how true Elyssa's words are, she stopped to turn and look at Alistair way in the back of the group drudging along. He looked miserable, worse than he did when his father died. Belyssa sighed and headed back to where he was.

Alistair was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Belyssa walking beside him until she grabbed his arm, at that point he look down at the hand on his arm and then up to see her smiling at him.

"So serious, what are you thinking about?"

"It is a little hard not to think about all the people that died at Ostagar."

"True enough."

"What has it been a month?"

"Try more like three."

"Really, it doesn't feel that long."

"Well, you do know that old adage about flying time and fun." says Belyssa. Alistair is pretty sure that she is quoting the phrase wrong but his mind as too many thoughts to really think about just now.

"Why are you back here?" Alistair then asks sounding irate.

"I wanted to check on you. I was worried."

"Really?" Belyssa steps in front of Alistair forcing him to stop and look at her. She places both of her hands on his face.

"Why would you question that? We have known each other since we were kids and you are my best friend. So like then, when you hurt it breaks my heart a little each time. Alistair, I love you."

"You have barely said a word to me since lunch and now-…Wait what did you just say?" Her words were finally sinking in. Belyssa smiled at him and repeated her last statement.

"I love you!" when Alistair tried to speak, Belyssa placed her finger on his lips. "I owe you an apology. (Belyssa paused for a moment to gather her thoughts) "I was upset with what you said earlier to Fergus and me not because I think you were wrong; but, because you are right. We should not be fighting at time like this; we should be helping each other. However, that is something he and I need to work out and right now I am just too angry at him to do that."

When Belyssa finally removed her finger from his lips all Alistair did was pull her closer to him and kiss her thoroughly so thoroughly that both were panting when he reluctantly and finally pulled away. Zevran had called out to them both, forcing them to stop and catch up to the rest of the group.

As they were headed over Fergus grumbled that his sister never forgave him as quickly as she does with Alistair; which caused Bethany to comment that Alistair is only a quarter of the jack-ass that Fergus is. This caused a few chuckles from the companions.

With things once again better with Belyssa, Alistair's thoughts were not so gloomy. His mind was still on Cailan and Duncan but Belyssa was there to help him handle his emotions. As they neared the area of the Wilds that led to Ostagar there was significant weather change to winter. The majority of the group had the necessary equipment except for Morrigan and Belyssa. Morrigan compensated by casting a resistance to cold spell, usually this spell is mainly used as a deterrent against creatures or other mages who have a propensity to cast cold spells. However, Morrigan rather snidely explained that her mother taught away to modify normal protection spells to protect against climate as well. So this left Belyssa without adequate armour protection, she didn't complain yet that did not stop both Alistair and Fergus from worrying about her.

After an adamant discussion with Belyssa, Alistair was able to get her to agree to wear a tunic and pants underneath her armour in an attempt to stay warm. Also Morrigan did cast her resistance to cold spell on her. The influence that Alistair had on Belyssa was not missed by her brother Fergus; he felt that old jealously he used to feel for Alistair when they first met all those years ago. They were about a half day away from Ostagar, but if they continued straight through they would have arrived in late evening hours giving any enemy nearby the advantage so Belyssa decided it would be best to camp for the night and continue on in the early morning. Though to keep their presence a secret they did not light a campfire. This made Alistair feel a little lost since most nights he liked to sit by the fire and think.

As Alistair was getting ready for sleep in his tent when in walks Belyssa, "I thought you might want some company?"

Feeling his heart beat a little faster he could only nod at her. Belyssa sensed his discomfort. "I am not trying to repeat Redcliffe, Alistair."

He gives her sly look. "Pity" He admits to himself that he really does love the way her face looks just then as she begins to blush.

"I thought that…" before she could finish her statement, Alistair pulls her down to him and kisses her, he pulled away from her before he got too carried away and says.

"You drive me crazy." He sees her confusion and tries to explain. "Bel, I would love to lick a lamppost in winter with you; but, I want it to be the right time, the right place. You deserve something special."

"And this is why I love you. Alistair, we are being called traitors by the crown, hunted down by our enemies and in the middle of war for our very survival against creatures that parents use to scare children into behaving. And somewhere in all that you want to find the right time and place? As long as it with you it will be perfect." Says Belyssa

"Way to make man feel good." Before Belyssa can something else he rushes on. "I understand what you are saying, Bel. I want to cherish every second with you and make that moment in our lives all the more special without having to worry about someone bursting through the tent trying to kill us. Because that would sort of kill the mood, at least it would for me."

"Have I told you just how strange you are?" says Belyssa laughing at his last statement.

"Yes and for the record you are not the only one to say that to me. Now let me hold you."

"As you wish, my prince." The companions outside the tent heard a loud squeal come from Alistair's tent, followed by Alistair laughing as he shouts.

"Hey, I bruise easily, woman!"

Ostagar…

Belyssa felt the air leave her lungs as she hit the ground from the hurlocks shield bash. Lucky for her, she moves quickly and rolls out of the reach of his weapon just before he swings it down. As she is backing away from him she throws a dagger at him, catching him in thigh, he cries out. She uses the time to stand back up and ready herself for their next bout.

This time she is more than ready for the hurlock charging at her, as he nears she side steps and slashes his other thigh severing the tendon and he goes down to his knees. At this point she decapitates him; Belyssa then takes stock of the rest of her companions. She notices Alistair has his hands full with some genlocks. She readies her bow and takes aim; to her annoyance Alistair keeps getting in her line of fire all of a sudden she has an idea.

Elyssa, can you tell Red to have Alistair move to his right. She waits a few seconds and then shouts to Elyssa. His other right! "Honestly!" she exclaims out loud to herself as she now takes her shot. She hits her target, brings the genlock down and then repeats the same shot with the other genlock. Seeing that his odds are better she heads back into the fray with her companions.

The odds now in their favor the fight did not take much longer. Alistair was wiping his blade and walks over to where Belyssa is standing looking down at the hurlock she killed. She can hear Zevran and Leilana going through the darkspawns things.

"Interesting way to communicate." says Alistair when he reaches Belyssa, she does not seem to hear him at first, so he touches her shoulder and repeats his statement. Belyssa gives him a grin.

"I am glad it worked. I think that can become very useful." They both share a laugh as they hear Elyssa and Red grumble at them. Belyssa look back down at the hurlock. "Alistair does part of this hurlocks armour look familiar to you. It does to me but I can't place it."

Alistair looked down at the armour the hurlock Belyssa was staring at. He then noticed what she was talking about his greaves didn't match the rest of his armour, it looked to well made. It probably scavenged it off of some poor sot that died at Ostagar, he thought. And yet the armour seemed too fancy for a peasant, unless it was for someone important. Then he remembered where he'd seen it. "Monsters!" he shouted, Belyssa looked up at him a startled at his shout.

He looked over at her and explained. "That belonged to Cailan."

She could see the hurt and outrage on his face and her heart went out to him. She was going to reach for his hand but instead bent down and began to take the armour off of the dead hurlock. He quickly joined her and together they quickly divested the hurlock of their king's armour. Belyssa noticed several dents and all the dirt on it.

"I will take them to Wade and have him make repairs and clean them." Alistair gave her a grateful look and that is when she noticed a tear falling down his cheek. Despite the blood and grime from their fighting Belyssa pulled him to her and gave him a kiss; before she could do anything else.

"Honestly don't you two ever stop?" she hears her brother say snidely. Belyssa moves so Fergus can't see Alistair's face.

"That creature was wearing our Kings armour. Have some respect, Fergus." Fergus looks at Cailan's armour then to his sister and before he could say anything else she continued.

"Just take it over to the others we will be there in a moment." When she looked back at Alistair he regained his composure, his face was set. However, when she looked at his eyes she could see his anguish.

"If I am going to make it through this let me embrace my anger." Belyssa gave him a quick nod and they went to rejoin the rest of their companions. Once they reached everyone else they found Cailan's chest; however since both Alistair and Belyssa could still sense a large number of darkspawn still at Ostagar they thought it would be prudent to wait before looking into the contents of the chest. While Belyssa showed her excitement that she was now able to sense the darkspawn better, Fergus was appalled that her eyes glowed. Since her natural eye color was such a deep blue their color was more intense. While in his opinion Alistair's eyes didn't look so off putting with their blue glow. Then again, he wasn't related to Alistair.

At this point they broke up into two groups to thoroughly search the upper section of Ostagar before heading towards the Tower of Ishal. Since there was only two official Grey Wardens, Alistair and Belyssa headed a group. Alistair sighed as watched Belyssa go off in the opposite direction.

"Really, Alistair don't you think you are taking this little crush on my sister a little too far?" asks Fergus. Belyssa didn't give Alistair a choice about having Fergus in his group.

"And here I thought we were beyond your petty jealously of me?" countered Alistair, which surprised Fergus.

"Point taken; but, that doesn't answer my question?"

"What difference does it make to you?" continued Alistair.

"She is still my little sister and I care that you are not trying to take advantage of her infatuation with you."

"So you only act like a jack ass to her face and pretend to care when she isn't around?" pressed Alistair.

"I never said I stopped caring for Bliss. It would be easier to deal with her betrayal if I didn't still care." Alistair was already angry from finding is his brother's armour on a darkspawn; Fergus's comment just fueled it further.

"Damn it, Fergus! Bel didn't betray you. She fought with everything she had against Howe's men!"

"Then how is it she was the only one to survive?"

"You think she betrayed your family?" asked Alistair while trying to control his temper.

Fergus noticed how angry Alistair was becoming. "No, I know how much she hated Arl Howe. It just seems that if she tried as hard as you said, why aren't my parents alive too?" Alistair rolls his eyes.

"Did you read the letter Cailan had me give you or did you just stare at it?" Alistair's patience was getting worn out.

"I read it. It all seems so fantastical at some points. What has she told you of that night?"

"Not much, she doesn't like to talk about it. She mentioned trying to stop you and Bryce from leaving."

Fergus nodded. "She tried and got into an argument with father about it. After that she gave me some healing potions, a map of the Korcari Wilds that should show me how to get to Lothering and a bag filled with something foul to keep small groups darkspawn off our trail. "Should anything go wrong", she said. It was as if she knew something was going to happen."

"It seems to me that she did try to do everything she could to save everyone and that you and Bryce discounted her claims."

"It doesn't explain how she knew something was amiss." Alistair made no other comment. After another pause Fergus finally conceded. "Maybe she did try."

"So why don't you stop taking out your guilt on her and help her to understand she did the best she could."

"Just because you are enjoying my sister's embrace each night, doesn't mean you can be snide, Alistair."

Now Alistair got in Fergus' face. "I love her! And that is the only reason you are still standing right now." He then felt company around the corner and turned to fight the oncoming darkspawn.

With the fight with darkspawn in their area now over Alistair was thinking about what he said to Fergus, "I love her". That was first time he said it out loud and he was aware that he had yet to say to her. He was surprised though that she had yet to voice an opinion about that fact. His thoughts were interrupted by his hound as she knocked him down into the snow.

"Duble!" he said as he hit the ground.

"Papa, play." Alistair thought that was an odd request from his hound. She knew the danger they faced here in Ostagar.

"I can't play now, we have darkspawn to kill." He responded, he chose to speak out loud so the rest of the group would understand the conversation. He stood up and started to walk to the bridge leading to the Tower of Ishal, he knew Belyssa must on the other side by now, he didn't feel any taint where he was. Once again Duble moved to stop him going forward; this time she started jumping up in front of where he tried to walk.

"Duble, stop it. We don't have time for that now." He said becoming annoyed at his hound.

"You can't cross yet."

"Why can't I cross?" asked Alistair in angry tone; which causes Duble to whine. At this point Belyssa comes into view.

"Alistair, don't yell at her. She was only doing what I asked."

"Why?"

Before Belyssa could reply he noticed Shale and that she had something no someone in her arms.

"By the Maker!" Exclaimed Alistair as he realized Shale was carrying was his brother.

"I was hoping to have him moved to where the chest is before you saw him." explains Belyssa

"Why?" Before Belyssa could answer, Leilana did.

"Please trust us when I say you don't want to know." That only sparked his curiosity, but the look in Belyssa eyes when she would finally meet his told a different story.

"Alright, I will not press the issue." So everyone walked back to what was the royal encampment and watched Shale lay Cailan down on the snow, Belyssa then covered his body with a blanket.

"I am sorry my King, but we must deal with threat here at Ostagar first. Once that is complete we will put you to rest." she then turned to everyone else. "Can you give us a moment alone?" She wasn't really asking for their permission as so much as dismissing them. Everyone left, but Fergus he lingered a moment longer, he met his sister's eyes but said nothing. He looked over at Alistair but Belyssa stepped in front of him blocking his view. Fergus just nodded at her and then took his leave.

Once Fergus left them she wrapped her arms around Alistair and held him. She felt his body begin to shake and then tightened her grip on him and whispered. "I am so sorry, my love." Alistair's mind was racing, with memories of his brother, finding his armour on some of the darkspawn, and then he began to wonder what those creatures did to his brother that they would now wear is armour. Then he heard Belyssa whispers in his ear and began to calm down and slowly his body stopped shaking he lifted his head as she loosened her grip on him. Before she let go entirely, he kissed her. When he was done he rested his head against hers.

"Thank you." She gave him another quick kiss and wiped is face clean of his tears, blood and dirt. She then took his hand in hers and together they went to join the rest of their companions. Alistair realized in that moment he didn't think he could love her more than he did right now. They were not that far from everyone else when he stopped walking. Belyssa looked back him when she realized he wasn't moving, she touched his face with her other hand.

"Do you need more time?" she asks him.

"I love you." Not really hearing what he said Belyssa continues to talk to him.

"Take all the time you need."

"I love you." repeats Alistair. Belyssa shakes her head at him like she is trying to translate a foreign language.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I love you." Belyssa takes a step closer to him, looking into his eyes. Alistair lets out a laugh. "Really Bel, it didn't take me three tries before I heard you."

"Oh, Alistair." once again they kissed, this time Morrigan intrudes.

"I think I am going to be sick."

As they pull apart again, Alistair says. "Two birds with one stone, I could get use to this." Belyssa just rolls her eyes at his comment and finally turns her attention back to her companions. In addition to Morrigan being annoyed she notices that Fergus and Wynne are frowning.


	39. Life in a Heartbeat

_Ostagar Battlefield from Alistair's point of view…_

Alistair groaned as he began to sit up; he gazed around the battle field, and stared in amazement as he watched Belyssa kill the ogre in spectacular fashion.

"That was amazing, Bel." he said as Belyssa looked his way. He opened his arms as she ran to him, and then became confused when she ran right by him. He let out a startled cry as saw his own body lying in the snow, with what he could only assume was his own blood everywhere.

"_Am I dead?_" he thought to himself. _He thought back to the fight with the ogre; he remembered pushing Bel out of the way of the ogre's hands when it bent down a second time, he also remembered flying through the air as if all of sudden he learned to fly, and then everything went black_.

"No, no, I can't lose you too. Please _mi cuore_, I need you!" he heard Bel say as she began to pour healing potions down is throat. Alistair felt his body tingle, a part of him hoped to they would help; but he could tell that his injuries were severe, and only magic and lot of it would save him. That is when he felt someone else run past him; he realized that Bethany was now kneeling beside Belyssa and she immediately began to pour healing magic into him. She was then followed by Wynne, who started to make a comment but she never had a chance to speak because the look Belyssa threw her way scared even him. So she too began to help Bethany heal him, and then he thought he was dreaming when Morrigan came over and began to pour her mana into Bethany adding her strength into the spell. That tingle he first felt became stronger and then he let out a scream that no one heard, as he began to feel all the pain that was inflicted on him and once again everything went black.

Sometime later, Alistair woke again and saw no one. That made him wonder; _Bel wouldn't leave me here alone_. Alistair called out her name, and when she didn't answer he began to call out to the other members of their group. After starting to develop a horrible feeling in his stomach he decided to take a good look around. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was in the fade, especially when he looked behind himself and still saw his body lying in the snow. He then let out a gut wrenching shout, and fell to his knees crying.

Alistair had no idea how long he sat in the snow crying; he cried at thought of Bel going through a loss of another person she loved, and so soon after them finally admitting their feelings to each other, at the loss of the chance to make to love to each other, and how now she was the only Warden in Ferelden, with the responsibility of stopping the blight was on her shoulders. He looked around at his surroundings again. _Why am I in the fade? Didn't the Chantry say when we die we will rejoin the Maker? Only mages should be in the fade_. And then he heard the faint sound of someone crying. For a moment he thought it was Bel, _but that can't be right_. His thoughts were interrupted by someone approaching.

"Why am I here?" he said out loud.

"You are here because I thought it was time we talked in person," said a robed figure. Alistair immediately grabbed his sword and turned to face the person.

"And who in the black city are you?" questioned Alistair

"Alistair you know me. I have been a part of you all your life," said the robed figure as he held his arm out with palm facing up, as a show of surrender. Alistair didn't trust the robed figure and slowly began to gather his will.

"I am pretty sure that I would remember meeting a creepy robed figure," responded Alistair.

The robed figure let out a chuckle, which sent shivers down Alistair's spine. "Are you so sure? I have been there in the shadows watching you, giving you guidance when you needed it."

"Is that so?"

The figure again laughed, and nodded.

"In the wilds I helped you against the darkspawn, and then again at Redcliffe I helped you defeat the demon there." Alistair knew that Red helped in the wilds and Bethany fought the demon at Redcliffe.

"I know I have never met you." Alistair stated again. The robed figure sighed.

"Let me show you." With a wave of his hand an image began to appear in the snow. Alistair looked over to it and saw himself in the wilds with Daveth, Jory and Bel. Though something didn't feel quite right to him, as he watched the events unfold he realized he and the others are not calling her "Belyssa" but "Elyssa" and she was fighting with a dual weapon style that mirrored Zevran's. Alistair didn't respond, and just watched as he began to realize who the robed figure was. The images reached the point that Erebus was talking about earlier, and as Alistair watched he knew now more than before that this was not his memory, but that of the other Alistair.

"By the look on your face, I see he hasn't told you everything yet." Now Alistair was very confused.

"He?" asks Alistair

"This is getting tiresome. Yes, _he,_ as in another you. Don't pretend you don't know, because I know you do." Now Alistair was curious, because Erebus was right Red hadn't told him everything; in fact Red hadn't said much to him at all.

"And what is it, exactly, that he was supposed to tell me?"

"He was supposed to warn you about that woman."

"Woman?"

Again Erebus sighed.

"Don't play coy with me boy, we know what woman. She isn't good for you, you know; she will betray you."

"She would never do that," argued Alistair

"I see you are falling in love with her, which was faster than in previous times." Alistair stayed quiet.

"Here let me show you all the times she has deceived you." Once again images appeared in the snow; this time it showed Elyssa with other people. Alistair saw her with the other him, as well as Leliana, Zevran, Dairren, and Teagan; the image of her and Sten just baffled Alistair. However, he had to hold back the bile that rose up from his throat as he watched the last image. Erebus smiled as he watched his reaction.

"You see, she will even lay down with Loghain."

"No, she would never do that."

You see it there with your own eyes, she will!"

"NO, she is not like that woman. She would never do what you say!" exclaimed Alistair.

"If you will not do what I want willingly, then I will make you," stated Erebus.

Alistair knew that he was about to cast a spell, and he was ready for it. He waited until right before Erebus was ready to strike, and then he used the will he had gathered and unleashed it all at once, knocking Erebus to the ground. Before he could rise, Alistair was standing over him, and was about to strike when Erebus hit him with lighting. Alistair screamed in pain, but continued to run him through with his sword before falling back in the snow. Oddly, he fell right back into his body, and by the time Erebus was standing up again, Alistair's body disappeared from the fade. Now it was Erebus' turn to cry out in vain as he too left the scene.

* * *

_Outside of Bodhan's Wagon…_

Fergus was staring at Bodhan's wagon. Inside was his sister. She was arguing with Wynne and Bethany. He didn't know what he should do. After retrieving Cailan's body, and leaving him in what was left of the Royal encampment, everyone proceeded to cross the bridge to the Tower of Ishal. Somewhere in the middle of the bridge they ran into a strange genlock. Oddly the genlock didn't attack, but cast a spell, causing the bodies of the dead on the bridge to rise and fight them.

When that fight was over he heard Wynne and Morrigan explain that the genlock must be a necromancer (someone who can control the dead). No one in the group was particularly happy about that. As they fought their way back to the genlock, both Belyssa and Alistair commented on how the route they took was the same as when they were headed towards the Tower to light the signal that Loghain ignored, leaving Cailan, the Wardens and everyone else fighting to die.

The only difference this time was that instead of going up the tower, they went down a very large hole that they'd seen the last time. This was the hole they suspected the darkspawn used to gain control of the tower. Once they were all underneath the tower, they encountered huge spiders; some were poisonous, others just extremely ugly. When they finally reached the battle ground of Ostagar, they again met up with the necromancer; he once again brought some of the bodies back to life.

Much to his horror, one of those bodies belonged to Duncan. Fergus had noticed how upset Alistair became; however instead of letting him fight the re-animated Duncan, his sister fought the creature. She directed Alistair to fight the necromancer; him being templar trained, that made sense. Fergus knew from conversations with Alistair and the others that he was the best equipped to counter the necromancer's spells. That left the other fighters to deal with the re-animated ogre, while the mages in the group handled healing and back up fire support. The fight was tough, but they were succeeding in eliminating their opponents.

Frankly, Fergus wasn't sure how it happened; he was told by the others that Alistair killed the necromancer with some help from Belyssa. Both of them joined the fight against the ogre, and this was where things got a little hazy for Fergus. He remembered fighting the ogre, then at some point it picked him up. He was told by Zevran that his sister picked up the shield he dropped and started ramming the ogre in its leg; Alistair joined her, and together they caused the ogre to drop him. That was when Zevran and Leliana pulled him out of the fight; with the attention of the ogre turned onto the Wardens, he then went after them. Alistair realized it first, and pushed Belyssa out of its reach; instead of picking her up next, the ogre grabbed him.

According to Zevran and Leliana, that's when Belyssa went crazy; she was already yelling when the ogre first grabbed Fergus, however, when it took Alistair she began screaming louder and instead of ramming the ogre with a shield she began to slash at its legs. Once more she attracted its attention; however, this time it threw Alistair away like a toy, and went to grab her. Instead of grabbing her, she slashed its wrist and then ran and leapt up onto the creature. With its leg injuries, it was unable to stay upright, so it fell back, and she stabbed it in the throat, spraying its blood everywhere.

Once the ogre was dead, she ran over to where Alistair had landed; there was blood everywhere. The ogre had managed to punch his face and squeeze his body. Luckily for him, Wynne had cast a healing spell that regenerated his health, so he was still alive but barely breathing. Belyssa started pouring healing potions into his mouth; however, with the damage from the ogre's punch it didn't seem to be making much of a difference. Bethany, who had just finished healing Fergus, came over and began casting spells on Alistair. Wynne tried to argue the futility of her action, however, whatever she was going to say was stopped by the look his sister gave her, and she began to help Bethany to heal the worst of Alistair's injuries. It took some time before they could move him without causing more harm. Shale was the one who offered to carry him back to camp, where Bodhan offered the use of his wagon.

Which was why Fergus felt conflicted, now. He knew in his head and heart what he should do, however, he was still plagued by his own guilt leaving him feeling conflicted.

"She is an amazing woman." said Zevran, who was now standing beside him.

"She has been a handful, from the day she was born."

"Oh?" inquired Zevran

Fergus smiled at the memories. "Yes, she gave our mother a hard time coming into the world. The midwife thought at one point we may lose them both. Mother and Bliss had a different opinion on the matter."

"It would seem so." Fergus chuckled at Zevran's comment. Then their attention was diverted to the loud voices coming from Bodhan's wagon; Wynne was arguing with Bethany as they exited. Fergus sighed and walked over to the ladies.

"You are no more a Grey Warden than I am, don't tell me what she is saying makes sense to you," argued Wynne

"I am saying there is no way to know what she says is wrong, so why argue with her. Especially when she is that upset," countered Bethany. Fergus became annoyed at Wynne for arguing with Bethany.

"Ladies, what seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"_Your _sister has some foolish idea, and she will not listen to reason."

"Why must you always be so dismissive of others? Are you so enamored with yourself that other people's thoughts and opinions are not as important as yours?" argued Bethany.

Wynne looked shocked at Bethany's statement, while Fergus felt a strange sense of pride for Bethany. Wynne said nothing further, and turned to walk away from them both. Bethany turned her attention to Fergus.

"Can we talk?"

Fergus nodded and began to look for someplace around the camp for them to sit.

"No, I want to stay near the wagon in case Alistair is needs more healing."

"I thought you and Wynne healed him, and that he is going to be fine."

"We managed to get the worst of the damage healed, and cast spells for all the broken bones to knit back together. But he isn't out of the woods yet; there are several small fragments of bone floating in his blood, and they could get trapped in his heart and cause it to stop."

Fergus was unaware that he sat down as Bethany explained Alistair's injuries; the description brought back the memory of when his sister was hurt badly as a child, and he and their parents thought they might lose her.

"Fergus are you alright?" asked Bethany; she unconsciously touched his face. The heat of her hand brought him back to reality, as he raised his hand to enclose hers.

"What? Yes I am fine. No, that's a lie. Bliss had an injury similar to Alistair's when she was only ten, and we almost lost her; the memory of that time came back to me."

Suddenly they were both startled by a loud scream coming from the wagon. Bethany ran to the tent, wondering as she ran why her hand felt so warm. When she arrived at the wagon, she found Belyssa trying to hold down Alistair's body as he convulsed.

Bethany turned to shout at Fergus, "Get Wynne!" she then gave her focus to Belyssa. "Warden!" Belyssa looked up at her, with more tears falling down her face. "Hold his head, so he does not cause more damage, I will heal him." Belyssa just nodded and moved over so she could hold his head; she also bent down to whisper in his ear, that movement reminded Bethany of when her own sister_. "Nonie" was badly injured and our father told me to talk to Nonie too. I still don't know if Nonie heard me; she never said, and now it is too late._ Bethany's thoughts were interrupted when Wynne entered the wagon and both tried to figure out what caused Alistair to convulse.

While Wynne and Bethany were working to find the cause of Alistair's convulsions, Morrigan entered the wagon to once again add her strength to either woman if needed. Bethany could hear Belyssa whispering to Alistair.

"Wake up, _mi cuore_. Fight and come back to me. I need you!" Belyssa waited for Alistair to stir; the longer she waited the more tears fell until she was crying on him. She couldn't look up at the women with her as they fought to help save his life; she could hear them whispering among themselves but she wasn't listening to what was being said. Her main concern was that Alistair wasn't responding, and she couldn't imagine gathering the army they needed on her own; more to the point she didn't want to do it alone. Belyssa was lost in her thoughts and never heard Bethany calling out to her; it wasn't until she felt a hand in her hair that she tried to raise her head, but the hand stopped her. Her eyes then flew to Alistair's face, and there were those amber eyes looking at her.

"Don't ruin those beautiful eyes with tears," he said weakly with a smile. Belyssa was too stunned to speak, but she did manage to give him a kiss as Bethany and the other ladies left the wagon. Belyssa then settled down beside Alistair, to eventually fall asleep while listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.


End file.
